


~ Book One ~ Fixing What's Broken ✔ (COMPLETE)

by Moonbeam436



Series: The Broken Series [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fox Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fox Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Hybrid AU, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Panther Hybrid Lee Felix, Panther Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Tiger Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Tiger Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Wolf Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM, Wolf Hybrid Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 102,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbeam436/pseuds/Moonbeam436
Summary: Broken and tired, lost and confused are the best ways to describe Park Jimin a 21 year old fox hybrid who is an omega determined to never fall in love or find his mate. However when life takes a turn his world slowly is turned upside down by an alpha who is his true mate. Can Hoseok fix what's broken or is it already far too late?In a world full of hybrids, not everyone is made to be equal. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas all play a role inside their society and that includes in realtionships. Omegas are not valued with much respect and alphas are deemed top of world.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: The Broken Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977748
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is the first book in the Broken series!~
> 
> I 100% appreciate comments and constructive criticism so please feel free to give them. I just ask you do it in a kind manner! I try to be as nice as possible and open as possible. If you want to know something just ask!
> 
> ~I AM AWARE JIN IS MALE, I AM AWARE HE IS NOT AN EOMMA, AND I AM AWARE HE CAN NOT REALLY BECOME PREGNANT, THIS IS FICTION! He is not portrayed as a female in the fic, he is not referred to as a female in the fic, he is still 100% Jin and of course MALE!~
> 
> ~All Romanized words in this fic are STAYING in this fic, this includes Jin being called "Eomma" Joon being called "Appa" and Yoon being called "Hal-Abeoji" As well as when someone is speaking to their mother/father/brother/sister/Lover they will still be referred to as "Eomma/Eommani/Appa/Abeoji/Hyung/Oppa/Eonnie/Noona.~
> 
> Some other common ones in which will not be removed are
> 
> \- Yah
> 
> \- Aish
> 
> \- Aigoo
> 
> If any rude comments are made you will be removed from the commenting section and blocked! I am all for constructive criticism but do it in a kind manner!
> 
> This is also nothing based on EXACT reality! Do not like it, move along :D this was meant to be something fun and new not a drama fest!
> 
> Now it is time for the explanation of each chapter!
> 
> It will have: ~Person's POV~ at the top of the writing!
> 
> Anytime someone's animal is talking or if they are in their animal form it will be in bold
> 
> Anytime someone is having a flashback, dream, speaking inside their head or memory it will be in italics.
> 
> Anytime someone's animal is speaking inside their head it will be bold italic.
> 
> Anytime someone is using their alpha voice/tone it will be bold, underlined. 
> 
> Anytime someone's mate is talking in their head it will be underlined italic.
> 
> Anytime someone's mate is talking in their head as their animal form it will be bold underlined and italic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**What they all look like in this specific fic!**

* * *

**Kim Namjoon**

**Status: Alpha**

**Hybrid Type: Wolf**

**Wolf Name: RM**

**Nicknames: Joonie, Joon, King**

**Eye Color: Oak**

**Wolf Eye Color: Baby Blue**

**Wolf Color: Seal**

**Age: 22**

**Height: 6.0ft**

**Mate: Kim Seokjin**

**Mark: Cluster of Rumex flowers baby pink with baby blue middle**

**Scent: Ocean Breeze and Coffee**

**Job: N/A**

* * *

**Kim Seokjin**

**Status: Omega**

**Hybrid Type: Wolf**

**Wolf Name: Seokjin**

**Nicknames: Jinnie, Eomma, Princey, Honey Boy, Baby Doll**

**Eye Color: Honey**

**Wolf Eye Color: Baby Pink**

**Wolf Color: Cream**

**Age: 24**

**Height: 5.11ft**

**Mate: Kim Namjoon**

**Mark: Cluster of Clematis flowers baby blue with baby pink mixed**

**Scent: Honey Dew Melon and Honey**

**Job: N/A**

* * *

**Jung Hoseok**

**Status: Alpha (True Blood Alpha)**

**Hybrid Type: Fox**

**Fox Name: Jhope**

**Nicknames: Hobi, Hoseokie, Hope**

**Eye Color: Almond**

**Fox Eye Color: Dark Blue**

**Fox Color: Sun Glow**

**Age: 22**

**Height: 5.10ft**

**Mate: Park Jimin**

**Mark: Gold Sun and Silver Moon**

**Gold and silver ombre infinity sign, dark blue planet (Uranus) and yellow planet (Venus) on opposing lines with their signs at each end.**

**Scent: Orange and Cinnamon**

**Job: Teaches at the dance studio he grew up at.**

* * *

**Park Jimin (Prefers Minnie)**

**Status: Omega (Keep Watch)**

**Hybrid Type: Fox**

**Fox Name: Jimin**

**Nicknames: Minnie, Jiminie, Chim, Mochi, Baby, Pretty Boy, Angel, Vixen**

**Eye Color: Chocolate**

**Fox Eye Color: Yellow**

**Fox Color: Moon Glow**

**Age: 21**

**Height: 5.8ft**

**Mate: Jung Hoseok**

**Mark: Gold Sun and Silver Moon**

**Gold and silver ombre infinity sign, dark blue planet (Uranus) and yellow planet (Venus) on opposing lines with their signs at each end.**

**Scent: Dark Chocolate Sea Salt Caramel Truffles**

**Job: N/A**

* * *

**Kim Taehyung**

**Status: Alpha**

**Hybrid Type: Tiger**

**Tiger Name: V**

**Nicknames: Tae, Oppa, Alien, V**

**Eye Color: Walnut**

**Tiger Eye Color: Purple**

**Tiger Color: Orange and Black Striped**

**Age: 21**

**Height: 5.10ft**

**Mate: Jeon Jeongguk**

**Mark: Green and Purple smoke ombre with the initials JK wrapped inside**

**Scent: Bananas and Peanut Butter**

**Job: Cafe near campus**

* * *

**Jeon Jeongguk**

**Status: Omega**

**Hybrid Type: Tiger**

**Tiger Name: JK**

**Nicknames: Kookie, Kook, Bun, Baby Boy, Baby Bun, Jungkookie, Cub, Jungkook**

**Eye Color: Mahogany**

**Tiger Eye Color: Green**

**Tiger Color: Cinnamon and White striped**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 5.10ft**

**Mate: Kim Taehyung**

**Mark: Purple and Green smoke ombre with the initial V wrapped inside**

**Scent: Blackberry Jam and Vanilla Bean**

**Job: N/A**

* * *

**Lee Felix**

**Status: Alpha**

**Hybrid Type: Panther**

**Panther Name: Yongbok**

**Nicknames: Felixie, Lixie, Lix, Daddy**

**Eye Color: Cocoa**

**Panther Eye Color: White**

**Panther Color: Black**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5.7ft**

**Mate: Min Yoongi**

**Mark: Three circles linked by a white chain, first and last circle colored aquamarine, middle circle the symbol for water**

**Scent: Black Cherry and Matcha**

**Job: N/A**

* * *

**Min Yoongi**

**Status: Omega**

**Hybrid Type: Panther**

**Panther Name: Suga**

**Nicknames: Yoongs, Yoonie, Yoon, Kitten, Little One**

**Eye Color: Charcoal**

**Panther Eye Color: Black**

**Panther Color: White**

**Age: 23**

**Height: 5.9ft**

**Mate: Lee Felix**

**Mark: Three circles linked by a black chain, first and last circle colored sapphire, middle circle the symbol for air**

**Scent: Vanilla Mint Frosting**

**Job: Piano tutor**


	2. Minnie

** ~Minnie’s POV~ **

Living life as a 21-year-old college student is relatively easy for others, for me it is a living hell. I am Park Jimin, a fox hybrid, which is nothing concerning really, other than the fact that I am an omega. I have three best friends that I would not change for anything.

Kim Seokjin a 24-year-old wolf hybrid and like myself an omega. He is a Culinary Arts major that is one-year shy of graduating with dual masters in Baking and Pastry Arts and Professional Cooking.

Kim Namjoon, a 22-year-old wolf hybrid alpha that is mated to Seokjin. Namjoon is two years shy of graduating with a dual master's in English Literature and high school education.

Then finally Lee Felix, an 18-year-old panther hybrid who is a mate-less alpha, he like me, doesn’t have a career choice in mind. He is also a first-year here, and much younger than all of us being the baby of our small group.

My day like any other day, is boring, emotionless, pointless. Jin was, of course, awake and already cooking breakfast for Namjoon who is not allowed in our dorm. Alphas of any kind, even if mated are not allowed near the omega dorms. While I know the dangers, Namjoon was harmless, he like, Felix is one of the good alphas.

The only reason why Namjoon and Jin do not have their own dorm in the mated dormitory is because of me. I didn’t want to be alone or with another roommate, I was a cowardly fox. I had either Felix or Namjoon walk me to most of my classes, and even then, I was still scared.

Which led me to here right now, waking up throwing on an overly large hoodie, a loose-fitting long-sleeved shirt, and loose fitted jeans. I didn’t want anyone looking at me or noticing me. I was always a nobody, and I wanted to keep it that way.

I take heat suppressants, I mask my naturally sweet scent with a special spray that made me smell like a beta, and I constantly have either Namjoon or Felix scent marking me even though they stink.

Jin is lucky, he found his mate back in high school, I was still mate-less, and I wanted it to stay that way. I didn’t want to be forced to love someone, forced to be with someone. I didn’t want to have kits or be controlled by some ruthless power-hungry alpha that used me for personal pleasure.

Namjoon isn’t like that with Jin, but I could only dream of that, dream of an alpha like him. He treats Jin like he is equal, he doesn’t control him, and he takes care of him. Jin doesn’t have to take heat suppressants, he doesn’t have to hide his natural scent because he is marked; he is claimed.

Namjoon, Jin, Felix, and I grew up together, we all lived on the same street, went to the same school. Namjoon has always had a thing for Jin, it never ceased to amaze me what lengths he went to, and still does to make him happy. He always protected both of us, Namjoon was very much like an older brother to me, where Jin was like a mom almost.

I lost my mom when I was six, she died from a hit and run. I was with her, that is another thing I hate about myself, I felt like it was my fault. She was the one taking me to dance practice, she was the one I begged to go even though it was a blizzard.

We walked across the road and a car swerved trying to avoid us. She shoved me out of the way and took the full hit. They drove away, leaving me there in the middle of a blizzard with my mother dowsed in a pool of red.

My father was never the same, he used to be cheerful, outgoing, but now he works comes home, and drinks. He isn’t abusive to me, he always supports me, never raises his voice, but I pretty much raised myself, with Jin’s help of course.

They never found the car or the person who did it, the case is still open but no leads. The cameras were blinded by snow, and the tire tracks didn’t match the one they thought had done it.

“Minnie, Lixie wants to introduce us to his new friends!” Jin walks over in the doorway and eventually to my side of the room, his rich honey-colored eyes brightening further at the idea of meeting someone new.

“So, I expect you to at least wear something decent later. After our morning classes, let’s have a shopping day just you and me okay?”

I hated meeting new people, hated the idea of new friends. I sighed, pulling my hood up over my messy fading to brown again platinum blonde hair, tucking my ears flat against my head.

“Minnie, I know it is scary, but Lixie would never introduce us to someone he didn’t trust.” Jin kneels in front of me, lifting the hood back off my head, and cups my cheeks in his warm large hands.

For an omega, he isn’t typical when it comes to structure. Jin has wide shoulders, is built like a goddess, curves for days, but is tall unlike me. I am short, flat, and plain.

“You don’t even have to say anything, just meet them okay?” I sighed again and met his worried gaze.

“Okay, fine you win. I will let you torture me for one afternoon.” I mumbled, ignoring the gleeful squeal coming from him. “I need to go, Joon is gonna be pissed if I make him late.”

I stand up tossing my backpack over my shoulder, slipping on my sneakers, and begin walking into the small kitchen area of our dorm room.

“Where's his breakfast and lunch?” I look around and spot two Bento containers on the counter.

“Your breakfast is in there too, I packed you some boiled eggs, your morning supplements, and a bag full of granola mix. Please eat today, you are starting to look too thin again.” I groaned inwardly and nodded, grabbing the boxes, and heading outside the door.

I began the trek down the long hallway, and grumble when I realize I forgot my stupid key. “Fuck me.” I race back to the door knocking on it and Jin opening it handing my key chain to me. “Thanks, Jin-Hyung.” I mutter and he giggles and shuts the door once more.

After a five-minute jog down the hall, I finally make it outside to Namjoon who waves at me, a wide smile on his face. “Minnie! Did Jinnie tell you about this afternoon? He is gonna pick you up for a shopping trip.” I nod handing him his Bento box and he hums after taking a long sniff at it.

He is lucky he can keep his ears and tail at bay any time he wants, he can also shift into his wolf form any time he wants. I, being an unmated omega, am unable to keep my human form all the time, it drains me, and as for a fox, forget it.

I won’t be able to do that until I end up claimed by some god-awful alpha who allows it. My ears do not bother me, it is the damn tail, I have to make sure it is tucked just right, or I can’t sit!

“I hear Lix has some new friends.” I make casual conversation with him as we make our way along the path to the Literature building where both our classes are.

One thing that is even scarier for someone like me is mixed classes. Alphas, betas, and omegas are all mixed together and some of the alphas seem to think any of the omegas of their species belongs to them.

“He does, I met two of them, they seem like decent hybrids, the one he is a mated alpha tiger that is your age.” My eyes widen and Namjoon flashes me a small toothy grin.

“His mate's name is Jeongguk he is an omega like you and Jin and the one that is your age is Taehyung.” I hum and begin trying to imagine what they both look like. “He is also like Felix and me.” I look to him again and he shrugs his shoulders.

“It doesn’t make this any easier.” I stomp my foot as we come to a stop and he chuckles grabbing me by the shoulders and hugging me tightly. “Joon-Hyung!” I grumble and he sighs patting my back, he begins rubbing his cheek into the crook of my neck, and realization dawns on me. “I forgot today was Friday.”

“I can tell, you are on edge and hopefully this helps. Minnie, I would never let anyone ever hurt you. You know this, and even though Jin is an omega, he is no less of a wolf than me and the same goes for you being a fox. You are strong you just have to find it.” He pulls away after coating me thickly with his ocean breeze and coffee scent, holding onto my shoulders still.

“Let’s just try and make some new friends yeah? Maybe they will surprise you. I don’t know much about the other two, other than Felix said he hasn’t met the other one.” My heart thumps loudly, fear filling it once more.

“Come on, let’s go to class.” With that, we headed in and sat down, opening the books. It wasn’t the fear of new people so much as it was the fear of finding a mate, and that was something that shook me to my core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just for Clarification, Jimin is mainly known as Minnie in this fic, however, they call him both. He prefers Minnie. 


	3. Jin

** ~Jin’s POV~ **

After Minnie had left to meet with Namjoon, I had begun cleaning our dorm room. While I am not clean by any means, Minnie can be a downright slob, piggish when it comes to cleaning dirty laundry.

“Oh, dear god!” I plug my nose as I begin sorting through his heaping pile of clothing on the floor. “Aish really Park Jimin?!” I about gag when I pick up two pairs of dirty briefs, stained with something sticky. “I don’t even want to know.”

I shove them into the bag in the corner and rush to the sink to practically scrub my hands raw. Just as I dry them my phone rings with Felix’s special tone, I reach into my pocket swiping across the screen to answer his call.

“Jin-Hyung, did you get him to agree?” I can practically see him buzzing in place, hyper as ever.

“Yes, amazingly I did, and you are sure these are nice hybrids? I don’t wanna deal with more bullies for him Felix.” I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose my head swirling with thoughts.

“I promise, I think Minnie and this other fox hybrid are gonna hit it off. He dances and is in school for it.” Felix dulled his gruff voice, turning it to soft and reassuring.

“He hasn’t danced since his Eommani died Lix and with good reason. I don’t think—” I trail off at a loss for words for once. “I don’t think this is a clever idea. You know his view on alphas.” I strum my fingers against the counter, my nails clicking against the pink marble.

“He is like Joon and me, Jin, he would never hurt anyone. He is practically like a ball of sunshine.” I sigh again and Felix hums. “I want him to be happy again Jin, and I think—” He sighs his voice cracking slightly. “I think he can make him happy.”

“Minnie has to be the cause of his own happiness Lixie, we have been over this. We can’t fix this; this isn’t something that magically goes away.” He groans and I mock him in return knowing he is getting tired of my negative behavior.

“Let’s just try okay? Besides his birthday is coming up this will give us some ideas on what he wants.” I giggle and roll my eyes at the sudden hyper tone again. “Alright I have to go now; class is starting, make sure he wears something decent!” I hum and end the call setting my phone down on the counter.

“What am I gonna do with you Minnie, hm?” I go back to cleaning the room and chucking the dirty laundry into our portable washer starting the newest load.

It was about two hours later when Minnie walked quietly into the dorm room, groaning with exhaustion and flopping onto his freshly made bed.

We originally planned on him being picked up by me, but I decided to skip class and text Namjoon letting him know ahead of time. Today was going to be stressful enough, getting Minnie to agree alone was like getting shell shocked.

“Thank you.” He mumbles when he sees me standing over him then closes his eyes. “I know just, give me a few minutes, please? My head is killing me from all that reading today. We are back on scripts like why? How is that gonna educate me in any way, shape, or form?”

He opens his warm chocolate eyes again, and I crawl in next to him, wrapping my arms around his lithe little body and pulling him close.

“Yah, it's okay to be scared you know? Just don’t let it stop you from living your life.” He tenses and before they fall, I smell the salty sad tears. “It's okay Minnie, don’t be scared of losing anyone okay? We're here and we're not leaving you.” I mumble and pull him to my chest, cradling him like a child while he cries his heart out.

Minnie acts like he doesn’t care but fear is what controls him the most. He fears abandonment, he fears hurting others, and he fears alphas. He to this day blames himself for his mother even though it wasn’t his fault. He is trapped in an endless cycle and for a while, it was worse than this, days when I thought he would never be my Minnie again. 

“Come on Minnie let’s go shopping and have fun okay? Are you hungry? Did you actually eat your breakfast, or did you just toss it again?” I wipe his cheeks free of tears and he looks at me shyly. “Aish Minnie! You need to eat!” His ears flatten against his head and he looks down shamefully.

“I am sorry Jin-Hyung.” He whispers and I sigh shaking my head and sitting up dragging him up with me. “I kind of want Subway.” I huff at him and roll my eyes. "I took my supplements, and drank a soda."

“Of course, you do. Nothing healthy as usual!” I tease and he gives me a small smile nodding his head. “Thank you for taking the supplements, and I suppose soda is better than nothing at all." He gives me another small smile again and I ruffle his hair. "Okay fine let’s go grab my car and have fun!” I squeal squeezing him tight and making him groan.

After a quick drive to the local downtown mall, we headed straight to the food court to grab our subs and drinks sitting down in the outdoor eating area.

“See this is much better than boiled eggs and granola!” He teases and I growl rolling my eyes playfully back. “So, what clothes am I being made to wear this time? Feminine? Masculine? Something crazy?” He takes a large bite of his sub and I giggle watching the spinach become wrapped around one of his fangs.

“I was thinking casual, like skinny jeans, a cashmere sweater, and some type of cotton shirt under it. You don’t need shoes really; you can dig out the tennis shoes I got you before the black ones?” He nods, looking around the crowds and I sigh watching his nose twitch and brows furrow.

“Do you smell Lix?” Now it was my turn to furrow my brows and begin sniffing the air around us trying to pinpoint his soothing yet dark scent. “He is with two others.” Minnie mumbles and I finally pinpoint it.

“He is with feline hybrids I think possibly tigers.” I begin searching in the crowd and finally spot his black ears and messy hair. “Lixie!” I wave and he looks up giving me a warm but cautious smile. I wave him over and the scent of something sour fills my nose and I look over to Minnie who is watching the two walk over with him.

“Oh god, Minnie.” Felix stops holding out his arms to prevent the two from walking any further. “Minnie this is Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jeongguk they are the two-”

“I can tell, I could smell them a mile away.” Minnie bites out and I give him a warning glance, my lip curling slightly.

“Minnie they are nice I promise you.” Felix looks at him pleadingly and he just pulls his hood up over his head and crosses his arms over his chest.

“We get it really we do, especially Kookie, he can be a bit timid at times too.” The one with the warm boxy smile speaks softly, his voice deeper than I had imagined, but warm and flowing.

“I am not timid, I hate alphas.” Minnie snarls and I stand up slamming my hands down on the table, my lips curling further at his rude behavior. “Don’t even try Jin.” He growls back.

“Minnie enough of this, I really don’t think a tiger wants much to do with a fox.” Taehyung looks at Jeongguk and motions for him to say something and Minnie slumps down further into his seat refusing to budge.

“Minnie was it?” He begins and goes to walk over but Taehyung grips onto him, looking at him worriedly. “Tae Tae I'm okay.” Taehyung’s grip slacks and Jeongguk walks over pulling out the chair off to the side of Minnie and gives him a small smile.

“Lixie and Tae why don’t you go grab us some food, I wanna get to know Jin-Hyung and Minnie-Hyung.” Taehyung shakes his head but Felix motions for him to follow and Jeongguk gives a thumbs up watching his mate walk away with Felix.

“Now that the alphas are gone can you talk to me? You can just call me Jungkook, Kookie, or Kook okay?” He gives a wide smile this time his odd almost bunny-like teeth showing now.

“I know this doesn’t mean much coming from a stranger, but I do promise Tae would never hurt you or Jin-Hyung. He is like Lixie, sweet just a deep voice that comes off scary.” Jeongguk giggles at that and I watch Minnie sit up, finally, and pull his hood from his head.

Jeongguk holds out his hand to him and my eyes about bulge out of my head when Minnie accepts it willingly. “It is nice to meet you Minnie-Hyung my name is Kookie and I hope we can be good friends!”

Minnie looks to me and I give him a reassuring smile nodding enthusiastically, maybe now with a little push Minnie will finally start being Minnie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just for clarification, Seokjin is known as Jin in this fic, however, they call him Seokjin when his wolf comes out.


	4. Felix

** ~Felix’s POV~ **

I led Taehyung over to the corner section where the Subway sat, pulling him into the rather lengthy line to begin our wait. His eyes narrowing and focusing on his mate who was currently between Jin and Minnie. I warned them both of how Minnie would react to Taehyung, he is wary and fearful, and I can’t say I really blame him.

The way our society thinks of omegas is wrong on so many levels. Even with alphas, it is that omegas of any species are the lesser beings. They are playthings for alphas to claim and control, while the younger generations are changing that doesn’t mean everyone is. Our campus isn’t too bad, they have an advanced way of thinking, and rules are set in place to prevent omegas from being taken advantage of.

“So, you really weren’t kidding about him being nasty huh?” Taehyung chuckles and I nod, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. “Any reason why he hates alphas so much? Did something happen to him?” I run my tongue across my bottom lip clicking it before biting down nervously.

“You don’t have to tell me, but it would make me understand him better. Kook was attacked the day I found him; I almost went feral on them.” Taehyung chuckles at the memory and I sigh looking over and seeing Minnie with a more relaxed position finally.

“He lost his Eommani really young for starters and holds the weight of her death on his shoulders. His father while not abusive he isn't caring or protective either. Minnie growing up was made fun of, and if it weren’t for Joon and me, he probably would have been taken advantage of by some pretty nasty alphas.” Taehyung hums and we step forward as two people leave the line with their food.

“So, you really think introducing him to, yet another alpha is a great idea?” Taehyung’s face holds a teasing boxy smile and I chuckle nodding. “I just hope he warms up to Kookie, I don’t wanna deal with an emotionally unstable mate. He takes things to heart too easily, he doesn’t show it, but he is pretty fragile at times.” I know Taehyung said it teasingly, but it was a warning to me, to keep Minnie in line at least as much as I can when it came to Jeongguk.

The line moves again and this time, it is our turn. We order and pay for the subs, taking them from the cashier, and make our way slowly back over to the table. Taehyung stops me when Minnie’s tinkling laughter wafts across the loud area.

“Maybe we should sit at a different one for right now. Kookie seems to be hitting it off really well.” I mumble and Taehyung nods, pointing over to the secluded area about thirty feet away from their table.

“So, when is Joon supposed to be here?” Taehyung looks at me briefly as he takes a rather large bite of his sub and I shrug my shoulders, taking a bite out of mine too.

“He told me once Jin was done with torturing Minnie for tonight, but I have a feeling that isn’t gonna happen anytime soon.” I motion towards the three of them and Taehyung chuckles nodding in agreement. “Maybe I should just text him? I know he said he was out of classes after one.” I open my messaging app and send a quick message telling him to meet us in the outdoor eating area.

After finishing our subs, Taehyung threw the wrappers out and sat back down glancing over at the table once again. Minnie and Jin were both now actively engaging with Jeongguk and Minnie actually had a wide smile on his face for once.

“Let’s go over and sit there now. I want Minnie to realize you are like me and nice, you are not part of the power-hungry bunch.” Taehyung gives me an unconvinced look but stands with me and makes his way over behind me.

“Tae Tae!” Jeongguk smiles brightly and Taehyung stops looking to Minnie before glancing back at his mate and shaking his head. “Minnie is okay now, I told him you are just like Lixie.” Minnie looks to him warily but nods.

Taehyung hums and gives a warm smile to Minnie holding his hand out. “It's nice to finally meet you, Lix never shuts up about any of you guys.” Minnie timidly takes his hand and just as quickly lets it go.

“Tae Tae, do you care if I-” Jeongguk looks to him and Taehyung rolls his eyes teasingly already knowing what he was going to ask.

“Do you really think you need permission, Kookie-ah?” Taehyung teases and dips his face down into the crook of his neck where his mate mark rests. It was unlike one I had seen before, and I had seen plenty of them.

The mark was breathtaking and powerful, it was a long purple and green ombre smoke tattoo. It rests from the crook of his neck and down into his collar bone that was slightly exposed by his V neck.

“You can do whatever you want Baby Boy.” Taehyung had a matching one too, he had JK wrapped inside the smoke cloud while Jeongguk's had a V, I had no idea what the V was for, but I could guess on the JK.

“You don’t ever need my permission, go have fun with your new friends. If you need me just call or text okay?” Jeongguk stands up nodding and wrapping his arms around Taehyung’s abdomen, his face burying into his chest.

“I know but I figured I would ask just to give you a heads up.” Jeongguk mumbles and I watch Minnie’s reaction when Taehyung begins running his fingers against Jeongguk’s scalp, purring softly for him.

Minnie looked differently at them than he did with Jin and Namjoon. It held a sad emptiness, longing, and almost desperate. Minnie since we were kids always refused to accept that one day, he would have a mate, and it wasn’t something he could control. It just happened for us, for any hybrid, but for omegas, it was stronger, and life-threatening if they rejected them.

I had heard stories but never thought to ask what would happen if an omega would run from or reject their mate. Death is the sole outcome for them. Betas had a choice; however, it could be extremely painful for them when the initial rejection occurred but after a while, they could continue their lives as if nothing ever happened. It couldn’t be fixed unless they chose to mate even then marks would not appear, and they didn’t have the same pull as being fully mated.

Each species had its own quirks, its own special power. Canine, feline, and a select few others could telepathically communicate with their mates. Their eyes glowed with power surges, such as going feral, being in heat, or rut.

Feline males however only experience a rut when they find their mates, and only when their mates are in heat which happens periodically throughout the year. It to me is not even really called rut, more or less a breeding season.

Omegas however if mated to an alpha could glow just like their alphas did. Mate marks worked the same for every species, if touched by the one who placed it, it could bring immense pleasure. It was also meant as a means for control, for not only the alpha but the omega too. One simple brush of their fingertips was all it took to call their mates to them be it for mating or simply attention.

If another alpha or beta tried to remove the mark with their own, the omega had one sole defense, becoming violently ill enough to make their mate feel it. It also created an earth-shattering pain if successful on both the stealer and the originally mated pair.

All species shared emotions, shared sicknesses, shared everything it was part of becoming one. When you met your true mate everyone experienced it differently, for some it’s as simple as sparks flying when you touch. Some it’s powerful surges of want, hormones driving you to mate.

Then for canine and feline omegas, it was coming in heat, and in return, alphas went into a rut. There was no hiding it, no stopping it, and that is what I think scared Minnie the most. He wouldn’t have a choice in his mate, he wouldn’t have a choice in losing his own vanity for someone.

Betas were also lucky in the sense that they never were mates with omegas and if they were, it was extremely rare. They usually had other betas or alphas as their chosen mates, hence having a choice. Where alphas always had a choice no matter their mate being an omega or not, it meant death for an omega to be rejected but alphas walked away, in the end, free of it.

Beta's were hardly ever with the same sex. Betas could not produce offspring unless they had one of two things; a female omega or mated with an alpha. Males were infertile unless paired to another female beta or omega, and very rarely an alpha female even then it was rare.

“Well come on then guys let’s go find an outfit for Minnie!” Jeongguk squealed as Taehyung released him. Minnie and Jin walked past us linking their arms and heading off inside the mall to begin their shopping spree.

“Just give Minnie some more time, I am surprised Kook managed to get him this far if I am being honest.” I chuckled and Taehyung joined in nodding in agreement.

“He is something else, isn’t he? I swear he works miracles.” I nod and motion for him to follow me and sit back down in the chairs waiting for Namjoon once again. “So, your friend Namjoon is a wolf hybrid and mates with Jin?”

I hum and nod, looking at the entryway again. “Yeah, he was the one we ran into the first day of courses, the clumsy one that tripped over his own feet.” I laugh remembering his face once he realized his fate.

Namjoon was clumsy and destroyed anything he touched practically yet he was the gentlest person I knew when it came to Jin. He held him like he the most precious thing in the world and was strong when he needed him to be. Namjoon always looked out for Jin and Minnie both right from the time we were growing up.

“Ah yes, King of Destruction.” Taehyung laughed right along with me when we began talking about that day. It was how I met Jeongguk too, he was the one Namjoon practically ran over before he tripped face-first onto the sidewalk.

“Speak of the devil there he is.” Taehyung glances towards the entryway and a grin lights up on his face. “Joon-Hyung!” I shout and Namjoon looks to me waving as he makes his way over to the outside court in a slow-paced jog.

“Yah! Why didn’t you tell me Jin met Kookie, he texted me and said Minnie actually is getting along with him?” He glances at his phone when it buzzes in his pocket and a dimpled smile forms.

“He didn’t at first, poor Tae didn’t know what hit him.” I chuckled and Namjoon winces slightly at the idea. He knows Minnie and his temper, almost more than me. “It is okay now; I just hope Mr. Sunshine can make a difference later. Someone to show him not all alphas are evil like they were in school.”

Namjoon nods and sits down in the spare chair between Taehyung and I, his hand supporting his head when he rests his chin on it.

“One can only hope right? Do you know what friend Hoseok is supposedly bringing to meet you?” I shake my head and Taehyung hums looking at Namjoon grinning slightly.

“No but I do, and I promised I wouldn’t tell. Let’s just say Minnie isn’t the only omega who can be moody.” I cock my brow and Taehyung just shrugs his shoulders and amused smile on his face. “Tonight, is gonna be fun, and I hope even Minnie enjoys himself.”

One could dream of the night going smoothly but knowing Minnie, it would probably be anything but that.


	5. Minnie

** ~Minnie’s POV~ **

After my little fit, I finally calmed enough to actually want to shop with Jin and this new person Jeongguk. While I normally don’t like alphas, his mate Taehyung, seemed like a genuinely nice person.

If Jin is any sort of help usually he can tell right away if someone is up to no good, he didn’t seem to get that vibe from him. Jeongguk’s demeanor was also a plus, the whole display of affection out in public with no shame made something inside me crave that.

Taehyung looked at Jeongguk like he was equal, he talked to him like he was an equal just like Namjoon does with Jin. I wanted that, in reality, but I was scared of admitting that, scared of being controlled by an alpha who managed to trick me long enough. Taehyung was different they are different, even from Jin and Namjoon and I just can’t place what it is.

“Are you done being inside your own head or do I need to drag your ass in here?” I shake my head and look at Jin who was standing next to a giggling Jeongguk right outside of the Hollister store.

“Uhm Jin-Hyung this is a little too expe-" I am interrupted when he practically drags me into the store and heads directly for the skinny jeans rack. He pulls off various kinds, from black to white to blue and grey. All varying in rips and bleaching effects, but the fit still the same.

“You'll go try every damn pair on and while you are in there, Kookie is gonna go find some cashmere sweaters for you to try with matching undershirts. Then we are going to the damn salon to all get pedicures and your hair is being fixed. I am tired of looking at that mop you call hair.” Jin snarks and I growl and grumble my way over with the pile of jeans in my arms.

“Can I help you? Do you need a changing room?” A young rabbit hybrid speaks timidly, trembling slightly where she stood, and I soften my features offering her a faked warm smile.

“Yes please, I have I think seven pairs of jeans, and my friends are bringing over some tops and sweaters.” I mumbled and she nods walking over to the closest door and opening it with her key set.

“If you need any help or have questions please do not hesitate to call for me.” When she leaves, I walk in the room shutting the door, and just as I get my pants off, a heaping pile of sweaters and shirts land on the bench beside the door.

“Match them right or I will do it for you.” Jin mutters and I giggle softly trying to hold back from snarking back at him. I know he enjoys this more than I do, and I find his moodiness to be hilarious.

I began searching through the pile and find a beige cashmere sweater, a dark blue long-sleeved top to go under it, and a pair of white skinny jeans with the knees ripped out. I take the rest of my clothes off and dress in the outfit I put together carefully tucking my damn tail into the section designed for it.

“Let’s see it, Kookie is gonna get you a few pairs of tennis shoes to go with the lighter colors.” I open the door and step out barefooted in front of Jin. “Yes, we are definitely buying you this, look at you! It goes so well with your skin and eyes!”

I look in the full-length mirror and I barely recognize myself. The clothes are tight and fitting every inch of my body as they should. It brings out my thick thighs, my larger sized ass, and my smaller lithe frame.

“Hyung, I got—” Jeongguk trails off as he comes running up to us, his eyes focusing on me and a smile breaks out on his face. “Those look amazing on you!” Warm blush fans across my cheeks and nose and I shuffle my feet nervously. “Here this pair will go great with your outfit.” He holds out a pair of cream-colored tennis shoes and I sigh bending down and slipping them on.

“I want all those outfits; you look good in cashmere and you need to start dressing to your body type.” Jin states firmly and I shake my head whining softly to him. I hated this now, I didn’t want someone looking at me like they are. I don’t want anyone noticing me, I want to be invisible.

"Minnie it’s not up for debate, it is time to stop living in fear and this is the first step, it is time to heal.” I whine softly again and Jin picks up the clothes, walking them over to the counter to pay for them.

“Change out so we can pay and go to the salon.” I go back into the room changing back into my original clothing set and step back out handing him the shoes and outfit. “I know it seems harsh, but I'm doing this to better you Minnie.” I know he is the reality is anything Jin has ever done has always been what was best for me.

“I know Hyung, I just—” I trail off and look down when the lady says the total trying to ignore the nagging. Jin has money plenty of it, he comes from a rich family and they have always bought me lavish things.

I had what I needed to survive, but they didn’t care. I think a lot of it was guilt for me, pity for me because of what happened to my mother, because of how my father is now. Hell if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even have a phone let alone food half the time.

My dad is not abusive, he buys me essentials, and if I told him I needed money he would hand it over with no questions asked. Our bond just has never been the same.

I feel like a burden and once he realized I was an omega it was like I just didn't exist in his world at all anymore. I was a burden, he had made more than one trip to school when I was pushed up against walls, and fought back.

I wasn't the perfect son he had hoped for, but to my mother I was. I think when she died, he died with her, mate bonds are a funny thing and when an alpha loses their mate it is unlike any pain they have ever experienced.

“Come on, let’s go get pampered!” Jin hands Jeongguk a few bags and Jeongguk looks at me sympathetically and I nod, helping Jin carry the rest of them.

After a very long afternoon at the salon, Jin was finally happy with my hair and hygiene. Jin had decided that black was the right color to dye not only my damn hair but my tail and ears too. Just what I wanted to deal with, aftercare for them too. Jeongguk kept his tail and ears the same but allowed Jin to pick out a red color for his hair, and Jin went pink, everything pink.

“So, for tonight, you will not react the way you did today, understand me?” Jin looks at me and I feel my anxiety and fear returning. “Minnie, I promise Joon, Tae, and Lix are not gonna let anything happen to you.”

“Yeah Tae has been friends with Hoseok for his whole life, he is like Tae he respects others and doesn’t have a mean bone in his body.” Jeongguk chimes in and I sigh biting my tongue until the coppery taste of my own blood pools in my mouth.

“Let’s just have fun, now time to go home and change and get all dolled up for tonight.” Jin smiles and my eyes widen, and I shake my head vehemently. “Minnie—” He begins sighing and latching onto my wrist to prevent me from taking off.

“New clothes is one thing Jin, I'm not getting dolled up so some alpha can stare at me shamelessly. I'm not some prize to be won, I'm not a fucking toy for someone to fuck with!” I snarl and begin digging my claws into his hand that is wrapped tightly around my wrist. “Let me the fuck go!” I growl, my fangs lengthening as fear takes control fully, being masked by anger.

“Minnie please stop this?” He pulls me tightly to him and I fight against his hold, slamming my fists into his back making his grip slack slightly. Jin lets out a pained mew and I do it again finally freeing myself.

 **“Park Jimin!”** I hear a roar echo across the mall and my eyes widen when I see a seething Namjoon stalking his way over with Taehyung and Felix trying to hold him back. Namjoon's eyes no longer oak in color but baby blue which meant RM was the one controlling his actions.

One thing you never do, hurt an alpha’s mate. **“Just what do you think you are doing?!”** RM snatches my wrist practically crushing it and I can’t help the panicked high-pitched yip and pained mewl that leaves my tightly pressed lips.

My ears flatten and I bare my throat to him in forced submission under his unyielding and piercing gaze, his eyes glowing a bright baby blue with his anger.

“Joonie, stop this. Come on now, stop it is Minnie, I'm okay.” Jin murmurs, his voice almost crooning to him. He knows RM would keep going and right now, Namjoon is the one he is trying to get to. “I need you Joon-ah come here leave that silly kit alone.” He rumbles and his eyes begin glowing a soft baby pink color.

Namjoon turns and finally releases my wrist, his eyes glowing baby blue and I look at Felix who is rushing past Namjoon to stand in front of me, not even noticing that Taehyung already had Jeongguk in his arms protectively. I allow Felix to shove me behind him, gripping onto the back of his shirt and whimpering softly.

“Minnie it's okay, he is just fighting with himself.” Felix murmurs and I try to control the stinging in my eyes, to control my shaking body. I close my eyes when my head begins to pound in beat with my heart. “Jin is he—” Felix trails off when he reaches behind him to check on me.

“His hormones got the best of him; he is okay now.” Jin murmurs huskily and I finally open my eyes looking around Felix to see Jin being held tightly to Namjoon. His throat bared showing his alpha his mark. The soft rumbles coming from both of them almost sounding like purrs. Jin’s eyes still slightly glowing, while Namjoon’s hands roam up and down his waist, his nose running along his skin. The number of pheromones passing between both of them drowning me in sickly sweet scents, my stomach churning at the ever-growing levels of them. 

“Maybe you should go to his dorm for a bit, I can take care of Minnie.” Jin hums in agreement, while Namjoon wastes no time scooping him up and rushing out of the mall. “Tae is Kook okay?” I look over and Jeongguk just giggles looking at me sadly.

“I'm just fine Lix, I am my own person you know. You should have seen Tae the first time someone hurt me, oh god I thought he was gonna murder the poor girl.” Jeongguk giggles and Taehyung nuzzles his nose against Jeongguk’s cheek grumbling in agreement.

“Minnie, you okay?” Felix turns around and takes my now bruised and swollen wrist in his hand gently. “It is just a little bruised and inflamed. Let’s get some ice to put-" I pull it from his grasp biting back a whimper when pain shoots through my forearm.

“I am fine Felix. It is just a damn bruise I am not some weakling.” I narrow my eyes at him, feeling slightly offended at the idea that I couldn’t take care of myself.

“I never said that so don’t even try to make it seem like I did. I would put ice on my wrist if it was swelling like that, RM grabbed you hard Minnie. It is a wonder he didn’t snap your wrist in the process, now stop throwing a hissy fit and let me ice it!” He holds out his hand again and I whine softly, refusing to completely back down.

“Fine.” I sigh and Jeongguk walks over to me once Taehyung releases him.

“Come on let’s sit while Lixie and Tae get some ice for you.” I nod and allow Jeongguk to lead me back to the outdoor seating area again while Felix and Taehyung go get some ice.

RM had never attacked me before, ever and it made me scared even more. If a good alpha like Namjoon could change so fast who is to say Felix or Taehyung won’t one day either. Like always, an omega is the weakest and I was no exception.


	6. Minnie

** ~Minnie’s POV~ **

By the time Taehyung and Felix had come back with the smaller-sized cup and a ton of napkins I just wanted to go home but that wasn’t possible either. I had a shit ton of bags to bring home and according to Jin, I needed to be dolled up.

“They didn’t have much, but they gave us this too!” Felix pulls a plastic carryout bag for a sub from his pants pocket and I scoff rolling my eyes.

“Look I know it’s not glamorous, but it will suit its purpose.” He starts dumping the cup of ice into the thin bag, twisting off the end, and wrapping it with some of the practically see-through napkins.

“I can do it just give me the damn thing!” I grumble when he reaches for my wrist, I didn’t need him knowing that it hurt a lot more than I was letting on. “I just wanna leave here. I wanna go to my dorm and be left alone until I am forced to go to this damn party thing.” I snarl, my jaws snapping when Felix goes to grab me again.

“You are such a prissy bitch sometimes you know that? Minnie grow the hell up and stop acting so, so, childish!” Felix snarls back, his lip curling up, his fangs glimmering under the sunlight shining through.

“Fuck you.” I stand up, ripping my bags from Felix and Jeongguk, turning on my heels, and rushing out the door. I make a fast-paced walk heading to the bus terminal and end up bumping into the stupid pole holding the sign and falling backward.

“You can’t do anything by yourself, not even run away mad at me.” I huff and pull myself out of Felix’s arms, dropping my bags beside me. Spinning on my heels I whip around to face him jabbing my finger into his chest.

“You don’t get to tell me when I need to stop or to fucking grow up. I am your elder whether I act it or not! This is hard for Felix, I know you don’t get it and I know you don’t understand but this isn’t a simple fix.” I suck in a shaky breath my chest heaving with the effort to catch it, to begin with.

“Minnie I know this, but you can’t keep letting fear control your life. You have to let people in or you will never—” He stops suddenly, his words trapped behind his tightly pressed lips. “Please don’t cry.” I suck in another breath and release it with a sob.

“You don’t understand how scared I really am. It isn’t easy being a fucking omega, it isn’t easy knowing I'm never truly fucking free. I might not get lucky like Jin or Kook, or even when you find a mate they will be lucky. I might get stuck with an omega abusing asshole who wants me for nothing more than kits and sex.”

Saying that out loud makes my chest tighten further, air no longer allowed in my lungs making them burn.

“Minnie? Breathe!” Felix shakes me by the shoulders, gripping onto me so tightly it makes the numbing come faster than normal. My arms and head tingling, as black dots start clouding my vision. “Fuck! Minnie snap out of it I can’t bring Jin right now!”

“Felix, what is wrong with him?” I hear Jeongguk’s panicked voice but slowly my hearing starts to fade and my head starts swirling in a vortex of agony. “Minnie? Can you hear me? Let’s just get you over in the shade. Felix, can you carry him or no?” I attempt to move my arms, but fail miserably and instead gurgle out an attempt at protest.

“I can’t, no. I'm only five-seven Kookie, he is a lot heavier than he looks and a whole inch taller than me, Joon can barely lift him.” I gurgle again as my stomach begins to tighten and turn sour.

“I can, Kookie-ah do you give me permission?” I hear Taehyung murmur and then feel myself being lifted up quickly.

“Tae of course I do, he is our friend.” Jeongguk giggles and soon the numbing sensation begins to fade and a burning warmth surrounds me instead.

**~Memory POV~**

_I was trapped again inside a dream that plays on repeat, it isn't even a dream anymore it is a nightmare. It is the day my mother died over and over every memory come to life again and again. I don't remember much about that day, I don't remember things from my past._

_"Eomma! Please? Hope is going! I want to see my friend!" I whined to my mother who was standing looking out at the snow that was falling down just as fast as my dad could shovel it._

_"Mochi baby it is a blizzard I don't want to walk in this. I am sure he will be there another day, how about we watch movies and drink Eomma's special hot cocoa instead?"_

_"No!~ I want to see Hope! Please?~" My lips formed into a pout and fake tears started to form, something I knew would work to get my way._

_"Ahhh Mochi, fine get your boots and coat on."_

_I scurried to the rack and grabbed my coat slipping it on and bundling myself up with my gloves, scarf, and hat. Boots were slipped on and my hand was held in hers as my mom walked us out and down the driveway where my dad was shoveling._

_"Jibum we will be back in about three hours, Jiminie won't let this go." She walks up to him and he gives me a look of disappointment before kissing her sweetly. "Come on Mochi baby better not let Hope wait too long right?"_

_After about two blocks down the road, it came time to cross but the snow was falling so heavy I couldn't see across the road._

_"Let's go almost there, do you need Eomma to carry you?" I shake my head and begin following right behind her._

_"Jimin!" She screeches and I look to see a white car with a man and woman in the front heading our way swerving all over the snow and ice-covered road._

_A hard shove sends me flying backwards towards the sidewalk. When I opened my eyes a loud thud, the sound of glass shattering, and tires squealing echo in the quiet street. I begin looking around and see my mother lying in the middle of the road, her hat no longer on her head and deep, red wine colored blood is pooling beneath her limp body._

_"Eomma!"_

**~End of Memory~**

I crack my eyes open and see Taehyung and Jeongguk standing beside me.

“Minnie?” Felix whispers and I look up and realize he is the cause for the burning warmth. “Are you okay now?” I nod slowly and look around to see the mall practically empty.

“You were out for about an hour with your fit this time. Jin is on his way here to pick you up and Lixie is gonna head back with us if that is okay?” Jeongguk crouches down brushing the tips of his fingers against the fringe hanging down on my forehead. “If not he can go with you guys.”

“It is fine, thank you Taehyung for—” I am at a loss for words right now, how do I even begin to thank him, to apologize to him?

“Minnie please call me Tae and it is no big deal; I am happy to help a friend, if it's okay that we are now?” He looks at me warmly, the boxy smile returning on his once stoically calm face.

“It's perfect, I'm sorry for, well, being an asshole to you. I—” Words become trapped when my throat tightens, and mucus thickens.

“Yah, no tears okay? You don’t gotta be sorry to me. I get it I really do.” He crouches next to me as well, reaching out a clawed hand and I put mine in his. “I will never touch you or hurt you ever. Unless it’s a hug or a friendly pat on the back.”

Jeongguk gives us both an excited smile and I smile back. “You as an omega owe nothing to me just like my Kookie doesn’t. You are equal to me, and I'm sorry if someone ever made you feel like you don’t deserve respect or won’t get it from an alpha like me.”

I squeeze his large hand with my small one, holding his inquisitive gaze. “Thank you.” I finally feel at ease now, I don’t fully trust him, but I know he won’t hurt me.

“Oh, Jin-Hyung is here!” Felix waves at him pulling up and Jin rolls down his window.

“Minnie are you okay?” I look over to him and Taehyung and Jeongguk stand up waving at him too. “Bring my little Minnie over here now Lee Felix!” Jin chides and Felix scoffs standing up and helping me walk over.

“Hi, Jin-Hyung.” I flatten my ears against my head, refusing to meet his happy gaze.

“Oh, shut your mouth, perk your ears, and get your ass in my car, we are gonna get dolled up and have a good time. Kookie do you wanna join us?”

I slide in the front seat and Kookie nods turning back to kiss Taehyung sweetly on the lips and then climbs into the back seat.

After a quick ten-minute drive back to our dorm, Jin had already started yanking clothes out of the bags and sorting through them all.

“You're gonna wear this for tonight as we agreed, now for makeup, I think a natural look would make every part of you stand out best.” I bit back a growl at the idea of being slathered with makeup to look pretty for someone else. If I wanted to look pretty for myself that was one thing.

“Hyung do I really gotta—” I freeze mid-sentence when he gives me a trying look. “Fine just don’t layer it on, I don’t wanna stand out that much.” I mumble and Jeongguk giggles settling down next to us and watching Jin begin to start the process.

While it felt like hours it took maybe twenty minutes in total. He thankfully kept me mostly normal looking. He added a pale bronze color to my lids to bring out my naturally chocolate-colored irises and deepened my natural crease with a muted mahogany brown. The corners slightly filled in with white to make my eyes seem wider. Both eyes lined with a dark coal liner in a winged fashion, lashes left natural other than a gel to enhance their thickness further.

“Now time for some gloss, how about this?” He holds out a small cylinder tube that is pale pinky-peach in color. “Look see, it’s not as bright as it seems.” He takes my injured wrist swiping the stick with the gloss on it across the top of my hand and I yelp yanking it from him.

“Minnie? What is wrong?” I shake my head, pressing my lips tightly together refusing to let him see it. “Show me now.” His eyes harden and I whine feeling myself slowly start to cave naturally to him. “Did Joon do this?” He gasps when he snatches it again yanking the sleeve up to see the deep yellow and purple bruises that formed.

“Jin-Hyung I deserved it, I hurt you, I attacked you and I shouldn’t have. Please don’t be mad at him please?” I pleaded, hoping he wouldn’t get pissy with Namjoon and then, in turn, make him even more pissed at me.

“Bullshit Park Jimin, you didn’t hurt me I don’t have a damn mark on me except his dumbass marking me all over like a bitch in heat.” My cheeks heat and blush fans across my nose and down to my neck. I didn’t need graphic details of how the marks came to be that were littered down his neck and up to his jawline. Some of them purple in color while others were bright red.

What stood out the most against the newly formed marks was his mate mark. It was a cluster of clematis flowers that were blue with pink stripes leading to the center of the flowers. It rested right at the junction where his collar bone joins his shoulder and traveled down into his shoulder blade.

“Okay anyways, really I'm sorry.” I force myself to look at Jeongguk who is just sitting watching us bicker giggling to himself. “I imagine I haven’t been much fun, I'm sorry I'm such a bore to be around.”

“Don’t be silly, this is the most fun I have had in a long time. Tae and I just moved here and I'm happy we did. Our last town was not very, open to the idea of omegas being their own person.” His voice quiets at the end and I catch the look of sadness that I know too well.

“Tae is the only alpha to ever ask me what I want to do. The only one to ever treat me like I'm something more than a toy, more than a body with the ability to give cubs to him. You wouldn’t believe how happy I was to find out he was my mate, I just broke down in tears.” He giggles looking at the mirror directly behind me, eyes shining with such adoration for the idea of his mate finding him.

“You know I used to be scared too, I feared having a mate who wanted me for nothing more than sex. I feared being left hanging day in and day out, stuck at home to be a housemaid and personal chef.” He looks back at me, his face suddenly growing all too serious. I squirm slightly in my seat, trying to not show how uncomfortable I was feeling at the sudden turn in the conversation.

“I think what I feared the most was not being loved, truly loved. The idea of someone forced to be my mate just didn’t settle with me. I didn’t wanna be forced to be submissive, I didn’t wanna be forced to fall in love with someone who didn’t deserve it. I wanted my mate to respect me, to want me to be passionate about photography, to want to help me achieve my goals in life.”

I shift again and feel myself growing more and more uncomfortable, yet it wasn’t from the thought of a mate anymore, it was the fear of wanting this. It was a fear of wanting what Jin and Namjoon have, a fear of what Taehyung and Jeongguk have. I wanted a mate like that, yet I was scared to find them. I was scared that my chosen mate wouldn’t be like them.

“Tae is that perfect mate and this isn’t the hormones or mate mark talking, this is me. Tae is my best friend, my lover, my supporter, my defender, my mate, but most importantly he is my safe place.” He reaches up brushing his fingers against the mark and giggles, his ears twitching slightly.

“I can be myself with him, freely. I can be silly, I can be obnoxious and make no sense, I can be sad and know he will comfort me or let me dwell on my own if I want it. I never have to fear him controlling me. I rely on him to make me happy and he does the same, I would do anything to see him smile that boxy smile of his.”

Jin hums and smiles at Jeongguk motioning for him to come over for his turn.

“Now let’s knock this mate of yours into next week by enhancing your natural beauty shall we Kookie?” He nods and giggles again. Maybe just maybe Jeongguk was right, maybe Jin was too. Maybe I just needed to stop living in fear, but how is that possible when fear is all I have ever known?


	7. Taehyung

** ~Taehyung’s POV~ **

It was about seven when Felix and I picked Namjoon up to head to the closest back alley club. It wasn’t your typical club it had fancy foods, quiet seating areas away from all the noise, and it was clean. Part of the reason or this being, it was made to be a safe place for hybrids to meet potential mates.

“So is Hoseok meeting us there or do we have to pick him up?” Namjoon was the first to pipe up and I gave him a wry smile.

“We are meeting him there, he said he will be in the back area with his friend.” Namjoon nodded and looked back out the window while we were stopped at a red light.

“So, he is a fox hybrid like Minnie?” He continued and I nodded catching a glimpse of worry in his oak colored eyes. “And he is an alpha?” I nodded holding his gaze, allowing my own calmness to wash over onto him. I get why they are anxious but if I know Hoseok it won’t take long for the poor boy to be swooning over him.

“He is super friendly Namjoon, like beyond it. He is like Jin on steroids, never sad and always hyper as hell. Every time I have met him, he like a buzzing ball of energy just waiting to be released.” Now this time it was Felix chiming in. He has met Hoseok a total of 30 times now, each occasion for lengthy periods of time. I did it so Hoseok could feel more comfortable about introducing Yoongi to Felix.

Yoongi is a lot like Minnie in the sense that he doesn’t trust too many hybrids. He has us and that’s it. He despises most other alphas and his wasn’t fear it was just pure hatred. However, Hoseok had know Yoongi their entire lives. Yoongi is his best friend and even if Yoongi won't admit it, Hoseok is his too.

“You promise he thinks like us? He isn’t into that obey me shit right? I won’t hesitate to kick his ass if he—” Namjoon stops himself before finishing his sentence when Felix takes off again.

“I promise he does, Namjoon why would I ever introduce someone to Minnie if I thought for even a second, he would try to control him? If anything, I think he needs to be protected from you!” Felix teases but I know it’s much more than teasing. It was his way of gently reproaching the violent outburst that wasn’t needed earlier.

Jin had it under control, and I know how hard it is to calm a temper once it’s going but when it comes to friends like Minnie, you just don’t go there. Namjoon saw red when his mate whimpered in pain, and I do too with my Kookie, but I still know limits and self-control.

“Yeah yeah yeah I know I need to apologize to Minnie I just saw red and then wanted nothing more than to just mark Jin up. Then RM came out and that's when I can’t control my wolf sometimes and this was one of those times.” I could tell by the look on his face he felt horrible for hurting Minnie. I could also tell Felix understood more than he was letting on.

“I hope he isn’t scared of me, oh god what have I done?” Namjoon groans smacking his palm against his forehead and muttering to himself.

“Aish Namjoon I'm sure he isn’t scared of you. He was just in shock that you practically snapped his wrist in half.” Now things were getting heated on Felix’s end.

Protectiveness was a bitch to handle when it came to unmated alphas and ‘their’ omegas. While Felix is feline, he still is an alpha, and claiming territory, unfortunately, comes with being one. Minnie was like family to him and that means being protective.

“Alright calm the testosterone and just focus on the good. Minnie is fine nothing more than a bruise and a sore wrist. Also, Felix, you have to make a left up here.” I chuckle when he practically jerks the car into the left lane and glides smoothly around the curve that leads us to the open parking lot when he pays the fee to get in.

“Kookie just text they are on their way and Hoseok also text confirming he is here. So, let’s go boys!” I whoop and they both hoot and holler in agreement as we exit the car and get our hands stamped as we walk through the door.

“Yah! Taehyungie-ah!” I look over in the corner as we enter the main section and grin seeing Hoseok waving and grinning back.

“He is right there…Felix?” I look over and my eyes widen at the sight of him. Sweat pouring down his face and drenching his shirt, his eyes glowing white, and his fangs poking into his bottom lip, piercing the skin. The amount of power radiating off him enough to make an alpha like myself want to crawl under a table.

“Yah, Namjoon!” I shout and that’s when it hits me the dark heavy feral scent coming off him, the sweetness of cherries and the light, fresh, soothing matcha no longer present.

“Felix? Lix?!” Namjoon turns around eyes widening, and he grabs his arms locking them tightly. “We need to get him the fuck out of here and now!” He grunts when Felix begins sinking his slowly lengthening claws into Namjoon’s forearms. I can physically see the way he is trembling with effort to ignore the immense sinking and radiating power coming from Felix.

“Mate.” He snarls and breaks free of Namjoon’s hold stalking over to where Hoseok was sitting seemingly alone. Then I realized as we chased him that Yoongi was sitting next to Hoseok tucked away in the corner.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Namjoon pants when he gets ahold of him again trying to drag him backward but failing miserably. “Tae help me!” I shake my head and point looking over at Yoongi to see his eyes glowing black in return and staring directly at Felix.

“Come here.” Felix croons and Yoongi doesn’t hesitate and stands up walking over to him purring and mewling softly in an enticement to him. Yoongi then backs into him, hand sneaking around to his neck, and pressing the full length of his body against his.

Felix rests one of his clawed hands on Yoongi’s hip while the other grasps onto his throat, forcing Yoongi’s head to rest against his shoulder. Felix has his sharp lengthen fangs resting in the dip of Yoongi’s neck, eliciting soft pleasured gasping whimpers from him.

“I suggest you let go of him right now.” I whisper, eyes focused on Felix who was tensing further and further, his tail swishing angrily. “Back up and come to me before he turns around and slashes your throat Kim Namjoon, now!” I whisper yell to him, and he listens.

“Lixie take Yoongi-Hyung back to your dorm okay? Don’t worry about us getting home.” I murmur and it didn’t take but two seconds for Felix to practically drag Yoongi out of the club. “Well then, I guess uh that happened.” I take a seat next to Hoseok throwing my arm over him chuckling about poor Namjoon’s stunned face.

“Feline species tend to get pissed off like canine but it’s not as noticeable and we will turn in less than a second on even family when mates are involved.” Namjoon just stares and nods, he sits down shakily, and I try to hold in my chuckles but Hoseok bursts out laughing obnoxiously.

“To think I was worried about Felix meeting Yoongi for the first time. Who would have thought they would be mates? Yoongi having a mate?! Gah!” Hoseok laughs shaking his head and taking a sip from his wine glass in his hands.

“Well, I guess it is a good thing Kookie just text me saying they are gonna be late. Minnie is uh having a panic attack about meet new people.” Namjoon visibly exhales and nods, holding his head between his hands. “Namjoon it is gonna be fine, Hoseok is super nice.”

Hoseok nods enthusiastically and chuckles, passing two extra glasses down and pouring us both a drink. “I know we have never actually been formally introduced and I would like to change that. Hi, I'm Jung Hoseok fox hybrid alpha and I'm twenty-two years old. I have a dance major in hip hop style but also love to play tennis.” Hoseok holds out his hand and Namjoon takes it nodding and giving a small less than confident smile.

“I'm Kim Namjoon, twenty-two years old wolf hybrid alpha who is mated to Kim Seokjin, an omega. It is nice to meet you. Oh, and I'm a dual major for English Literature and high school education.” Hoseok’s eyes widen at that and he looks to me raises his brows teasingly. “So, what are your views on omegas?” Namjoon just cuts right to the point, and I understand why he does.

Omegas like Jin, Jeongguk, Yoongi, and Minnie have it rough. They in most towns are not treated as equals to an alpha, they are treated as a breeding machine. They are designed to give pups, kits, and cubs and that’s it to most.

They are meant to be controlled, to be kept home, to not be their own person. Most alphas love a good heat fuck with unmated omegas, love claiming them unwillingly. Some even take it as far as going after mated ones to bring them nothing but pure pain.

I personally couldn’t ever see that way of life being okay. I will never tell Jeongguk he has to bow down to me, or listen to me. He is his own person, he has his own dreams, and his own desires for life. I want him to be free to do as he wishes, hang out with friends, I want to be supportive of anything he wants in life.

“What about my views? They are omegas that’s the only difference is the name. They are not less than anyone, they are their own person, and I wouldn’t ever treat one like they are anything but that.” Hoseok looks offended and Namjoon looks tense waiting for the answer.

“When I find my mate, I want what Kookie and Taehyungie have. I want to always support my mate in whatever they wish to…yah!” Hoseok sputters as Namjoon practically tackles him with a very overly eager and excited hug. Practically crushing him under his much larger frame.

“Thank god! I hate having to act like an overbearing asshole to get the correct answer. You have my approval of meeting my mate and my Minnie. Gah, I probably shouldn’t call him that in all honesty, he would murder me. Anyways I am sorry for making you uncomfortable just now.”

Namjoon backs about four inches away and clutches onto his hair tugging on it nervously. His dimples popping out as he grins wide showing off his pearly white and perfect teeth.

“Uh, it's okay just no more touching, no offense.” Hoseok holds up his hands and Namjoon snickers nodding his head in agreement. “So, how long before this new group of friends shows up?”

“Kookie said about another hour or so, they are calming Minnie down again. He, uh doesn’t like alphas.” Hoseok’s face turns from one of avid curiosity to one of muddled perplexity. “He didn’t react well at first to me, like at all. Went off would be the best way to describe it, I guess. He has struggled a bit.”

Namjoon nods in agreement before looking to Hoseok worriedly. Worry was a look I have learned sullies his face often when the topic of Minnie is at hand. Jeongguk knew much more about what all went on with Minnie than I did personally. He didn’t know everything, but he did know more than me. Namjoon, Felix, and Jin were the three who knew the most because they grew up with him.

That is what worries me the most, not knowing everything that I needed in order to make sure this introduction went smoothly. Not only for Hoseok but for Minnie as well, because I had a feeling tonight was going to be the start of something new for all of us. No longer just a group of four and four but a group eight.


	8. Yoongi

** ~Yoongi’s POV~ **

He stood there, dark and mysterious the strong scent of cherries and matcha filling my senses. It was tantalizing, saccharine making me want to dive in and drink whatever he was offering to me. 

Power practically radiating from him, making my own body respond in ways I normally don’t with anyone. **_‘He is our mate! Ours, he is ours!’_** My panther growled to me, roaring for me to go to him but I was fighting it. I wanted to play, to tease him, wanted him to crave me like I was him now.

My eyes raked over him, analyzing him, he was shorter than me, but much thicker and muscular. Soft black colored ears nestled into thick black tresses that reminded me of a dark night sky. His slanted feline-like eyes, glowing a pristine white color like stars shining against that same night sky.

Soft and muted tan freckles splattering across his tiny nose, and supple cheeks. Looking like someone took the end of a paintbrush and flicked them there on his sun-bronzed colored skin.

My eyes followed the path from his face to his broad chest, heaving with every intake of breath he was taking, the muscles flexing and tensing beneath the practically painted on, teal-colored shirt he wore hidden beneath a black leather jacket. Sweat was drenching it to make it a deeper color and cling to him even more.

Everything in me being called to him, no matter how hard I was fighting it. He was engulfing me without even being near me, without even touching me. I wanted, no not want, I needed him. My own body responding to him, heat drowning my nerve endings making me buzz with electricity racing through me.

“Mate.” He snarls and rips away from the stinky wolf holding him back from me. His voice was deep, drowning me in the depth of it. It made me tremble and want to call back to him. It didn’t fit him in the least bit the angelic face not matching the dark tone, that sounded like a symphony being sung to just me.

“Come here.” He croons and all the restraint I had collapsed, and I stood up, walking right over to him. Purring and mewling in response to him enticing him with my call, my body fully engulfed in sparks and flames dancing through my veins and lighting my skin ablaze. I follow my panther's instincts, backing into my mate. My arms wrapping around his neck and pressing my ass flush against the rock hard, large bulge indulging in my need to want to fuck my mate.

“Good Kitten for me, do you want your mate Kitten?” He whispers just for me to hear, his deep voice vibrating my skin where his lips brush. My body trembling with desire and need both.

He drags his claws against the clothed skin, resting one hand on my hip holding me flush against him. His other free hand grasping my throat, forcing my head to rest against his shoulder. Fangs finding the spot where his mark will rest and scraping against it.

“Yes, fuck me, my alpha, want you to claim me.” I couldn’t help the soft pleasured whiny begging whimpers spilling from my lips.

His chest rumbled hard purring loud and clear, trying to settle me enough to be complacent. Enough to make sure I didn’t start grinding on him through his jeans like my body so desperately wanted to do.

I wanted him to just take me out of here and fuck me senseless, to get rid of this damn forsaken ache that was radiating now through my veins, blooming in my chest making it hard to breathe.

“Lixie take Yoongi-Hyung back to your dorm okay? Don’t worry about us getting home.” I heard someone say and it made him practically whisk me out of the over-stimulating club.

It wasn’t until we got out into the cold air that my senses finally came back enough to be able to fight against the urges. To fight against doing this, this isn’t something I wanted for myself.

To be an object to be fucked without a care of who I was, who they were. I wasn’t some worthless omega who could be used like all the rest of them. I wasn’t some possession, I was Min Yoongi.

“Let me the fuck go!” I shouted and ripped my hand out of his grasp causing me to stumble back and slam into the car next to his.

“Come here.” He purrs, calling to me soothingly and my head begins swimming in a pool of desire again, but I shake myself out of it long enough to see him clearly.

“No, I-I w-won’t!” I stutter and fight will all my might to not give in, to not give myself to a stranger, mate or not. I didn’t trust him; I didn’t know him from Adam.

 **“Come here now mate, you can fight it, but you won’t like the outcome.”** He growls and it terrifies me. I don’t show it I refuse to bow down to an alpha; I refuse to give him the satisfaction of showing him fear. The alpha tone he is using radiating deep in me, my instincts telling me to submit to him.

“Fuck you, and your fucking alpha tones. They won’t work on me asshole!” I hiss, allowing my tail to swish angrily and warningly. My claws lengthening and fangs poking past my lower lip. He comes forward, reaching out to grab me. “Don’t you dare fucking touch me!”

“Yoongi, you need to go with Felix.” I look back and see Hoseok and Taehyung standing there cautiously just outside the doorway. Both their eyes locked onto the alpha in front of them and me. “He is a good alpha Yoongi, he is just like me.” Taehyung murmurs and I shake my head.

“No, I won’t do this! I don’t wanna give it to someone I don’t even know, let alone so fucking bossy. Trying to use an al-”

“Min Yoongi, you will do this. He is your mate; I know this is scary and I know you don’t trust him but if you deny this you will die!” Hoseok shouts, and I know he is right, I will die if I refuse this. I don’t have a choice in the matter, regardless of how much I hate this and don’t want it.

“I will not hurt you Yoongi, I will not control you, I will not touch you unless you ask for it, but this needs to be done. I am not abusive or rough.” The guy speaks to me softly, the gruff, harsh demanding tone from before gone.

“Let me help you, my beautiful omega.” He whispers now, his call soothing and drawing me to him once more. “Let me take away that pain.”

I shake where I stand, frozen in fear but feel the pull he has. The soft lulling call drawing me closer and closer to losing control of my body once again **. _‘Go to our mate, Yoongi! We need him!’_** I hate this, I hate feeling the pins and needles of my choices digging in deeper. My chest is blooming with a radiating pain once again and I mewl in discomfort.

“Come to me, please? Let me help you!” He begs, his call became louder as my panther takes control and forces me to listen to him. Forces me to give in to my desires.

I allow him to settle me into the tiny sized sedan, and he climbs in on the other side, his hands shaking when he reaches over to fasten my seatbelt. I feel the sparks from before, the electric shocks traveling through my veins searing into my skin like hot coals, like he is making his own special brand on me.

I am drowning in the scent of him, the sweet addicting cherries, the soothing matcha making a cocktail I want to just swim forever in. My attention snaps back to him when his fingers linger, dragging a path up to my cheek, burning into my skin with heat as I have never felt before. It felt like I was under the sun, my skin igniting with my heart pounding again my ribs, hearing it mixing with his own.

“You are so gorgeous, my beautiful omega, mine, mine, mine.” He croons, cooing to me with praises I had never envisioned making me feel like I am being tricked, like I am being made a fool.

“I have waited for you, my whole life. Wanted to find you my whole life, and now I have. I just wanna treasure you, treat you with such delicacy.” My cheeks flush further, the heat now traveling into my head, melting me into a pool of desire for him.

“Just go before I change my mind again,” I mumble pulling away from him before I decide to just let him take me here.

 ** _‘He is our mate, let him praise us.’_** I roll my eyes at my panther trying to control me further.

It was a quick yet trying ride to what I assume is his dorm room. It was deadly quiet with the exception of his soft lulling purr.

“We’re here now, we can sit here or go in.” I look over he is no longer drenched in sweat, eyes no longer glowing white, but instead are a deep cocoa-colored brown; warm and inviting.

“I take it you are the one Taehyung hid from me, and I from you.” I whisper slowly, unsure of my own voice right now. I am unsure of everything right now, even my choice of allowing this.

“My name is Lee Felix, I was born in Sydney Australia but my parents moved us to Seoul as soon as I was born. I am eighteen years old and I-”

“You are only eighteen?!” I practically shout and he flinches looking away from me bashfully and I huff crossing my arms and pressing myself further up against the door. “I'm a goddamn cradle robber!” I whisper in horror.

“Yah! What is that supposed to mean?! I'm not a baby! You’re what maybe twenty?!” I can’t help it, and I burst out giggling at the stupidity of him. I sit there laughing and cackling obnoxiously at the idea of being twenty again.

“I'm twenty-three years old, not twenty, my name is Yoongi, and I—” I clamp my mouth shut when pain radiates again, sending more waves of heat throughout my body.

 ** _‘We need him, let him be our mate!’_** I hiss shaking my head and slam the door open, fighting with the contraption holding me captive.

“Easy Kitten let me help you. You don’t need to run away from me.” He purrs louder than before, rumbling his call to soothe me. “There, see?” He unbuckles the belt and I rip away from the too tempting smell of him again. “Yoongi don’t run, I don’t want another alpha getting a hold of you when you are like this.”

“I can’t, I c-can’t!” My lips tremble as pain radiates throughout my body again, causing a gasping cry to be torn from my throat. He shuts the car off, locking the doors, and walks up to me cautiously. I clutch at my chest, pounding my fist into it, trying to make the spasm of intense pain go away so I can breathe.

“Yah, Felix looks like you got yourself a nice little pet there!” A group of feline hybrids of various kinds and statures began walking towards me. I just stared at them my glossy wide eyes dripping with tears. Fear is submerging me, keeping me there paralyzed, numb. The one had encountered in the past and he is not someone to be messed with.

Just before they make it to me, a loud roar echoes directly beside me, a shiver trickles down my spine, making my arm hair standing on end, and my ears and tail to tuck tightly to my body.

 **“You will back the hell off if you know what is good for you Hyunsoo.”** I look at Felix again, his eyes are white, and power is starting to swell, his scent amplifying further. The number of pheromones he was exerting was making me feel drunk, making my head spin in a swamp of hormones once again.

“S-Stop, p-please!” I managed to gasp out between my chattering teeth and forced breathing. I feel like I am suffocating right now, my chest heaving, and caving with each ragged breath I take. “F-Felix!” I shout and before the group of them could touch me, Felix was there shoving me behind him, and eventually shifting into his full form.

He was gorgeous, his midnight black colored fur standing out against the snow that was now falling onto the ground. Eyes glimmering that same white color only swirling with dark rage towards the pack.

It was a possessive stance that I had never seen anyone, but my own father hold before. No one has ever done this for me, protected me like this because I have never needed it.

“Alright, Jesus have the stupid needy slut to yourself then.” The leader, the one who has done things before, must be Hyunsoo. He slowly backed away, hands up, and eventually hightailing it for the back gated area.

“Now you're gonna need new clothes before you—” I trail off as he stalks towards me, his eyes no longer holding that darkness and instead are swirling with adoration. “Felix what are you—” I squeak when he presses his cheek to my upper thigh, and soon his whole body rubbing and pressing against my thighs and down.

I sink my fingers into the dense fur of his coat and feel the sparks from before returning. It was an addicting sort of feeling, like energy being given and velvet against my fingertips.

 ** _‘Follow him’_** I watch as he begins leading the way to his dorm. Maybe he isn’t so bad after all, maybe if I just let this happen, I can finally understand why Taehyung wanted this so bad.


	9. Yoongi (M)

** ~Yoongi’s POV~ **

When we got to the door, I could feel my whole-body pulsating with nerves, my heart loud and clear, ‘ _Thump, thump, thump!’_ which meant he could hear it too. I looked down at him briefly and realized now, the door was locked, and he couldn’t tell me the code himself.

“I will just look the other way,” I mumbled bashfully and turned facing the chipped and stained pea-green colored walls of the hallway. “just hurry the fuck up.”

I feel a shift and his scent hits me hard once again making me feel drunk just like before. I can feel the effect this is having on my body the longer I hold out, the longer I practically tease myself. It is like an itch I can’t scratch, pin pricking needles under my skin, being ignited by a sweltering inferno of lust and desire.

I can feel slick starting to drip between my legs and my body pulsates with every movement I am forced to make. Every inch of me is just screaming _‘Fuck me!’_ even if I really don’t want it. It isn’t a want, to begin with, it’s a need unlike any I have felt before, I have never craved a specific person before.

The whoosh of the door being opened, almost makes me forget he is standing next to me naked. I feel my cheeks heating even further if that is even possible, but it is happening.

“Let me uh put some clothes on, make yourself at home.” I walk in the small area, looking around cautiously once his suffocating smell is gone, instead, a subtle smell of him lingers instead.

It is comforting to smell, to see where he lives. _‘Oh god, what in the hell is this shit doing to me?’_ I shake my head and take my shoes off, shutting the door, and walking over to the stool by what I can only assume is a countertop meant for eating.

“Nope, not sitting there.” I hissed as I go to sit on it and even more discomfort radiates. “Mother fu—” My voice becomes trapped when I smell him strongly once again, his sweet and dark scent filling me and making that same drunkenness come back.

“Do you reject me?” He whispers, and I finally force myself to meet his gaze, he isn’t bad looking by any means. He is extremely attractive; his dark cocoa-colored eyes draw me in like a moth to a flame.

_’How could I even think of rejecting him? This is life or death for me, I will die if I do this.’_

“I-I really hope you don’t, let me prove to you after tonight that I want more than sex from you. Let me prove that I am a good alpha, that I am not like those mons-”

I sighed harshly and walked up to him cupping his flushed cheeks in my shaking hands. “Take care of me,” I whispered and he nodded, still keeping his hands tightly at his sides. “it's okay, I give you permission to touch me, Felix.”

All his resolve faded, and he grasped ahold of my hips, bringing them to meet his and I let go of my own restraint and control. I let him control my hips, and even indulged in grinding down against the top of his thigh, mewling softly as pleasurable shocks whipped through my veins.

“You need to tell me to stop if you are uncomfortable with me doing something. Don’t keep quiet just tell me.” He purrs and I nod, I sink my fingers into his black thick tresses and whimper at the sensation of it. It was just how I expected it to be, soft, and smooth like silk.

“Just take me please, I need you to help me. Help me get rid of this ache Lixie please?” I find myself begging for him, pleading him to make this end.

“I will, I am thinking of where I wanna put my mouth first.” He rumbled, backing into the opened doorway of what I believe is his bedroom.

There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, adorned by black and white themed blankets, sheets, and pillows.

“There are so many places I wanna kiss you, worship you, but these clothes are getting in my way. Can I take them off?” He sits down on the bed, removing my hands from his hair and holding onto them with such delicacy it makes my heart clench.

“Yes.” I whisper, my voice suddenly not wanting to work properly, making me feel so utterly small even though I am at least a good two inches taller than him.

He wastes no time and pulls my dress shirt free from jeans, flicking each button open gently until he gets halfway and stops. He looks up at me and places my hands back into his hair.

My eyes start to become glossy again when he presses soft, wet, and warm kisses against my stomach. His teeth and lips leaving blue and purple marks as he goes not leaving an inch of my skin untouched.

“You look gorgeous, I love your stomach especially with pretty marks all over it.” I whimper, sucking in air as his hands glide smoothly across the sides of my hips and up to my ribs. The pads of his thumbs brushing against my nipples, eliciting a gasp from me.

My heart is pounding again, racing making each touch, each kiss, like euphoria. “My beautiful omega.” The tone he holds is one of adoration, possessiveness, and awe. It feels like dirty lies to me, like tainted poison leaking from his plush pink lips.

I am anything but beautiful, I am far from pretty, and I don’t understand why he is being so sickly sweet. He has me, he can fuck me until he has had his fill, so why is he doing this?

“Just fuck me,” I beg and he hums against my skin shaking his head and looking up at me. “I am not—” I trail off, my eyes widening as tears start to spill over when they meet his.

They are full of emotions, swimming in desire laced with pure love. _‘We just met how is this possible so soon? Why is this happening right now?’_ I look away from him as he takes my shirt off fully, allowing it to cascade into a pool around my feet.

“Why are you crying? Do you want me to stop?” He goes to take his hands off me, but I grasp onto them shaking my head frantically. “Talk to me Baby what is wrong?”

**_‘He is our mate.’_ **

I shake my head again and he presses further pressing more kisses higher up now, leading to my chest. More tears pour down my cheeks and I clench my fingers into his hair. “I-I—” I break off choking back the sobs escaping me unwillingly, this is all too much. The praises, the delicate touches, everything is so overwhelmingly too perfect.

“Do you want me to stop? Am I hurting you?” The sound of horror in his voice makes me chuckle. His hands practically dropping from my skin as I had burned him.

_‘How could you think such soft touches could hurt me?’_

“I am not beautiful,” I whisper the end word as if saying it will make me shatter into a million pieces, like it is an unspoken curse. “I-I am not, I don’t deserve this.” I meet his now hardened gaze, but it is not anger it is pain, a deep agony resting in the cocoa-colored irises.

“Who told you that? They're lying, you're stunning my little omega, my Little One.” He says with an irrevocability to his tone making it loud and clear just how he felt and what he thought of me.

“Not one inch of you is ugly, let alone unworthy of my adoration. I will prove to you just how stunning you are mate. Time and time again, over and over until you are wallowing in my praises, until you are smothered by them.”

He began stripping me of the rest of my clothes, pulling my jeans down in a single tug right along with my briefs. He tapped my thighs gently, signaling me to step out of the clothes now pooled around my ankles. Once I am fully out of them, he brings me down to the bed, laying me down while standing at the end.

His eyes rake over my body, slowly and with purpose. Analyzing every inch of skin he exposed, and it makes me flush, clenching my legs tightly together when slick starts to spill onto the clean bedding below me.

Embarrassment fills me, and I cover my face with my hands, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach _. ‘He's gonna think I'm so disgusting; I'm making his bed a fucking mess!’_

“Love this, too. Love how cute your cock is. It is so pink and cute, love your milky soft thighs too.” His hands roam over them forcing my legs to be slightly apart so he can run his hands over them in entirety.

“Can I mark them to make them even prettier? Can I kiss them?” He looks at me and I nod, swallowing the lump forming in my throat at the sight of him admiring my fully exposed body.

He dips down pressing soft kisses to the tops of my thighs, his tongue dragging soft strokes from where his lips left. “You smell so sweet, so delicious.” He rumbles, sliding me back further on the bed so I am now resting my head on the stack of pillows.

“I-I'm sorry!” I whisper, horrified at the streak of fluids following me and he looks at me, an amused smirk on his face now. “I-I can clean it, I will clean it!” I stutter, fear sinking when he makes no move to come close again.

“Why are you sorry? It's nothing to be sorry for, now my bed will smell of your sweetness even after a good wash.” He wipes his fingers against the sheets, bringing them to his mouth, and groans softly.

“I'm gonna prove to you just how amazing you are. You never have to be ashamed in front of me for things like this, I welcome your slick my beautiful, saccharine tasting mate.” He drops down again, picking up where he left off, pressing more kisses and licks to my thighs.

Those kisses and licks soon turn into nibbles, sucks, and harsh licks when matching purple marks form from him.

“Can I kiss you here?” His breath fans over the base of me and I all but buck up against the sensation. “What about here?” He pulls my legs apart fully head dipping and kissing dangerously close to my slick soaked fluttering hole. Another mark is left and has me squirming and panting with need.

“Y-Yes p-please!” I gasp as he licks a long-wet strip from my sack to the crown of my hard dick. “Y-Yes!” I pant raggedly and buck my hips up against the sensation of him engulfing me in one swoop. His lips and nose brushing against the skin of my groin each time he bobs his head down and back up.

His hands grab hold of my hips, squeezing them before they begin making their way up both my sides. I shiver and a strangled cry leaves my lips when his fingers find my pebbled buds, teasing and squeezing them while his tongue digs into the tip of me.

He pops back off me looking at me, eyes glazed and hazy with desire and he gives me a wicked smirk.

“Can you cum for me? Just like this with my mouth around your pretty cock? I want a taste Kitten, Daddy needs a taste of his Kitten’s delectable cream.” His sultry words make me break away from his intense gaze and buck my hips in an answer. “Talk to me.” He growls, fangs sinking into my hip.

“Yes, please I was almost there!” I beg and look at him again, desperate for his mouth on me again. I am beyond desperate to cum, I needed it so bad it was starting to make the ache travel. I needed him period, but for whatever reason, his pleasure came after making me sated. _‘_ _What kind of alpha are you? What alpha does this?’_

“Good Kitten.” He purrs, the vibration racing up my cock from his throat that was pressed against it. “Cum for me.” He breathes purring harder and allowing his tongue to dart out to gather the precum from the tip as he dips down taking me fully again.

It wasn’t long with the teasing of my nipples, the soft warm sensation of his mouth around my cock, and the vibration of him purring that he had me begging for release. My body practically shaking the bed with how much I was trembling in pleasure, finally, with a harsh drag of his tongue against the underside of my cock I let go.

A scream tearing from my throat as more of my slick spilt onto the bed below me, and cum dripped down his throat. He worked me over, licking my cock clean and coming up to kiss me for the first time. His mouth practically suffocating me, leaving me breathless from the chaste kiss, and tingling all over with my release.

“Good Kitten.” He praises, his hand reaching out and smoothing out my hair. His fingers dance against the base of one of my ears, pressing and rubbing in a firm yet gentle stroke. I begin to purr subconsciously and lean into the loving touch, relishing in the soft warming praises coming from his tantalizing mouth.

“Do you think you can cum again?” The sweetness he was dripping with never stopped even with such sultry and enticing words. “Can I have another taste?” He removes his hand and rolls me over onto my stomach, his knees resting against the bed on either side of my thighs.

“Fuck me now please just fuck me!” I panted, my ass trying to rise up and off the bed, but little movement was granted with him pinning me down like this. “Just fuck me.” I mewl and hiss growing impatient with the teasing.

“Not yet, I wanna see you cum again.” He rumbles, his lips pressing to my cheek and sucking more marks into my skin. “I need a better taste this time, and I don’t think I can deny myself anymore.” His breath fans against my fluttering dripping hole, while his fingers now grip onto my hips lifting me up slightly, so I am fully exposed to him.

“Fucking gorgeous.” He licks a harsh strip from my hole to where my tail rests and I mewl swishing it as pleasure rakes through my entire being. “So delicious, sweet, tastes like vanilla mint frosting.” He hums and starts using his tongue to swirl and his mouth to suck harshly.

Embarrassing slurping sounds are coming from his mouth, sounding like he's eating the finest bowl of soup. Each harsh suck and slurp echoing against the walls while I squirm and writhe beneath his mouth and tongue.

“Fuck Kitten you taste so delectable.” He pulls off me for a second and reaches into the drawer next to the bed. He pulls out a king-size condom box, and a bottle of lube. The reality of what is happening next slowly starts to sink in. Making me tremble not with fear but lust and curiosity.

I had heard how good it felt to be fucked by an alpha’s cock. How intense it was and unlike canine species, we didn’t get the experience of knotting. According to what I have heard anyways, no one is reliable, and they don’t teach you this in school.

“How much do you know about mating an alpha?” He murmurs and the click of the lube being opened makes me jump slightly. I hiss when he moves my tail gently out of the way and sinks one lubed slicked finger inside of my pliant channel.

“N-Not much, ah oh!” I bury my face into the pillow when the pleasurable sensations build again with each stroke of his finger and tongue. He sinks another one in and chuckles against my skin when I begin pressing back against them asking for more.

“Mmmm well we knot to our mates, we don’t do this with anyone else before we find you. I have never personally had sex besides tonight, but I don’t know how accustomed you are to taking an alpha’s cock.” I blush and moan loudly when he brushes against a specific spot inside me.

“I-I haven’t ah I am p-pure oh!” I pant and raise my ass fully now that he has adjusted and sinks a third finger into me while sucking and fluttering his tongue around my hole still. I clench tightly around them whimpering and whining each time he drives them back in, clutching at that spot with the pads of his fingers.

“Cum for me Kitten.” He mumbles and I bite down on the pillow as cum splatters against the mattress and my stomach. More slick is spilling between my cheeks and thighs dripping down into the mattress to pool with the cum splattered. “Good, now are you ready, or do you need more time?”

I replay the words in my head, I am swimming in the pleasure, feeling exhausted from two powerful orgasms and yet I am still craving more. I needed him, inside me now.

“Fuck me.” I whisper and he rolls me back over onto my back and out of the mess below me.

“Gorgeous, just so utterly gorgeous.” He leans up kissing me sweetly and furrow my brows at the taste of myself mixing with his. “Are you sure you’re ready?” He pulls away from me cooing and crooning more praises.

“Y-Yes, just please be gentle.” I freeze and tense up seeing him sit up on his knees again. He nods and strips himself of his clothes and I catch myself practically drooling at the sight of his fully exposed body.

He is nothing like I imagined with his clothes on. Pure muscle never-ending from his neck down into his thighs, yet he is still slender. His cock is thick, and long with a darkened head that is slightly darker than the rest of his perfectly bronzed skin ** _._**

 ** _‘He is a good alpha.’_** I muse at the idea of my panther being impressed with someone as perfect as he is.

Hormones or not anyone would be stupid to turn him down, including me. He is striking, intriguing even to me. He opens a condom packet with his teeth, and goes to slide it on and I shake my head.

"You don't need that, I am on medication I wanna feel all of you fucking me. Fuck me, Daddy, please?" He groans and slicks up his own neglected cock up with the slippery lube from before.

He spreads my legs open, hooking his hands underneath the back of my bent knees, and brings them to rest on his hips. He sinks his three fingers in testing to make sure I am stretched enough. 

“I'm okay now, just fuck me please I can’t wait any longer.” I whimper, nerves getting the best of me when he keeps stalling like this. The first initial sink of him sliding into me, had me clawing at his back. It didn’t hurt it felt like I finally got what I needed to scratch that itch from before.

“Fuck Kitten, are you okay?” He hisses and tests his movements by sliding forward slightly to readjust.

“Yes, just move please do something.” I clench around him and he growls in warning, his fangs pressing at the hollow of my neck.

“I can’t promise this won’t hurt because I don’t know how it feels.” I know he means the mark that has to be placed. I have heard mixed stories, some say it feels like hell and others say it’s unlike any pleasure they could describe.

“D-Do you want me to—” The words stick in my throat, a lump forming. Some alphas don’t like to wear their mate’s marks. Most omegas don’t mark their alphas, Jeongguk is the only one I have seen do it.

“Of course, I do.” He kisses me sweetly and begins moving his hips slowly at first until we break apart and I am panting for more. My legs shaking and trembling with the steady coalesce of pleasure. I mewled underneath him, clenching my legs and intimate muscles tightly around him, bringing him as close as possible.

“Oh fuck, Kitten don’t do that.” He groans and I rumble back clenching him again, feeling his knot grow inside me with each harsh thrust.

“Make me cum please?” The tightening coil builds once again, as I buck back against him my mouth latching onto the spot that will wear my mark. “Fuck me harder please, need you deeper please!” He groans latching onto my neck harshly sinking his fangs in and I cry loudly in pleasure.

“Bite!” He growls and I sink my fangs in, moaning loudly as I cum hard, painting both our stomachs. I feel his knot latch into place and his cock pulsate repetitively inside me. “Oh fuck.” He freezes and I hum, panting against his skin. My tongue tracing over the wound healing it quickly.

“Don’t pass out just yet, Kitten we gotta get you settled.” I grumble closing my eyes and he chuckles rolling over onto his back carefully and settling me on his chest.

“Thank you.” I mumbled and bury myself against his skin, breathing in deeply and allowing the scent of him to slowly lull me into sleep.


	10. Hoseok

** ~Hoseok’s POV~  **

Watching Yoongi leave with Felix felt wrong on so many levels. How could it not when he was so adamant about not going with him? He, our whole lives has always said how much he hated the idea of an alpha controlling him and, yet I just watched that all go right out the window. Every ounce of his self-control gone because of him being an omega and finding his mate.

It kills me to know one day, that is going to happen to my mate. I am going to find him or her and they will have no control over it. Alphas experience rut every couple of months in my species, where felines do not.

So, dealing with a rut isn’t hard for me, I am used to it been having it since I was around eighteen. However, from what I have heard from this Namjoon person, this type of rut is anything how normal ones are.

We sat at the table talking about how Jin and he found out after Namjoon turned sixteen and experienced his first two ruts in less than two weeks of each other. Then Jin experiencing heat when he came back to school right after he finished the first rut. His words not mine they fucked like rabbits, for two days in total, however, they pretty much had sex every day for quite a long time after that.

“Kookie says they are five minutes away.” Taehyung announces and I nod smiling at him.

“I have missed Kook! I can’t wait to meet Jin and Minnie either!” It was true, I was beyond excited to meet another fox hybrid. Plus when I was a kit I knew another fox hybrid that was named Jimin, he knew me as Hobi or Hope mainly, but I stopped going by those name a long time ago. However I don't ever remember anyone ever calling him Minnie, so I like always am getting my hopes up. 

I mostly lived in an area where wolves, tigers, rabbits, and some bird species ran rampant when I was growing up, when I would go to dance class it wasn't just the dancing that excited me. I couldn't wait to see him, couldn't wait to smell his sweet sea salt caramel chocolate truffle scent.

I didn't tell anyone this, I didn't talk about him when he just suddenly disappeared from dance class. I missed him and I still can kind of picture him in my head, the soft silvery black-colored ears and tail, the warm chocolate eyes, and the bright smile that would make his eyes turn to crescent shining at you. Some of the memories I had were fuzzy, barely there, but the scent, the warmth, and the happiness I felt when we were together is something that will never leave my memories. 

“Oh! There they are!” Namjoon calls out and waves at the group of three walking in, the tallest one smiling at him brightly.

That must be Jin then, he is stunning and so unlike a typical omega. Most are smaller, and lithe he has the body of a Greek goddess. Full, curvy, and flawless. Jimin my Jimin was like that, soft, curvy, thick thighs, beautiful. I am sure I was in love with him and didn't know what it was when I was a kit. 

My nose twitches when a sweet sea salt caramel and a muted chocolate scent fills my nose. My heart starts to pound when the third body slowly shifts from behind Jin and looks over at the table timidly. _'It can't possibly be him can it?'_

“Minnie, meet Hoseok.” Jeongguk pulls the smaller boy forward and I get a stronger whiff of his sweet scent.

 _'It's him! It is him!'_ I look at him and realize he hasn't changed much except one thing, he is not smiling, the warm chocolate eyes are far from warm they are cold and frozen in fear.

I realize with a sinking gut that something is wrong. Sourness starts to travel from him and my heart aches at the idea that he is scared of me right now. I want to scream to him that it is me, it is Hobi but I can't it is stuck in my throat. 

“I need to get out of here,” Jimin whispers frantically to Jin and he furrows his brows in confusion. “please Jin-Hyung I need to leave!” He screams now and Jin all but scrambles to get him out of my sight and Namjoon follows quickly behind.

“You too huh?” Taehyung looks at me knowingly and I give him a confused stare, raising my brows in question. “He is your mate.” Taehyung smirks and Jeongguk just gapes at me, like a fish out of water. 

_'He's my mate? He is my mate!'_ Euphoria floods my system but then pain starts filling it just as fast. _'He's my mate and he's scared of me, he doesn't recognize me.'_

“So, Minnie isn’t feeling very well.” Namjoon comes back and that’s when his scent hits me harder, filling my entire senses with only him.

“Fuck!” I growl and dig my growing claws into the metal table where my hand rests in hopes to deter my instincts but failing miserably.

“Aw come on! Not you too!” Namjoon whines and I nod, fighting everything in me to not just race out the door and find where the hell he went.

 ** _‘Find him now! He is in pain!’_** I bite back a whine and shake my head refusing to give in so easily. I don’t want to be like the others, I don’t want to force this, and right now I can manage to hold off. I don't listen to my fox anyways he isn't nice and I don't want to be that type of hybrid. 

“You can fight it Hoseok, but it’s not gonna help anyone. I'm guessing Jin is trying to convince him now too. Warning in advance if you thought Yoongi was bad you haven’t seen shit.” Taehyung looks at me all humor wiped from his face, and I nod giving in and racing out the door.

“I can’t believe you let this shit happen! I told you I didn’t wanna go tonight, but no I just had to and now look at me!” I hear my mate wail and the pungent stench of fear laced with anger overpowers the mouthwatering sweetness from before.

“Minnie, how was I supposed to know he was gonna be your mate? I didn’t even know the guy! I still don’t!” Jin shouts back and I can’t help but walk into view knowing fully what is coming next.

“ _YOU!_ Get the hell away from me!” Jimin shouts and I bite my cheek attempting to hold the snarl my fox wants to let out to reprimand him. “I'm not doing this, I Park Jimin re-“

“Oh, the hell you do! You are not dying because you don’t wanna be mated Park Jimin! Dear god what're you stupid?!” Jin shouts slapping his hand over Jimin’s mouth to prevent him from finishing that sentence.

“Are you even gonna let me speak to you?” I finally speak up, my eyes locking with his. He is breathtaking, the soft cashmere making him look that much more huggable. His fuzzy ears poking out from his black colored locks, they are fully black with no silvering now. Although his deep molten chocolate-colored eyes that I could just drown in are just as rich as I remembered them.

_'You're just like how I remember you, but it would seem you don't remember me.'_

“No, I doubt he will without saying something he will regret. Hi, I am Kim Seokjin, but you can just call me Jin…yah! Don’t you bite me I'm over here trying to save your sorry ass from dying and you have the nerve to bite me?!” He grabs ahold of his ear roughly and I snarl in warning when Jimin lets out a pained whimper.

“Your name is Jimin? Mine is Hoseok, but you can call me whatever you like.” My fox wants met to just walk up to him, take him to my room, and fuck him into submission but I am not that type of person. I am not some heartless ruthless alpha who can’t control their natural instincts. _'I wanna make him remember me, but how? He won't even look at me.'_

When I do take him home, I am going to take it slow and worship him, take him to cloud nine and back. Treasure him like the gem that he is and show him how good of a mate I will be. I will make him remember me, remember that I am his friend. 

“Fuck you asshole! I want nothing to do with you, and I don’t give a flying fuck what your name is!” He shouts and anger seeps into my bones at the disrespect coming from him.

 ** _‘Make him submit to you!’_** I shake my head growling at the idea, I wouldn’t do that, not ever. He is my equal not a submissive if anything he is above me.

_'What happened to you to make you hate alphas like this? To make you block out me and our friendship?'_

“You do realize I can’t help this right? I didn’t cause this to happen, I don’t like the idea of being with someone who won’t give me the time of day, but yet here we are.” I start to get snotty without meaning to, I don’t want him to hate me, but it seems he already does.

“Minnie would you just talk to him, you promised me you wouldn’t do this again!” Jin scolds keeping a firm grip on his ear.

He whimpers again and that does it, my control snaps, and I march over to the wolf hybrid snatching ahold of his wrist and snapping my fangs at him.

“Let him go now!” I snarl and Jin drops the boy’s ear immediately and I release his wrist just as fast. I flinch taking a step back, smacking myself upside the head over and over trying to make the voice in my head just stop.

**_‘Take him now!’_ **

I feel my fox’s power taking over, making me slowly give in to just listening to him. I look at Jimin and his eyes are glimmering a sunny blinding yellow in response to my own dark blue.

“Come with me.” I croon, reaching out to him cautiously, watching his every reaction and practically purring when he allows me to finally touch him. His skin is soft and warm, making him seem like the sun incarnate. “Come, beautiful Angel.” I croon again and watch his resilience slowly fading with each soft call and encouragement.

“I-I—” He chomps down on his lip as tiny sobs leave his mouth unwillingly. “I c-can’t, I-I won’t!” He breaks free of me for a second, but I am quicker. I snatch his other wrist as he goes to run away, and he lets out the loudest most pained cry I have ever heard, and my ears flattened against my head.

“Shit!” I hiss when his other hand reaches for mine scratching it with his claws and he backs up into a car right beside him. “Easy, Angel easy.” Pain ricochets throughout my hand and now wrist and realization dawned on me. “Are you injured? What's wrong with your wrist?” I narrow my eyes focusing on his wrist that he is now holding against his chest.

He snarls at me, his ears and tails pinned tightly to his body, and he cowers against the car while Jin just watches us both. Jimin is panting slightly and whimpering every time he goes to move the wrist, so it is pressed and tucked further against his chest.

When he adjusts it for a final time, he looks at me, eyes wide, glossy, and full of hate, but there is something else lurking behind that. **_‘He is scared of us perhaps we need to show him what fear really is'_** I feel guilt overriding the anger at being disobeyed and the confusion of practically being rejected without any reason.

A sudden thought arises in my head and I can feel my fox practically snarling and circling at the idea of doing this. **_‘Do not even think about it Hoseok!’_**

I hold back from rolling my eyes and look at him again. “You don't have to fear me, I didn’t know you were injured, or I wouldn’t have done that.” I get down on my knees, kneeling in the cold snow, eyes casting to his feet, my ears flatten and curl backward, and I keep my head low.

“Minnie! Don’t let him do that!” Jin shrieks and I see Jimin’s feet shuffling slightly and soon his scent changes slightly from one of fear to worry. “Jesus if you won’t help I-"

A sharp yip and snarl comes from Jimin and I keep my submissive stance refusing to move even an inch. **_‘Get off the ground!’_** I refuse to listen to my fox, I won’t move until Jimin makes the move to make me. I need to do this in order to prove to him I am far from a threat.

Alphas never kneel, never rest lower than their mates, let alone an omega like Jimin. I didn’t agree with it, I wasn’t meant to be dominant over him, I don’t want a submissive easy mate. I want one who has dreams, who has goals, and knows what they want in life. I want one to challenge me and I believe I may have gotten more than I bargained for.

“Hoseok—” He trails off and I feel him step closer to me, kneeling down in front of me. He wraps his arms around his knees, crouching, and resting his chin on his arms. “Stand up please?” His voice is beautifully, harmonically, and sickly honied, it makes me drown in it. Like a siren calling a sailor into her trap, impossible to escape, and enticing enough to make them want to stay there forever.

I finally look him in the eyes, and they are no longer glowing but instead molten, like melted chocolate saturated with a power unlike any I have seen before. He was unlike any omega I had ever met before, Yoongi could be strong but this was different. It was addicting, refreshing, and heart-pounding.

“Namjoon hurt my wrist earlier on accident when he thought I was hurting Jin-Hyung.” He whispers, I keep gazing at him, and he looks down shamefully, I reach out and retract my hand almost immediately. “I'm sorry.” He sobs, burying his face in his arms, shoulders slumping and jostling with each one that passes through his small frame.

“Minnie.” Jin whines softly and I look at Jimin, fixing my pose and pull Jimin into my arms, smiling slightly at the surprised ‘eep!’ that comes from him. He starts to fight slightly against the hug but stops just as fast, breathing in deeply.

“Relax, I just wanna give you a hug. You looked like you needed one, Angel.” I whisper, he relaxes a little and my confidence soars. I felt like finally, I was making progress and this had nothing to do with hormones that are raging in him and me both.

“Good, just relax I'm not gonna hurt you I promise. Could never hurt you intentionally never ever, my exquisite omega.” I murmur and once he finally holds onto me tightly, fists clenching onto the back of my shirt, I allow myself to bury my face into his neck breathing in deeply.

The smell of him was so enchanting it was making me feel delirious, sea salted caramel and dark chocolate surrounding my entire being, saturating me in it. It was like the finest dessert I could ever imagine smelling, tasting. So thick I could taste it, I wanted nothing more than to just drown in his smell, have it fill every inch of my home, have it fill the core of my soul.

This is just like how I remembered him, soft, warm, sweet. His ears are so adorable that I just want to brush them with my fingers, rub them until he is a puddle in my lap. I have missed him, missed the warm hugs, missed the sweet smell, missed everything.

_'I wonder if you still dance? Would you wanna dance with me?'_

I wanted to romance him, wanted to show him off for everyone to see his beauty, wanted to worship every inch of him. I wanted to bring him nothing more than happiness, pure joy, to show him what it's like to be loved and treated with dignity. Show him that not all alphas are ruthless, not all alphas are controlling, show him exactly who I was.


	11. Hoseok

** ~Hoseok’s POV~ **

When you take classes in school, they divide you between three groups based on status and then again into two more groups based on gender. This goes on for two years at the end of schooling, you are taught how to be the perfect example of your status and gender.

Alphas, are to set rules for their omegas. They must have a list of rules they do around the house, in public, and even in the bedroom. There are also punishments they must uphold depending on the level of disobedience. Be it something as simple as a scolding or harsher punishment like slapping or beating their omegas.

Omegas are expected to listen without question, expected to give whatever their alpha wants then and there. They are made to be "kitchen bitches" as my mother so happily put it once. They are not to live their lives unless their alpha agrees with whatever they had in mind. They are meant to be sexually available and at an alphas disposal anytime the mood should arise.

I failed those classes and was kicked out more than once, I will never treat another hybrid like that regardless if they are my mate or not. I will never raise my hand to my mate unless it is a smack on the ass and only if it is consensual play. I will never bring the feeling of being less than me. Omegas are shit on and treated with such disrespect by most alphas and I will never understand it. I will never use my mate for my own personal pleasure, I will never take more than I give. 

Which leads me to where I am now, the submissive, allowing Jimin my newly discovered mate who was once a childhood friend to call the shots. I loved being able to feel his warmth against me, finally someone fitting in my arms perfectly. It is like he just made to fit comfortably there, like he was perfectly designed just for me.

I wish I knew this years ago, I would have fought to find him harder, I would have begged my mother more, anything to have him again. Maybe we wouldn't be like this right now, maybe we would have fallen in love, and maybe we would have already mated. 

“So, can I like, go inside now without the fear of you ripping his throat out now or...?” I had honestly forgotten that his best friend was standing there watching him more so than me. I had also forgotten that we were on the ground in the cold slush of the parking lot. For being the beginning of October it was a mess of snow early snow at that, however, it was helping keep my rut at bay so I could think clearly. 

At least it wasn’t as intense as I had told it would be, more than one alpha of different species said it was far from controllable once it set in. That is was like a raw hunger for anything in sight. It was painful and burning from the inside out and for me, it was when it first happened, but the cold was keeping the burning to a manageable low.

“I—” Jimin pulls away from me and fear flashed through his eyes once again and I bite back the sigh trying to spill from my lips. I thought I had made decent progress but it would seem we are back to this again. 

“Jimin, I know you don’t want this, and to be honest I don’t really either. I don’t want our mating to be forced, but you know as well as I do what happens if it's not completed.” I spoke cautiously to him, keeping my eyes cast to the ground. I didn’t want or need to scare him off yet again.

“I want you to feel like I respect you, I wanna woo you and steal your guarded heart. I'm not a monster without a care for others, I'm not an alpha without a care for other’s needs.” I raise my gaze to meet his cautiously and hold it there, trapping his eyes with my own.

“I will never treat you like how they taught us to in school. I will never raise my hand to you, I will never make you do a damn thing you don’t wanna do. You have freedom beautiful Angel, you will have me in entirety, even if you don’t want me. Let me love you how you deserve to be loved.” I can feel my rut settling in again, another wave getting ready to hit but I fight against it.

“Minnie, I'm gonna head inside with the other three, just give him a chance please?” With that Jin leaves and we continue to just sit here on the cold ground, arms wrapped around one another like vices.

I didn’t want to let go of him, but he finally released me, and with reluctance I let him go. When he stood and backed away from me slightly, I felt my heart pang in my chest, ache flowing from my heart and into my stomach. I wanted to hold him again, smother him with kisses, and kiss him with a burning passion that would engulf him.

“Do you prefer to be called Minnie? Tell me what I can do to make you more comfortable around me. I will do anything, anything.”

“Hoseok, there's nothing you can do to make this easier on me. There's nothing you can say to make me want you willingly.”

That hurt, deeply but when I look up, I see tears streaming down his red-stained puffy cheeks and that feels like utter agony. I am the reason for those tears, the reason for him being upset like this. Mates shouldn’t cause these feelings; I shouldn’t be making him cry.

“Mochi don't cry, please? I hate seeing you cry I'm sorry I—” Tongue-tied doesn’t describe what my mouth is experiencing. A sharp pitiful whine replaces words, and I hang my head low again, burying my face in my hands.

I have a million emotions racing through my entire being, I am fighting a war inside my own body and all I can think about is how to make him stop crying.

“Did you just call me Mochi?” I look back up at him, and I nod wincing at the realization that I slipped up. “Why?” His voice is sharp, yet wary, strong yet weak.

“It just slipped out I'm sorry Jimin, I just, god I don’t know!” I smack a hand across my face, trying anything to clear my thoughts so I can speak to him. His mother and I both used to call him Mochi, it was what he reminded me of with his puffed cheeks, his sweet personality, and his naturally red cheeks when he was a little kid. Chim was my favorite but if I called him that, he would know for sure it was me. 

“Only my Eommahas ever called me that, and she has been dead for fifteen years now." Panic is now settling in, and the anguish I feel is amplifying with each word that he speaks. “Why did you call me that?”

“Your cheeks, they remind me of a mochi.” I mumble bashfully, I feel my cheeks heat, redness blooming across my nose and traveling down my neck. _'His mother is dead? Is that why he stopped coming to dance? Was it too hard for him?'_

“Look Jimin I'm...yah!” I shout and topple over backward when he throws himself into me. His arms wrapping around my chest tightly while his face buries into my neck.

“I think maybe I can give this a try now,” He mumbles against my skin. “you smell like oranges with cinnamon mixed in. It smells so familiar and I love it, but I'm trying not to stupid hormones.” He grumbles and I still can’t think of a response.

_'Is this what I smelled like back then too? Do you really not remember me? Why do you not remember me?'_

My heart is pounding to the point it is traveling into my ears, each hard pump sounding like thunder to me. I can’t even bring myself to hold him again, if I cave now, I won’t let him go. I won’t take no for an answer, and my own control will slip into a deep cavern of no return.

“What? Now you don’t know what to say to me, now that I'm not being difficult.” He pulls away from my neck and locks his chocolate eyes with mine, and for the first time, I get a good look at every detail of his perfect face.

It is flawless, the chubby cheeks that I just want to pinch, the full plush pink colored lips that look like a pillowed cloud, the small nose that sits perfectly dusted with a soft colored rose tint.

However, none of that compared to his expressive, deep, molten pools of chocolate-colored eyes that I was swimming in currently. Everything about him is still perfect to this day, still so inviting now that a frozen wall is slowly melting away for me. 

“Look I know I'm not the prettiest damn thing in the world, but I damn well know I'm not that—” Anger surges through me when he begins putting himself down, and I tune out the rest of his spew of lies.

“You are not ugly, and I won’t stand for you putting yourself down like that.” I growl and he flinches slightly at the gruff and harsh tone. “I can’t believe for one second you actually think that of yourself. I can’t even begin to understand who would ever put that, that, BULLSHIT in your head!” I clench my jaw shut tightly, looking away from him when I feel the anger fueling higher. _'Who could ever make him feel like this? Make him think like this?'_

“You're just saying that because of…yah!” I stand up spilling him from my lap almost laughing at the shocked expression on his face, but heat rushing through my veins doesn’t allow that to happen.

I crouch down putting a finger under his chin forcing him to look me in the eyes, and for a moment I can’t read him. He has a mix of emotions swirling in those chocolate depths that are slowly drowning me.

“This has nothing to do with the fucking hormones Park Jimin, none at all. I have my head on just fine right now, I'm thinking very clearly on this down swoop thanks to the fucking freezing cold ground. You're stunning and your makeup isn’t the reason why. So shut your mouth, now.” He blinks and attempts to back away from me, but I kneel and pull him into my arms refusing to let go now. 

For being freezing out here, touching him like this, holding him in my arms makes me sweat again. That may be partial to the hormones on the rise again, but the sparks dancing across my skin where it is touching his, is a euphoric feeling. Him being in my arms like this, leaves me feeling shameless, desperate for more.

“You're beautiful, and I—” I trail off, words sticking my throat. There are a million things I want to say, a million things I want to do right now and my brain can’t figure out where to start first. 

I wanted to kiss him, to cave and finally press my lips to his pillowed pink ones. They look so inviting, soft, and sweet, like they were dipped in honey.

“Let me go, lying isn’t the way to win my trust, let alone my fucking affection.” He shoves against my chest and I growl in frustration, one step forward five fucking steps back. “I said let me-"

“I'm about tired of this. Look at me goddamn it!”

“Why? So, you can lie just like everyone else does? What the hell makes you so special, what makes you different than anyone else in my life?!”

I cup his cheeks, and whine softly seeing his eyes fill with tears again, tiny soft sobs leaving his lips.

“I'm not lying, I don’t lie, anyone and I mean anyone will tell you that. I'm not trying to trick you; I'm not trying to do anything but win you over.” I wrap my arms back around him and he tenses before relaxing. “I wanna know every inch of you, I wanna know every damn thing about your life, but you need to let me in order for that to happen. I know I can’t make you; I don’t wanna I'm not like that.”

It feels like begging now, I am literally begging him to accept me, to accept something we can’t control. I am begging him to let me in, to let me prove to him I am not like other monsters, that I am unlike anyone he has ever met before. I want him to remember the fun times we had, the memories that play like a record right now in my head, I want to hear his beautiful laugh, see that beautiful special smile. 

“Okay,” He mutters in defeat and I feel like jumping for joy, screaming at the top of my lungs, but I don’t instead, press my forehead to his. “I accept you, and—” He opens his eyes meeting mine, and sucks in a sharp breath. “Why are you—” His soft hand comes up to my cheek, brushing the pad of his thumb against my cheek.

“I-I was scared, scared you were gonna reject me. I couldn’t live with myself if you—” My lungs burn, my body numb, when I think of what could have happened. I have heard so many stories of how painful it is not only for the rejected mate but the one who chooses to do it. I don't think I could live without him anymore, I felt that way when I was a kid and it faded with time but now, I refuse to let go. 

Omegas die, their bodies can’t handle it, and betas well it’s far from pleasant for them. I am not scared of the pain, not for me, but for my beautiful striking omega. I never want to bring him any pain, never want to lose him again because of something I did.

“Yah, I thought omegas are the weak ones hm? Stop your belly aching, I promise I'm not gonna do that okay? I-I am not going anywhere, I—” He looks down and shakes his head, hands trembling against my shoulders when he looks back up at me. “I-I'm yours; I-I'm your omega.” He whispers a tormented look passing on his face and I feel pain in my chest again.

“No, you're not just my omega. You are, your own person Jimin, I don’t own you. I'm your mate and you're mine, but that doesn’t mean I own you.”

“But that’s how being an omega works. You're an alpha you—” I can see the pain, feel the pain radiating from him. The idea of being owned, breaking his freedom, that isn’t my style and never will be. I want him to be happy, to be free. “Namjoon and Jin are different because Jin is strong, I'm just weak.”

“You, my beautiful Angel are free to do as you please. So long as your safety isn’t in question, so long as it makes you happy, so long as you want to. You're strong, maybe not in the same sense as Jin but you're strong, and I will show you just how strong you are.”

“Now what?”

I sigh and look at my car just behind him and pull the remote from my pocket starting it up.

“Well I would like to get the nitty-gritty bits done, but I wanna worship you and not rush it. However, we're not going anywhere unless you give me permission. I refuse to do anything with someone who is unwilling.” It was the truth even though he has accepted me, it doesn’t mean he has accepted what needs to happen in order for the mating process to be complete.

“I-I'm willing I thought—” He shifts slightly and I rest my hand on his waist, squeezing it gently. He is thin, too thin, the sweater hides his lithe frame well, jeans hug his thick thighs in just the right ways, and accentuates his luscious ass.

“I need to hear it.”

I stand up fully and offer my hand to him, giving him a warm smile. He surprises me when he takes it without hesitation and allows me to pull him up and into my arms. I hook one around his waist and use the other to trail my fingers across his jawline, admiring the puffy cheeks I am met with.

“I want you to take me back to your dorm and fuck me.” He whispers them, grimacing and licking his lips.

“I'm not gonna fuck you I-”

“You have to, to be able to complete the mating process.” He looks genuinely offended and I have to bite my cheek to stop myself from chuckling at the pout on his face. “Am I not good enough to sleep with or something?”

“Jimin, if you'd let me finish maybe then you'll understand. I'm not gonna fuck you, I'm gonna make love to you. I don’t wanna be rough with you, or use you or your body just for my pleasure.” He turns bright red and looks away from me, squirming in my arms.

“O-Oh.” He squeaks and I chuckle.

I lean forward brushing my cheek against his, my teeth teasing the lobe of his ear where three dainty silver hoops rest. My hormones are getting the best of me again, rut settling back in now that his warmth is pressing right against me.

“I wanna make love to you; make you feel things you've never felt before. I wanna kiss you, not just on the lips, I wanna make you see stars, can I do that? Can I worship you Jimin-ah?” He shivers and whimpers, fists clenching onto the back of my shirt, and I smell it again. The sweetness from before engulfing me in it, drowning me with the absolutely divine scent.

“Y-Yes, p-please?” He whimpers and I run my hand up his throat to cup the underside of his chin forcing him to look at me. “Make love to me.” He purrs and his eyes glaze over, lust and hormones taking over him making him seem almost desperately delirious.

He looks fucked out and I haven’t even kissed him yet, haven’t even began showing him just what I want to do to him.

“Okay, come with me then.” I release him and grab a hold of his hand opening the door for him and helping him settle in. He squirms and pants impatiently as I snap his seatbelt into place. “Mochi settle a little bit, just a few more minutes.”

I walk over to my side opening the door, climbing in, and slamming it shut. I try to ignore the flames engulfing me and turn the AC on full blast feeling some relief and look over at Jimin who looks somewhat calmer again.

“I think it's best to keep the AC on, for now, my house is about a half-hour drive from here.”

“Wait, you don’t live in the dorms?” I shake my head and look down at the dash and shift the car into drive.

There was so much I needed to tell him but where do I even begin? Where do I slip in that my parents died and left me with a fortune of cash to the point of never needing to work again? Where do I try to make him remember me? How do I ask him the thoughts and questions I can't control? Tonight, maybe when we cuddle, or maybe in the morning over breakfast in bed? So many opportunities and yet, so little time.


	12. Minnie

** ~Minnie’s POV~  **

There was nothing in books that could explain how this kind of heat felt. It was coming in waves now, lasting longer and coming back quicker than before. It felt like my entire body was burning, yet it wasn’t painful. When I had my first one, it was unbearable but this was so much different, It was a craving, it left me wanting something, that I couldn't put my finger on.

I take that back I know what it’s for, I can feel it every time Hoseok touches me, it gives sparks, bolts of electricity dancing across the area he touched and racing down my spine. I didn’t want this though, I didn’t want to be forced into something like this. My whole life I was preened specifically for this point, all omegas were.

From the age of twelve we were put on heat suppressants, at age fifteen we began birth control, and at age sixteen we were taught what is meant to be a good complacent omega. Taught what to say what not to say, taught how to behave for an alpha, taught how to ignore our own personalities in order to fit that of the perfect omega.

Rape safety was a course we took from the time we were practically able to make ourselves known. I mask my scent on purpose with a spray on top of Namjoon or Felix. I don’t need alphas practically drooling at the fact that I was an omega, ripe for the picking. I had been told more than once, my scent was unlike anything any of them had ever smelled, even Namjoon had made commented, Felix too but it only made me hate myself and my status even more. It made me, even more of a target for ruthless alphas, perfect prey for a hunter that is just waiting to feast on.

Now here I sat next to as much as I hate admit it, drop dead sexy alpha who is my chosen. I didn’t pick him and I can’t, he seems sweet enough, but that’s how they all seem in the beginning. I have had my fair share of those who tried to get close and ended up trying to do things. There was a a familiar warmth to him, something about him that was setting my fox into a fury beyond a heat, this was much deeper like it was something I was forgetting or missing with him. His scent was familiar, addicting, and I wanted to know what. It was like I was missing something, a part of a fond memory just gone.

_'Do I know you from somewhere?'_

Hoseok was taller than me by close to three inches, his hair a beautiful shade orange. He has high cheek bones that were full and rested perfectly, his lips a cute heart shape that looked to be naturally rose pink in color. His eyes however are what drew me in to want to keep staring at them, a soft almond color to match his almond shape.

His body was lithe and yet firm beneath my touch earlier, I could feel the muscles practically vibrating beneath my fingers. They were not bulging but they were perfectly fitted to his frame. _‘He has a dancers frame, just like me.’_ I shake my head at the stupid idea, while I had the perfect body for contemporary, he had one made for any style.

As the car slowed to a stop in front of a rather large open area I looked around and saw him press a button which opened a gate.

“Ah I live in a house, not an apartment.” He looks at me sheepishly and my heart thumps wildly against my ribs. Thundering with nerves and anticipation. “I know it’s rather large, but I promise it isn’t on the inside.” He chuckles nervously and pulls through the gate.

My jaw drops and I stare at the fully lit up house and yard. Everything perfectly set up in the yard, including a large patio and what looks like gated off garden. He shifts the car to park and shuts it off with a press of a button. Unclasping his seatbelt but leaving me alone, his hands settling in his lap while his knees bounce up and down.

I chomp on my bottom lip unbuckling the seatbelt and looking at him shyly. He looks at me cautiously and I giggle softly the look of uncertainty on his face making him seem much less scary than before. I reach for his hand, resting one of mine on top of his tightly clasped ones now.

“I-I wanna go inside now.” His ears flicker towards me and then flat back against his head again. It is odd an alpha is choosing to keep them out even before his rut hit. “I wanna go inside please? This car is practically suffocating with your pheromones filling it.” I giggle anxiously and his face twists into a look of shame almost. He nods and motions for me to open the door and he climbs out his side.

“I-I didn’t mean to upset you or make you feel ashamed, it just—” I shut my door and am met with him eyes glowing again and I know mine are glowing in return. I have never craved to be kiss, let along be held the way I do now. Never in my life would I ever think I would be doing this willingly, wanting attention from someone willingly and yet it’s not.

The coldness starts to seep into my bones and breathe a choked sigh of relief feeling the heat slowly dissipating again. The desires leaving just as quick as they came and instead fear and nervousness replace it.

My ears press against my head and my tail wraps tightly around the back of my thighs. He holds his hand out and I take it without questions allowing him to lead me to the front door and inside the beautiful house.

He was right it isn’t as large or intimidating on the inside. It is quaint, warm, and spotlessly clean.

“Just make yourself at home, are you thirsty? Hungry? Cold?” I shake my head and he nods, motioning for me to sit down on the plush couch but I shake my head. I was rising in temperature again and slick was starting to pool between my legs no matter how tightly I pressed them together. 

“Can we uhm—” I watch him take his coat off, his shoes next and my mouth and throat suddenly feel parched. “Can we just go to the bedroom?” He looks at me confusion muddling his face now, brows furrowed at the idea of me rushing to get there.

“We don’t have to rush this, don’t you wanna at least get comfortable with me?”

“It’s not that it’s uhm, oh god this is so embarrassing.”

“I can smell it you know, don’t worry about ruining my damn couch.” He practically grumbles when he finally figures out what I am talking about.

He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose looking down at his now bare feet. “I'm sorry that came out harsher than I meant, I'm struggling to keep my fox at bay who is being a royal asshole.”

I giggle obnoxiously and then giggle louder at the idea that they are two different people right now. The idea makes me giggle when I know how all too well that can go.

“So glad you find it funny.” He grumbles and I nod my head, clasping a hand over my mouth and laughing harder.

“You're still so adorable when you laugh, and your laugh is rather contagious.” He teases laughing right along with me now. “It's beautiful, the way your eyes form into crescents.” He muses and I drop my hand from my face looking at him playfully. My fox is gnawing to come out and does for a moment.

 **“Tell me Hoseok, do you like to play games?”** His brows furrow one cocking in confusion and Jimin giggles looking around for an escape spotting the perfect area to race to. **“Well, to get to know you better and to get to know me better, why not play one of my favorite games?”**

He looks befuddled and Jimin giggles more, my fox unlike me is a teasing little shit. He gets me riled up and brings out my flirty side even when I don’t want him to. It has happened more than once on accident with Felix but thankfully Felix just indulges me and plays. 

“W-We can but, I don’t have many-"

Jimin giggles obnoxiously as I allow him, my fox to finally come forth, purring and cooing at him to come and play. My heat is partially to blame, and I know this all too well, while I don’t experience heats because of suppressants some symptoms once every few months do pop up. Lustfulness being the main struggle and no amount of sloppy hand jobs, fingers, or toys could ever satisfy me enough.

I just didn’t experience the more uncomfortable feelings like the burning, sweating, emotional instability, or the damn slick running rampant. I got wet but it was nothing like right now, I just wanted to rip our clothes off and ride him until I couldn’t stay awake anymore. Wanted his alpha cock to fill me so full of cum that I would be pregnant the next day.

Jimin walked up to him wrapping our tail around one of his thighs smirking at the hitch in his breathing. Jimin looks at him innocently, biting our bottom lip before breathing in his ear, tongue flicking at it, and sucking it into our mouth.

 **“Come find me and I will take one piece of my clothing off each time you catch me.”** Jimin giggles and takes off running towards the hallway that was attached to the room we were in. We hear a snarl come from him and have to bite our lip to prevent us from giggling at the frustration coming from him.

I know this is a losing game right now, he is going to find me from scent alone. _‘I wonder what I smell like to him?’_ I had been told by Jin that my scent reminded him of the creamer he gets for his damn iced coffee; sea salt caramel chocolate truffles. However mates when they find each other hold much deeper admiration.

_'He smells so familiar yet I can't figure it out. Wait did he say my laugh is still so adorable? Does he know me from somewhere? High school possibly?'_

Hoseok to me smelled like fresh orange peels, ripe, tangy, and sweet with a hint of spice behind it. Almost like cinnamon or nutmeg it was addicting, mouth watering, and oh so inviting. However I wouldn’t let myself cave into that, I am not like that and I refuse to cave so easily. Mate or not after tonight I don’t have to ever see him again if I don’t want to.

A sinking feeling arises and I know it’s not me thinking it is my fox. He is gnawing at me to just settle for what this is. To accept our mate in not only our soul but our heart as well. To give Hoseok a chance, but I don’t want to. It is bad enough my own vanity can’t be saved right now, I don’t have a choice.

“Found you Angel.” I about jump out of my skin when he wraps his arms tightly around my waist from behind, locking them together and pressing his lips against the base of my neck. “Now, what piece is coming off? I think I like the shirt first.” Jimin allows me to take control again, feeling pride in winning for just a few seconds.

I hum, reaching behind me and tangling my fingers into his soft hair. It feels like cool silk against my heated skin, I dance my fingers against the base of his ear, grinning broadly when I get the desired result, a stifled groan of delight from him.

“Well I said a piece of clothing, I never said you get to pick which one.” I pull out of his grasp bending down to slip off my socks tossing them at him giggling. “Catch me!” I take off giggling louder at the shocked expression replacing the lustful on his face.

I round a corner and am met with a hallway full of doors, six to be exact. I hear him purr and sneak in the first one to the left shutting it quietly. I try to quiet my panting and look around as my eyes adjust quickly to the darkness. It looked to be a music room of some sort, a large green colored piano is in the middle of the room.

Sheet music is strewn all over the floor around it, and that’s when I realize the piano is busted, the bench has deep scratch marks on the seat and two of the legs look to have been snapped off. Keys and peddles missing from the piano and scattered with the sheet music that has tears and rips in them.

I quietly leave my spot by the door and look around two urns sit on an overly tidy table inside a locked glass china cabinet. The window next to it broken with a fist sized hole in it, dried blood on the shards that dropped onto the windowsill.

The swoosh of the door being opened snaps me from my observation and I look over seeing Hoseok standing in the brightly lit up room now.

“Please get out of this room and never come back in it.” His voice is tight and he is looking anywhere but my face. “Out!” He snaps and I scramble past him no longer wanting to play our game of chase.

“Jimin?” He calls and I suddenly feel three times smaller than I am, I feel unnerved again. There is something liked to the room, and I need to know what it is or it is going to eat me up inside. “Jimin—”

I look over to him standing cautiously by the doorway to the main hallway. He looks nervous, confused, and angry all at once.

I back up when he takes a few steps forward, my ears tucking against my head, and my tail wrapping around me subconsciously. “D-Don’t touch me, j-just s-stay there!” I back up further when he doesn’t listen, ducking down, wrapping my arms over my head, and burying my face into my knees.

“W-Why are you doing that? Jimin I-I won’t hurt you.” He sounds broken, desperate even for me to believe him. “I-I'm sorry I snapped. I-I just—” A strangled noise breaks his voice and I glance at him, gasping. He has tears running down his cheeks, falling onto the plush black carpeting. What kind of alpha is he?


	13. Minnie (M)

** ~Minnie’s POV~  **

What kind of alpha cries? Over something like an omega being scared of them, running from them? Hoseok was standing in front of me, crying his eyes out to the point that he is now covering his mouth with one of his hands. He looks broken, defeated, he looks like he is just slowly falling apart.

“I-I would never hurt you!” He gasps between whimpering sobs, heart-wrenching sobs. Guilt and a different kind of fear settled in my chest, slowly flowing into my lungs making it feel like I am suffocating, they are burning with each forced shallow breath.

Black dots start forming and I curse internally, it is happening again, and I don’t know what he is going to do if I faint. “Fu—” I groan, pounding my fist into my chest, trying to get the burning to stop so I can take a breath before I pass out. I stand up shakily and lean against the wall, my vision spotting more with white crescent moons dancing among the black bursts of stars.

“Jimin?!” He sounds panicked and I clench my teeth hard forcing myself to breathe to reach past the burning and open my eyes again but it doesn't work and I slip into the darkness. 

**~Forgotten Memory POV~**

_"Chim! Hi Eomma!" Hobi calls out to my mom and I waving and smiling brightly at us both. The scent of sweet oranges and spicy cinnamon filling the air._

_"Hi Baby, how are you are today? Mochi has missed you!" She crouches smiling brightly back at him while I stand beside her confused. I am not a child in this I am an adult._

_"Chim, c'mon let's dance I've missed you so much!" When he grasps onto my hand he is no longer a child and his face is blurred but something remains, the necklace around his neck. It is a pendant, two connecting pieces; a gold sun, and a silver moon._

_"Hope, wait!" I giggle to him at his childish wonder when he begins mimicking the teacher's steps. "Why do you wear that pendant?"_

_"My Eomma gave it to me when I was born, she said I have to give half to someone I love. Here, Chim, you take the moon!"_

_When he holds his hand out the silver crescent hangs in front of my face and I go to reach out and take but he is too far away again. My heart pounds warmth surrounding me again. He disappears just like everyone always does._

**~End of Forgotten Memory POV~**

"Hope, where are you? Come back!"

Warmth surrounds me, hot skin scorching heat. I shiver and whimper, closing my eyes again as my head starts to spin. I clutch onto the warmth, burying my face into some type of cotton-like cloth that is practically drowning in oranges and cinnamon.

It felt like only a few moments when I opened my eyes again, snuggling into the warmth that was surrounding my entire being and breathing in deeply again. It wasn’t until I opened my eyes fully and looked around, I realized I was in the middle of a bed, in a dark room with only the moonlight shining through the translucent curtains.

Reality started to sink in when whatever was keeping me warm moved and the scent of oranges and cinnamon flooded my senses again. I looked up hesitantly and gasped when a pair of almond-colored eyes were staring back.

Instead of talking, I decided that burying my face into the cotton fabric that I now realize is his shirt was a better idea. My already burning skin, igniting further, and my fox wanting to come out and play again. In the moment of my delirious haze I had almost forgotten about what happened that lead up to my current situation.

“C-Can we uhm t-talk?” I squeaked clearing my throat slightly and attempting to pull away from him. He was practically latched onto me, his legs and mine intertwined, and I was practically on top of him. “P-Please?” I whimpered, not wanting my heat to take effect right now. I needed a clear head and being drowned like this in his; oh too welcoming and familiar scent.

“I don’t know what happened with you, but I have a feeling it is pretty normal?” His voice is even addicting right now, husky and welcoming. “My parents died in that room, when I was 18. My Abeoji killed himself and my Eommani and I have no idea why. All he left was a set of keys to a storage shed which I haven’t gone to and a letter that said I'm sorry.”

I feel like crying now, I can hear the pain in his voice, hear the confusion, and just picture the look he holds. “I would never hurt you, ever. No matter how mad I get I will never lay a damn hand on you.” I wince knowing I am partially the reason for his sudden mood swing. I can’t help but fear alphas, I can’t help but fear this. “I will never cast you aside like you mean nothing, I may not love you right now, but I will and not because you are my chosen mate.”

_'Why does it feel like he's lying somewhere in the words he speaks, like he's hiding something from me? Why does he remind me of someone why am I feel like I'm missing a major part of something in my life?'_

“Hoseok—” I mumble into his chest, stopping myself short when I can’t find the right words to say.

“I wanna get to know you, I don’t want you to just disappear on me after tonight. Let me show you how good of a person I am, before you make that judgment of me.” He cups my cheeks forcing me to look at him and my eyes start to sting. “Let me win you over and show you just how much I already adore you, Mochi.”

I feel myself caving but I made a promise to myself that I wouldn’t ever do this, I wouldn’t ever set myself up to do this.

“Kiss me.” I whispered, licking my dry lips and whining when he shakes his head. I go to crawl up further, swinging my leg to line up with his hips, and regret it as shooting pain travels into my still injured wrist.

“See, this is why I said no.” He sighs and takes my injured wrist gently in his hand, sliding my sleeve up. “Can I help you?” I furrow my brows in confusion. “I take it you didn’t pay much attention to healing classes?” I shake my head blushing suddenly feeling sheepish. “When mates find each other, they have the ability to heal one another, only certain species; feline, canine, and avian.”

He looks at me eyes glowing, and power begins radiating off him making his scent ten times stronger and more addicting than before. He places soft kisses against the skin, tingling sensations dancing across my skin that is now no longer hurting. 

“Fuck.” I gasp, the warmth starting to build again, my heat returning in tenfold, making me drip with slick yet again. “Fuck me.” I moan, grinding my hips into his and leaning forward.

My lips attach to his neck and suck pretty marks all over the untainted skin.

_‘Mine mine mine, he is all mine.’_

“Stop teasing and just take me please? I-I can’t ugh fuck!” Heat rolls through me again and his chest rumbles as he flips us over pinning me beneath him.

“We're not rushing through this, no matter how much you want to. I wanna worship you, make you see stars, Angel.” He takes my wrists pinning them above my head pressing them into the soft downy pillow.

“Do I have your permission to take your clothes off?” I nod hurriedly squirming beneath his hold, my heart thumping so loud I can hear it in my ears and feel my cock pulsating.

He uses his free hand to unclasp the buttons on my jeans, sliding the zipper down, painstakingly slow. He looks down at me, with a heated glittering look, midnight blue dancing around the rim of his pupil making his eyes seem that much more vibrant.

“I wanna kiss you, can I kiss you?” His hand slides over my hip trailing a scorching path up to my neck clasping the side ever so gently in his warm large hands. I nod again my lips closing petulantly in a pout.

“Are you sure?” He asks his voice thickened sounding and he leans down releasing my hands. He pulls me into a sitting position, so he is now seated in my lap, looking down at me.

“Y-Yes just kiss me please?”

He hums and cups the underside of my jaw bringing his lips to mine, in a fire igniting, sparks flying, breath-stealing, yet sickeningly sweet kiss.

He took my first kiss, he is taking a lot of my firsts tonight and I can’t even find a reason to be ashamed anymore. I am finding myself to be wanting more of this, more of his kisses, more of him.

 _‘Maybe if I just accept this, I won’t have to worry about taking those god-awful suppressants anymore. He can help me through my heats, and I imagine he wouldn’t mind if—’_ I shake my head pulling away from his lips and sucking in air for my burning lungs.

“D-Did you not like-”

I shake my head bringing him back to me, kissing him with a fervor that I had been holding back. He returns it with the same eagerness, his hands traveling from my neck to the hem of my shirt, tugging up on it asking permission silently.

I choke back a moan between our lips when his fingers find their way under the shirt, dancing across my stomach and up to my ribs. His touch felt like the sun on my skin, warm and invigorating.

His lips, molding perfectly and knowing just how to move and suck at the right times making me want more. I lay back down wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers back into his hair, tugging on it and whimpering.

He breaks away from me and my head spins in a rush with the first breath of oxygen I take, making me feel almost euphoric and sated. A rush of arousal flooding my body when he slips the cashmere sweater and undershirt off my body. He places his hands flush against my back lifting me up and cradling me in his arms.

“Do you—” I mumble trying to form a sentence, but my brain and mouth do not want to comply.

All I can think about is him, his scent, and his hands on my body, his lips against mine suffocating me skillfully.

“Kiss me.” I urgently pull him back to my lips, crushing our mouths together.

I rocked up against him and inhaled sharply through my nose, breathing in his scent as much as I could. His hand grasps my hips, indulging my frantic rocking with rhythmic thrusts of his clothed crotch against mine.

He kept kissing me, mouths smashing and clashing sloppily against each other with the rocking of our groins together. His tongue sliding along my lower lip, a fang nipping at it teasingly.

I moan on a harsh drag of his bulge against mine, hands tangling tighter in his hair cradling his head to keep his lips to mine. My tongue dipping inside his mouth, stroking and teasing his in return.

A choked and stifled groan leaves his lips when he pulls away, nipping and marking his way from my jaw to the crook of my neck, fangs sinking in just below the skin enough to send a rush of hunger for him to race through my body.

“No more teasing please just fuck me!” I panted hotly against his skin, lips finding their way back to his neck and sucking more marks greedily and possessively against his tan skin.

“You are so fucking addicting Angel; you have no idea.” He leans down tongue dragging wet strips from my neck to my chest, lips, and tongue finding one of my nipples. He suckled one of them and his hands ran over my other cupping it and squeezing, teasing me.

I arch my back into the sensation, grasping and pulling at his shirt impatiently, needing to feel his warmth against my skin. Skin to skin past hands or brushes of arms was something in our society reserved for parents and their babies, only with mates.

“O-Off p-please n-need you.” I mumbled and he released my nipple with one last harsh suck before practically ripping his shirt off and tossing it beside mine. He scoops me up and I moan breathily, lips finding his again in a deep hard kiss.

He hummed and rolled over onto his back taking me with him, never breaking the kiss. I am pressed chest to chest, hip to hip with him. His hands so hot against my bare skin, slowly sliding down my rib cage to my waist, fingers sneaking into the hem of my pants tugging on them slightly. 

“O-Off.” I mumble into his mouth, pulling back slightly.

He looks at me as we break away fully, both of us panting trying to fill our lungs with air again. His eyes are focused, tense, and feral looking. I wasn't scared of him, something about the way he was holding me, something to do with his scent, or maybe it is my fox telling me this is okay.

I look at his fully exposed neck and chest and my breath hitches, there is a silver chain around his neck with a gold sun and silver moon pendant attached to it. In the midst of delirium taking control again, I force myself to stay focused on it. _'Where is that from? Why does that seem so familiar to me?'_ I shake it from my head and lock eyes with him again. 

“I want you to take them off, yours too.”

“Not just yet Angel.” He rolls us again and his body rises over mine, pressing soft kisses to my nose and cheeks. Lips fanning over mine before dropping down to my chin placing soft kisses there too.

“I wanna see your beautiful skin marked up with love bites.” He rumbled and I bucked up into the kisses he is placing slowly down my body, paying special attention to my nipples and chest. Sucking and nibbling large bruising welts across it, admiring his work as he went.

Something about him is drawing me in, something about him makes me feel safe, that necklace is the key and I just need to find out just what it is the key to. 


	14. Minnie (M)

**~Minnie's POV~**

Hoseok and I are so close to finishing this, little bits and pieces left, his pants, my pants, but he keeps stalling. He keeps praising me, being so gentle with me, his warmth that he practically is drowning me in is too much. The sweet words I try to ignore, they aren't true, I am not beautiful, I am not perfect, I am worthless. 

“You're so beautiful.” I ignore the last word, not allowing his words to sink in fully and focusing on the getting rid of the burning in my body.

I stifle a sob wanting to escape when his soft touches and kisses start going lower. I wasn’t sobbing because of fear or pain, it felt like lies to me. Poison dripping from honey-flavored lips, teasing lies made to trick an omega like me. Just like everyone else, everyone always leaves. It was a mantra on repeat, ingrained to make me stay this way. Forever lonely, forever broken, forever pathetic me. 

“Mochi?” I look down at him, and he looks at me brushing a hand across my cheek. His brows furrow when he is met with fresh tears and he comes back up. “Talk to me Angel what's wrong? Am I doing something you don’t like? I won’t be mad.”

I shake my head and gasping tiny sobs leave me, I haven’t been told I was beautiful by anyone but my mother and Jin. I don’t see beauty when I look in a mirror, I see a mistake, a worthless weak fox who couldn’t even save his own mother. I see someone who everyone is dying to leave, literally. Who would want to stick around for me? Why would they?

“Make me see what you do.” I sob and realization dawns over him and he nods, taking my face between his hands kissing me deeply, swallowing the sobs wracking through my body.

“Let me take care of you, my beautiful, stunning omega.” He mumbles and hastily removes my pants and boxers, pulling them down and off my body quickly. I attempt to cover myself, but his hand catches my wrists. “No, don’t hide Pretty Boy.” 

Blush flushes my already hot skin and I look away from him slowly raking his eyes over my exposed body. Slick flowing like a damn river onto his bed making my embarrassment worse.

“How many times can you cum for me?” He muses and I gasp when he dips down licking the beads of precum from my cock. Fire igniting in my lower stomach making me squirm and buck up into his touch.

“P-Please!” I pant eyes searching his frantically when he looks back up at me.

Tears spill as he takes me fully in his mouth, nose almost bumping against the skin when he sinks down. The cool metal pendant brushing and dropping against my hot as hell skin, amplifying sensations further. 

He pops back off me and licks a wet line along the underside, from my balls all the way to the tip, digging his tongue and gathering more of the beads.

“F-Fuck!” A strangles cry leaves me when he bobs his head up and down hand wrapping around the base of my cock and pumping it firm and steady.

“P-please make me cum!” I was frantic and in hysterics when the rise of an impending intense orgasm started coiling in my gut.

“Cum for me beautiful Angel, cum.” He pops off me stroking me quickly and digging his tongue in again before sucking me back into his warm mouth just as I start to cum. 

Moans and whiny whimpers spilling from my lips when he keeps sucking and licking, swallowing the cum that kept spurting from my over-sensitive flesh now.

“Mmmm.” He hums popping off me and letting my cock nestle against my stomach, licking his fingers free of slick that had managed to get on him. “I can’t wait anymore, Pretty Boy.” He groans and dips back down face between my legs that he now was spreading wide.

“W-What are you doing?!” I squeak looking at him wide-eyed and hazy.

“Tasting my mate's sweetness.” He groans and I watch as he licks up from the base of my tail to my slicked hole. “You taste even better than you smell.” He mumbles and starts flicking his tongue in harsh determined strokes against my clenched muscle.

“O-Oh H-Hobi!” I panted and hands clenching onto the comforter below us as his tongue slips inside of me, swirling and curling against the walls contracting around him.

My body felt like it was on fire, but I felt like I was soaring, wave after wave of pleasure crashing into me. Leaving me craving more, needing more from him.

It wasn’t long before he sunk one finger and then two in me, pressing and stretching against the contractions that kept building higher and higher. His mouth wrapped back around my cock, groaning when I began bucking and rising against the sensation overload.

He found my prostate easily and began pumping his fingers in beat with his mouth against it. Sobs of desperation and pleasure, heavy breathing, and panting echoing in the room from me.

He allowed me to fuck into his mouth while his fingers fucked into me, I wanted to cum so bad it was making me dizzy and delirious with need.

On the third finger entering me I clamped down on him, screaming into the room as my orgasm washed over me. Writhing and bucking shamelessly against his mouth and fingers that were slowly pushing through the contractions.

He sunk down from my cock to my entrance again, sucking and licking up the slick that was now running uncontrollably fast onto his bedding.

I sink my fingers into his hair pulling on it to bring him back up to me. He crashes his slicked-up lips to mine and I groan at the taste of myself. I help him out of his pants and boxers ignoring the nerves in my stomach.

“I think we need to do it this way first and then you can rest on my chest, I don’t wanna hurt you.” He kisses my neck and I shake my head bringing him closer to me by wrapping my legs around his hips.

“Take me, fuck me Hoseok.” He chuckles and nuzzles his nose against my skin breathing in deeply.

“How many times do I have to tell you, this isn’t me fucking you Chim. This is me making love to you. Fucking has no feelings, there are feelings here.” He pulls away slightly eyes meeting mine.

Emotions swirl in his, love I dare say drowning in them, lust hidden just behind it. Memories flood back just as fast into my own head making me panic, but I hold onto the moment ignoring the itch to run again. 

_'He called me Chim, it is Hope, it is him.'_

“I wanna wear your mark too, so bite me Angel and bite hard.”

“I-I will.” I stutter and he lines himself with my slightly sensitive hole and meets my eyes again as he slowly sinks in. “O-Oh f-fuck.” I gasp tossing my head back as euphoria heats my blood further with each inch sinking into me, stretching me so wide, and filling me full, oh so deliciously full.

He reaches the hilt stilling, hips pressed to the back of my thighs and lower part of my ass. I shift my hips slightly and croon feeling pleasure shock through me, he was so big, so much bigger than any toy I have used, so much better than any toy I could ever use.

“You’re so tight.” He grunts and shifts slightly, and I moan nodding my head.

“Move please move, fuck me, make me see those stars you keep promising.” I tease slightly, trying to hold back from just bucking my hips up.

He slides out to the tip and sinks back in slow again making me mewl arching my back to get him deeper in me.

“Just fuck me please!” I pant, clutching onto his shoulders when he finally listens fucking into me in a harsh relentless rhythm.

“Good boy, you're taking me so well.” He praises and I babble incoherently at the praises. Loud moans and whimpers coming from me with each press and sink of the head of him against my prostate.

Stars and moons dancing in my vision, but nothing like when I faint this was much different. They were bright and blinding in a good way, creating sparks that danced across my skin and bolts that settled into my spine making my toes curl and claws dig into his skin.

“Can you cum for your alpha again? Cum for me Chim.” He growls and sinks his fangs into my neck as his knot begins to grow filling me and latching onto my prostate as I cry out and yowl loudly at the sensation.

I cum hard just as I sink my fangs in, pressing until rich orange and spice fill my mouth. The flavors spilling in my mouth, making me crave more of the delicious, delectable liquid.

“Heal me Pretty Boy.” He mumbles and I can barely muster a response and swipe my tongue against the wound watching it glow a bright yellow.

My eyes begin to droop, and he jostles me slightly when he attempts to roll over.

“Ah ah ah no sleeping just yet we have to roll over, so you won’t be crushed.” He chuckles and I whine like a petulant child. He shifts and rolls onto his back and I moan feeling him press harder against my sensitive bundle of nerves that he was currently attached to.

“Yeah yeah yeah my bratty omega shhhh sleep now, Angel.” He hums softly when I tuck my head under his chin, breathing in deeply allowing sleep to pull me further under.

 ** _‘Let him love us, he is a good one. He has always been a good one.'_** The last thought that ran through my tired mind and in my delirium, I might have just considered it.

_‘I will, maybe he can fix me. Now that I have found my Hope. I found my Hobi.'_


	15. Hoseok (M)

** ~Hoseok’s POV~  **

It had only been about thirty minutes later when he wanted me again, his heat taking over him making him desperate and delirious. It went this way for the rest of the night, until the sun came out and I practically forced him into a steaming hot shower with me carrying him.

We both were messy, stinky, and sweaty, my bed a total disaster area but I didn’t mind it. He smelled of dark chocolate salted caramel truffles and tasted even sweeter than that. He called me Hobi, not just once and I know from the look he gave me he recognized the necklace.

_**'He should it has always been his, the moon is his forever. I told you this years ago but you, of course, did not listen to me.'** _

I scoff at his arrogance and try to force those thoughts away, his needs are more important right now. When I go to set him down, he whimpered and began seeking attention from me again, his eyes swimming with lust and impatience.

“We need to get cleaned up and you need some food, no more for right now.”

I wasn’t tired in the least bit I could go for another day easily to please him. It is what alphas are designed for, pleasing their omegas. The natural stamina we have builds and builds over time enough to be able to relieve an omega for days when their heat strikes. Even though we were taught this wasn't meant to be pleasing for them, the heats were given by some fucking moon goddess to allow alphas to stake a claim. 

“P-Please I need you.” Tiny sobs and gasping whimpers leave his bruised and swollen lips.

His body marked and covered from his neck down with love bites. He was even more striking with his newly formed mate mark. It went from the crook of his neck, and over where his heart would be. Then another wrapped around to the nape of his neck down the middle of his back.

The first that stood out the most was the sun and moon that was the one from his neck to his chest. The second being the long infinity sign wrapped around two planets that were contrasting in colors one a deep blue and the other a yellow almost orange color that started with one symbol and ended with another.

Mine was matching to his which was extremely rare for mates to match like this, it usually was a compare and contrast. Jeongguk and Taehyung match but their lettering is different and the way the ombre shows is opposite to each other. Taehyung's was purple on top with green on the bottom and then Jeongguk's was flipped, green on top purple on the bottom.

“One more Baby.” I whisper and lift him up under the hot steady stream of water falling from the showerhead and onto us washing away the dried cum and slick from both of our bodies.

“O-Oh y-yes!”

I swallowed his whiny gasps and moans with my lips pressed against his as I slid back into him for what seemed like the hundredth time in less than 24 hours. I don’t think I would ever tire of this, the way he moves in sync with me, the tight warmth that draws me in greedily each time.

It wasn’t long before he was teetering on the edge of yet another orgasm, his legs slipping off my hips with his desperate and sloppy movements when it finally hits. I grit my teeth and continue pushing against the pleasurable contracts around my cock and keep fucking into him.

I reach between us wrapping a hand around his sensitive and reddened flesh stroking it firmly until he breaks away from me crying out loudly from the combined stimulation.

“Cum Chim cum don’t hold back now.” I groan looking at his bloodshot eyes tears falling and mixing with the water falling onto his cheeks.

He slams his head back against the shower wall and lets out a loud wail, chest heaving when two orgasms in a row hit him hard.

“Better?” I pant I don’t want to knot him here, I don’t trust myself enough to carrying him all the way to the couch all slippery and wet.

“N-No y-you cum too.” He whines and I shake my head, locking lips with him and breathing in deeply through my nose.

“No Angel I can’t carry you to the couch like this.” A look of confusion and hurt crosses his face and I shake my head, pressing my forehead against his, lips brushing against his. “I'm scared of dropping you, Pretty Boy.”

“O-Oh, l-let me help you then.”

“No Chim you're fine, I want you to get clean and eat.”

He pouts looking slightly hurt again and I sigh remembering some of what I was taught in my alpha classes. Omegas during and after a heat are extremely emotionally vulnerable.

Clingy and needy almost like a child and they typically are made to handle it by shoving medicine down their throat and forced naps. I wouldn’t do that to him ever, snuggles, food, and love are what an omega needs not more rejection.

“How about this, if you're still awake after you eat, and I get the bed cleaned up, I will let you do whatever you want.” I wiggle my brows at him, cooing when blush dusts his cheeks once again and a small smile graces his face.

After our shower, I carried him to the living room handing him a thick plush blanket and wrapping him up in a plush robe.

“I will be right back okay? I'm gonna find you something to wear.” He nods looking past me and into a void. He has been doing this on and off throughout everything, heats take a toll on omegas and it breaks my heart knowing this is far from over for him.

I had settled for just a pair of boxers and pajama bottoms, no shirt or socks. When I came back I had an overly large plush grey sweater in my hands, a clean pair of boxer shorts, fuzzy pair of koala socks, and a pair of pajama bottoms if he wants them.

“O-Oh h-hi.” He mumbles looking at the doorway as I enter and set the things down next to him.

“Hi, beautiful.” I kiss his forehead lovingly cooing at him when he asks for another one. “Do you need help getting dressed?” He nods and I hum asking him to stand so I can help him into the outfit chosen for him.

“These are so warm!” He giggles and wiggles his toes looking down at his fuzzy sock covered feet in almost childish wonder. “T-Thank you!” He plops back down and whimpers, standing back up and clutching his ass.

“Ah Chim, here let’s get some food in you and I have some pain killers okay? Do you need me to carry you?”

He shakes his head lips pouting out and starts to walk towards the kitchen only for a whimper of pain to leave his lips and make him freeze in place.

“Aish silly boy let me help, let me carry my Chim Chim.” I growl playfully and scoop him up, I love seeing his smile when he giggles. It is like sunshine on a cloudy day breaking through.

“H-Hobi!” He giggles and I peck his nose sweetly before setting him down gently onto a pillowed chair. “O-Ow!” He yelps and I lift him again frowning.

“Do you wanna lay down on the bench? It's not very comfortable, but it'll be better than a chair I suppose." He nods, and I hum settling him there on the pillows and he hums in relief when no pain is caused.

It was about an hour later when I had a large mixture of foods for him. Waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast on all the breads I could find, fruits of various kinds cut into shapes like hearts, flowers, and little suns.

Plenty of jams, jellies, butters, marmalades, yogurts, creams, and syrups. I set it up as quickly as possible bringing over various juices and milks setting them on the large table along with glasses plates and silverware. 

“Chim.” I mumble and walk over to the bench where he is sleeping quietly, his face snuggled into a pillow. “Mochi Baby.”

“Mmmmm wanna sleep.”

“I know Baby, but you need to eat please? I promised Jin-Hyung I would take good care of you.”

I coax him to open his eyes and my breath hitches when he looks at me half awake. So many raw unspoken and shown emotions swirling in his molten chocolate depths. The range of them making my heartache and my chest burn. 

He finally sits up slightly and whimpers feeling pain start to shoot through to his bottom region. I give him a half-hearted smile and open my arms helping him up to walk to the table and try to settle at a chair again.

“I put a heat pack down I'm sorry you're in pain. After you eat something, I have some pain medication for you.”

“What are you trying to fucking bribe me into eating?”

_‘I see he's back to normal again.’_

I bite back a sigh and shake my head sitting down across from him. He looks at the food with a miserable look on his face and I feel like I have done something wrong.

**_‘Make him eat, he is weak! Make him shift!’_ **

That’s when I see it, his ears and tail are gone. Instead, just a normal-looking boy is sitting in front of me. Doing this when freshly mated takes an even bigger toll on an omega's immune system and stamina. Once the bond is stronger it will be just like breathing air for him.

“Jimin, I think you need to eat something, that's why I said that. If you take medication on an empty stom-”

“You're not my boss and I don't have to listen to you. It is Minnie not fucking Jimin! Where are my fucking clothes I wanna go home.”

Just like that he storms off heading into the bedroom searching for his clothes. I quickly follow after him and sigh seeing him now gimping around gathering everything I took off.

“Please don’t leave, I'm not trying to boss you around I was trying to help make you feel better for the pain that I caused.” I reach out to grab his arm gently and he whips around smacking me hard across the face.

Tears spilling down his puffy cheeks while I hold mine that was now stinging from the impact.

“Just because you fucked me doesn’t give you the right to touch me when you please.”

I try to not let it hurt me, I know he is scared, I can smell it and see it written all over his face.

“I didn’t have a fucking choice last night or this morning, but now I do. Jung Hoseok I want you to leave me the fuck alone.”

With that, he stumbles his way past me, gasping and hiccupping as he slides his shoes on. That's when slight excitement races through me, he called my last name, I didn't tell him that last night or this morning. I want to scream out that I know and remember him too but fear still consumes me. 

“Jimin please don’t leave, please?! I won’t touch you, but don’t run away from me, don’t run away from this.”

I chase after him when he slams the door open and starts walking his way out the gate, almost slipping on ice a few times. I can't lose him again, I can't let him disappear from my life when finally for a moment things were making sense. 

“At least let me give you a ride home or wherever you want I don’t want you getting sick.”

He doesn’t listen and keeps making his way down the path until he shoves the gate open slamming it behind him and pulls out his phone dialing someone’s number.

“Please come pick me up.”

He sounds so broken, betrayed, and beyond exhausted. His voice hoarse and shaky when he thanks whoever and crouches down wrapping his arms tightly around himself shivering.

“Jimin, please? Didn’t I prove I'm a good person, that I won’t hurt you or use you? What else can I do to make you trust me?”

“There is not a damn thing in this world you can say or do, this fucking mark on my neck doesn’t mean jack shit to me. It's just someone staking claim over me like I was born for. This mark means I no longer belong to myself and that I'm exactly what people think. Weak, powerless, pathetic, a personal cum dumpster, a waste of fucking space.”

“You belong to yourself I don’t own you Jimin, regardless of a fucking mark. You are your own person, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was trying to control you I just wanted you to feel better.”

“I would feel better if you would just fuck off already, you got your fucking promised fucks out of me now leave me alone!”

He stands up spinning on his heels, and I shake my head refusing to back down right now. A matte blue SUV pulls up and I immediately recognize it to be Jin and Namjoon from the night before.

“Jimin please let me explain better, don’t leave with them please?”

Jin and Namjoon both step out of the car and Jin walks up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

“Hoseok how about we have a chat.” Namjoon gives me a small comforting smile and I nod watching Jin help Jimin into the car.

It takes everything in me to not rip him from the car and take him back inside to shower him in praises and affection like I so desperately want to. I want to hold him tight, kiss him until he is breathless, and pamper him not fight like this so soon.

I lead Namjoon into my house and it is back to feeling empty, cold, lonely. The scent of him wafting through the air everywhere that I walk. Is this how my life is always going to be? Empty, I always feel so lost but last night, things started to finally make sense. I thought maybe I had made it through to him too, but I guess not.


	16. Hoseok

** ~ ** ** Hoseok’s POV~  **

Thinking about him just walking away leaves me with an emptiness that I can’t begin to describe, it is like a black hole that nothing can fill. I walked around wanting someone in life to love me, to want to be with me, to stay with me. I thought once I found my chosen mate things would be better, this ache would leave finally, but it right now is just as deep as before. 

Namjoon looks at me kindly when I just stand in the doorway, unsure of what to even say or do. I don’t know what to expect right now.

“Don’t worry I'm not gonna yell or accuse I know better than that. Jin was sensitive too after we mated, but Minnie is a special case and I would like to tell you exactly why. I know he won’t because right now he doesn’t wanna give you the time of day.” Namjoon speaks so transparently, so ruefully solemn.

“I swear I didn’t do anything this morning, I even made him—” I try to think of every moment we shared between last night and right up until the sudden change.

“Aish fuck!” I growl and smack myself upside the head, feeling so moronic.

“I take it you figured out where you fucked up?” Namjoon chuckles and I nod motioning for him to sit down across from me in the living room.

“I told him that he could take some pain killers after he ate, replaying the way I said it, it does sound like a bribe or like I wasn’t giving him a choice. Like I would deny him the pain relief if he refused to eat.”

“Ahhh well, it's much more than that. I'd like to tell you a story about Minnie, but I think maybe it's best to wait until Jin manages to bully him into coming back in and acting like an adult rather than a spoiled kit. ” Namjoon chuckles and I fail to see the humor in it. I was upset with myself I felt like a failure right now, I made it seem like I was trying to boss him around.

“I would never deny him anything, especially not pain relief from pain that I caused him.”

“Hoseok, I know this, Jin knows this, and deep down Minnie knows this too. It was just an easy excuse for him to make this seem reasonable to run from his fears.”

Namjoon locks eyes with me, intensity radiating from him but once he senses my discomfort he gives me a half-smile.

“Jin says Minnie is coming in with him because Jin has his hair.”

“O-Oh—” Something dark settles in my chest and I try to shake it off but it won’t stop. It keeps building and it is making my skin prickle.

**_‘He is not allowed to hurt our mate!’_ **

“He isn’t hurting him I promise, Minnie is used to his hair being pulled by Jin he is like an Eommani to him.”

It doesn’t help the rage growing inside of me, limits, too many of them are being pressed first thing and it is making my fox go insane with rage.

When the door clicks open Namjoon holds a hand, out to me to stay seated, eyes glittering with the same intensity mine holds right now.

**_‘He has no right! Go to him!’_ **

I shake my head, gritting my growing fangs trying to will them away. Every ounce of control I have is lost when Jimin whimpers in discomfort about something hurting.

I growl and leap out of my chair following his scent to the front of the house where Jin has a firm grip on a handful of his hair.

“Let him go!” I snarl and Jin looks at me with a dull expression, rolling his eyes for good measure. I take a step towards him and am shoved hard, enough to send me flying into the wall behind me. My breath knocked from my lungs upon impact forcing me to gasp for air again.

 **“Do not even think about it, fox! That is _MY_ mate you were about to attack, and I will not stand for it.”** I whimper when pain radiates throughout my chest with each shallow breath I take.

“Yah! Kim Namjoon, what the hell is with you lately?! Hoseok sweetie are you okay? Jesus Namjoon you about knocked him out.” Jin is by my side now kneeling next to me checking me all over for what I don’t know.

“Namjoon go to the car if you're gonna act like an overbearing asshole. They're newly mated don't you remember what that's like? He can’t control his fox’s instincts but god damn it, you damn well can control your wolf. Back down now!”

Jin stands tall now, eyes narrowed on Namjoon who’s wolf is glittering in his pale blue eyes at his mate in a warning. I looked at Jin’s neck and then Namjoon’s they didn’t have matching marks either _. ‘So why do Jimin and I?’_

Jin’s was a clematis flower, while Namjoon’s was rumex. The colors were matching, and that was it, pink and baby blue and it wrapped around the back of his neck. Jimin looks at me nothing short of hatred in his eyes.

"RM either back down and let Namjoon out or you'll find out just how bratty I can be! I'm fine and so is Minnie now enough!"

“He's a big boy he can handle it,” Jimin states firmly and Jin quirks a brow in warning. “what, he can! He isn’t that much shorter than fucking Joon, Jin!”

“Excuse me? Park Jimin where the hell are your manners exactly? I don’t care if he can handle it, Namjoon RM whoever, won't go around acting like a pompous protective asshole because he's my mate.” Jin helps me up and continues to shoot daggers towards Namjoon and Jimin.

“I wasn’t in danger, I can handle myself, and I'm about tired of you acting like a fucking child. You're not this person you are pretending to be. You lucked out Minnie you got the mate every omega wants. Just like I did, just like Jeongguk did, and just like Yoongi did now.”

He scoffs crossing his arms tightly over his chest and goes to turn on his heels only to be grabbed by Namjoon, holding him steady.

“You're not going anywhere Minnie, enough is enough.”

“You may be an alpha Namjoon, but you're not the damn boss of me! I'm only younger by one fucking year, now back the fuck off before I make you!”

“As if short shit, sit the fuck down or I will tie you to a damn chair like when we were kids!” Jin threatens and Jimin huffs slamming the door behind him and stomping his way into the living room.

“Alright, look no hard feelings, please? I don’t know what's going on with me lately.” Namjoon rubs the back of his neck looking at me guiltily. I shake my head giving him a half-smile.

“I'm sorry too, I'm not used to having these urges. It's a bit hard to control.”

“Ah believe me I know. Jin couldn’t leave my side for close to a month and the sex was…mind-blowing every day for a month.” Namjoon looks so smug and it is my turn to roll my eyes and scoff at him.

“You won’t be getting any for a long time if you don’t get both of your ass’s in the room so we can get this over with!” Jin shouts and Namjoon practically rushes to the living room while I follow behind.

Jimin is sitting there arms still crossed over his chest and refusing to look anywhere but the ground where his still fuzzy socked feet keep twisting and kicking.

“Did I not prove myself enough to you? I kept my promises, I even went above and beyond that. Jimin, I get that this is scary for you but-”

“Scary? This is more than scary for me Hoseok. This is so much more than fear and no one not even Jin or Namjoon seems to understand that. You don’t know what it’s like being me, you don’t understand what it’s like to hate yourself so much you want to just end it all.”

“Who says? Who says I don’t know what that feels like huh?” I lock my eyes on him, and feel them start to sting, my vision blurring with unwanted tears. “I lost my parents both of them, I have no one Jimin no one. I thought finding you'd be the key to fixing me, but maybe I was wrong.” I know I am not wrong, I found him again after all these years, that has to mean something. 

“Yeah you _are_ wrong, how the fuck do you expect someone to fix you? That isn’t how life works. You have to learn to fix yourself and if you're looking for someone to deal with your emotional instability you got the wrong person.” He finally looks at me, eyes cold and uncaring, but I know it’s a mask I can feel that it is. His eyes drop to the pendants around my neck and I clutch them in my hand meeting his eyes once again. 

Our bond is solidifying the more we are in each other’s presence. I can feel the emotions running rampant throughout him. Anguish, panic, shame, uncertainty, attraction, even dare I say affection that wasn't quite love yet but maybe it is an old affection for me. Maybe he is replaying the same memories I am, maybe he wants to be with me but is scared of me leaving or him running. 

“I can feel that you're holding yourself back from wanting this, from wanting to be with me Jimin. Let me show you, please? Just tell me what it's gonna take.” I fall to my knees and a collection of gasps echoes drowning out the noise of a strangle sob coming from me.

“Hoseok get up and off the ground no amount of begging is gonna—” I bow my head holding my face in my hands as tears start flowing, my chest and lungs burning from the lack of oxygen when I try to hold them back.

“Tell me everything there's to know about you, I wanna know these things and it has nothing to do with our mate marks or bond. I wanna know Jimin, I wanna show you what it's like to be respected, to be cared for.” 

There is a shuffling of feet and when I look up from my hands, Jimin is crouched in front of me while Jin and Namjoon just quietly sit frozen unsure of what to do.

Shame is flooding my senses over everything else now, a sugary smell mixing with a bitter making it seem much more pungent and less appealing.

“I-I'm not a bad alpha, I—” I force a breath looking away from him again and try to find the words. “I'm sorry if it seemed like I was bribing you or giving you an ultimatum. I would never deny you pain relief; I wouldn’t ever deny you anything!”

He sighs and then I feel warmth surrounding me and realize he has crawled into my lap. His arms wrapped around my neck, his face buried into my chest, and his legs positioned on either side of my thighs.

“How about we try friends first.” He whispers and I nod, holding onto him tightly with my trembling arms. “I will tell you about me when I'm ready but for now, I'm leaving here today. I will give you my number and we can set up group things and eventually solo when I'm ready.”

I nod eagerly a little too much, anything to be near him, anything to see him. I don't want to lose him again, I never want to let him leave me again. I want to fix what someone broke while we were apart. 

“Please at least eat the food I made, I can warm it up, and they can join us, so it's a group thing. I'm willing to play by your rules, but please just give me a chance. Allow me to sweep you off your feet to prove to you I'm a good person.”

I pull his head away from my chest and cup his cheeks, thumbs brushing away tears that are falling. “You don't ever have to fear me, I will never hurt you and I promise you that. I can’t say I will be perfect, and I can’t promise I won’t make mistakes, but I promise when I do, I will do anything to make it right.”

For a moment I forget that we are not alone and capture his upper lip with mine in a brief sweet kiss. “I suppose friends don’t do that do they?” I whisper leaning my forehead against his and he hums shaking his head. “I'm sorry, I just—” He hums and shakes his head again.

“It's okay, kiss me again. I want you to kiss me.” With the amount of back and forth the left and right he is going to give me whiplash, but I can’t seem to find it in me to care. Who am I to deny him my affections or what he wants from me?

I kiss him again, deeper than before. Practically crushing my lips to his still bruised pillowed flesh. Sparks fly between our lips, my heart pounds like thunder against my aching ribs.

Soft coos and whimpers are drowned between us from him, I can feel he wants this. I can feel his need for this, but he will not let himself just take it.

I break away from him gasping for air when he tries to pull me back to him and that’s when it hits me again the sweet saccharine scent.

“You’re in heat still?” He shakes his head looking away from me a dark red blush fanning across his face. “Then why do—”

“I missed a dose of my suppressants and my spray. I hide this scent on purpose, it's potent.” His fingers find the pendant around my neck and play with it, focusing all his attention onto it. "It's still so pretty." He whispers and I don't think he realized he said it out loud so I choose to ignore it. The crescent forms a frosty iced layer on it, while the sun I can feel heating against my skin, which only proves further that it is him. 

I sigh softly and tilt his chin back up to me so I can look him in the eyes. “You don’t have to take those anymore; they're not good for your body to begin with.” He shakes his head and looks over at Jin who coos at him teasingly.

“C-Can we eat now I'm, well kind of hungry and the waffles smelled really good!” I hide the shock I am feeling when he gives me a small smile.

“Of course, Ba—” He winces, and I sigh looking down at my lap. “Of course, Jimin.” I correct and he stands up stiffly, yelping when he moves just right. “Let me go get the pain killers ready. The heating pad is still where it was. Namjoon-ah, Jin-Hyung please feel free to help yourselves.”

I watch the three of them make their way to the kitchen and then I walk into the bedroom, the smell of him flooding my entire being. I close the door and slide down it, allowing the sobs to finally escape me, allowing my emotions to be free. Broken doesn’t describe me, broken doesn’t give what I feel justice and right now the pendant I hold so dearly is the key to solving it. 


	17. Namjoon

** ~Namjoon’s POV~  **

When Jin had told me, he thought Hoseok was the same fox kit from when we were kids, I hardly believed it. That was until we saw the pendants, they stood out against his tan skin still. I think Minnie recognized it but didn’t know what to say or do.

Jin was now sitting beside me, a hand to his stomach and watching Minnie from the side. He was patiently sitting there, waiting for Hoseok to come back out.

“Minnie, I'm sorry for pulling your hair.” Jin mumbles and Minnie shakes his head giving him a lopsided sad smile. “Come here!” He opens his arms and Minnie sighs but willingly stands up and walks over accepting his hug.

“How is Lixie and Yoongi was it?”

“Ahhh well things are okay for them, Lix shot us a text saying he was good but busy.” Jin giggles and Minnie giggles right along with him. I can tell just from the way his eyes look he is faking this for us.

“I'm sorry it took me so long, I um put your clothes in the wash and the bed stuff. You don’t have to stay to take them home I can always drop them off wherever you want me to.” Hoseok walks back into the room and my eyes follow him, he is red-eyed, puffy like he has been crying and the silver crescent pendant is missing.

“Tell me how a college student who doesn’t work affords this house?” I try to break the tension and it seems I only made it worse by the look he gives.

“I do work, I'm one of the teachers at the dance studio I've gone to since I was a kit. However, that's only three days of the seven. My parents left this house to me when they died.”

“Well, congratulations on messing up just now.” Minnie snarks and I hide my face my hands feeling mortified.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re not the first person to ask that question. Now let’s eat, I'm famished.”

I look cautiously at Jin who has a scowl present on his face directed at me and I know I deserve it. I let my emotions get the best of me and I can’t help it.

Jin dishes out breakfast for me and I sigh grabbing the plate from him trying to help. I know he is used to doing all the cooking, but I can fix my own plate. He knows this but lately for whatever reason my naturally born instincts are taking control too often.

Him disobeying me has been setting them off bad, more so than normal. I don’t ever want to control him, yet it is getting harder and harder not to. Something is changing and I don’t think it is for the better right now. 

I watch Jin take small bites of his food and his nose turns up at the idea of eating any more eggs.

“What did you drink too much last night? This food is amazing!” Minnie giggles and Hoseok watches him with a smile on his face.

“No, my stomach is just not having it. Can you please, hand me the toast, honey, and butter?”

I stand and grab it before Hoseok can giving him a look and he sheepishly backs off, settling back in his chair and munching on a strawberry.

“Again, with being an asshole Namjoon? What the fuck is your problem lately? Forget it. I'm gonna be in the car.” He stands up abruptly and bows thanking Hoseok quickly and rushes out the door.

“Jin come on wait!” I shout and Minnie looks at me rolling his eyes. “Hoseok can you like drop him off or something? I don’t need Jin leaving me stranded.”

“Yah, I wanna leave with you guys!”

“Minnie I can’t deal with this right now, if you are _that_ uncomfortable being with someone you knew when you were a fucking kit then I don’t what to tell you.” I snap and then cover my mouth as a look of horror crosses both of their faces. “Forget it, Hoseok drop him off at the damn club, I will send someone after him.”

A sudden wave of nausea and distress hits me and I shake it off standing up and rushing out the door.

“Jin?” I see him crouching down in the middle of the snow-covered yard, and putrid stench fills my nose.

“Baby Doll?” I murmur walking up to him cautiously and gasping when I see vomit soaked into the snow and tears pouring down his cheeks.

“Oh, Baby what is wrong?” I kneel down and he gags again, shaking his head when I try to hold him.

More vomit splashes into the yard and I sigh, now realizing why he wouldn’t eat and why the sudden wave of nausea had hit.

“Jin-ah let’s go to the car and I will get you home okay?”

“Namjoon you can’t even fucking drive.” He hiccups and I sigh brushing a hand soothingly on his back. “I think we need to talk.” He whimpers and my heart stops beating.

“Jin-ah I—” The words catch in my throat and I grab onto him holding him to me tightly from behind, pressing kisses to the mark on his neck. “I-I'm sorry I—” I squeeze my eyes shut and breathe in deeply my nose crinkling when he vomits again.

“Goddamn, Namjoon let me go!” He shoves me weakly and I whine but listen to him. His hands plant into the snow and he vomits again, whimpering when it doesn’t stop.

“Let me help you, please? Give me your neck Jin.” I plead and he shakes his head finally able to look at me with his swollen tear-filled honey eyes.

“I-I think I'm pregnant.” He whispers and I stumble backward, my butt landing in the snow beneath me. “I-I'm l-late.” He whispers and now that I think about it, he is by almost a month now.

“Jin-ah—” I trail off staring at him in bewilderment, a million different thoughts racing through my head. “W-We…I-I…uh y-you—” I can’t think of anything but the word “pregnant”.

“We didn’t on your birthday remember. We both were drunk as fuck and I woke up knotted to you.” I nod and he huffs sitting down on the ground beside me the nausea fading from my system as well. “I don’t think the pup or pups like eggs.” He groans and can’t seem to respond still.

“Come on let’s go back to your dorm room, I need to get some tests on the way home.” He stands up holding a hand, out to me and I shake my head. “Joonie, I know this is scary, but I really need my alpha right now, not just Joonie, I need my Namjoon.” I look at him and nod standing up and allowing my wolf to take control while I sort it out.

 **“The CVS should have some tests for you mate.”** Jin looks at RM and huffs walking over to the driver's side and unlocking it so they both can climb in.

“You know RM I don’t mind when you take over, but a little warning next time yeah? When I said I needed my alpha I didn’t mean you.” Jin can be prissy with RM when I let him take over. He doesn’t like the brute tones, the lack of care when he throws a fit, or the fact that RM has rules Jin has to follow, or it results in punishments.

 **“You know that he can not handle this right now, he is just a pup himself.”** RM snaps back and Jin sighs starting the car up. **“To be honest I do not think you will handle this well either once the reality is settled in. Seokjin would be much better suited for this.”**

“I'm Seokjin you pompous ass. Why have you been doing this to Namjoon lately hm? Why the excessive asshole behavior especially when it can be handled differently.”

**“I knew about the pups before he did, even before you and Seokjin knew.”**

“I'm Seokjin you fucking asshole!” Jin shouts at RM. His wolf goes by his full name much like Minnie's fox. However, when RM calls for Seokjin, Jin still argues. 

RM growls, gripping onto a handful of his hair and forcing his head back. He snaps our fangs to his mark sinking them in and a loud long moan leaves Jin's lips.

**“You will watch your tone with me, pup! I am your alpha, not someone you can just boss around. Now drive before I punish you for real!”**

RM releases his hair and neck and he whimpers tears falling onto his cheeks. Jin has not been keeping up at all with what was taught from RM. He would much rather deal with his Seokjin than my Jin.

Jin doesn’t know manners but, according to RM, Seokjin submits beautifully for him without question. Follows the rules and is willing to do as told without asking why. However, he knows that, Jin intrigues me. that I love him fully. Even still Jin is both our mate, our true mate, our chosen. 

Once we get to my dorm room, Jin just shuts the car off and leaves RM in the car without announcing his departure.

**“Did I tell you; you could leave?”**

RM rushes to him and grab him by the back of the neck, lip curling upward in a warning.

“No, and I really don’t care. I want Namjoon back not you, and your Seokjinn is not coming out anytime soon so fuck off.” He smacks our hand away from his neck and just when RM begins to follow him again, he whips around and races back to the car.

 **“Yah!”** RM roars and just as he makes it to the car, Jin pulls it out of the spot and takes off like a bat out of hell.

_‘This is why I don’t let you out much, you don’t respect him.’_

RM snarls and slams our fist into a tree watching the small thing crash to the ground. _‘_

_'Anger isn’t the way to Jin’s heart and trust. My keys are in my pocket just go to the dorm, Felix went to Yoongi’s.’_

**_‘I think maybe it is best if you come out instead, I do not have the patience for him today.’_ **

I sigh and agree and wait for RM to allow me to shove him back into the corner of my mind, seething still at the disrespect.

**_‘Thank you.’_ **

I pull my phone out and dial Jin’s number quickly and he picks up practically sobbing.

“Baby doll I'm sorry that happened, I don’t know why he took over like that.” It was somewhat the truth and yet it was a lie. Deep down I just lied to my mate, my possibly pregnant mate.

**_‘No possibly to it, Namjoon, Seokjin is pregnant with your pups, not one, not two, but three.’_ **

“I don’t care right now, I got the tests I uh picked up five different kinds.”

“Well come home Baby Doll and we will do this together okay? We will learn together.”

He hums and sniffles and I chuckle softly knowing he is getting emotional.

It was about fifteen minutes later when he pulled up into my parking spot and I met him at the car, opening his door and holding out my hand to him.

“Come on my Princey.” I murmur as he takes my hand, and I lace my fingers with his shutting the door and grabbing the bag from his free hand.

“I-I'm scared but with you I think, I think I will be okay.” He whispers as we walk into the smaller sized dorm. “Y-You promise you won’t-"

I pull him to me wrapping my arms around him tightly kissing his forehead lovingly.

“I'm never going anywhere my magnificent, tenacious, prissy mate. We are forever, and not just because fate says so, but because it's always been you for me. Ever since we were kids, Jinnie you were destined to be mine and I to be yours.”

A choked cry bubbles up through his chest and I chuckle kissing him again on the forehead.

“Y-You're such an asshole!” He wails and I hum nodding in agreement and hold him tighter. “A loving asshole.” He mumbles and I burst into laughter and shake my head this time. “Alright let’s get this over with.”

He takes the bag from me and opens all five of the little white strips, hands trembling when he begins to read the directions.

“It's gonna be okay, we will be okay no matter what.”

“O-Okay, it says to pee directly on that little section and wait five minutes for each one. The first two if positive will have a blue cross, the cheap ass one has two pink lines, and the other two will say positive or just a zero.”

“Okay, do you—”

“No, god no!” He growls and I sigh following him to the door to the bathroom. “I-I will be out in five minutes.”

It felt like an eternity just standing and pacing, I could feel his anxiety, nausea overwhelming at times. Fear was the most present in him, fear of abandonment like his mom’s friend’s daughter. Her mate found out and well he left her, high and dry and now she is a single mother alone in the world.

I would never do that to him, Jin is my everything, has been since we were kids. I have always held a special place for him above everyone else. I couldn’t ever get enough of his sweet melon scent, and honied lips. Could never stop loving of his overbearing motherly instincts, never grow tired of watching him achieve his dreams.

“I-I can’t look!” He wails and slams the door open holding all five of the sticks in his hands almost dropping them. “Y-You do it!” He shoves them at me a hand clasped over his eyes.

“Let’s do it together instead okay? Here one at a time.” I take them from him, setting four of the five on the counter face down. “Ready?”

He shakes his head but removes his hand focusing on the stick. I turn it over and he clasps a hand over his mouth, smothering the sob that escaped. It was a positive, bright baby blue cross.

He grabs the others off the counter and each one he gets more and more emotional. Emotions rising high and dropping in waves, nausea intensifying until he runs back to the bathroom, slamming the lid open and dry heaving into the porcelain bowl. 

“I-I!” He gags again and I kneel beside him rubbing his back soothingly and pressing kisses to his mark trying to ease some of the shock and sickness away.

“We'll be okay Jin I promise we're gonna be okay.” I sink my fangs just under the skin and he drops into my lap. I bring his head to rest on my shoulder keeping my fangs gently under the skin.

“There better?” He hums and his eyes droop, finally closing when I press kisses to his mark and rub my hand over his stomach soothingly. “I think you need some water, some saltines, and a nap.” He hums and I rumble back scooping him up into my arms and carry him to our bed.

“Peppermint tea please?” He whimpers and I rumble, leaving just for a few moments to make his tea, grab the crackers, and a pitcher of tepid water. When I bring them back and he fighting nausea again, I offer the tea while holding onto him from behind. I let my fangs sink into his mark again, helping soothe some of the nausea, and eventually once he finished the tea and crackers laying down and holding him tightly from behind. “I love you.”

I keep rumbling softly, trying to coax him into a nap, and ease the nausea that was rising once again. “I love you always, my Jin-ah.” Once I sense him drifting off I close my eyes with him, trying to chase away the rampant nervous thoughts in my head.

_‘We'll get through this together, I promise.’_


	18. Felix

** ~Felix’s POV~ **

We ended up going to his place once we were able to think more clearly, which I guess I had just assumed was a dorm but instead was an apartment and he wasn’t even in school another surprise.

He dropped out a semester ago to switch schools and still has not finished the paperwork because it is tiring, his words not mine.

Yoongi comes off as someone who is blunt, honest, but secretly sensitive. Words cut deep, emotions run deeper for him, while true to omega nature, he doesn’t act like your typical omega.

He is bossy for one, something my panther does not agree with, but I could care less, I for an alpha can be extremely submissive. I don’t like fighting, but I will if it comes down to protecting family, friends, and now my new found exquisite mate.

“I-I don’t have much to eat here, I honestly am hardly ever home.” He mumbles as he brings out a bowl with instant ramyeon and one boiled egg.

**_‘That will change, he needs to eat better. He is much too thin and much too weak to have cubs.’_ **

I bite back a sigh and ignore the nagging inside my head. Alphas have strong instincts to protect and care for what is theirs. Even if it goes against rules they have set in place, omegas are to always take care of their needs as alphas see fit. They are to eat, drink, and take whatever an alpha tells them to and gives.

Alphas are to be the workers, the providers but omegas are to kneel and be waiting at the door for their alphas when they come home. Omegas are to have every chore set in place finished, to keep up with cleaning, cooking, caring for cubs.

“Thank you, Yoongi.” I take the bowl from him and he kneels beside me with his bowl, refusing to glance my way. “Come sit next to me, not below me. I'm not that kind of person.” He looks up at me cautiously and I see the fear hidden behind the strong wall he holds.

“N-No it’s okay.” He whispers and peels his egg quietly, pinching the brown-colored bits of the shell between his fingers.

“Can I sit next to you then? I can even sit at the other end of the table if you want, but do not sit lower than me. You're not lower than me, you're my equal.” I hate our society what it puts into omega’s heads, alpha’s heads.

“What happened to the spitfire I met last night hm?’ I tease, giving him, an impish grin and he grins back, showing off his pretty pink gums, and perfectly white teeth.

I slide down off the couch and settle next to him, my knee brushing against his thigh when I cross my legs. “Much better, now thank you for the ramyeon again it smells delicious.”

He bows his head slightly and I feel relief flooding in from him when I bow back the same warm smile on my face.

“D-Do you want me to peel your egg?” He points to it as he takes a small bite from his and I shake my head. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I can peel my egg, and next time I wanna cook for you.” He gives me an odd look and I chuckle, cooing at the blush fanning across his cheeks.

Once we finished eating in remote silence, he goes to stand up and grab our bowls, but I beat him to it. “Let me wash the dishes and you just relax okay?” He shakes his head vehemently and I sigh setting them down and cupping his cheeks gently.

“It's okay beautiful, let me pitch in I helped create the mess.” I press soft butterfly kisses all over his face and he purrs softly, leaning into each one. He eventually wraps his arms around my middle and buries his face into my neck where his mark rests.

Soft kitten-like licks and nibbles are dancing across the mark. I purr softly back, allowing him to continue the displays of affection and rub my fingers through his soft practically white-colored hair.

When my fingers travel to the base of one of his white soft ears, his purrs intensify, and he begins rubbing his cheek against my shoulder and chest. He opens his eyes slightly and my breath hitches, the soft black mixing with the charcoal grey making his eyes seem like mercury pools.

Breathtakingly emotional, practically endless, and feverish again. How anyone could look like this while doing practically nothing amazes me, they are engulfing me in their depths, and I am burning willingly.

“A-Are you u-uhm—” He hums and shakes his head closing his eyes and rubbing his face harder against my chest, his fingers clenching onto the back of my shirt keeping me in place.

“Y-You smell nice, l-like black cherries and matcha tea. I-I like when you hold me can you—” I rumble an approval and run my free hand down to his lower back while my fingers continue to rub and pet his soft ear.

“You can have my attention any time you want it, Little One.” I press kisses to the top of his head breathing in his sweet soothing scent and hum when the soft licks and nibbles start again on my mark. “Although, I have to say I much prefer you feisty.” I chuckle and tease him and he whines looking at me with a scowl on his face.

“I never thought I would, well want this but I…I think I will be okay if this is how life is gonna be.” He looks away again and at the bowls I sat on the table, eggshells scattered on the napkins next to them.

“Yoongi, I promise I will never be like the alphas they told you about in school. I never want you to feel like you can’t talk to me, or like I wanna control you.” He looks back at me again, blush fanning across his cheeks and nose again. “What is on your mind? Talk to me.” I press further and I can sense fear again but I don’t want that from him.

“S-So I-I can um still—” He stops and I hum pressing a kiss to his nose and nuzzling mine against it. “I-I can still do what I want right? I-I can l-live here?” He winces when I pull back and I hum again, cupping his cheeks.

“You, Little One, can live and be wherever you want so long as I get to see you or at least talk to you. I wanna learn everything about you, and I wanna spoil you rotten.” It was true, I have always wanted a mate I could pamper, buy sweets for, take them out, buy them flowers if they like them and if not something else.

“I don’t expect you to be home cooking my dinners, or cleaning a house, I expect you to live your dream regardless of what it is. I expect honesty that's it, this is not an open relationship, you're mine and I'm yours.”

A smile breaks out on his face and I grin back cooing and peppering kisses all over his face for what seemed like the millionth time. I loved it, the soft purrs, the content smile, everything about him made my heart flutter.

“Now let me take care of the dishes, just show me where they go, and then we can do whatever you want or I can leave if you feel suffocated.”

“No!”~ He whines and I coo again kissing his forehead and letting go of his cheeks so I can pick up the bowls and napkins with the eggshells in them. “F-Follow me.” He mumbles shuffling out into the kitchen where a sink full of week-old dishes sets and the garbage is overflowing.

“Go sit down while I clean up okay? Do you wanna watch a movie?” I question and he shakes his head looking at me glossy-eyed. “Kitten, what's wrong?” I set the bowls down on the counter and bring him into my arms.

“I-I'm sorry it's s-such a-a m-mess it’s e-embarra-ss-ssing.” He chokes on a stifled whimper and I chuckle shaking my head.

“Baby it's okay, you should see my dorm when Joon and I are busy all week.”

“N-no it’s not that it’s—” He pulls away from me, his claws finding the sides of his thumbs to pick at them.

“What is it?” I have a sinking feeling when he looks at me, so fearful and conflicted.

“I-I haven’t because of H-Hyuns-soo and h-his f-fr—” I snarl and grab ahold of his arms tightly without meaning to.

**_‘Kill him, if he comes near him kill him, he will not hurt our mate!’_ **

I snarl back at my panther at the stupid idea and only focus when a loud mewl of pain that comes from Yoongi.

“I—” I drop my hands from him and back away, marks from my claws already dripping bright red blood and his skin swelling with bright purple and red marks.

“F-Felix I-I'm sorry!” He whimpers, head dropping and eyes casting down to the floor. “I-I'm sorry I-I'm—”

“No, I should be sorry, I hurt you I—”

“W-What? You’re not mad at me?” I look at him in shock. “I-I h-he—” He starts to shake with tiny gasping sobs and shame overrides any anger I held from before because of Hyunsoo.

“Little One why? Why would I be mad at you? Did you lead Hyunsoo on before you found me or something because that shouldn’t matter either? He has no right to make you so scared like this, to make you feel so upset.”

I want to gather him in my arms, but the haunting remembrance of my violent outburst remains clear, the iron-rich blood still falling down his arms and dripping onto the floor. I hurt him, I put hands on him.

“I-I'm sorry I hurt you like some monster. I-I—” My throat tightens when he looks up at me so distraught and confused. The eyes that were shining before are filled with remorse, and sorrow.

“Y-You didn’t hurt me. These are nothing, I deserved them for angering you like that. For being such a tease like always, I'm such a—” I snarl cutting him off, rage filling me again.

“I don’t care if you sucked his dick and changed your mind halfway through no one, and I mean one mate or not has the right to touch you. No one has the right to hurt you, or scare you.” I walk up to him licking the wounds I left and sighing in relief when the cuts start closing and healing.

He looks at me, confusion still on his face and I rumble bringing him into my arms and holding onto him tightly. Trying to soothe away the emotions, soothe away his fear, his shame.

“Yoongi, Kitten you didn’t upset me, the thought of that beast making you so scared you won’t even take out your garbage that made me upset. Tell me what he did to you.”

I cup his cheeks as his wide glossy eyes spill over with fat tears, his bottom lip quivering from trying to keep them tightly pressed together.

“Talk to me Little One tell me what he did.” I urge and rub my thumbs against his cheeks, purring louder trying to relax him.

“He pinned me to a wall and no matter how hard I tried to fight back I couldn’t escape. Something he said just made me freeze, I didn't have a choice when he ran his filthy hands all over me like I was some prize he won, I-I'm sorry!” He sucks in a breath then two then three trying to calm himself, but it isn’t working. It is doing the opposite to the point he looks like he is going to pass out on me.

“Breathe Baby breathe.” I murmur, pressing soft kisses to his nose and then his forehead, and eventually stealing a quick kiss on his lips. “There, relax I'm gonna take your garbage out from now on okay? I'm gonna be over here to walk you or drive you to and from wherever you need to be. He will never touch you again do you hear me?”

He sobs loudly and I sigh scooping him up and bringing him back to the couch to settle in my lap while I let him cry.

After a few minutes, he finally settles into little hiccups and soft whimpers, his face buried into my chest and hands gripping onto my shirt.

“Can I do the dishes now or do you wanna snuggle and watch a movie or something?”

“I-I need a shower, I _stink_!” I chuckle and press a kiss to his lips again.

“Okay Little One, while you do that, I'm gonna wash the dishes and take out the garbage can you tell me the code?”

He mumbles something under his breath and then looks at me, wide-eyed again and I raise a brow in question.

“It's my birthday, zero nine, zero three.” I chuckle and nod.

“Okay go take your shower Little One.” He mumbles and thank you and then walks off into what I assume is his bedroom and I begin doing the dishes.

I was going to let Hyunsoo have a piece of my mind, but I wasn’t going to do it alone. I am sure Taehyung would love a good beat down right about because last I knew Hyunsoo was the one who tried to attack Jeongguk while Hyunsoo’s girlfriend Sori was part of it.

Tricked him into believing that she was harmless when she was anything but that. This was not the end of my rage but for now, it would be put aside for Yoongi, because right now his comfort is the only thing on my mind.


	19. Jeongguk

** ~Jeongguk’s POV~  **

Felix and Yoongi were doing better than Minnie and Hoseok, which wasn’t all that surprising to me, unlike Taehyung. He honestly believed that Yoongi would throw more of a fit, but Yoongi’s isn’t like Minnie. Yoongi doesn’t fear alphas he fears being controlled. Where Minnie had a fear of alphas, had a fear of his self, fear of falling in love.

I can relate to him in a sense, until Taehyung the alphas in my school were anything but kind. I learned the hard way when I started early college classes, Hyunsoo an alpha lion hybrid tricked his beta girlfriend Sori into making me think we were friends. She for almost a whole year, four years ago now, made me think I had finally found a good friend.

I have been friends with Yoongi and Hoseok since I met Taehyung, but before then I had no one. So, when someone took an interest in the same things as I, I was naïve enough to think I had actually made a friend.

Now I know I have made new friends, if they pass Taehyung’s approval then I know I am okay. This has nothing to do with him being my alpha or him approving of people I want to be friends with, he doesn’t care so long as I am happy. I trust him enough to know what is best for me, while allowing me to figure it out for myself.

I loved meeting Jin and Minnie, Namjoon was the first one out of all of them I met next to Felix of course. He was clumsy but sweet and super smart compared to most of my other classmates. He helped me with a literature paper I was struggling with for comparisons between two English based dialects.

I am horrible at English, while I can speak it fluently deciphering between texts can be a bit difficult for me.

That was what I was currently working on, on my day off from school and soon to be work. I still was struggling with some of the newer material and Namjoon was currently busy. Who wouldn’t be on a beautiful Saturday night, it was cool and crisp the snow melted earlier in the day.

I was given the choice of author and chose Jodi Picoult. She is an amazing author who writes with such delicate details and intensities that make me keep reading. However, comparing right now is not working in my favor.

“Kookie-ah? Are you hungry?” I look up from my paper when Taehyung enters the doorway with two bags of what I can only assume is from his job. Taehyung works at a local café on the weekends and sometimes during the week if they need extra help.

It is actually where I met him, my first year of taking my early college classes while I was fifteen and still in high school. He at the time was behind the counter, and I was sitting in a booth waiting for Sori and Hyunsoo with our orders. It was the first time I had a heat since I was forced to take suppressants by my parents. 

When I was twelve I was put on them, and met JK when I was just shy of turning fourteen. I connected with him, and miraculously I didn't suffer from a heat then either. So when I had it, for the first time I was scared and I was taken advantage of before Taehyung managed to save me. 

I got a strong smell of bananas and peanut butter so strong I could almost taste it. I thought maybe it was the muffin that was placed in front of me that day, but it was far from that muffin. That was his first year working there but, he now does closing shifts so most of the time he is gone from noon to around eleven at night.

Tonight, being one of the super late nights, when I glanced at the clock on my phone, I have to bite back a yawn. It was almost two in the morning, and I still had a lot of work to do.

“No, Tae Tae, not right now, but thank you,” I mumble and rub my eyes trying to focus on this damn report yet again. “Tae Tae!” I giggle when he sits behind me and picks me up settling me in his lap. He rumbles softly and I sigh in content allowing him to rest his chin on my shoulder and pick up the papers on the table.

“Still having issues Baby Boy?” He reads over the few paragraphs that I had already written. “Now what does comparing two books have anything to do with photography? It's such a redundant use of a class.” He scoffs and I giggle nodding in agreement. “However, you do seem to enjoy it, do you not?”

I giggle again and nod pressing a kiss to his jaw when he lifts his head to read the paper easier. I nuzzle against the soft skin of his neck pressing a kiss there too for good measure.

“I do, the work is just difficult at times.” He rumbles again and sets the paper, back on the table, his hands rubbing the top of my thighs soothingly. “I suppose I could always wait until Monday when Namjoon is available the paper isn’t due for another couple of weeks.” 

He looks down at me, pressing a kiss to my forehead and then settling his chin back on my shoulder, breathing in deeply. He has told me I smell of blackberry jam and sweet vanilla bean.

“How was work?” I murmur and he sighs shrugging his shoulders.

“The usual, grumpy customers, the boss was in a mood too, of course, carrying a fawn or two probably doesn’t help either.” He chuckles and I giggle knowing fully how miserable a pregnant doe like her could be. “Are you excited to start your new job?”

I was accepted to work in a small locally own photography studio as part of the crew that helped set up backgrounds and sceneries. I was going to be working Monday and Friday to start and eventually some weekends as well.

“Nervous but excited. The manager said if I pull my weight and maintain it, I may be able to work with the adult shoots.”

“That's good Baby Boy, I'm happy for you.” I hear the slight change in tone, it was flowing and smooth but slightly lower than normal it lacked his normally warm encouragement.

“I sense a but, Tae, talk to me.” He sighs and shakes his head pressing a kiss to my shoulder. “Come on tell me!” I pout and he chuckles tilting my head slightly so he can kiss me sweetly.

“I just worry about you, I don’t want you to be too tired.” He sighs and I burst into giggles covering my mouth when he scowls at me. “I worry about you being overloaded and you're here making fun of me about it!” He huffs and I giggle more when he starts to pout moving around under me and pretending to be mad at me.

“Y-You're too much!” I giggle and he starts chuckling and tickling me until I am gasping and squealing at him to stop. “I-I love you so much Tae, my silly, loving, alpha.” He kisses me sweetly again and I turn in his lap straddling him so I can get more kisses from him.

“I love you too, Kookie.” He mumbles and kisses me again. He has the faint taste of blueberries and lemons on his lips.

“You had my favorite muffin again? Without me, how dare you!” I giggle against his lips and he chuckles, grinning widely and cupping my cheeks bringing me back to his lips again.

Moments like this, with Taehyung, was something I never thought I would ever experience.

Silliness, happiness, warmness everything that was never taught. Taehyung brings me such joy, he protects me, and always thinks of me first. He is encouraging and supporting.

He knows what I need without me saying, but he asks anyway, because he wants communication. He wants me to be open, to always know I can tell him anything without fear of judgment. No punishments, no rules, just equal partnership like how a relationship in my eyes should be.

My parents could have never prepared me for a life like this, they live the typical life of an alpha and omega pair. My father is king and my mother being the obedient omega she was raised to never question it.

My father doesn’t wear my mother’s mark, she doesn’t leave the house unless told to, she doesn’t have dreams. She is a housewife, she is a mother, and she is an omega. When they found out about Taehyung my father rejected the idea of an alpha wearing an omegas mate mark, talked about how disgusting it was.

Taehyung didn’t take too lightly to that and walked out before a fight could break out. That was the first time I ever saw Taehyung cry, the first time I saw him looking so agonizingly solemn. Taehyung has an emotionless face to those who don’t see past the passive eyes, the controlled militance actions. He is someone who unless you look deep enough seems apathetic, hypercritical, indifferent.

Taehyung to me is my fire in more ways than one, he has a fiery strength, an irrevocable passion. He is warmth at the very definition of it, he is my Taehyung, my Tae Tae, my mate.

“T-Tae!” I squeal when his hands move from my face to tickling under my shirt. His fingers fluttering across my stomach and waist. Eyes following my wiggling and squirming with a mirth one could only describe as debauched humor.

“Y-Yah s-stop!” I giggle and squirm off his lap falling back against the table and trying to scoot further out of his reach. He removes his hands but just as I go to sit back up, he reaches out and snatches one of my bare feet.

“Don’t you even dare!” I warned, trying to hide my grin but failing miserably.

I know it’s coming but when I don’t know. Trying to remove my foot from his grasp is pointless, he is much stronger than me. If I was being honest, I was loving this, the playful look he holds the sneaky relaxed grin.

“YAH!” I squeal when his fingers tickle the bottom of my foot, pushing and pressing against the spots he knew were the weakest and would get the best reactions from me. “I-If you don’t s-stop!” I try to growl, and he chuckles pulling me back into his lap and attaching his lips to mine swallowing my protests.

He nibbles on my bottom lip and groans softly when my tongue teases his before delving deeper and stroking against his.

Moments like this are not heated, they are sweet, blissful, and remind me every time how lucky I am. He expects nothing but love and respect from me, and never forces anything on me. He loves me with his whole heart and soul and that is how it is for me too.

His hand curls around the back of my neck and tilts my head slightly so he can deepen our kiss further. His tongue stroking and starting a playful game with my own until I break away from him. He peppers soft kisses across my face, paying special attention to my jaw, nose, and cheeks. Flicks of tongue and nicks of his fangs teasing the underside of my jaw.

His hand stroking and rubbing my sides, squeezing my waist when he looks at me, a lopsided smile full of mirth.

“I'm kind of hungry now.” I mumble and he pecks me sweetly once more and grabs the bags on the couch behind him, opening the containers. “Y-You brought me my mini muffins?” I look at the lemon blueberry poppyseed mini muffins and he hums picking one up and bringing it to my lips for me to take a bite.

“Of course, I did, how could I not? How dare I not, especially when it puts you in such a mood!” He chides and I snicker taking it in my mouth and kissing him quickly. “I also brought you home some lavender and chamomile tea packets seeming how you'll be under so much stress.”

“You're too much Kim Taehyung.” I sigh and he shakes his head, kissing my forehead and offering me another muffin. I take it greedily and he rumbles an approval to see me scoffing down the food he brought home.

Even though they are one at times makes his tiger proud. To be able to provide and see their mate eating what they provide. As much as many of us fight our animal side, we still take pleasure in some of it.

I like to please him, willingly even if he doesn’t expect of me. I want to please him, make him happy, both sides of him. I love his tiger just as much as I love him, his tiger was not much different just more primal and bossier. Which while in the bedroom sometimes it is fun, I like seeing the purple rim around his naturally walnut-colored eyes.

“You know, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow before I go into work, we could have a date day? We can do anything you wanna do.” He hands me another one and I take it nodding in agreement. “Let’s put this stuff away then and get some sleep Baby Boy.”

I swallow it and hum shaking my head, giving him a devilish smirk. My fingers finding their way to the nape of his neck and playing with the fine hairs there.

“I don’t really feel like sleeping right now, can you think of something else to keep me occupied Oppa? I'm feeling rather playful right now.” I croon, purring softly to him, my eyes glazing over while I spread my legs farther apart in his lap and align my ass directly over his groin. “Don’t you wanna play with your Bunny?”

“You are such a teasing little brat sometimes, Bun.” He coos and I hum raising a brow at him. “You wanna play hm? Let’s play then, Oppa is feeling rather thirsty anyways.”

He scoops me up and I squeak giggling when he practically races to our bedroom and shuts the door, flicking the lights off.

Taehyung makes my heart swell, makes me always feel like I am home, he is my missing piece, and now that I have found him my world, my heart, and my soul are finally complete.


	20. Minnie (M)

**~Minnies POV~**

When Namjoon spat that out I couldn’t help the look of horror that crossed my face. I couldn’t believe he remembered that let alone, thought the same thing I was.

“So, you do recognize me?” Hoseok whispers and I tense, my heart pounding hard and echoing in my ears. “Jimin answer me, now!” I stand up, the chair screeching across the floor, and try to run away from this. Runaway from everything, it is a whirlwind of things I am not ready to handle just yet.

“I-I have no idea what you're—” He startles me when he grips onto my wrist pulling me back to look at him. “L-Let me go!” I hiccup and fight to get my wrist free from his hold.

“No, I need to fucking know this Jimin, do you remember me?” He starts strong and demanding but his voice turns weak and pleading. His almond eyes teary, wide, and desperate. “Y-You do, don’t you? I-I'm H-Hobi.”

I shake my head and pull harder finally freeing my wrist and backing up further and crouching down. My ears folding down on my head when I burrow my face into my knees that are wrapped up by my arms and tail.

“S-Stop this.” I whisper, my vision blurring and my body practically vibrating making it hard to stay crouched like this. “S-Stop!” I shout, my voice cracking with a broken panic-stricken sob coming from me. “I-I-I—” I start to hyperventilate trying to catch the breath that just wasn’t there.

“Chim.” He whispers and kneels next to me, fishing something out of his pocket. “Take it and hold it.” He hands me the freezing silver crescent and I grip onto hit, holding it close to my chest and rubbing my thumb against it over and over.

Even as a kit it had astonished me how the pendant was always cold to the touch, no matter how warm the wearer was. While the sun pendant was practically blazing as a hot summer’s day.

“It's you, hm my friend. I have missed you, Chim, more than you could ever know.” His voice soothes me more than it should, I am slowly accepting this. Slowly accepting him again, and it is dangerous for me. “You know that pendant, has always been yours. I—”

I chuck it onto the ground, against everything in me I watch it fall, clattering onto the wooden floor.

“I'm not your friend, I don’t know who the hell you're talking about but I'm not him.”

“Jimin I can feel that you're fighting this, I can feel you're lying to me, your thoughts are loud and clear.”

I back up further tripping over the slight lip leading into the next room. I start to tumble onto my ass, but he reaches forward snatching my wrists, and prevents me from tumbling back onto the floor.

“Get out of my head!” I scream and rip away from him again, fully falling onto my ass this time. I ignore the pain radiating throughout my entire bottom and scramble backward and against the wall. “Y-You have no right!” I whimper, and glare at him from beneath my fringe.

“I know I don’t, I can’t close off your thoughts you have to do that on your own. Jimin, I don’t know what happened all those years ago, but I'm sorry.”

“You never even tried to look for me! I don’t care that we were kids, I don’t care that I just disappeared you _knew_ where I lived!”

“Jimin, I moved can you not tell? Do you not remember?”

“No, I fucking don’t okay? I don’t remember much of anything since I got fucking—” I stop myself and dig my claws into the floor beneath me. I am trying not to cry, trying to not break down, trying to fight this.

“What happened? Talk to me!” He walks forward and I snarl in warning, allowing my fangs to lengthen. He crouches down and snarls back, fangs glimmering in the sunlight breaking through the blinds.

“Fuck you, leave me alone!”

My head starts to feel fuzzy and cloudy, pain radiating throughout it. I clutch at it and whimper as the pain intensifies, drowning his voice out.

** ~Forgotten Memory POV~  **

_“Chim! We're supposed to do left then right not right and back.” Hoseok giggles at me when I mess up the dance yet again. We were in a large room, mirrors surrounding us, a glossy wooden floor, and soft music was playing from somewhere._

_“I-I'm sorry Hobi I will try harder.” I sit down on the floor holding my face in my hands and crying._

_“Yah, it's okay, here hold this.” He crouches next to me and hands me the crescent pendant and I take it sniffling my nose. “This has magic in it, my Eomma said if it's cold to the touch to whoever I give it to, they are my mate.”_

_“Your Eomma is silly! It's always cold when you give it to me Hobi!” I giggle and he giggles with me, pinching my cheek between his fingers._

_“Chim Chim Chim, my Chim!” He sings songs and I giggle more reaching out to touch the dangling sun pendant. “Eomma said if it's hot then I found the one for me too. That's how Appa and Eomma met!”_

_I giggle and play with it when it warms and starts to make my fingers tingle, tickling me._

_“I love you Hobi!” I grin at him and he grins back._

_“I love you too Chim!”_

** ~End of Memory~  **

“Jimin?! Wake up please?” I am jostled by a burning warmth and when I finally open my eyes, I look up to see Hoseok holding me like the night before.

“I—”

“Sh it’s okay just relax okay? I'm gonna let go of you now.”

He removes his arms from around me and I shake my head, burying my face into his chest hearing his heart pound steadily. He sighs and wraps them back around me, one of his fingers running through my hair nails scraping gently against my scalp.

“You're so confusing you know that? One second you hate me and the next you want my attention. I wish you'd just make up you-"

I sigh and force my head up and silence him with a rash kiss, practically crushing my lips to his. I would do anything right now to get him to just shut up for five seconds, anything to feel that warmth I felt before.

He breathes out through his nose in a huff but kisses me back. His lips clinging to mine before deepening the kiss by cupping the back of my neck and cheek bringing me closer and kissing me breathless. His lips moving against mine, felt so natural, so right but it’s not.

I break away and he hums softly and brings me back to him, kissing me again.

“W-We shouldn’t be doing this; this isn’t what friends do.” I break away again and sit up gazing down at his flushed face.

“Do you have any idea how long I have waited to see you again? To hug you again?”

“Fuck it.” I breathe out shakily and tug him upward smashing my lips against his hungrily kissing him, desperate to feel my heart pounding again. Desperate for him to smother me in his warmth.

He slips his tongue in my mouth when I go to sneak my own in his. His tongue meeting mine and teasing me. His hands grasping onto my waist, squeezing it. When he removes his tongue, I groan in protest and try to suck it back into my mouth nipping and teasing him.

I break away from him again and tilt my head back when his lips find their way to his mark, sucking and biting at it until I am a squirming panting mess in his lap. His fingers digging in further to my waist, enough where I feel his claws start to dig in through the shirt.

I look down at him and his almond eyes are lined with a dark blue.

“H-Hoseok.” I stutter and he shakes his head, sinking his fangs into the mark, making me gasp and grip his hair tightly.

 **“Jhope.”** He rumbles and licks while sucking hard and digging them deeper. **“Come out and play my little Vixen, your alpha wants you.”**

“N-No h-he w-won’t!” I pant as one of his hands drags down inside the pajama bottoms cupping one of my cheeks and smacking it for good measure. “I-I need H-Hobi!” I moan, feeling slick spilling into the boxers.

 **“Mmmmm your heat is not over mate.”** He lays me down ripping his clothes from my body quickly and wastes no time spreading my legs wide open and licking a hard-long strip over the fluids gathering around my aching hole.

“A-Ah! N-No!” I fight against him and he growls fangs sinking into the inside of one of my thighs.

**“Do not act like you do not want this, remember linked thoughts. You are practically screaming for me to fuck you right now. Desperate, greedy, slutty omega you are.”**

I moan loudly as his tongue sinks into me, curling and fluttering against my walls. My legs wanted to close but he was holding them strong and steady. Hard and steady licks of his tongue against my hole, fluttering and delving in after nuzzling his nose and jaw against my thighs on repeat.

 **“Come out and play, my omega.”** He croons looking up at me, his eyes fully midnight blue and glowing now. 

“N-No!” I growl and he narrows his eyes and comes back up pinning me to the bed below him. “H-He doesn’t w-wanna!”

I narrow my eyes back and he smirks, dipping his head so he can suckle on one of my nipples while his free hand sinks two fingers into my hole prodding them steadily and firmly against my prostate.

“F-Fuck!” I moan tossing my head back onto the bed, arching my back, and planting my feet firmly on the bed, trying to gain more from him. My body tightening with each harsh stroke and suck of his tongue, each steady pump of his fingers.

“I-I oh!” I start sobbing hysterically with need, desperation doesn’t begin to describe the steady coalescing pleasure racing to my core. The burning returning from earlier, making the sensation heighten further.

“Y-Yes!” I sob as pleasure ricochets with my orgasm racing through me. He doesn’t slow his fingers, he continues to pump them in and out of my clenching hole, groaning when he feels another orgasm building just as quick.

 **“Cum for me again, cum slut!”** He growls and I sob feeling it wrack through me again. **“I am going to fuck you now. I am going to fuck you so hard you will be begging for me to stop.”** He removes his fingers sucking on them, cleaning the slick off them.

He flips me over roughly, forcing my legs open and my ass up in the air. I feel him behind me, hot and heavy, lining his swollen cock to my entrance and sliding home, as deep as possible and starting up his relentless rhythm.

He fucks me through five more orgasms, and I can’t help screaming with each one, each steady build more intense than the last. Each one making his cock feel harder, thicker, and deeper than before. His fangs sinking into my mark as he brings me up on my knees fucking into me still, at the same intensity.

It wasn’t until my eighth orgasm that he was finally spilling into me, his knot latching onto my overly abused prostate holding me there. 

“S-Shit Jimin?” I whimper and nod, falling forward ignoring the pulling sensation of his knot still locked in place. “O-Oh my god I-I'm—”

“N-No, h-heat.” I moan as he shifts us, so we are laying on our sides, his arm wrapped around my waist protectively. “I-I'm okay.” I lied I was not okay, I was sore yet again, which doesn’t even describe it. The burning sensation was at a minimum, but it was far from over.

“D-Did he—” His voice is soft, and cracks. I can feel the guilt, the shame, the disgust radiating throughout my entire being from him.

“N-No he didn’t hurt me. H-Hoseok I-I'm okay. I-I can take it rough, really I-I can.”

“He left bruises and bites all over you, how can you say you're okay!”

“I-It felt good.” I find myself blushing, trying to ignore the stupidity of it. “I-I just wanted you instead b-but he's a part of you.”

After a few more minutes his knot went down enough where he could pull out and practically fly away from me.

“C-Come here, I need you.” I whisper and he shakes his head, finally meet my gaze when I turn over to face him. He looks beyond mortified, beyond ashamed, he looked so utterly forlorn, disgusted with himself. “I need you to hold me please?” I whimper and feel tears starting to form.

He swallows whatever he was feeling and shoves it down so far I can’t even reach it anymore. He slides back over, and I cling onto him, wrapping my legs and arms around him like a koala.

“J-Just hold me o-okay?” I whimper and he wraps his arms around me tightly. Skin to skin is indescribable it was like the sun was warming me.

“F-Friends don’t do this; friends don’t rape their friends.” He says bitterly and I shake my head, reality finally settling in.

“We're not just friends, are we? You, he didn’t rape me Hoseok. I-I just wanted this side, not that one. That side scares me, I—” I choke on my words and bury my face into his chest.

I want to tell him about my mother dying, I want to tell him about my childhood, the parts that I could remember. I want to tell him about my accident, about everything but I can’t. I can’t be weak; I can’t do this.

The darkest secret of them all, no one knows but Jin, Namjoon, and Felix. I will never tell a soul about it, because that means admitting that it happened. That means being honest with myself.


	21. Hoseok

** ~Hoseok’s POV~  **

Over and over again, back and forth again. Even in his heat-induced hazes I could feel his pain, feel the conflicts raging inside of him. With the amount of fear he holds, I can't possibly understand how he manages to make it through a day.

I shoved what I felt earlier away, reprimanded my fox for taking advantage when he knew I was emotionally unstable and weak.

The marks he left all over Jimin’s skin made me sick, these weren’t love bites. These were possessive, lustful. Jhope isn’t a loving alpha he is what my true instincts are, controlling, rough, masochistic. He likes to inflict painful pleasure and I don’t like that, I want to shower Jimin with praises not crude filthy names. I want to show Jimin what I see when I look at him.

That is why currently he is curled up on my chest, whimpering while knotted to me for the seventh time in less than six hours. He was exhausted, raw, and hungry, he wanted to be home with Jin not trapped here.

“I'm so sorry.” I whisper and feel the sorrow filling my chest, tightening in my throat. My eyes stinging and I try to blink it away, not wanting to upset Jimin even further.

“I-I think i-it's g-gone.” He gasps, tiny sobs, and whimpers leaving his mouth that was pressed directly against my mark.

“D-Do you wanna stay here again, or do you need me to bring you home? I-I don’t even have to-”

“I wanna go home just take me home please?” His voice cracks, and tears splash onto my skin. He feels degraded, used, worthless and I wanted anything but that.

“Okay, I will just please don’t shut me out fully.” I beg and he sobs harder, his already tired body shaking with each one that wracks through him.

When my knot finally goes down, I slide out of him, and he wretches himself away from me, curling up in the fetal position and bawling his eyes out. I reach out running a hand up and down his arm trying to offer comfort.

“D-Don’t touch me please!”

“Do you need someone else?” I murmur and he nods, clutching onto himself, trying to curl further into himself. “Who, who do you need me to call?”

“J-Jin, p-please.” I find his phone on the floor and find Jin’s contact hitting the call button.

“Minnie? Jin-Hyung is sleeping what's wrong?” Namjoon is on the other side and I breathe out slowly.

“It's Hoseok, Jimin really needs Jin right now. He came in heat again before we could leave earlier.”

Namjoon sighs and I can hear him waking Jin up explaining what was going on.

“Hoseok put Minnie on the phone.” I walk over setting the phone beside him. His sleepy eyes dart over looking at it, grabbing it, and putting it up to his ear.

“E-Eomma!” He sniffles and hiccups, he is trying to be brave trying to shove everything aside. He sounds broken, frail, lost. “I-I—” He trails off as a heartbreak sob echoes into the room.

I want nothing more than to crawl in behind him and hold him, I want to coddle him, want to comfort him. He won’t let me and right now I can’t say I blame him, I have made him this way right now.

He puts it on speaker and my heart stops when I hear Namjoon telling Jin to calm down. While Jin is going on a rant and screaming about going to pick him up and that he was going to kill me.

“H-He didn’t hurt me Eomma.” Jimin whispers and I cave walking over and crouching down beside his side of the bed. “I-I just n-need you.”

“Jimin do you want me to take you to him?” He shakes his head, eyes finally opening to look at me. “C-Can I at least help you get washed up and dressed?” Jin screams at me not to touch him and I sigh looking down and pressing the mute button.

“Y-Yes please I-I'm s-sorry.” He hiccups when I lift him off the bed leaving the phone on the bed, with Jin screaming in the background.

“Jimin, I don’t want you to be sorry okay? I-I get it I really do. It's frustrating and I'm not gonna pretend like it’s not.” I settle him on the toilet while I turn the bath on searching through the cabinets for some oils. “I-I wanna understand you better, wanna pamper you, wanna just take you in my arms and never let go again.”

I find three different ones and sigh pouring in a mixture of lavender, menthol, and chamomile. Anything to help relax him and relieve some of the aches that I caused.

“M-My Eomma was killed by a white Mercedes Benz, with custom trim. I was on my way to you, I begged her Hoseok, begged her to take me to see you.”

I about drop the bottles into the tub when he just comes out with that, eyes wide and frightened sitting still.

“I-I was in the way and she shoved me, they left us there. It was a man and a woman about my Eomma’s age.” My heart drops slightly when I see him start to shake, clutching at his chest.

“T-They looked so familiar and now after what happened to me, I can’t remember what they looked like. All I can see is her, lying in a pool of her own blood.” He squeezes his eyes shut and I put a hand over my mouth, stopping a sob from bursting from my throat.

“I took off, instead of staying, I left her there. I left and almost got myself killed from being in the cold for so long. I ended up in the hospital, in a coma for almost an entire year.”

That explains where he went after that day but not the fear he holds, why he keeps denying himself of anything he truly wants. 

“I-I had an accident when was eleven, I-I had my f-first heat and in my delirium, I went looking for someone. I-I wanted you, I kept having dreams about a fox just like me, and for whatever reason, those stupid pendants.” He chuckles bitterly, his ears pressing tightly against his head when he shakes it slightly as if he was trying to forget something.

“I couldn’t remember that they were a crescent and a sun, but I remembered how when it was in my possession, when I had them, everything was okay.”

I felt sick, not in the sense of nausea but in the sense that all this happened, and I had no idea. At that age, no one tells you anything they don’t help you with anything. It was so taboo to talk about heats, taboo to discuss being an omega.

Omegas are meant to be seen and not heard, meant to be nothing in a society that needs them so desperately. Most don’t even have a life outside of being just an omega, most can’t get good-paying jobs, most can’t do anything but give babies.

“I found a fox alright, but it wasn’t you. I found a boy about two years older than me, sandy brown hair, with fucking Yin and Yang pendants.”

“J-Jimin.” I whisper in horror as he finally opens his eyes and looks at me, tears falling from them.

“H-He took advantage of me, but he didn’t rape me, he lied to me and almost raped me. I was gonna let him too, at thirteen you don’t think of anything else but sex while smelling an omega in heat.”

I sensed a but with him like he was holding back what was happening inside his head at that exact moment.

“I was thinking about you, he told me his name was Hobi. Turns out, I was begging him in my delirium for Hobi to help me. I wanted the fucking crescent pendant not his cock like a normal omega. I wanted you Hoseok, of all the stupid things, out of all the stupid mistakes.”

My head spins at that proclamation.

“F-Felix found me, in the back alley by his apartment complex, he had to fight the alpha off. He was eight then Hoseok, eight years old and he was protecting me.”

That was the least of my worries, the only thing that was stuck was the fact that he wanted me. After five years of not seeing me, he wanted me.

“Y-You wanted me? Why?”

“I don’t even know, I lost half my fucking memories from when I was a kid because of my accident. I lost half my memories because I'm a spineless, hopeless, worthless omega who couldn’t even handle—” He breaks off sobbing into his hands, and I shut the tub off walking over to him, crouching down. “I-If I had been there—”

I get it now, the fear somewhat but there has to be more, he is skipping out on some part of his life, and I want to know what it is.

“No Jimin, stop this right now. It wouldn’t have made any difference, from the sounds of it, she was already gone before she hit the ground.”

I cup his cheeks forcing him to look at me. It breaks my heart, seeing him so broken like this, so distraught he doesn’t know how to handle himself.

“Is that fox why you fear alphas?”

He shakes his head and looks down again and I force him to meet my gaze once more.

“N-No. I-I can’t—” A strangled whimper catches in his throat and I nod in understanding.

“Come on take a bath and then I will get you your-”

“N-No can I have uh—”

I hum my fox delighted with the idea that he wanted my clothing, he wanted to smell like us. My heart swelled when he began playing with his fingers, tears slowly drying and instead embarrassment floods me.

“Jimin, you can wear whatever clothing you want from my closet. You don’t even have to give it back to me okay? Do you want actual pants or more pajama bottoms?”

He mumbles PJs and I chuckle nodding and scooping him up settling him in the tub. Cooing when he hums in satisfaction as the heat mixing with the oils settles into his body, relieving some of the stress, ache, and agony from his bones.

I walk out quickly and grab him another pair of fuzzy socks with penguins on them this time, a pair of boxers, pajama bottoms, a large cotton tee, and my orange hoodie. When I walk back into the bathroom, he is laying back against the tub, eyes closed, and snoring very softly. 

He holds so much guilt in his heart, so much pain, but what bothers me the most is the fear. The idea that all these years, my friendship meant just as much to him as it did me. He wanted me during his very first heat, wanted his pendant, it made my fox fulsome, and it made me fall even more in love with him.

He is someone who uses his anger as a shield, to protect himself from a grueling harsh world. He uses his anger to make sure no one gets close enough to hurt him again, no one can touch him again.

I set the clothing down when a loud pounding sounds at the door and I sigh making sure he is dozing off still before leaving to go get my ass chewed out.

“Look Jin, I, fuck!” I yowl when he grabs ahold of my ear with strength, I didn’t know he had. He practically rips it out of my head when Namjoon tries to get him to let go.

 **“Kim Seokjin!”** I look over to see Jimin standing there, fully dressed, a yellow rim around his pupil, and his tail swishing angrily. **“Let him go now!”**

“Oh, hell no, let Minnie back out now!” Jin finally let go of my ear and I hold the tip where it already feels like it is bruising.

**“He asked me to come out and handle this, so no he is not coming back out right now. He called you because I kept trying to break out, he called you because he is a little bitch who can not handle the truth.”**

“Oh, as if! I wanna hear it from Minnie, not you!”

**“He is too scared to admit he is a horny little bitch who craves his alpha’s cock is all that it is. So, shut up!”**

My head is spinning again, and I lose control bursting out laughing at the scene before me. Namjoon I can tell is trying to hold back but Jin just glares at me.

“O-Oh my god!” I howl with laughter using the wall as support and holding onto my belly. It is beyond inappropriate but I can't help myself. This is why they call him Minnie and not Jimin. 

“Jimin, put yourself into a fucking crevice of Minnie’s mind and send him back out, now!”

“Jimin just listen to him for fuck’s sake!” I howl with laughter and he sighs shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

“Minnie?” Jin whispers and he just nods, looking over at me cackling at his expense still.

“I-I'm sorry it was just too funny!” I giggle and trying to contain myself but with everything that has happened in the past two days, I can’t help myself.

The sudden change in his demeanor alone was enough to send me into a fit of giggles. He went from their Minnie to this loud obnoxious vulgar person in his body. It was like night and day. 

“I-I let him out to deal with this. I-I called you earlier because I didn’t know how to handle myself. He was trying so hard to get out to fuck around and I-I didn’t know what to do so I freaked! I was already exhausted and his dumbass wanted to get fucked six ways to Sunday again!”

Jin breathes a sigh of relief and nods, walking over to Jimin and wrapping his arms around him tightly in a mother like fashion.

“So, you’re okay then? Hoseok didn’t hurt you or—”

“You’re kidding, right? Jin I would never hurt him.” Now anger settled into my chest, while my fox practically purring at the suggestion. “I'd never hurt him, or anyone for that matter!”

“No, you just wanna scare him, right? Can't you see he's terrified?”

“You're the one who forced him to fucking stay with me!” I shout back tired of the back and forth the blame game he plays. “You _BOTH_ left him here, you told him last night to just deal with it!” I am practically growling at his stupidity right now. 

“You didn’t have to fuck him raw again, didn’t have to practically destroy his mind either!”

“Oh my god, I can’t with you right now. He came in heat again, what the fuck else am I supposed to do? Let him suffer?!”

“No, you could've done something else to help, like an ice bath.”

I snarl at him and Namjoon growls in warning to me, casting me a cool glare.

“Jimin did I hurt you?” I look at him and he shakes his head. “Did I do anything you didn’t want me to?” He shakes his head again and Jin sighs pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I'd never fucking hurt him; I love him goddamn it.” Jimin’s eyes widen right along with Jin’s and I sigh lowering my head in defeat.

“Y-You love me?” Jimin whispers horror lacing his voice. “W-Why? I-I have been horrible to you.”

“Jimin, I love you; I have loved you since we were kits. This is much deeper than a crush for me, no one and I mean no one in twenty-two years has ever had this effect on me. No one ever has made me want them like this.”

“I-I don’t deserve it. I-I'm a horrible person, I'm not loving, I'm selfish, and I'm worthless.”

“Stop that, you're not now shut your damn mouth!” Namjoon roars. Jin and Jimin wince, eyes widening in surprise.

“Jimin, you deserve every damn ounce of love I can give you. I get why you have been horrible; I know there's still something you're not telling me, but I hope one day you do.” His eyes start filling with tears for the millionth time only this time I can feel it’s not sadness or pain. It is hope, it is appreciation.

“So, I wanna be friends, I wanna spend time with you, even if it means spending time with prissy pants over there. I wanna, eventually, take you on a date with just us two. No, I don’t expect you to have sex with me, I don’t expect you to give me anything other than a chance. So, can you? Can you give me the chance to make you love me, just as much as I love you?”

He looks at Jin then Namjoon and eventually me again. He looks at me full of emotions and nods, eyes finally spilling over and a silly smile on his face.

“O-Okay I will.” Jin scowls slightly when Jimin breaks free of his hug and makes his way over to me, with small grabby hands asking for a hug. “I-I will.” He whispers and walks into my arms, holding onto me tightly, and burying his face into my chest.

“Okay, Minnie I will do it your way,” He hums and I finally for the first time actually have hope for this. Hope that I will win his heart fully this time.


	22. Jin

** ~Jin’s POV~ **

After the whole debacle with Hoseok and Minnie, he finally let me take him home. Namjoon had grabbed Minnie’s things and carried them out while Hoseok and Minnie exchanged phone numbers and social media account information. I reacted the way I did to create the desired effect from Minnie.

I know Hoseok would never hurt him, I know Minnie remembers him, and I know what is best for him. I have watched Minnie grow into who he is, watched him suffer throughout his entire life. Watched his father go from a bright happy man to the forlorn uncaring drunk that he is now.

I am blaming my protective outbursts on my hormones right now, blaming Namjoon’s behavior on hormones as well. Even though it is not an excuse it makes much more sense than me being crazy and him being an asshole.

“Come on now Minnie, time to get you home.” I look to them and give a warm forced smile. I was exhausted mentally and physically still, we had decided to see my primary care doctor first. To see what steps needed be taken, to find out if they were all healthy. Seokjin claims they are, but I want peace inside my own head, want that reassurance from a professional.

As we walk out Minnie’s nose twitches and then scrunches slightly.

“Jin-Hyung you smell different, you have like five different scents mixed in.” He looks muddled with uncertainty and inquisitiveness.

I curse silently in my head and Namjoon bristles looking at me, silently asking me to keep quiet until we know for sure.

“It must be the new soaps I'm using; my stomach didn’t feel the greatest this morning, so I soaked in some oils to see if it helped. Thankfully, it did!” I giggle and Minnie nods and continues walking to my SUV climbing in the backseat.

“You know he won’t hurt me right? I just—” He becomes silent as Namjoon climbed in on his side in the front.

“Minnie, you should know by now my outburst was acted, and quite well I might add. You needed that push, manipulative I know, but it helped you realize something very important didn't it?”

Minnie blushes and squirms in the back seat clipping his seatbelt on mumbling an embarrassed yes. He pulls the hood over his head to his eyes and slouches laying his head against the window.

“I'm going back to Joon’s place after this, do you need food? You look hungry or are you too busy pouting because your Hyung outsmarted you?” I teased him as I took off towards the highway to get to our dorm.

“I-I can cook my own food Hyung, thank you and I don’t mean for the offer of food.”

Minnie can be sweet, he is sweet, he just hides it well from those he doesn’t trust. He hides it to protect himself, and at times I can’t blame him. He was taken advantage of more than once in school. Once so bad, I didn’t think he would ever speak again.

“He gave me the pendant.” I look back at Minnie who holding onto his shirt that has the beautiful silver crescent pendant in it.

“He said it was yours even as kits, I wish you remembered more about him. He really hasn’t changed much.” Namjoon finally speaks, taking some of the edge off from his voice compared to earlier.

“I-I know but, I don’t deserve it. I-I was so mean to him.”

“Guilt is a hell of a thing, but you can’t let it stop you from living life. You can’t let it stop you from accepting someone’s affections, Minnie.” I stop at another light, looking back at him again still slouched down.

“He's your alpha, your mate, his desire to make you happy, to provide for you, to comfort you outweighs any anger or hurt he feels. While we were taught if we made them unhappy we were to be punished, we still hold power, Minnie. We still deserve all those things. That is why it's his job to always make you feel wanted, and in his case, how I view alphas, regardless of classes to always put you first.”

I take off again as Namjoon begins to speak to him again, trying to tell it from his own perspective.

“He is to love you unconditionally and treat you with respect no matter if you are in heat or not. If you don’t want sex, then he should do everything he can to make you feel better, to give you relief without it.”

"Just like Joon with me, there have been a few heats when I don't want him to fuck me raw Minnie, I wanted snuggles, an ice cold bath, and snacks. I just wanted him there, him being there was enough to make me feel safe and comforted." 

“And in return, I should be giving him the same treatment I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. He could have rejected me, hell I almost did him for no reason other than the fact I was scared of him. Scared of remembering him, scared of what those assholes did in—”

He sucks in a breath and curls his legs up on the seat and I sigh giving Namjoon a wry look. We were making him emotional and to be honest, he needed Hoseok, but I wasn’t going to force this. I wanted him to learn to want it on his own, even if it meant giving him a nudge earlier.

“Let’s not talk about that okay? It's in the past, and never gonna happen again. Minnie, you gotta learn to block Hoseok out or he's gonna feel everything you do. He's gonna know you like the back of his hand, and he's gonna lose control of his fox again.”

“H-How? I-I can’t!”

He was starting to become hysterical and I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose taking a sharp left and practically slamming poor Namjoon into the door with the speed I went. Namjoon gives me a look and I give it right back. I slammed the thing in park off the side of a side street and turned to look at him.

“Minnie look at me and focus.” He wipes his eyes and tries to look at me, through the sniffling and whimpering. “Think of a door with both of you in front of it, open it, walk through it, and lock it behind you. Shove him out, lock off that bond, I know being freshly mated doesn’t make it easy, but you need to do this before he—” Just as I go to finish his phone starts ringing and it only makes him blubber some more.

“I feel like I'm dealing with a toddler right now, my patience is wearing thin Joon.” I snap and Namjoon nods unbuckling his seatbelt, slamming his door wide open, and practically ripping Minnie’s open. Minnie about jumps out of his skin with a loud screech of surprise and Namjoon grabs the phone answering it.

“Mister Park, h-how are you?” A-Ah well Minnie is a little upset right now can I…oh no no no, no need for that here let me…ah yeah—” He trails off blush darkening his already flushed cheeks.

“Abeoji?” Minnie’s eyes close and he takes a few deep breaths, trying to make himself seem calmer than he is. “I-I can’t this week, can I try to come for a visit next week?” His face becomes somber and I know it can’t be good.

Jibum doesn’t want to see his son very often unless it is something important.

“I-I can find out if J-Jin-Hyung can drop me off?” I nod and he mumbles that I can and ends the call.

Namjoon gets back in the car muttering an apology to Minnie and then I turn around racing Minnie home to his father.

When we arrive, there is a car in the driveway that none of us recognize. It is a black SUV of some kind with no plates on the back and tinted windows.

"Minnie do you want us to come inside with you?” He nods, swallowing hard, and opening the door. “You better hide your mark for right now okay?” He nods again and I help him bunch the collar of the sweater up enough to hide the beautiful mark on his neck.

It was breathtaking the mark, striking against his skin and according to him he had another one thankfully fully hidden to anyone but his mate.

When we all walked through the door a man stood there, hands in his pockets, and an inquisitive look on his face. He was about Namjoon’s age from the looks of him and smelled of fox like Minnie and his father.

There was something familiar about him though, the sandy brown hair, the intense overwhelming bitter and sour smell of vinegar.

“Hello, are you Jimin?” I shake my head and Minnie comes out from behind me after slipping his shoes off.

“I thought Felix told you, if you ever come near me again, he was gonna kill you!” Minnie shouts and hides behind me again. That is when it sets in, it was Seulong the fox who almost raped Minnie when he was just a kit.

“Jimin! That's no way to talk to an old friend.” The pungent smell of rum and vomit fills the room next and my wolf is now on high alert.

 **“Mister Park he is not a friend,** **this is the boy who tried to trick Minnie.”** Namjoon steps forward pushing both of us behind him, and I realize now it is not just Namjoon in the picture. RM has decided he needed to step in, and for once I am thankful for him.

“I was a kit and stupid, but that's beside the point. I'm the new detective on your Eommani’s case. We've found a car in a locked storage shed that we believe fits the description of the car you saw as a kit.”

I can physically feel the rage slipping into my mind from RM who has fully taken over, and the fear raging inside of Minnie. He is shaking behind me, gripping onto my shirt so hard I fear that it will start to rip apart. 

“Jimin get your ass out here and stop acting like a damn tease!” Jibum scowls and RM snarls at him, locking eyes and challenging him when he goes to reach for me to get to Minnie. “Don’t even try me pup, your parents wouldn’t like to hear about that.”

 **“You will not touch my pregnant mate do I make myself clear Jibum?”** He snatches the man’s wrist bending it slightly in warning while showing both of them his lengthening fangs **. “You,”** He focuses on Seulong, eyes narrowing further. **“I ever so much see you near this house again I will kill you. Tell them Jibum requested a different detective for the case, and if you do not, I will turn my threat into a promise.”**

Seulong rolls his eyes, trying to look behind us and failing as Namjoon shoves him hard across the room and into a wall, knocking down the pictures upon impact.

 **“You better listen to me kit, I mean it! Do not try my patience right now, and do not ever come near my pack again, do you hear me?!”** He roars and Minnie whimpers his phone buzzing again and this time I know exactly who it is from.

“Minnie touch your mark, let him know you're safe, or he'll track you down.” I whisper and Minnie whines to me but listens brushing his fingers against the mark.

RM releases Jibum and turns his head slightly to look at us both and I let him know silently we were both okay. His focus returns to the two in front of him and Jibum reaches up claws out and slashing RM across the chest, slicing his shirt open.

“RM don’t! He's drunk!” Minnie begs and RM is having none of it, he charges at Jibum knocking him clean on his ass and down for the count with one single push. Then focuses on Seulong next who is holding his hands up in defeat.

 **“I think we are done here.”** RM grunts and walks back to us both, taking my arm in his clawed hand and taking Minnie in the other forcing us out the door.

“RM you didn’t have to get so rough with Jibum he's just drunk and angry.” I scold and he gives me a look of warning. “Let Namjoon back out please, I really need him instead.”

 **“I do not think so because here comes that mangey fox again.”** He snarls and whips around just in time to send Jibum flying backward into his front lawn. “ **Stay down Jibum or else. You brought that filth into your home and you can not blame your pathetic drunkenness as the excuse. How could you forget the name of someone who almost raped your son huh?”**

Jibum groans in pain, blood gushing from his nose from whacking it with his own arm.

“S-Stop this!” Minnie shouts and I pull him into my arms, trying to shield him from this, he has already had enough trauma, and this is just adding it on.

“My son? What son? All I see is a worthless omega that wreaks of sex and an alpha. Forget your suppressants again just like you did in—”

That snaps my control and I snarl baring my fangs at him and allow Seokjin to take full control of me.

**“You are disgusting, worthless drunk how dare you ever try to blame him for that!”**

“I can blame him for my mate’s death, I can blame him for my life being filled with nothing but torment. Blame him for being so pitiful and frail! Not every day you see an omega without an appetite, with bulimia, right? Why are you crying out for help why not just end your life like you so desperately want to? No, alpha is ever gonna want an omega as disobedient and worthless as you!”

Minnie sobs and cowers down to the ground, a position I am all too familiar with. He needs his mate right now but he so stubborn, watching what this man has done over the years and to be claimed as not abusive. Even while being dominant, he shouldn’t ever do this to an omega. Punishment is one thing, but this is far from punishment, this is being ruthless.

As Seokjin likes to believe Namjoon and I choose to ignore the fact that Jibum is verbally abusive, because he is the only real family Minnie has left. This isn't the case, we both know how horrible he is but there was nothing we could do. It is why my family has always spoiled him like he was their own. Why Namjoon’s parents always kept an eye on him, and why Felix always was there to protect him.

 **“That is enough!”** Seokjin hears someone roar and looks behind us to see Hoseok standing there, only it isn’t Hoseok it is his fox; Jhope.

 **“Jimin, come here now!”** He snarls and Minnie practically scampers over to him, his omega side taking over when he feels the power radiating off his alpha. Once Minnie is over there his eyes start to shift between dark blue and almond again. “Shhhh Jimin, it is okay.” He coos, cupping his cheeks and bringing his lips to his briefly before making him stand behind him.

“You monster, how could you ever say that to someone, let alone your own flesh and blood?” Hoseok has taken over again and I don't know if it is because Minnie needs him or something more than that. 

Alphas and omegas, animal sides are complicated. Each species is different, and some have complete control while others do not. Some animal sides are ruthless but never abusive unless they are the bad kind. Even then that shows with their human side. It is not hidden well; RM is just rough and I hate it while Seokjin lives for it. 

After what seemed like a never-ending staring match Jibum finally passes out in his drunken stupor and RM has Seulong by the collar of his shirt practically shoving him into his vehicle and slamming the door shut.

 **“I think we have had enough drama for the day do you not?”** He chuckles bitterly and I nod, rumbling softly in agreement, and look back to see Minnie wrapped up in Hoseok’s arms slowly being soothed by his mate. Seokjin allows me to fully take over again and I sigh feeling the power filling the air slowly receding back to just RM.

“Hoseok how about you bring him back to our place? You're welcome to come too, just try to keep Jhope at bay.” RM allows Namjoon to come back out and the sweltering heat of the rest of the powers mixing slowly dying out and allowing the tension to slowly fall into nothing.

“I-I can’t I actually was called over here, Seulong said something about my parents having a storage shed and them needing the key to it. I had given it to him a week ago and I guess they found an old vehicle in it and need my permission to investigate it or something.”

My heart sinks and Minnie rips himself away from him, stumbling backward and falling on his ass. He starts to hyperventilate, and I fight with myself to go over to him because he is on a fast track to having an attack.

“M-Minnie?” I whisper and he starts to screech, clawing and digging at his chest. “Fuck, Joon!” I holler and he looks over eyes widening and rushes over and that’s when Minnie’s world goes black. Hoseok stands there as realization dawns on his face from reading his thoughts just as he passed out.

“My parents are the ones who killed Minnie’s Eommani?” He whispers and I pass out just as Namjoon catches my fall. Every piece slowly falling into place, even while trying to fix what is broken.


	23. Minnie (TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING, MENTIONS OF BLOOD, DEATH, AND MISCARRIAGE.

**~MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING~**

* * *

** ~Minnie’s POV~  **

When I woke up the familiar scent of melons filled my senses, and brought me down from this personal nightmare I was having over and over. Then the stench of cleaning supplies, rubber, and something else started to swoop in and block out anything remotely calming.

I cracked my eyes and immediately recognized a room that was all too familiar, I was in a hospital room. Namjoon, Jin, and everyone else nowhere to be seen but Hoseok was sitting in the corner. He was holding his head with his chin on his hands, his arms bowed and resting against his bouncing legs.

In my induced haze, one distinct thought kept replaying over and over in my mind, and it wasn’t my own it had to be his.

_‘My parents are the reason Jimin lost his Eommani.’_

Memories came flooding back to just before I had an attack, and all I can do is lay there numb.

“I-I'm so sorry.” He whimpers, sobbing into his hands now. I don’t think he realized I was awake just yet, he kept saying sorry over and over.

“S-Stop saying sorry,” I whispered my voice hoarse from all the damn screeching I did earlier. “I-I don’t blame you.” It was true and yet a part of me wanted so desperately to find a reason to. I couldn’t though, it wasn’t him, he didn’t know any more than I did. He went through trauma too, and now we're both going through more.

He looks up and that’s when I notice how bloodshot his eyes are, the claw marks on his arms from his own claws, and worry mixed with fear and distraught.

“S-Stop crying, I'm not mad at you, unless you knew and were hiding it from me.” I harden my hoarse voice and he shakes his head falling to his knees once he reaches my bed and sobbing harder.

“I-I-I—” He sobs to the point he can’t breathe, and it breaks my heart, seeing him crying period does something to me. I can’t stand it; I can’t see him cry like this.

“Stop crying for five minutes Hoseok and look at me!” I growl and he tries to listen but fails miserably, falling down fully, and sobbing against the tiled floor.

I sigh and see that I have an IV in along with a monitor on my finger, I rip the IV out clamping my hand over it regretting once he got a whiff of my blood.

“Jimin!” He gasps and I rip the monitor off too, ignoring the loud continuous beep and force myself out of the bed and practically falling onto him.

“Stop crying okay?” I sigh and move the collar of his shirt out of the way, pressing soft kisses to his mark. “Shhh.” I murmur and keep doing it, anything to get him to stop crying.

“F-Friends don’t-”

“I think we're past the friend part about five fucks ago. I'm done hiding, done running, you proved yourself okay? You win, I will let you love me and you better fucking let me love you.” I growl teasing kind of, but my own heart has had enough heartbreak.

I need to shove part of what happened today away, and that means shoving my father out of the picture. That means letting someone in who actually wants me, wants to love me, and wants to accept me no matter how broken I am.

“We can be broken together and help each other put back the pieces.” He whispers and I nod, fixing what is broken isn’t easy.

I have a lot of broken parts, a lot of broken dreams, a lot of broken memories. I feel finding him, was the first step like Jin tried to get through to me. I don’t need to fear him, he isn’t an asshole without feelings. He wants to give to me what Jin has with Namjoon.

“Just don’t force yourself on me, don’t make me give you affection, learn my limits, and I will learn yours.”

I pull back and look at him, cupping his cheeks and kissing him. He lets out a started huff and I have to hold back from giggling at him. He cautiously wraps a hand around the back of my neck and another around my waist. I allow him to shift my neck slightly so he can deepen the kiss, allowing him to touch me is the first step.

He practically purrs in the back of his throat when I don’t refuse his touch. I can feel how happy I am making him, how proud he is of me, and it makes emotions swell up inside me. Spilling out of my eyes and mouth with soft tiny sobs against his lips, I want this I want him.

“Minnie Jesus Christ!” I break away from him seeing two nurses with a crash cart, Felix, and Yoongi standing in the doorway.

“When did you get here?” Hoseok looks to Yoongi and he shrugs jabbing a thumb towards Felix with an uncaring look on his face.

“Minnie, I take it Hoseok hasn’t told you?” Felix looks at me with a solemn expression and then something clicks.

“W-Where is Jin-Hyung?” Hoseok’s hold tightens on me slightly and I feel his panic leaking into mine. “Tell me what happened to Jin-Hyung!”

“He's okay Minnie, just take a deep breath okay?” Felix looks to Hoseok and I try to pull myself out of his hold.

“Tell me now!” I shout and Felix sighs smacking a hand down his face.

“He lost the pups Minnie; he had a miscarriage.”

I feel numb, he never even got to tell us properly, the only reason I knew was because of Namjoon blurting it out. Well, RM blurting it out when my father tried to pull something.

“H-How? H-He was fine!”

Felix sighs again and Yoongi presses himself against his side, his nose pressing against the crook of his neck.

“He collapsed after you did, and because of the stress of everything, his body rejected the pregnancy. He wasn’t very far along only a few weeks; he was just admitted for monitoring the passing of uh well—” He becomes tongue-tied and I see tears starting to form in his eyes.

“I-I, this is-”

“No! This isn't your fault so don’t even think that, he made me promise to tell you that this isn't your fault Minnie.” Hoseok holds onto me tighter allowing me to bury my face in the crook of his neck, sobbing silently. They aren’t tears for me; they are for my Hyungs.

Losing a pup isn’t something that happens often, most omegas, can keep track of them well, most omegas don’t deal with stress like this. Jin didn’t just lose one, Felix said pups.

“Do you wanna see him?” Hoseok murmurs and I nod, he hums and scoops me up effortlessly carrying me out where the team of nurses waiting. “We'll be back; he's fine now.”

The nurses give him an unconvinced look but step aside allowing him to continue down the lengthy omega wing. This is all too familiar; the stench alone brings back memories I would rather forget.

It was about two-thirds of the way down before he finally rounded a corner that was lit up by a giant pink and blue sign that said maternity ward.

“RM get the hell away from me! I want Namjoon goddamn it, leave me alone!”

Hoseok grimaces and walks up to the room where the loud screeching is coming from and I lift my head looking at Jin settled on a large bed. Stuffies, flowers, snacks, cards, and a million other things are lined in the room. He is surrounded by large plush pillows, thick fuzzy blankets, and various clothing items of Namjoon’s. The smell of lavender and chamomile coming from the two diffusers and air purifiers settled next to the bed on a little stand and on a dresser across the room.

**“He is not coming out right now, he is just as broken as you about this. Now let me do my job as your alpha and help make this better.”**

“Y-You can’t make this better! I failed, I lost our pups, as an omega I should be able to at least do this in my damn life but here I am, with a fucking diaper on waiting for our pups to—” He breaks off and starts sobbing hysterically and I sob with him, the amount of agony he is holding, I can’t begin to understand.

 **“Mate please let me hold you, let me comfort you. The pain killers are going to settle in soon, please let me help you.”** RM whispers and for the first time in my life, I see weakness coming from him. He isn’t demanding him like normal, he is begging Jin, pleading Jin, to let him hold him while they both fall apart.

It wasn’t until Hoseok cleared his throat that Jin looked up from the pillow that was smashed to his face. His eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, nose dripping with thick gobs of snot. He looked weak, I have never in my life ever seen Jin look so broken like me. Never seen him cry like this, never felt this much pain coming from him.

“Minnie?” His voice is raw and hoarse when he speaks to me. I nod slightly and he breaks down again making grabby hands at me rather than his mate. I don’t dare push that boundary right now, RM is in full protection mode. “Come here to Eomma please?” He whimpers so pitifully it breaks my heart into tiny little pieces.

 **“Minnie it is okay, if it will make him feel better it is okay.”** RM looks to me, he looks exhausted too, beyond it. I can tell he is beside himself, lost, and unsure of how to make Jin stop crying. To make Jin understand that this wasn’t his fault either.

Hoseok gives him a wary glance as he carries me over and settles me beside my best friend.

 **“How about we go get them some food?”** RM suggests and I can see Jin slowly feel some sort of relief at the idea of him leaving.

“It's okay Hoseok.” I murmur just as Jin wraps his arms around me dragging me into his arms so he can cradle me to his chest and sob into the crown of my head. “We'll be okay.” I think I said that more for Jin than anyone else. He needs to know this is going to be okay, we all are going to be okay.

They leave and Jin just sobs harder when I fist my hands into his shirt, gripping onto him as tightly as he is me. This is surreal, the anguish he feels, that is slowly creeping into my heart. I feel pain for him, and I want to make it stop. He is my Hyung, the one I can come to about anything. He is the one who always holds me when my world is falling to pieces.

The powerful pain killers that were dripping into his system through an IV finally settling in and creating hallucinations. It wasn’t until he shifted, I realized he had a heating pad pressed to his entire abdomen and an ice pad pressed across his lower back.

Words unspoken are the ones that are heard the loudest when it comes to heartbreak like this. He will never get to hold his pups like this, never get to pepper their faces with affectionate kisses, never get to coo in adoration like this.

I don’t say anything while we lay there, I allow him to treat me like I am his pup. He needs this right now, more than I could ever imagine.

He rumbles a mothering call deep in his chest, a warm sweet smile on his face, with tears still pooling in his eyes.

“Eomma loves you.” He croons and I chomp down on my lower lip trying to hold in the sobs that are lodged in my throat. “My sweet innocent pups, Eomma is so sorry.”

In our lives growing up, Jin always talked about gender normality. As a male omega, most of us believe we are inferior, rejects because while we can give birth to young, we still are not female. Jin had said the terms inner sex but even that doesn’t describe an omegas anatomy.

He wanted his pups to call him whatever they wanted, but deep down the name “Eomma” stuck with him. He is like a mother, he has all the qualities of one, while still be manly and strong.

So, his nickname and a teasing one at that has always been that for Felix and me. From my side, Jin is like a mother to me, he has that warm, nurturing soul that brings comfort in any instance.

A rich dark scent fills my nose, and Jin tenses next to me, practically squeezing me to him and I finally let out the sobs I had been holding. I clutch onto him tighter, working my fingers through his sweat-drenched hair, trying to chase away his grief.

“Jin I'm gonna call RM back okay?” I whimper and he groans rolling away from me and I look down between us when a warming sensation pools against my legs. “S-Shit!” Deep pools of blood are gathering below him and soaking into the white sheets and blankets.

I reach over hitting the call button just as Jin starts to dry heave off the side of the bed and remove myself just as a nurse comes running in, sorrow on her face. She walks over to him and rubs his back soothingly.

 **“Seokjin?!”** RM shouts from down the hall and I fall out of the bed huddling into a corner as sobs wrack through me.

I am covered in dark red blood and it doesn’t smell like it should, this was much different. It was laced with something pungent, far from its normal coppery smell. It smells sickening, like death.

 **“Oh, Jin-ah,”** RM holds a hand to his mouth at the sight of his mate sitting in a pool of blood and now clots leaking from the thickened padding of the chuck on him. **“my sweet Honey Boy.”** He sobs and the nurse starts to sob right along with them.

There is nothing anyone can do right now, fixing him isn’t possible, fixing this isn’t possible, and now they both were losing pieces of themselves. Just like everyone else around me, someone always gets hurt, only this time I know it had nothing to do with me. 


	24. Taehyung (M)

** ~Taehyung’s POV~  **

When I had received the call about Jin and Minnie, Jeongguk originally wanted to rush right over there from our little date day. However, Yoongi had advised against it and heavily I might add. Losing pups, like Jin was, isn’t something I want Jeongguk to witness.

It is heartbreaking, I watched my own father go through it, losing two cubs and then his mate too. She wasn’t my mother; she was someone who he met and found was his true mate. My mother was left high and dry and for a long time, I didn’t understand it. I do now, I understand why she just stepped aside and never looked back.

Felines species normally do not knot to anyone but their mates, it typically doesn’t happen, but by some stroke of luck or magic or something I was born. I was the little alien of the family.

My mother a pure soul with a slight coffee addiction was sweet and affectionate, she was also beta and not an omega. My father is a harsh but forgiving man, who was mated to an omega who was sweet too. My childhood was an odd one, happy and yet not, visitations with my father on the weekends.

I have one little brother and one little sister who are twins, besides the two that were lost but they are my mom’s children and not my dad’s. She ended up finding her true mate when she traveled to Kyoto, Japan, with a lion of all the species. It was rare, to have cross-species and breeding pairs. Most of the time it was common in the avian, feline, and rodent species but on occasions canine and equine.

My little sister, Sion takes after her father more, where my little brother Rion takes after my mother. They are fifteen years younger than me, which is something odd to say. Most cubs are less than two years apart in a family, but then again mine is anything but ordinary.

I was in no rush to begin a family, watching mine grow a part made the urge diminish rather quickly, but being with Jeongguk it is opening a lot of new things I never thought possible.

“Kookie-ah, where do you wanna go next?” I was trying to keep him distracted so he wouldn’t worry about his new friends. Once Jin was up for visitors I would happily take him over as often as he would like. My fingers found his resting on the table next to his half-full peanut butter banana smoothie.

His eyes flickered to mine briefly before their attention was drawn once again by his phone in his hands. Worry was the main emotion coursing through him, and confusion as to why Jin never told us this fine detail.

“I—” He trails off and removes his hand from mine to tug at the cinnamon-colored ear nestled into his dense, silky, waves of vibrant red hair. “I'm worried Tae Tae.” He sighs setting his phone down and grasping back onto my upturned palm. He fiddles with the fingers, brushing the pads of his across mine.

“I know you are, and I am too, but Yoongi-Hyung said it's best not to go see them right now. Kookie, right now Jin-Hyung needs you to be understanding of this okay? I'm sure once he's feeling a little bit better, he'll wanna see all of us.” I tried to speak in a firm yet soothing soft tone, I didn’t want to upset him even more than he already was. Today was supposed to be a good day, a stress-free day but it was squandered by one phone call.

“I know Tae.” He drawls and looks at me, a half-drooped frown, and looking so utterly sullen. “I just feel guilty for not being there, I don’t want Jin-Hyung to think we don’t care.”

“Baby Boy, I'm more than positive that he knows we care. Minnie is with him right now, he doesn’t even want his mate right now.” I sighed and gave a comforting squeeze to his hand. “He's highly doped up too with pain killers, so he doesn’t even really understand it's Minnie.” I left out the part about all the blood, Yoongi had been too graphic for my taste.

“Really?” He frowns more and I nod. “That's just so sad.” He mumbles and starts to play with my fingers yet again. “I guess we could go to a movie maybe?” He looks at me again and I rumble a soft purr in agreement. “I wanna see a romance movie though.” He raises his brows and I chuckle.

“Of course, Baby Boy, anything you want today. Did you have anything in mind for dinner?” He snickers and I snort when images from our playtime last night resurface in my mind. “You're being a tease right now; I didn’t ask about what you wanted for dessert Bun.” His ears flick towards me, eyes hazing over slightly at the nickname.

We have certain names we use for playtime, as he likes to call it. His are Bun and Bunny, because well he reminds me of a cute little bunny with his front teeth, they were anything but feline looking, and it just made my mate all that more unique and special to me.

“Oppa, the movie then playtime again.” He rumbles, purring a call so enticingly seductive. “Please? We haven’t had much time to play.” He was right, when we decided to move for college, we didn’t think of how much effort it would take. We decided on our own apartment rather than a shared dorm for mated couples, which meant full-time jobs on top of school. “Plus, I uh think my heat is uhm—” He mumbles and I rumble a loud call to him. He was due any time now, and it would make sense for the random change of emotions suddenly.

I wouldn't let him take the suppressants, birth control was one thing, but never something to prevent what was natural. I was his mate, his alpha I was designed perfectly to care for him and I always would.

Most think of heats as a fun fuck, easy fuck, but I didn't. It made him possessive, moody, emotional, and sure lustful. They could be painful for some, females more than males but it didn't matter. 

Felines depending on the type had them once to twice a year and some not at all. He was a twice a year omega. Sometimes it was sex and other times it was just cold showers, cuddles, and junk food. 

“Do you remember the protocol for work if it comes during then?” I murmur as we stand up lacing our fingers together, and I leave a tip for the waitress.

“Yes, I'm to call you and tell you exactly when to come to get me. I also have that spray that your Eommani recommended.” I squeeze his hand as we exit the tiny little café and we begin the short walk to the theater a few blocks away. “I can also ask my boss to let me leave early so I can be safe.”

I felt comfort in knowing he was in a shop with only betas and other omegas. No alphas would be there during his shifts, company policy. I trust Jeongguk with my entire being, he isn’t weak either, but some alphas are ruthless. They don’t care about mated status, and they don’t care if the omega can’t really give permission willingly. They care about what hole they are fucking and that it is it.

“Good Kookie.” I wrap an arm around his waist pulling him flush against me as we stop at a crosswalk waiting for the signal to cross. “I love you.” I kiss him sweetly, smiling against his lips when a muffled giggle comes from him.

“I love you too Tae Tae. Let’s go!” He giggles and looks both ways before dragging me across the crosswalk. I give him a teasing begrudging look, twisting my mouth into a grim line. “Faker.” He teases and I can’t help the boxy grin breaking out on my face.

“Always you know.” I tease back and he snorts shaking his head, falling into step with me once again. “So, I get to have my favorite dessert tonight too then?”

He blushes and nods. “Can I tie you up tonight Bun?” He shivers nodding again and I purr as we come to another stop. I wrap my arm back around him, dipping my head to press my mouth to his throat peppering kisses to the marks littered across it from last night. "All pretty in your silk ties too, just like the good Baby Bun that you are." I bring my hand to rest on his throat, pressing slightly.

“C-Can JK come out to play with V tonight?” He mumbles and I purr breathing in his sweet scent. “H-He really wants to.” He mumbles again and I slide the hand to the back of his neck and into his silky locks. My fingers tugging on it slightly until his head lolls back onto my shoulder while I look down at him.

“Mmmmm, of course, he can, V wants to play with his little Bunny too.” He flushes as I release him and pull him across the street and around the corner to the final block before the theater comes into view. 

We don’t always play like that, with our tiger sides taking control but unlike most hybrids, we both have a strong and stable connection with ours. Others fight them off, but not us, we both embrace their needs as much as our human side.

It helps keep my controlling instincts in control, and it helps with his babyish like tendencies. Some omegas even indulge in age play, but not us. Kookie is about as childish as it gets. His tiger side doesn’t differ all that much from his human one, he has a need to please.

During sex, he often refers to me as “Oppa” which while odd, indulges both his sides. Oppa is a term for a female to her older brother or a female to her boyfriend, not something a male says to his boyfriend. While I am older than Jeongguk, he is the farthest thing from a female, but I indulge him, and to be honest, it’s a turn on.

When we finally arrived at the theater, Jeongguk could barely contain his excitement when he saw they had **‘Just Go With It’** available for viewing. So, I got us both tickets and chuckled when he shyly asked to get snacks. He should know by now, anything he wants is his yet he still asks permission.

Before me, Jeongguk had always been made to do what he was told at all times. His family is a typical dynamic of alpha and omega. It frustrated me beyond belief. As much of a brute as my father could be, he never tried to control my mother or my stepmother when she was alive. It was an equal partnership, and I had never seen it differently until I started making friends.

After he had picked a range of candies, popcorn, and drinks, I decided to get myself nachos with cheese and beef on them. The slinky doe behind the counter reminded me of my boss at the café with the exception of her white hair and tan skin. I gave her a warm smile and ignored the way her eyes lingered on me a little too long.

Jeongguk, however, did not ignore it, he gave her a scowl I could only call endearing and heartening. He growled low in his throat yanking the collar to his sweater down, showing her the gorgeous mark on his neck.

I had to hold back a chuckle with my practiced indifferent look, almost losing the battle when the doe snorted and rolled her eyes at the display of dominance coming from him.

 _“Mine.”_ He hissed and I had to drag him away when she snorted again, ear pinning against her scalp. “That rotten-”

He began and I gave a sharp tug to his ear shaking my head in disapproval when couples began walking past us.

“She was so trying to fuck you and you can’t tell me different!” He was practically yowling and hissing with annoyance and that when the rich smell of blackberries and sweet vanilla bean filled my nose. “You're **_MINE,_** not hers.” His tail twitched in agitation.

“You're in heat Kook.” I chuckled and he covered his mouth in horror. “Makes sense for that nice possessive display back there. You know I have eyes for you only, no matter who tries what.” I remind him, and he hisses, tail flicking again. 

One thing about his heats, it brings out that possessive side, that demanding side of him, jealousy spikes over the littlest of touches and glances. He very obviously knows I am his in entirety, our marks prove that much but it still amuses me to see him so riled up over a simple lingering glance.

“Do you still wanna watch the movie?” I tuck my hands into my pocket standing against the wall, watching more couples walk by. There were a few eyes lingering a bit too long for my liking once they get a whiff of the pheromones Jeongguk was practically drenched in.

“I-I think I need to use the bathroom.” He whispers and I nod, taking the snacks from him. “C-Can you uhm, can you come with me?” He squeaks and I give him a confused look. Omegas had their own bathroom, alphas even when mated couldn’t come in them, it could result in major problems.

“Kookie, I can stand outside the door, but you know I can’t go in—” He whines and gives me a doe-eyed look. “Aish Kookie you'll be the death of me, let me go set these down.” He follows me into the screening room, helping me set them all down before practically dragging me into the bathroom and locking the door behind us.

“Kookie there's someone…whoa!” I let out a startled gasp when he shoves me hard against the wall, lips finding mine in a hungry hard kiss. Lust was coursing through me from him, but there was something else mixed in, still. Something I couldn’t quite pinpoint but wanted to know.

“Let me blow you.” He whispers, as he pulls away from me, dropping to his knees in front of me. For once I blush, trying to get him up frantically, it was bad enough I was in here plus there was another person in the stall hopefully deaf.

“No, not here. If you want me, we can go home and do whatever makes you feel better Bun, but not here.” I try to sound firm, but the giddiness and humor of this whole situation was making it hard.

“I wanna blow you, Oppa please? I will be a good boy if you let me.” He purrs trying to seduce me into giving him, his way. He begins to unbuckle my belt and lays his tongue flat against my clothed crotch, licking hard and long once. “Please I need this.” He looks like he is on verge of tears and I try to swallow a lump in my throat.

“Kook I really don’t think—” I froze when the toilet flushes and the rustle of clothing sounds. “Kook you need to…ah fuck!” In the midst of my distraction, the little shit managed to pull my cock from my pants and already had his mouth wrapped around it, looking up at me with such innocence it should be illegal.

Another thing about Jeongguk, public sex was a major kink of his, and it meant anywhere at any time he was in heat. It was why I tried to get him home and keep him home. I should have known this was just a trick to get in my damn pants.

“F-Fuck.” I groaned on a harsh drag of his tongue against the head, swirling it and sucking hard.

The door of the stall flung open and my eyes widen realization dawning on me, this was another display of possession. It was the damn doe from before, her russet brown eyes focused on Jeongguk on the floor and a horror-filled gasp leaves her mouth.

He pops off me glancing back at her with a wicked smirk, precum smeared across his puffy lips. “I told you he was mine.” He growled and sank back down on me, sucking hard and fast.

I cover my face from her unyielding judgmental stare until she snorts again and at this point, I don’t have the desire to stop him. The look of disgust alone was enough to spur on my own possessive streak.

“Good Bun, sucking Oppa off like a good Baby Bun.” I crooned and he popped back off giggling and leaning into my touch. Praise worked wonders for his self-esteem, especially during a heat. Heavy strokes against his ears had him purring and rubbing his cheeks against my thighs before he took me back in his mouth and started to suck again.

“Gonna swallow my cum like a good Baby Bun?” I purred and he rumbled back, one of his hands reaching down to rub at the tent. “If you suck Oppa off I will help you too.” I locked eyes with her and she turned on her heels unlocking the door and practically ran out of there.

“Are you done now? Hmmm, my possessive omega?” He growled slightly and popped back off me narrowing his eyes at me. “Now don't be mad, who said I didn’t like it?”

He huffs and stands back up walking over to the door and locking it again. “Fuck me Tae.” He croons and I sigh knowing this was coming. “Fill me up with your cock.”

He drops his pants down and I practically drool at the slick gathering and spilling between his legs, his own neglected cock dripping and oozing begging to be savored. He walks back over to me with a long, wet sigh when I pin him to the wall, chest pressed to it, and slide into him.

“T-Tae.” He croons and I rumble, sinking my fangs into his mark watching him come undone without even moving. He clamps down hard around me, ass bumping back against me trying to find more relief.

 **“I do not think you need to be rewarded just yet; you pulled a naughty dirty trick Cub.”** V comes out momentarily before I shove him back down for now. I wanted this to be about Jeongguk and me, this was our moment right now.

“P-Please fuck me, I-I need you.” He begged and I hummed sinking my fangs in again, wrapping a hand over his mouth. I muffled the scream of pleasure as another orgasm rips through him with no build-up. Each hard clench and unclench from his high, making me want to just fuck into him.

“Good Bun, can you cum again?” I groan and finally give in to my desires, fucking into his pliant yet tight, warm, and wet channel until he is begging for another orgasm.

I find the spot that makes spasm of pleasure shoot through him, keeping a firm grip on his mouth to keep his screams to a minimum. 

“Cum, Kookie, cum for me.” I demand and sink my fangs into his mark again, reveling in the way he shudders and bucks wildly against me as it rips through him again.

I fuck into him faster, pumping and pistoning my hips against the flesh of his ass, groaning when I feel him cumming for the fourth time and bringing me over the edge with him.

“Shit shit shit!” I groan when my knot swells and another orgasm rides up and on his heels, as I latch onto the bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Mmmmm, much better I think she got the clue." He giggles proudly, and I draw in a deep breath nuzzling my face into his neck. "So can we still watch the movie?" 

I laugh with bewilderment at his up and down moods, but nod humming softly when he begins to purr softly in content. He is my crazy boy, my loveable sexy mate, and I wouldn't change him for the world. 


	25. RM (TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING MENTIONS OF BLOOD, DEATH, AND MISCARRIAGE

**~MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING~**

* * *

** ~RM’s POV~  **

Watching Jin lay there, vulnerable, woeful, and delirious was something I don’t think Namjoon could have handled. He was normally strong, brave enough to handle my harshness, my brute force but right now, he couldn’t even handle himself.

He wouldn’t let me touch him, I don’t think he would even allow Namjoon to, and I don’t think he could handle it if he did. Namjoon was in crumbles, broken just the same as Jin.

He was blaming himself over and over, like a broken record in our link. I kept having to shut Jin out, making sure our grief didn’t pour further into him. He had already passed one clump of cells, in a giant gushing clot, there were still two more to go.

I was falling apart right with him, emotions high and bursting at the seams when I saw him covered in his own blood. Minnie was huddled into a corner, sobbing away until all of a sudden, he just passed out again. Just like when they were teens, just like before.

Hoseok rushed past me and crouched down, screaming for help from someone, and then Felix and Yoongi came rushing in before Yoongi turned and started to gag at the putrid smell of death lingering in the room.

It was a whirl of motion, one second Minnie is there and the next a nurse is cleaning Jin up and making sure everything is okay again. This wasn’t over they told us it could take hours for him to pass all three.

“Namjoon.” Jin mutters weakly, looking at me with tear glistened eyes and sobbing silently.

 **“Baby Doll.”** I try to fake being him but even in his inebriated drug-induced haze, he sees right through it, shaking his head when I take a step closer. **“Please Honey Boy let me hold you.”**

I step closer again when he doesn’t make an attempt to look away. Finally settling on the bed that had now been changed into clean linens, and bedding. The rotten smell still lingering on his soft normally tantalizingly sweet skin.

“I want my pups.” He sobs and I break slightly, allowing a few tears to fall down my cheeks, and cup his gently. “I-I'm sorry! P-Please don’t be mad at me.” He sobs harder flinching away from the gentle touch.

_‘He thinks you're a monster.’_

Namjoon’s voice echoes in my head and I know he is right. Jin is not an ideal omega for someone like me. However, he is for Namjoon, even with this fact, Jin should know I love him just as much as Namjoon does. Jin is beautiful, smart, funny, perfect even when intolerable at times.

 **“I would never blame you for this, I would never punish you for this. I am not mad at you my love, my sweet, precious, strong omega.”** He trembles but allows me to slip under the blankets with him, pulling him close to me so I can hold him against my body to keep him warm. He is freezing to the touch, but sweating bullets, his fresh clothes already soaked with his own sweat.

 **“I just want to hold you while you fall apart. Let me be a good alpha and help you through this.”** I whisper, pressing kisses to the crown of his head, and allowing him to sob his heart out. I soothe each tremor and ache of excruciating pain away with comforting strokes on his stomach, and gentle kisses to his forehead.

 **“Do you want skin to skin?”** I murmur and he nods, looking at me with agonizing turmoil as another shiver rushes through him. **“Okay take your shirt off or do you need help?”** He whimpers for help and I nod, rumbling a soothing call to him as I take both our shirts off and allow him to drape himself across my chest.

He almost immediately relaxes the tremors reducing into slight shivers when my claws graze across the skin of his back. Skin to skin like this, is something omegas crave when they are feeling vulnerable, it is something shared between their pup and mate only.

To be honest I am surprised he didn’t try to get Minnie to do this, even if a different species he still treats him as a mother would their pup. In his drug-induced high, it wouldn’t have bothered me. Namjoon looks to Minnie as a younger brother, but still a part of their pack. I do too, along with Felix even if he is a stinky feline. 

“Agh!” He groans clutching at his stomach, panting harshly, and trying to roll off me. “I-It hurts!” He wails and I rumble hard in my chest, trying to soothe him back into soft whimpers.

 **“I know Honey Boy I know,”** I call harder to him and force him to bury his face against my mark. **“bite,”** I demand and he shakes his head fighting against the pain swirling inside him. **“it will make you feel better now bite damn it this is not the time to be defiant bite!”** Jin sobs but listens sinking his fangs in and sucking harshly.

Blood when from true mates, can heal almost anything and quickly. It can take away pain like this, but it is frowned upon to use anymore. It is deemed sickening to most couples well their human forms anyway. Everyone has a different experience, some say it tastes like how their mate smells, and others say it much sweeter than that.

 **“Drink,”** I growl when he stops slowly removing his fangs. **“do not let yourself suffer because you think it is what you deserve.”** I wish he would have told me sooner, and not blocked me out from just how bad his pain is. It was one thing to block me out of his head, but not sensations, and feelings. I needed to be in tune with him and he needed that too.

He sinks them back in letting out a choked sob but begins to drink again, humming when the effects start taking control over him. The pain was subsiding to a dull ache, nothing unmanageable for me or him.

After I deemed it was enough, I felt a warm thick wet sensation across my legs and lower abdomen. The smell of putrid death filling the room so potent I could taste it. _**'Two down one to go.'**_ I glanced down and see blood soaking into the bed once again. I reach over hitting the call button and Jin starts sobbing again, clutching at his stomach but not from pain.

 **“I know love, I know.”** I whisper, and kiss the top of his head, holding him tightly still to me. I try to drown myself in his scent, but the overly powerful stench removes any of his natural smell.

When the nurse walks in she already knows and has a new change of clothes for not only him but me too. New bedsheets, blankets, pillows, heating pad, ice pad, and a cleaning cart for the bed change. I look over seeing a shower and bathroom area and carry him to it. Snatching the clean chuck, and clothing for him and now I both.

“I-I don’t wanna! Let me go!” He fights against me when I lift him into the shower turning it on and protecting him from the cold water until he warms into a soothing heat.

 **“I do not really care right now, Jin please let me care for you.”** I murmur and strip the now blood and water-soaked chuck, biting back a grimace when a large clot falls onto the shower floor. I slowly removed all of our clothing, and watch the clot slowly start to disappear down the drain but the stench still overpowering our scent mixed.

I helped him wash up, rubbing and soothing across his stomach and back when some pain started to return. I shut the shower off once we both are clean and blood-free, wrapping him up in a hospital robe to help dry off.

I slip on the hospital pants they gave me and help him into the new chuck and pants. I get down on my knees in front of him, placing soft kisses across his stomach nuzzling the soft skin.

He sobs trying to push me away, but I hold onto him strong and steady, allowing him to yank and pull on the seal colored ears and sink his fingers into my russet brown hair. I listen to his heart beating rapidly and then calmly.

 **“W-Wait J-Jin stay still please,”** I whisper shout pressing my ear to his abdomen, a sob bubbling up through my throat when I hear the rapid heartbeat again. **“nurse!”** I shout and she comes running, panic button already hit and flashing a bright blue.

 **“I-I think he did not lose all three, listen!”** She looks at me bewildered but nods, pulling us both out to the bed and laying him down flat on the fresh clean linens. She pulls out the gel from the side table and connects the device to the machine pressing it against his stomach.

I hear it loud and clear with his own, a heartbeat a loud steady heartbeat too fast to be his and mixing with his own.

 **“Oh my god.”** I breathe out and Jin looks at me tears filling his eyes again. **“Go find a doctor now!”** I snarl and she about scrambles out of the room, and I kneel next to him my ear pressed against his stomach. **“Hello, little pup.”** I murmur and press kisses to his stomach while he sobs but not from heartbreak but from hope. I can feel it pouring through our link. Relief and hope.

When the doctor and nurse come rushing back in Felix and Yoongi are both with them, looking to me for answers but I have none.

“Well, it would appear he miscarried two of the three. We'll need to keep him here for observation and want weekly appointments to keep up with his care.” The doctor looks down at him giving him a warm smile.

“You'll need to prevent stress as well, too much will result possibly in another miscarriage. That means no more schooling, and no more drama.” He gives me a firm look and I have half a mind to snarl and rip his throat out.

_‘Wait, there is one pup alive?’_

Namjoon’s voice rings clear, hope lacing his own and I rumble softly nuzzling my face back against Jin’s now clean stomach. **“The pup smells different than you, like lilies or roses something I just can’t pinpoint.”** I mumble and breathe in deeper trying to block out his own naturally sweet melon scent.

The stench of death thankfully just lingering around the room and no longer clinging to his skin. I pressed a kiss to his stomach ignoring the mewled discomfort from him over the public affection he was being given. I didn’t care who saw what, he needed this, he needs affection to feel better. 

“A pup usually smells like a flower, an herb, or something fruity.” Jin mumbles and I hum agreeing with him and look up at him. He is exhausted still, his body had endured far more stress and trauma than it needed.

“Can I sleep now?” He glances down at me, his eyes baby pink and swimming with emotions, my Seokjin was trying to come out but he was fighting him still.

“Yes, you may rest now, in fact, get all the rest you want, we'll be back soon with some blood panels that'll need to be drawn. For now, rest, and drink plenty of fluids.” The doctor points to the six-pack of raspberry lemonade Gatorade and that’s when it clicks.

 **“The pup smells like lemon balm and raspberries.”** I chuckle and stand up sliding into the bed next to him and allow him to drape himself across my still bare skin. **“Sleep, my love.”**

He mumbles something incoherent before tucking himself in the crook of my neck sinking his fangs in slightly. I rumble a soft call encouraging him to cave in to his needs. He calls back and I know it is mostly my Seokjin there now, making him do what will help both of them feel better again.

Once he drank his fill, he looked back up at me, half-awake, and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. “I want my Joonie now please?” He whispers weakly and I can’t find it in my heart to deny him.

 **“Okay I will let him back out, but you need to rest promise me you will rest.”** He mumbles an okay and I allow Namjoon to take control once again.

**_‘Make sure he sleeps and has plenty of skin to skin. He should drink more later once they are done with testing. It will help him with keeping the pup healthy too and do not let him get away with saying no.’_ **

I hoped now Jin and I would be able to settle our differences, and he would know as rough as I am, there is never a part of me that doesn't care. I love our Jin, I love our pup, and I love our pack just as much as Namjoon does. After all, I am a major part of Namjoon, I am Namjoon in a sense, but a part of him that is tucked away until I am needed. 


	26. Felix

** ~Felix’s POV~  **

It felt too intimate to be standing there, watching RM’s public display of affections, proclamations of affection for Jin. It was something I was not used to, not with RM anyways. Namjoon sure, he couldn’t keep his paws off his mate, even as kids he would indulge Jin with affections he craved.

Yoongi just sighed and looked at them with an odd expression on his normally despondent face. _‘Does he want that too?'_

Having a mate was such a new thing to me, too new to know his needs right away. I know I crave affection I love hugs and kissing, before Yoongi I had dates sure but nothing that ever amounted to anything. Kissing mainly and even that most of the time didn't feel right but I knew I wanted it to. That didn't mean that Yoongi would want something like this, in front of us. However the look on his face said otherwise, it held and almost longing look to it.

_'Does he want me to be openly affectionate like that too? Does he want kisses and hugs like that?'_

**_‘No shit sherlock.’_** My panther practically drawls in response, annoyance evident with my, according to him; moronic question.

“Little One, let’s go check on Minnie again.” I pull slightly at his sleeve and he looks away and to me before his eyes cast to the floor. He follows me, grasping onto my arm and pressing himself as close as possible while we walk.

I can’t imagine the smell is very pleasant to an omega in a ward full of mated and unmated hybrids. Their mates be it alphas or betas surrounding the areas. I never got the chance to talk with Taehyung about the whole Hyunsoo mess, but it was one of the many things on my list to do.

“Right now the best thing you can do, is to just be here for your mate. We allow mates in under strict guidelines and you must not leave this room without-”

“So you're telling me I can’t leave this room and come back? What do you take me for a monster? I wouldn’t hurt anyone in this hospital!” Yoongi’s eyes widen as we rounded the corner and heard Hoseok’s voice escalating into an almost growl.

“Hoseok!” Yoongi scolds as he marches in through the door, glaring at him. “Watch your temper and your damn fox. He does not need this right now!” I stayed outside the room listening to Yoongi practically hissing at his best friend.

“They won’t let me leave to even get something to eat or grab his fucking pendant how the fuck am I supposed to stay calm right now? He needs that pendant!” He snarls, and Yoongi let’s out a whiny shrill of fear.

“Mister Jung please calm down!” The nurse scolds and I peek around the corner, Hoseok has my mate by the collar of his shirt and it snaps my control.

“Put him the fuck down!” I roar and Hoseok all but drops him, and that’s when I see his eyes are a dark blue and not the almond color from before. “Jhope keep your filthy fucking paws off my mate do you hear me? I don’t give a damn who said what you will not lay another paw on him!”

I pull Yoongi behind me, and Jhope snarls in warning when I look over to Minnie who is hooked up to monitors galore and two IV bags of fluids.

“His pendant is right here.” I hold out the silver crescent and he all but snatches it from me and walks back over to Minnie places it in his hand and keeps holding onto his hand. 

“Jhope, Hoseok needs to come out to hear this. I need to explain something, and right now I can’t help Minnie unless I do.” I speak carefully and surely, making my voice firm and almost demanding.

 **“He can hear you just fine cat.”** He yips back, eyes focusing on Yoongi standing behind me, practically shaking in fear. **“Nice to see you again Yoongi, I am surprised you are being so…kitty like.”** His voice is taunting, teasing, menacing. **“Suga I am sure has no part in that right? Typical feline queen, being a coward behind their king.”** He chuckles darkly and it takes everything in me not to scratch his eyes out.

“I-I'm not a female!” Yoongi growls and I rumble at him softly, trying to get him to stay calm and not too far ahead of himself.

**“Might as well be, with the prissy attitude you got. I will never understand how someone like you got away from Hyunsoo, so cowardly you can’t even fight off your best friend?”**

I didn’t like this side of Hoseok at all, his tone, the way he was holding himself, the disgusting lies coming out of his mouth. This was unlike the Hoseok I had met, he wasn’t cheery, he wasn’t understanding, and he was being an absolute asshole.

“Y-You're not my best friend, Hoseok is. You're a monster that needs to go back where he belongs!”

**“Tch I am where I belong right here with my sexy omega, my slutty little vixen.”**

“Get him the fuck out of this room.” I about jump out of my skin when Namjoon’s voice resonates behind me. The nurse nods and hits the pager on her scrub watching Jhope cautiously.

“Lay a hand on her and I won’t hesitate to take you down Jhope. Hoseok needs to be out right now, not you.” Namjoon speaks calm and smooth, confidence lacing his normally soft nervous tone.

 **“Fine but I am not done here yet.”** After a few seconds, his eyes shift from dark blue back to almond, and a look of disgust twists onto Hoseok’s face.

“Hoseok we know it wasn’t you okay?” Namjoon murmurs and Yoongi steps out from behind me, walking up to him cautiously even after I hissed in annoyance tail flicking and ears pinning back.

“Hoseok, did you do the exercises the therapist told you to do?” Yoongi whispers but I hear it anyway. Hoseok nods and covers his mouth looking at the nurse who canceled her page giving him a sympathetic look.

“Believe it or not, this happens often. It's why you're not allowed to leave the room. They shouldn’t even be in here. When alphas are mated, they can be territorial, well their animals can be even when someone is just trying to help.”

She gives him some sort of relief and you can physically see it melting away when he looks back at me. I try to let go of the anger towards him, but I can’t, my panther isn’t allowing it.

“So, because Namjoon seems to be the only levelheaded one right now, I believe the secrets about Minnie need to come to an end.” I grit out and Yoongi sighs walking back to me and wrapping his arms around my chest. “Yoongi.” I murmured and he purrs softly, nuzzling his face against mine, soft kitten licks dancing across my cheeks.

“I'm okay, he just made me nervous for a second. As gruff and rough as Jhope is, he's never hurt me.”

It did little to make the anger go away, but I swallowed it for the sake of him. I trust Hoseok, but I don’t trust his fox not with my mate, and now certainly not with my friend.

At one point in my life, I remember developing feelings for Minnie, slight ones not enough to make me act on them. I think it was more the craving of wanting him to be okay again, to want to protect him at all costs. Feline and canine pairs are illegal in our world, it is considered a disgrace, a monstrosity. That, of course, didn’t mean it didn’t happen behind closed doors.

All those feelings I had disappeared when I realized it wasn’t romantic love, it was brotherly love. I would do anything to see that smile on his face, to see him eat everything given to him, anything in the world just to see him, being Minnie again.

“What secrets are you hiding from me about Jimin? Is it the one he won’t tell me?”

Hoseok sits in the chair next to Minnie’s bed, making sure the pendant is still in Minnie’s hands. It has an ice layer forming around it, and it is unlike anything I had ever seen before.

Alpha foxes, well alphas, in general, were given something or picked something to give to their mates. Namjoon gave Jin a calla lily bracelet that was white gold he wears it. It was simple, but traditional I had yet to pick anything out for Yoongi.

Mates could also return the favor and the alpha most of the time didn't wear what was given, but Namjoon did. Jin had gifted him a rose gold whale tail necklace and since he was 15 he hasn't taken it off for a second. He once told me it meant more than any mark ever could to him, it was something Jin had given him without expecting anything in return. It was something that brought him peace when he needed it and Jin wasn't able to be there. 

I was thinking of a possible stuffed animal but that seemed too cliché all omegas get one from their alphas. Jin has a silly Princess Peach one, and Jeongguk has a rabbit plushy. I don't even know what games Yoongi likes or if he even likes games. It doesn't even have to be a plushy but I wanted to give him something that was solely just us. Something besides sex or food, or jewelry. 

“Minnie was gang-raped by a group of alphas in high school. His junior year he forgot his suppressants during exam week and well he just happened to go in heat.” I state harshly looking him dead in the eyes with an unyielding cold stare. “I almost killed them when I found out. He was passed out, and practically fucked to death by them.”

“Minnie, for a long time wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t move, wouldn’t even talk to any of us. He still has eating issues, still has issues with expressing himself, and because they dumped him in a river thinking he was dead, he suffers from attacks like this.”

“H-How did you uhm.” Hoseok’s voice cracks as silent tears pour down his face. “Why?”

“Minnie decided he wanted to try and walk to his old dance studio. On the way there a group of alphas from our school got a good whiff of him and well the rest he won’t tell us. Jin convinced him to try and dance again, to see if it would help with his depression.”

“The only reason he was found was because of Felix, he smelled him drenched in a million different scents, but Minnie, as you know, has a very unique scent compared to other hybrids. Minnie is special, and there's no explaining why.”

“He was almost dead, almost. I started CPR and mouth to mouth they ripped him to shreds pretty much, fucked him until he knocked out so hard, they couldn’t wake him.” The disgust lacing my tone and filling my body makes Yoongi mew against my skin, pressing kisses to my lower jaw again.

“Your fox ever so much hurts him; in any way, I will kill you and that's a promise.” I lock eyes with him again, ignoring Namjoon's warning snarl at my unneeded promise. “I mean it Namjoon, you didn’t see him that day!” I snarl back and Yoongi purrs trying to calm me down.

“You will not lay a hand on my mate.” Hoseok whips around and my eyes snap to the bed, Minnie is sitting up, rubbing his sleep covered eyes and scowling at me. “Why must you tell my secrets? I was gonna tell him on my own terms, I've decided that I'm done living in the past.”

He sits up better, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and onto Hoseok’s lap, giving him a soft smile before the scowl comes to rest back on his face and directed at me.

“I'm gonna get help for these attacks, and damn it all Felix stop treating me like I'm your mate. This schoolboy crush needs to end here and now.”

“I'm not Minnie, it isn’t a damn crush I told you that three fucking years ago. You didn’t hear what Jhope said to my ma-”

“I heard it just fine in my head, you seem to not realize that canines link thoughts. Just like felines can, even when unconscious if you don’t have control over it, which I don’t everything is said loud and clear.”

Minnie infuriates me when he gets like this, bossy, demanding, hot-tempered, acting like a know it all. Yoongi whines to me and I look down at him, his eyes swirling with that pretty black color and I realize my own are swirling with white, my panther has had enough today.

“Forget it alright? Felix all is forgiven I don’t blame you for wanting to kill me just calm down now okay? This isn’t good for Minnie and it isn’t needed for a new mate.”

As much as I wanted to argue he was right, fresh mating bonds are hard on an omega, it drains a lot out of them. It is why most stay at home together for a few weeks, and just bond most alphas fuck them until they are begging for them to stop, but I wouldn’t do that. I wanted to romance Yoongi, sweep him off his feet, get to know him the right way.

“I think it's best if we leave now, don’t you think so Kitten?” I murmur purring softly to Yoongi and he purrs back nodding his head. “Okay, I guess we're going back to my dorm?” Yoongi nods again and looks over to Hoseok.

“C-Can I have a hug now?” Yoongi murmurs and I clutch onto him tighter, not wanting him to go to someone else for affection. “I want a hug from Hoseokie.” He mumbles and my panther snarls at the idea but I release him and allow him to walk over to his best friend and engulf him in a sickeningly sweet hug.

“I'm sorry Yoongi-Hyung.” He whispers and Yoongi just shrugs his shoulders and ruffles his hair playfully.

“Don’t be Hoseokie, it's okay, really.”

I call him back to me with a soft lulling call and wave goodbye to Namjoon who is watching me like a hawk. I am just glad for now, things have settled again, the big secret is out, and maybe now things can finally progress the way they should be.


	27. Jin

** ~Jin’s POV~  **

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by sweltering heat, my stomach was on fire from how hot it is. I tried to wake myself up enough to see what was so hot in the bed and I groaned meeting oak colored eyes, that were tender and curious.

“Joon-ah.” I groaned and he rubbed his hand across my shoulders, only adding to the fire that was licking away at my skin. “I-I'm hot.” I roll away from him the best I can and throw the heating pack down to the end of the bed after kicking the blankets off.

“Jin-ah?” He murmurs and I look at him grumpily. I catch the IV attached to me out of the corner of my eye and reality sets in. We’re not home, I lost two of my three pups, and Minnie passed out. “Easy Jinnie, it's okay you have to stay calm please?”

I can’t dread, grief, and heartbreak settles deep in my chest, the pressure inside making it impossible to breathe properly and throwing me into a hyperventilating fit. I bang a fist at my chest, relishing in the thudding sensation traveling throughout my tightening chest.

“Easy Baby Doll, come here.” I shake my head and whimper when he clutches onto me, directing my face to the crook of his neck rumbling a call so loud and heavy it makes me shudder, pressing harder against him. “You have to do this; I know you don’t wanna, but you need this.”

I sob and bite the mark, the thick sweetened blood pouring into my mouth and soothing away the raging fever of an inferno inside me. My breathing returns to normal and I rumble back when soothing warmth fills my chest, taking away the tightening panic. One of his hands strokes soothingly against the base of an ear while the other clutches onto the back of my head keeping me there, refusing to let me move, not that I wanted to right now it was too addicting.

It made me sick knowing how much my body craved this right now, how healing it was. I felt like a monster, like a damn vampire from some horror flick, drinking blood. I shudder and he rumbles harder practically vibrating the bed with it.

After a while I am allowed to break away and crash my lips onto his, practically shoving my tongue in his mouth and sucking his into mine. He clutches at me, holding me tightly to his body understanding without words that I just needed comfort right now. I needed him to drown me in his scent, press me tight, and never let go. 

There were not many days when I was like this, and on those days, I hide it from Minnie. I just leave and go to Namjoon’s knowing he wouldn’t ask questions. He always has been that person for me, even while being younger he is much wiser than me. He knows what I need and always has, even without the mate bond.

“Baby Doll.” He mumbles between our lips, and I hum pressing my lips to his harder, hands knotting into his thick brown tresses while my body flattens completely against his. “Mmmm Jin-ah.” He mumbles again and I groan softly, my fingers digging into his scalp trying to press harder against him.

“I see you're feeling better Mister Kim.” I pull away from Namjoon, blush tinting my ears bright red. “Don’t be ashamed or embarrassed happens often enough, after all, pregnancy hormones can be a bit out of control.” The nurse giggles a burst of soft tinkling laughter and it does little to make me feel any less mortified.

“Jin-ah she needs your arm for some blood panels remember?” I nod and hold out the one with the IV still attached to it and she scans my medical bracelet. Namjoon clutches onto my waist, pressing his lips to the mark on my neck. I shudder and the nurse turns and flips my wrist gently looking at the IV before her eyes travel to the white gold bracelet wrapped around my wrist.

“That's beautiful did you get that from your mate?” She has a warmness to her, and it brings some comfort. She is an owl hybrid, with large golden eyes, and soft brown hair that had random streaks of black and white in it.

“Y-Yes he did, he bought it for me after uhm—” I cough slightly feeling my ears heat up once again.

She giggles and gives me a knowing look but then holds out her hand, blush adorning the soft milky white skin of her nose and cheeks. She had a ring plain and simple with lettering of some language surrounding it.

“We have a fledgling of our own and let me tell you hormones are no joke! So, I get I, really, I do. I know we didn’t get introduced properly before, but my name is Choi Minhee, but you can just call me Hee if it's easier.”

I give her a warm smile back and compliment her ring before she takes the vials of blood she needs and shuts the door behind her.

“Where was I?” I mumble and Namjoon chuckles softly pulling me back to him and kissing me deeply.

Namjoon knows what makes me feel better and right now, affection is what I need the most. I know the reality of losing two pups hasn’t set in yet because he isn’t allowing it, he is taking the pain I hold and making it his own.

“Whoops, sorry guys.” I groan out of annoyance and my eyes narrow in, on the voice but soon soften seeing Minnie standing there, perfectly fine. “I will just le-”

“N-No come here, Minnie.” I sit up and Namjoon climbs out of the bed, slipping on his sweater, walking past Minnie, and ruffling his hair affectionately before walking out of the door and leaving us alone.

Minnie pads over to me, climbing in where Namjoon was and I pull him to me, nuzzling my face into the crown of his head and breathing in deeply. He lets me do as I please, wiping a tear that falls from his eyes and onto his puffy cheeks. I coo softly at him and hold him close, not caring that I don’t have a shirt on.

“N-Namjoon might not—” He mumbles, and I grumble in return, he should know by now Namjoon just doesn’t care, and right about now mating etiquettes are the last things on my mind. Minnie to me, is my pup always has been even when we were kids, I think, I thought of him like that.

After his mom died Minnie had no one but us. I now realize after all these years I didn't simply just ignored the fact that Jibum was abusive. I had no choice in the matter no matter how much it broke my heart. Jibum let his son fend for himself, sure he provided for him, necessities but left him defenseless.

Minnie relied on me to make sure he was fed well, even on days when he would binge and puke it all back up. He tried to not be dependent on me, but I made him that way. I didn’t mind being the mom of the group, I flourished in it.

“Thank you.” I whisper and he purrs softly, his face buried into my chest as a pup would to their mom. “Eomma loves you so much.” I rumble and he hums, arms wrapping around me tightly and allowing me to press soft mothering kisses to the top of his head and ears.

“Minnie loves his Eomma too.” He giggles and I rumble a soothing call to him, I was starting to feel drowsy again and a little delirious. I was still attached to a drip that was disbursing pain medication periodically. Each time it happened, waves of euphoria and drug-induced hazes started forming.

“Mmmm good, Eomma would be lost with his Minnie.” I mumble and feel sleep slowly coming to me again. I close my eyes and when I open them, I am being repositioned by Namjoon slipping in beside me again, Minnie no longer there only a soft scent of him on my skin.

“Jinnie, Minnie is going home for the night but I'm able to stay here with you.” He kisses me sweetly and while it brings me comfort, I wanted Minnie still, I was still in a drug-induced haze and being hysterical about something so silly. “I know Baby Doll, but tomorrow so long as everything is still good, maybe we can go home, and you can snuggle him all you want okay?” 

I whimper softly and bury myself against his chest, inhaling in deep long intakes trying to smother myself in his scent.

 **“Do you need something more?”** His voice is almost husky, wanton, dripping with seduction but I know it is just made up in my head. Everything, every nerve ending was sizzling beneath my skin, my head swimming with need, and my body was just throbbing with a stifling heat. 

“Yes.” I look up at him and growl seeing his eyes becoming a shade of baby blue. “Get out, I want Namjoon damn it.” The blue diminishes and I whimper softly, dragging myself up to place an urgent kiss on his lips.

“I'm sorry he came out again, he's just worried.”

“I don’t’ care just, do something to help.” I beg and he hums, looking to the door quickly. “Please?”

“I don’t exactly know what I can do without you hating me for it when the drug-induced haze is over Jin-ah. You just—” He looks away from me biting his cheek, his tongue poking at it nervously.

“I know but right now, I don’t even care I literally feel like I'm on fire.” I feel like crying again, nothing is making sense right now. Each smell in this room is amplifying but still, all I can smell is him. That ocean breeze smell that is too refreshing and that bittersweet coffee smell that is like home to me. 

“That's the problem right there, you're not thinking clearly Jin, I can’t do that right now.” He whispers his becoming wide and glossy while staring into mine. “I-I can’t handle that right now.”

“Joon-ah?” I feel horrible now, I am pushing him too soon, myself too soon, and for what purpose? He is right I am not thinking clearly, I am an emotionally unstable mess. I go from crying, to sleeping, and back to wanting him to fuck me in a very public hospital.

He clamps his lips tightly together and looks away from me, a choked sound escaping his mouth.

“Don’t be ashamed to cry in front of me, ever.” I murmur and cup his cheek pulling him back to look at me.

Silent tears are now streaming down his cheeks and onto my fingers. All the heat in my body is forgotten about when he begins to tremble with the effort to not release a sound in front of me.

Alphas are to be strong, emotionally capable of doing anything, even when their world is falling apart. Namjoon knows I don’t think like that, he has cried more than once in front of me, but usually of happiness not of sadness. I do my damn best to not make him upset and he returns the favor.

“Cry Joonie it's okay, Baby just cry.” It is like all resilience fades and he bursts out with a loud choked sob, hand going to cover his mouth to silence himself again. “No Baby don’t hide from me.” I take his hands in mine and he sobs again, sucking each breath in harshly.

“I-I'm so-so-so—“ He can’t even get out what he wants to say but he doesn’t need to. The minute he started to cry, everything just poured from in from his end of the link. Every emotion, every thought he has been holding in just let loose like a flood.

“Namjoon-ah listen to me. This was no one’s fault, it happened, and it wasn’t anything you did or didn’t do. You couldn’t have prevented this. You're a good alpha; you're my alpha and I—” My voice cracks as my throat tightens and dries. I can feel tears coming but I fight them, I have done enough blubbering it was his turn.

He has one thought on replay, and it breaks my heart.

_‘I could never be good enough.’_

“You are good enough, Namjoon-ah more than good. You always know what I need even before I do, which makes a good alpha. You always put me first, that's a good alpha. You, even when falling apart, still put me first, protected me, loved me, Namjoon that's a good alpha.”

I would do anything right now to ease his pain, to make this day never happen. I want to just forget it and make him forget it too, make him feel whole again.

“I would never wanna be with anyone else, I wanna have this pup with you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. You're so wrong about everything you're thinking. Namjoon, you’re my alpha and I'm your omega. I'm so proud to be your omega.” I whisper the end as the tears start to spring from my eyes when my emotions get the best of me. “I don’t wanna experience my life with anyone else but you, my beautiful souled alpha.”

He looks at me, eyes filled with a raging storm but lurking behind them I see RM coaching him through handling the turmoil in his heart. Teaching him how to handle this great loss, how to be confident in himself again.

“I will prove to you, just how much I love and need you Namjoon-ah. It's always been you, from the moment I met you, I have always been yours. I will always be yours and you'll always be mine.”

He brings me to him, lips meeting mine in a smothering kiss. Emotions dancing between us, heavily cloaking the room surrounding us and for just a moment I let Seokjin come out.

 **“I love you, pup.”** Seokjin mumbles and Namjoon breaks away for a moment allowing RM to come out too.

 **“I love you both, so much.”** RM looks into our eyes and I can see the emotions pouring from him as well.

Even with being more animal than human he still has feelings too. He isn’t the monster I once thought he was, he was good to me, comforted me when Namjoon needed to comfort himself.

 **“We love you too.”** Seokjin mumbles and allows me to take back over just as RM lets Namjoon back out.

“Let’s get some sleep before they come back.” I whisper and Namjoon nods, pulling me closer to him so he locks his lips with mine again.

We are going to be okay, but it has to be done together pack included.


	28. Hoseok

** ~Hoseok’s POV~  **

After the little incident at the hospital, it didn’t take long with Namjoon talking to the doctor and explaining Jimin’s past for them to release him of his own free will. Which with Felix gone, Namjoon unable to drive, and Jin under observation he had no one to take him home.

I watched as he signed the papers and looked at me with a soft smile, but it looked and felt fake. He still was not handling this well, everything with Jin. While he went into to see Jin, I guess he had walked in on them during a rather intimate moment. However, with Namjoon I don't think he cared much. Jimin and Jin shared a very special bond, one I had yet to completely understand. So while he was in there Namjoon talked with Jimin's doctor. When Jimin came back to the room after Namjoon had told him about being able to come home, he came back in tears. He tried to hide them from, hide his pain from me, but I saw right through it. I could smell the change in him even with this god awful stink of chemicals in the room, he smelled so sad. 

“J-Jimin I could take you home, or wherever you wanna go?” He looks up from the doorway, wiping at his eyes pretending to have something in them. “I-I really don’t mind, I know you live at the omega dorm so it's not like I can go in there.”

He gives me an odd look, confusion crossing his features before he sighs, sniffling his nose. He walks over grabbing his clothes off the bed, picking the pendant up, and holding it delicately between his fingers.

“Can you put this on me?” He holds it out and I nod taking it from him and unclasping the connecting clasps.

“Thank you.” He murmurs as I step behind him, draping the pendant down on the hollow of his throat, and looping it around to the back of neck clasping it back together.

He looks in the little mirror directly across the room, his warm chocolate eyes meeting mine.

“Beautiful, even more than normal now.” He blushes and looks away walking back over and fussing with the sweater on the bed. “Do you want me to take you home now? I promise I will leave.”

He mumbles something before slipping the hospital gown off his body. He really was beautiful, soft milky skin, naturally hairless making his skin that much softer. He was thin though, too thin, I could clearly see the outline of his ribs when he moved. I heard the words' bulimia come out of that man’s mouth and it made me sick to know he did that to himself. However he was still thick in his thighs, and his ass, if he put on some more weight he would have that hourglass figure and it would make him that much more beautiful.

“You know, staring isn’t very polite.” He mumbles and my face heats as I dart my eyes to the floor. “I was teasing, it isn’t like you haven’t seen my body before.” I glance slightly back up and am met with his soft gaze. It holds something he is managing to hide somehow, but it isn’t good.

“I hope you know, I've always found you beautiful Jimin. Even as kids, you were breathtaking to me.” He scoffs as he slides the cotton tee I gave him over his head, hiding his body from me once more.

“I'm far from beautiful, I'm a mess that hides it well. It's amazing what hormones can do for someone.” He slips on the pajama bottoms and fuzzy socks before the orange-colored hoodie goes over the tee once again making him look that much tinier.

“It has nothing to do with hormones Jimin, I wish you could see what I see.” He sighs ruffling a hand through his hair and shrugging his shoulders. “I'm serious, I wish you could see how beautiful you are in my eyes.”

“I guess I will never see that will I?” His tone has a bite to it but I don’t press it, he has had enough stress. “I'd appreciate it, if you could take me to your house if I'm being honest with myself.” That floored me and I had to stop my jaw from hitting the ground in shock.

“W-What?” A wide ear to ear smile breaks out on my face and he giggles softly at the sight of it. “R-Really?”

“I mean unless you would rather, I go home to my dorm, but to be honest I think we have a lot of catching up to do right about now. I believe the rules I set back at your house should be null and void. I'd like to set up some new ones if that's okay?”

“Yes!” I practically shout and he jumps slightly, and a not so impressed look is formed on his face. “Sorry.” I rub the back of my neck sheepishly and look down fiddling with my keys in my pocket.

“Well let’s go then, I'm sick of smelling this damn disgusting room.” His nose crinkles and I motion for him to leave first but he sighs shaking his head. He walks over, taking my hand from the back of my neck, lacing his fingers with mine,, and giving me a small soft smile.

“I told you, I'm done hiding from this. I know I don’t make sense, I won’t be easy, and to be honest you may end up resenting me in the end. However, I wanna prove something to you too.”

He looks at me, and I smile at him back, bringing him closer to me and allowing him to press his nose to my shoulder.

“I could never resent you, Chim, never. Now let’s go home.”

The walk down to the car garage was unproblematic, easy, too easy it felt like. It feels like this is some dream, like I am being tricked, it doesn’t feel authentic still.

The ride home the same thing, he was quiet but held onto my hand tightly, his thumb rubbing against my knuckle rhythmically. While his other one clutched onto the crescent resting against the base of his throat.

“Are you sure you're okay with being here? I really don’t mind dropping you off wherever you wanna be Chim.” I put the car in park, inside the garage, and he hums looking around at the new area. I had parked in the driveway before on purpose. I didn’t need him freaking and bolting out in the cold. 

“You still call me Chim.” He murmurs and I blush for the hundredth time. “I missed that. I know I screamed at you for not finding me, but the truth is. I didn’t wanna be found by you, I didn’t wanna stand out.”

There is a sadness that just radiates from him, and I don’t know what to do to fix it, to make it better. He is so different from when we were kids, he is lost looking, cold, distant. It is like he just isn’t there most of the time.

“You were one of the alphas.” He whispers and I look at him confused. “You were with five others, outside the dance studio. I knew then you were my mate, but you for whatever reason didn’t react. I thought I was broken, that I was crazy.”

I feel sick, bile rises in the back of my throat, and dread settled over me.

**_‘Remember that day I had full control? Told you he was a slutty omega.’_ **

I fling the door open and fall onto the ground to my knees, my stomach trying to come up through my throat.

“I don’t blame you, you were the nice one of the group that I remember. You pulled me out of the river just as Felix showed up. I now realize it wasn’t you but Jhope, I asked for it honestly. That's what bothers me about being an omega, my fox, made me do it.”

He speaks so casually about it, and it bothers me to no end, my fox feels haughty about it which only makes me queasier.

“I for a long time, before that day wanted a mate. I wanted what my Appa and Eomma had before she died. After that day, I promised to never be seen by any damn alpha again.” He chuckles bitterly and sighs. “Yet look at me again, begging for attention like the foolish worthless-”

I settle my stomach and stand up interrupting him with a cross stare.

“Why would you not tell me this? How much pain have I made you endure?”

“You didn’t hurt me that day, the scars on my ribs, my back, and my thighs are not from you. They are from the others that day, my bulimia is from that monster telling me how fat I was, how ugly I was, that if I wasn’t dripping with slick no one would find me attractive.”

He shudders and unbuckles his seatbelt, calmly opening the door and walking over to my side shutting mine for me.

“You wanted to know all about me, well our story doesn’t just start when we were kids, it doesn’t meet in happiness, Hoseok. I wanna end that way though, I want you to look at me and understand something.” I force myself to meet his watery-eyed gaze, a silly smile on his face. “You didn’t rape me, I asked for it from you first, as fucked up as it sounds, I wanted it from you.”

It does little to make me feel any better and if anything, I am more confused. He must have sensed it and continued.

“The group had gone off while we uhm well, fucked in the back alley. While in a haze still, they pulled you off me and well, took their turns. Jhope just watched with this sadistic smile on his face, you had sandy brown hair then.”

**_‘That I did, he begged for it, begged for more, begged for my-'_ **

I cut off the bond, but he breaks through replaying the hidden memories over and over in my head. Until the day my parents died, I had control over Jhope and his horrid ways, he was my own personal evil, and when I met him for the first time, it was like meeting nothing but pure evil. It was two days after the incident Jimin is talking about, I was dancing and caught a whiff of Jimin’s scent must be and well so did Jhope. At least that’s how I remember it, but I guess he was there the day Jimin was gang-raped. 

“Wait wait wait, if we already technically mated…why did this…how did—” I trail off and he sighs looking at me sadly.

“You weren’t fully matured yet is my theory, Jhope hadn’t been connected with you fully. I don’t know much about how animal sides work, but Jin had commented on how Namjoon. Until he connected, they didn’t mate even though Jin knew he was his mate.” 

“Where we did, and yet…we had to again?”

“Mmmm which makes sense for the two marks. The one covers the biggest scar from that day.” His voice trails off quietly and I sigh, looking at him. His teeth chatter when a shiver runs through his body.

“Come on let’s go inside to get you warm.” I sighed and led the way in, settling him on the couch with a large yellow fleece throw. “I will be back, I need to change these clothes and brush my teeth.”

I walk to my bedroom, and dig through the clothing, trying to pick out another clean outfit for him and about jump out of my skin when I turn around and he is standing there wrapped up in the yellow fleece throw still.

“Would you wanna take a shower with me?” He mumbles, and my heart pounds wildly against my ribs at the thought of being close to him like that again. “I don’t like the smell of the hospital lingering on my skin still. I-I…I wanna smell like you.”

“Chim—” I exhale breathlessly, and he looks at me with such longing it breaks through to my core.

“P-Please? I-I don’t like hospital smells.” He whispers, fear laces his features and I ignore the disgust I am holding over myself and walk up to him wrapping my arms around him tightly.

“Let me brush my teeth you go through my closet and figure out what you wanna wear, and I will get a bath ready instead.” He rumbles a soft almost purr and nuzzles his face into my chest. “You're still so cuddly. Why couldn’t you just be like this a day ago hm? I would smother you with affection any time you want it.”

“I'm an attention hog, so I want it a lot, just ask Felix.” He mumbles before allowing me to go brush my teeth and start the bath. 

I am learning truths about myself and it makes me hate who I am even more. Everything I have learned makes me even that much more of a monster, and yet here he is standing in the wake of a storm. Here Jimin stands, finally giving in and allowing me in enough to learn about who he is. I just hope he is strong enough to fully learn just who I am, inside and out.


	29. Minnie (M)

** ~Minnie’s POV~  **

I finally remembered him almost fully, during my little blackout episode, the pendants he wore, were what led me to see he was part of that group. Only it wasn’t him that forced me into things I didn’t want to do.

“Did you find what you wanted?” He asks softly and I hold back the flinch when I am brought back to reality yet again. He looks at the bundle of clothes in my hands and smiles but it’s not warm this time. It is sad, forced I should know what that looks like.

“Y-Yes, is the bath ready?” He nods and grabs his clothes from the bed he had laid out for himself. He motions for me to follow him, and I feel my heart stop for just a second, this wasn’t fear anymore. It was something much more than that, and better than that.

He sets his clothes down on the counter and strips his sweater and shirt over his head and he tosses into the hamper behind the door.

“Talk to me, tell me what is on your mind.” I murmur and walk up to him, placing my clothes beside his and then smoothing my palms over his chest. He looks at me, with such hollowness and I swallow the lump forcing its way up my throat from my chest.

“I don’t remember that day, and that bothers me, to know he locked me away like I was nothing. I—” He looks away from his almond eyes closing tight.

“Tell me more about him when we're in the bath, I really hate this smell on me.” I step away from him and slide my clothes off, but he doesn’t watch or look like he did before. It is like he is ashamed to.

I ignore the slight pang in my chest and walk over to the bubble-filled tub, dipping down into the foamy warm water and hum as it soothes away the chill. He finally looks at me and then looks away, hesitating with his fingers hooked into the loops of his jeans.

“Do you not wanna join me?” I ask my voice soft and panicky, I felt rejected and I didn’t realize how bad that felt.

“Of course, I do.” He darts his eyes away and slips off the rest of his clothing and slowly makes his way over to the tub.

He really is remarkable, while not built like Namjoon or Taehyung, he is muscular. His abs defined but not overly so making him seem that much sleeker. His heart-shaped lips are soft but not overly fat and plush like my own, not pouty. His hands were large, dexterous, and gentle when they touched me. The warmth that radiated from him was as if the sun was kissing and dancing across my skin leaving a delightful soothing path in its wake.

He wasn’t much taller than me, but tall enough where I could bury my face into his chest. His golden ears stood out against his orange-colored hair, and they looked so soft and inviting just like his eyes. Everything screamed warmth from him, even the languid way that he moved made a room seem that much brighter.

It terrified me, I could ruin someone like him in a heartbeat, I could break him into pieces with a snap of my fingers if I wasn’t careful. Right now, though, he seemed as broken as I was. It was like he just wasn’t there, and like always it is my fault, I should not have told him what happened.

When he finally slides down into, the foamy water he keeps his distance in the large golden-colored tub. Sitting all the way in the back, with his arms resting on the sides while he crisscrossed his legs tightly to him. 

I huffed silently in my head and slid back to meet his crossed legs and shimmy my way into his lap ignoring the startled gasp that came from him. He stiffens beneath me and I, out of spite allow the hurt and anger I am feeling seep through the bond.

“Chim, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, or make you feel like I don’t wanna hold you. I'm just confused as to where we stand, where I stand with you.” He whispers and I whimper leaning back against his chest when he spreads his legs out allowing me to settle between them.

“I want you to touch me.” I whisper, the words to me are dangerous, lethal even. I don’t allow this from anyone but Jin, Namjoon, and Felix. I don’t want anyone to touch me, yet I am craving his hands against my skin. Craving the soft caresses of his fingers along my waist and hips.

“I know you're lying, you're scared to touch me now that I told you what Jhope did. You're scared he is gonna take control again, but Hoseok I can handle him.” I twist my head slightly glancing at him, he holds such fear and is struggling to let go of it.

“Jhope is a monster, he came out shortly after I found my parents my Senior year of high school. That day, when I blacked out, he and I had never met before. He made it seem like he just showed up two days later. I don’t remember anything from that day.” His voice is choked, hoarse, and raw with tight restraint of emotions. The disgust lacing it makes me feel an ache for him.

“I know I could tell it wasn’t your human talking that day or doing those things. Hoseok, Hobi I know. I—” I sigh and grab his arms forcing him to wrap them around me tightly, holding him in place when he goes to try and let go. "I-I didn't remember you fully still that day, I just knew you were my mate, that you were a safe person to ask for help. Well Jimin, my fox did anyways. I remember bits and pieces but never truly remembered fully. I can't really explain it." 

“I had to have therapy, extensive therapy at that because there were a lot of days, he did that shit. I had no control, he blocked me out from even seeing that was going on. Removed me from my own head and on occasions, random memories would show up in dreams.”

His arms tremble and he dips his lips to press against the mark, his chest heaving with each shaky breath he takes, trying to finish what needs to be said. I rumble softly, tilting my head back and catching my lips on the underside of his jaw, nuzzling softly against him in comfort.

“H-He was under control again, until the other night, until today. I-I have to take medication and I think I forgot a dose because of my own stupidity. I-I can’t find them now. I can do the exercising methods, but it doesn’t always work when he's being unruly. I-I can’t, I-I don’t want him to hurt you or anyone else, but it seems he already has.” He breaks off, his voice thick with unshed tears, and I hum softly shaking my head and looking up at him lovingly.

“I forgive you and him both for that, I remember enough to know while he allowed them to do those disgusting things, that it really wasn’t you. If you let him out, maybe my fox can put him in his place I mea-”

“N-No! He's not coming out!” He grounds between intakes of heavy breaths and I sigh nodding in understanding before reaching up and stroking against the base of an ear while my other hand cups the side of his neck bringing him back down to kiss my mark.

“Let me help you.” I murmur and he whines shaking his head, lips dragging firmly against my mark and I breathe out slowly. Arousal slowly creeping in my lower gut, his lips and fingers licking flames where they brush and press.

“Let him out Hoseok, so I can help both of you.” I am breathless when the hand resting on my hip dips lower and fangs sink into the mark, coiling the tension tighter until finally it unleashes leaving me rutting and whimpering mindlessly for more attention.

This was not my intention when asking to help him, but if this is what would help I would do it. The high he is giving me is unlike anything I have felt before, no amount of touching from myself would ever satisfy me again.

 **“You really are such a slutty little vixen, my omega.”** I gasp when I am lifted, cheeks spread wide by his hands, and he slides his cock inside my pliant channel, settling me in his lap again. **“Sometimes, Hoseok just needs to learn to listen to me.”**

“Jhope?” I breathe in sharply and exhale breathlessly when he lifts me and settles me back harshly. He was so deep like this, it was enough to send a sharp sizzling shock up my spine to settle in my chest and lower gut. Each time when the bulbous head of his cock speared the bundle of sensitive nerves inside of me.

 **“Mmmmm yes, how is it after our last fuck you are still so tight?”** I gasp and whimper loudly as he reaches around to my throat, pressing his thumb and other four fingers to the divot of my jaw restricting my breathing.

 **“I like things rough, dangerous, and bloody.”** He snarls and fear races through my briefly until he releases so I can breathe quickly before he presses again, his claws sinking in this time.

He does that five or six more times, each release bringing a rush of euphoria to my head, sending me spinning in a delightful mixture of pain and pleasure both.

 **“You like this, you like my hand around that pretty little neck of yours hm? You masochistic little slut!”** He growls and latches onto the mark, fangs sinking deep and sending me straight into a heart-pounding, head spinning, leg shaking orgasm.

The rush leaves my legs trembling, but asking deliriously for more from him, my fox finally taking over and allowing him to use us until we can’t take it anymore. Each orgasm rushing through and leaving us screaming, drowning in euphoria.

My fox is fucked in the head, he enjoys the demeaning names, the orgasm denials, the bruising of hands against our skin. He wants him to mark us head to toe, wants Jhope to fuck us until we both can’t walk the next day. I am not like that, I don’t mind choking, I don’t mind spanking, and I don’t mind dangerous play but not like this.

I prefer praises, love, gentle affections. I want to be covered in marks but not ones that bring pain, sensation play is a favorite of mine, even when I would do things to myself, I liked teasing. I liked to tease, entice, seduce, and leave someone hanging, even though I have never done this before. I liked the thrill of being caught and brought to the orgasmic high again and again. 

I take back over just as he knots me in place, falling limply back against him and whimpering for it to just stop. My body aches with each rise and fall of my chest, while my head is filled with a million different thoughts from him.

It was complex about how he felt that day, the memories of the others replay over and over. He felt a million different things but was fighting against his own instincts to prove a point. I was his to play with, his to use, his to make do whatever he wanted. Hoseok wasn’t like that, he was protective, loving, gentle. He had a good heart, a good soul, but was cursed with a demon for a fox.

Jhope was a broken alpha in my eyes now, he and Hoseok had to become one and I had no idea how I was going to do that. Most alphas go through a meeting process when their animal side forms, when they finally settle in and that didn’t happen.

It was rare but it could happen when they physically are both their own people. The dark and the light side when normally those sides are combined to create their human and their animal, an equal balance.

 **“I am far from finished with you, but he is being persistent, and I am sick of hearing him cry like the little bitch that he is. That is your role, to be weak, not his!”** Jhope is snarling and I try to keep my eyes open long enough to listen to him, but it is becoming harder and harder.

**“Next time I am tying you to the bed sl-”**

“H-Hobi?” I pant and he sobs nodding his head and burying his face in my neck trying to drown out the sound. “I-I told you I can take him, stop bellyaching and help me get clean.” I hum sleepily and giggle feeling him bristle at the demand from me.

“S-Shower because this water is absolutely disgusting now. That sadistic fucker made me cum more times than I could count.” I felt delirious and high still, the endorphins still not dropping down. “My fox enjoyed it too that asshole, it's like he is trying to be orgasmed to death. Is that possible?”

Silence is all I get from him, his knot shrinking back down and sliding out of me as gently as possible. He reaches forward removing the plug and stands up. Almost dropping me from his lap. He walks out of the tub and over to the elongated showering area.

“Hoseok would you talk to me damn it!” I shout the endorphins finally wearing off, leaving me feeling weak, vulnerable, disgusting. He won’t even look at me, the bond completely shut off as he starts the shower. “What am I suddenly not good enough to even acknowledge?!” I cry and he whips around eyes narrowing, lips curling upward, and his wet tail flicking angrily behind him.

“Yell at me, do it! Tell me everything you wanna about what you think of me now!” He shouts back, almost snarling and stomping his way back over to me. “Tell me how fucking pathetic I am! Tell me how horrible of an alpha I am!” His voice cracks and just as he goes to yell again, I stand up stiffly looking at him sadly, and cup his cheeks.

“Hobi, I-I don’t think those things.” I whisper and it was true, tears leak from his anger fueled eyes, and his face twists into a look of disgust again. It isn’t for me though; it is for himself. He sees himself as a monster, and he isn’t just a little broken just like me. “Let me in for a second, stop closing my link off, and let me show you what I think and what I feel.”

He is unconvinced but allows me back in closing off his own emotions but allowing mine, to pour in. Longing, anger, pain, relief, a million things I feel pour into him. Easing some of the aches, anger for him thinking he is a monster, pain for losing so much time with him, relief for him wanting me for me, and nothing short of anything else. The longing to understand and help both of them, but for him to realize one thing I didn’t before.

I loved Hoseok when I was a kid, and that never truly went away, I don’t know if it is love I am feeling now, but it is something much deeper than anything I have felt before. I was starting to feel hopeful for once in my life, for once someone wouldn’t leave, for once someone would find me beautiful, for once someone would be able to fix the broken pieces.

He gave me something I haven’t had in years, something I thought was gone for good; love. He loves me, and it is a silly rush of emotions that make me realize that maybe I just love him too. Without context, it wasn’t the bond that made me feel this either. It was the way he looked at me, the smile he gave me, he taught me in such a short period of time, how it felt to be loved again.

This was a different kind of love that Namjoon gives me, a different kind of love that Felix gives me, it was a different kind of love that Jin gives me. This was more raw, basic, primal, it was love that was indescribable to me. It was the kind that makes you feel reckless, makes you feel like you can do anything with them by your side. It was knowing they had you no matter what you did.

“I think I'm in love with you,” I whisper and his ears rise from being pressed against his head. His eyes drying from the tears and hope bores into mine from his. “I'm in love with you, Jung Hoseok and I will be damned if you ever speak like that again.” This was raw for me, unintentional, frightening, yet I was willing to risk everything just to make him see what I did.

“Now do you get why I said you don’t see what I see when I look at you?” He whispers and I nod, tears filling my eyes but not of sadness, not of anger, but of relief of happiness. “I see stars, moons, and suns dancing when I look at you, you made me see vast galaxies of hope, love, and beauty, Chim. You always have, when I was a kid I didn’t understand that. I didn’t understand why my Eomma kept telling me to hold on tight when I found my chosen. I get it now, I get why I needed you so much as a kid.”

“Even when we were kids, my pendant knew. I'm yours and you're mine,” I whispered and he hums, he was finally settling down. “I love you, Hobi, I-I love you.” He wraps his arms around me tight and I think at this moment we found the healing that we needed, we found the pieces we both are missing, and this time, I am never letting go.


	30. Yoongi

** ~Yoongi’s POV~  **

We went back to his dorm and the smell was comforting, I smelled slight whiffs of Namjoon, but the main area where we were, smelled of nothing but sweet black cherries and matcha. This time the smell wasn't so suffocating, it didn’t engulf my entire being and turn my body into a burning inferno.

“You know you can make yourself at home right? I imagine you're hungry?”

I look up and see him standing directly in front of me now, rather than a few feet away. His dark cocoa eyes searching over my frame, then eventually settling onto my own, the warmth from them causing my cheeks to flush.

“Ahhh not really, I just wanna finish up the paperwork for school.” It was the truth; I had packed my backpack for the next few days. That included the paperwork for school, which was exhausting as it was. I had been putting it off for weeks now and it was getting closer and closer to the deadline for the end of this quarter. 

Another reason for me being here was he wouldn’t let this Hyunsoo thing drop. While it annoyed me to feel so vulnerable, it was rather flattering. It felt nice to be vulnerable for once in my life, to have someone to protect me. I was a strong omega, regardless of what anyone thought. I could hold my own and with the masking spray most thought I was an alpha.

My build is like an omega yet my attitude, my clothing choices, and according to Hoseok, fingers said otherwise. I had long boney piano-playing fingers, most omegas are built like Jimin, curvy, a voluptuous ass, thick thighs, and wide hips.

Not me, I was muscular yet skinny, no definition of muscle but that much of a lithe cat-like frame. My thighs and legs were bone-thin and lanky looking making me seem taller than I am. My shoulders, wide and curved to dip deeper than normal because of my weight well my lack of weight.

When Felix had been off guard at my place, a few of his panther’s thoughts crept through. He didn’t like how thin I was, how I didn’t have food in my cupboards, little does he know I don’t like to eat, nor do I have the money for it. I had a job as a piano tutor for three kids and didn’t make enough on top of rent and other bills. I paid for my own schooling now after I decided to move out of my parent’s home.

“I can help you with them, they can be a bit difficult, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me cook for you.” He was trying to be sweet and not controlling, which was appreciated.

He was a good one, I didn’t meet many that I tolerated, and for good reason. It was drilled into my head how evil they can be, how ruthless they are. Felix is proving to be the opposite and so is Namjoon, and of course Taehyung. Hoseok struggles and it isn’t him as a person, Jhope is evil, and when he takes hold there isn’t much Hoseok can do.

I grew up with Hoseok, I watched him flourish as a dancer on the streets and now he runs the studio he grew up in. He is like a little brother to me, and I know earlier I scared Felix. I have dealt with Jhope plenty of times enough to know, he wouldn’t ever really hurt me. He likes to scare me, make me feel weak like an omega should, but he has never actually done physical harm.

“Are there specific things that you like?” He helps me out of my coat, before bending down and helping me out of my tennis shoes next. It makes me heat up further and feel uncomfortable, my omega instincts kicking in.

I am supposed to be the one doing this, I am the one supposed to be kneeling not him.

“I-I uhm I like lamb skewers but I don’t imagine you have that here.” I mumble trying to focus on the task at hand, answering his questions and ignoring the loud pounding of my heart that is heard inside my ears.

“We probably do, Jin comes over and cooks often, so the kitchen is pretty much set to his needs. He says if Namjoon tries to cook he'll end up burning the place to the ground, and I have no true doubt.” He chuckles as he stands back up, holding his hand out to me and I take it allowing him to lead me to the kitchen.

“These dorms are rather large, I thought dorms are supposed to be tiny?” It was honestly just like an apartment rather than a college dorm. It might even be bigger than my apartment which is on the larger side.

“Ah well, when you have rich parents, I suppose anything's possible. The school has multiple lots, this is on the larger sized ones. The apartments are even bigger than this, and the shared dorms for mated pairs are huge. They have like three bedrooms in them in case of a pregnancy.”

“I take it you'll be without a roommate then soon enough?” Felix hums and begins pulling the ingredients from the fridge along with things for sides and dessert. “Y-You uhm—” I clear my throat the words sticking in them, this was moving faster than I wanted but I felt obligated to offer.

“I was thinking about just moving back in with my parents. They live close by I just thought it'd be nice to be away from there for school.” He opens his phone and my guess looks up how to cook the lamb just right. “Now where did Jin put those damn pointy things?” He mumbles his tongue clicking when he begins searching the cabinets and drawers.

“Why don’t you move in with me instead?” I force myself to speak slowly and clearly. “Oh!” I gasp when he goes to stand up and wails his head rather hard on the countertop above him.

“Aish fuck!” He hisses clutching at the crown of his head, dropping the skewers onto the cool marbled floor.

“I-I'm sorry!” I fumble around and stand up walking over and picking up the fallen metal sticks setting them on the counter. “Let me see.” I bite my bottom lip holding back a giggle when he narrows his eyes teasingly.

“I'm okay but thanks for startling me enough to make me forget how to move correctly Kitten.” He chuckles, blush creeps up my neck and I growl forcing him to bend so I can check the top of his head. “Really, I'm okay, I'm rather hardheaded.”

I kiss it for good measure and allow him to stand up fully, he pulls me close by my waist and brushes his lips against mine. I close the distance giving him a teasing peck and back away just as fast giggling at him.

“Look at you teasing me when you just made me injure myself!” The exasperated tone only making me giggle more. “I love that giggle you have, it's beyond precious.” I cover my mouth trying to hide the sound but fail miserably when his fingers tickle my waist.

“Yah! Make the food before you pass out from that concussion.” He scowls and I swipe the skewers from the counter and walk them over to the sink. “Just cut the meat up and I will wash these real quick.” I murmur when his arms wrap around me from behind.

“I could've done that, let me wait on you this time Little One.” I turn the water on allowing it to heat up and then grab the scrubber and soap from the back of the sink and begin washing them. “You're about as stubborn as me.” He presses soft sweet kisses to my neck, his chest rumbling soothingly against my back.

He is two inches shorter; I know alphas tend to grow fast once they hit 18. Usually, a few inches where omegas once they are 16, they just stop growing. I stopped at 14. My hope was he didn’t grow more, I didn’t want him toppling me, I liked the shortness, he felt less intimidating somehow.

Once they were spotless, I rinsed them off and dried them with the towel that hung down in front of me.

“You're such a distraction.” He mumbles his lips ghosting across the skin of the back of my neck. “An exquisite astonishing distraction.” A shiver races up my spine when his breath tickles the fine hairs at the base of my neck. He backs up a little and I hold myself back from mewling in disappointment.

“I'm sorry that I am for you.” I tease back and turn around settling back against the counter and holding out the freshly cleaned skewers.

“I'm not, now time for you to go work on your paperwork while I tend to the food.” He gives me a lopsided smile and I hum in agreement. He takes them from me and shoos me out of the kitchen and back into the living room where my backpack is resting on the floor next to the smaller sized couch.

I sigh, already dreading the never-ending, tedious, and boring task at hand. It had been put off long enough. I lift the obnoxiously heavy pack from the couch and settle on the floor in front of the smaller sized oak tea table.

I unzip the pack and pull out the large manilla folder, a blue inked ballpoint pen, and my wallet with all my important identification cards and papers. I opened the manila folder groaning when the glaringly white and black packets just stare back at me.

“Fuck me.” I groan, nibbling on the skin of my thumbs, anxiety spiking when I begin thinking about the layers of questions inside the stupid thing.

**_‘I am sure our mate would happily, much better than doing silly paperwork we don’t really need.’_ **

I growl and shake my head at the stupid idea from him, of all the stupid things to say and think of.

_‘Sex isn’t the answer to every emotion I have. I wanna finish school, I only have one year left for my masters in music theory.’_

“Yoongi?” I look over to the door, where Felix is standing there holding a bowl of fruits. “Do you want a snack? Something light maybe? We have all kinds of fruits, veggies, cheeses. Dinner might take a bit longer than I thought.” He gives me a sheepish smile and I hum looking at the bowl again.

“How about the fruit you're holding? It looks like it has a lot of the kinds I like.” I wasn’t picky with food, I pretended to be when I didn’t feel like eating but I would eat anything given to me most days. He walks over before I can stand up and sets the bowl in front of me with a slight blush covering his tan freckled cheeks and nose.

“Let me wait on you, and while I wait for some of the things to cook in the oven I will come out and help with that. Jin helped me finish mine because well, I'm a procrastinator too.” He mumbles the end before rushing off back to the kitchen leaving me dumbfounded and slightly amused.

I start with the first page which was relatively easy, just basic questions for proof of identity and where I was living currently. Next were the more personal ones and I think it is part of what is stalling me.

They have to know everything from status, income, species, weight, last heat/rut, even right down to diet. It felt all too much, felt too personal for me to be answering questions like this.

Why should I being an omega have anything to do with my choice in classes? Why should my species matter that much? I am who I am, there is nothing anyone can do to change my mind about what I want in life. Not even my parents could no matter how much they yelled and berated the idea of being a composer.

_ ‘What species are you classified under?’  _

It was the first question on the page, I was considered feline, but they wanted to know the _EXACT_ kind too.

_ ‘What is your status? Check one of the following choices.’  _

It listed off six choices, and not one made me feel any less uneasy about this.

“Little One what's wrong?” I glance up and Felix is standing next to the couch, worry written all over his face and I realized he could feel my uneasiness through the bond. We still do not have that fully under control, it can take months to figure out and I hope to god it doesn’t.

**_‘He just wants to make you happy. Let him do his job.’_ **

I bite back a sigh at the reminder from my panther yet again. I am aware of what Felix is trying to do and it is very much appreciated. He isn’t hovering, yet I kind of want him to. I know he is cooking dinner but right now, for whatever reason I need his comfort.

_‘All over stupid questions, I'm acting like a whiny needy little cub.’_

“I take it you got to the much too personal questions?” I nod and glance back down feeling tears well up.

_‘I'_ _m about to cry over some stupid questions. I'm so beyond girlish right now!’_

He sets whatever he is holding down and sits beside me opening his arms with a warm smile on his face. He really is warm, not just from body heat either. He holds this lightness about him, happiness radiating from him. He reminds me of Hoseok, before his parents died, before Jhope came along, he reminds me of the sun just like Hoseok. 

I lean into his arms and he begins calling a soft purr to soothe away the frustrations and uncomfortable feelings raging inside me. I rumble back and vote to climb into his lap, my legs awkwardly and haphazardly hanging off the side of his thighs.

He chuckles and helps me readjust allowing my legs to rest comfortably now. I rumble happily when his fingers find the base of an ear, stroking and soothing the fine furs of it in downward strokes. His other hand rubbing and soothing paths onto my lower back. I press my cheek to his chest, humming when the soft vibrations from his call vibrate against my skin, tickling it slightly.

“T-Thanks.” I mumble, his fingers stop rubbing my ear, and tilt my chin up giving me a warm smile. “Kiss?” I whisper and he hums leaning down and capturing my upper lip sweetly. “Another.” I mumble against his lips and he hums again pressing his lips firmer against mine.

When he goes to pull away, I reach up tangling my fingers into his black soft velvety locks, and keep his lips pressed to mine. A muffled contented sigh leaves from his nose and he wraps his arms around my waist keeping me as close as possible.

“Mmmm fruit and papers Kitten.” He pulls me away slightly and I shake my head pulling him back to me. Kissing him spreads a soothing warmth throughout my entire chest, makes my world a little less dark, and makes me feel alive again. For once I know for sure what I want in life, I know who I want in my life, who completes my life.


	31. Yoongi

** ~Yoongi’s POV~  **

After an almost meltdown and much-needed cuddles from Felix, he was now back in the kitchen and I am slowly nibbling on a piece of kiwi. I needed to finish this stupid page, but it makes me not want to. After answering the basic questions, it directed me to the male omega page.

_ “Are you mated? If yes, what is your mark and where is it placed?”  _

_ “If mated, how long?”  _

I groan inwardly and want to just shred it with my claws. I was losing my patience and getting more and more offended by these questions.

“What does me being mated have anything to do with this shit?” I hiss quietly, trying to not distract him yet again. He needed to focus on dinner now, and I needed to stop being a big baby about this.

_ “Do you have any offspring? If yes, how many?” _

_ “Does your mate work or attend school? If yes, where and what for?”  _

“Oh, fuck this!” I yowl and slam the thing on the table for good measure. I stand up, my ears pinning back and my tail swishing angrily as I begin to pace trying to calm myself.

**_‘You need to calm down before he notices.’_ **

I hiss at the idea and clutch my hands into tightly balled fists trying to not swipe at the furniture and walls in my path. 

_‘Why is this happening? Since when are we so emotionally unstable? I go from whiny to this!’_

The more I think about the questions, my own instability, and my panther practically yowling at me to stop my shit it just fuels the flame further.

I was in such a sour mood now I didn’t even want anyone touching me, I wanted and needed to be left alone. That, however, isn’t possible, he comes out in the room again, worried and confused.

“Fucking questions!” I snarl and he takes on a more relaxed and calming stance. His features softening and practically pool with that same warmth, that welcoming scent flooding my senses.

“Don’t do that! Let me be unreasonably moody!” I hiss when I realize he is trying to drown me in his overly addicting alpha pheromones. Trying to soothe me into a calmer state so I would be more complacent. 

He takes steps towards me his hand reaching out and I flinch backward.

"Typical alpha move, by the way, I have the right to be pissy and upset if I wanna be. You, however, don't have the right to force me into a complacent state just so you can get me under control!" I snap at him, baring my fangs when he goes to touch me again, the smell from him amplifying further. 

_**'Yoongi stop this shit, he is doing what he knows best! Let him comfort you!'** _

_‘If he touches me, I'm gonna snap!’_

“Okay, well I'm not leaving you alone now so what can I do too-”

I hiss again, tail twitching more at the idea of being touched right now.

“Don't touch me right now or I will—” He finally has enough and rolls his eyes. He grabs ahold of my wrist pulling me against him, and refuses to let go when I start smacking and clawing at him. “Let me go! This isn’t fair!” I snarl, fangs lengthening further, and shrinking just as fast when anger melts and turns into forlorn instead.

“Stop and talk to me, tell me what questions are bothering you. I can’t help if you won’t let me.” He is drowning me again in the scent and soothing me with a deep loud call that is vibrating against my skin.

“You need to worry about dinner.” I sigh in a whine and he hums, I knead my nails against his soft cotton tee, rubbing my cheek against his chest, and rumbling a contented purr allowing him to soothe me yet again.

“Dinner's still cooking I got the sides done, I see you ate most of the fruit. Thank you for eating.” He praises and I feel a blush coming to rest on my cheeks and nose. “You're too cute.” He mumbles and pinches the cheek exposed to him.

“Stop!”~ I mewl and look up his eyes swimming in the dark-colored depths of rich cocoa.

“Let me help with the questions okay? After the personal ones it'll just be your typical college application ones, I promise.” He leads me back over to the dreaded packets and sits down on the floor patting his crossed legs and I shake my head vehemently.

“N-No, I—” The words catch and he hums in understanding and tugs gently on my hand.

“You're not gonna hurt me like this. You can sit in my lap Little One.”

I was taller than him and sitting this way was much different than my legs hanging off to the side. I would be fully on him, my entire weight resting on him. I am not fat and I know this, but I am heavier than he thinks.

“You weigh less than Minnie believe me. He while skin and bones actually has a lot of muscle even though he's a lazy sack of rice most days.” I sour at that thought, my panther spiking and creating jealousy when I damn well have no reason to be jealous. The words from earlier that I ignored come back too easily and make me even more jealous.

_'This schoolboy crush needs to end here and now.'_

Minnie's words rang loud and clear over and over, and it only made my anger, the jealousy worse. Even if I was being irrational and moronic. The likelihood of a mate cheating on their chosen was slim to none, it could do a lot of damage and even kill the other from a broken bond. 

“That's nice to fucking know.” I snap and his eyes narrow before widening again as realization dawns on him. “Don’t even!” I hiss watching his lips twitch into that teasing smirk.

“You have nothing to be jealous of Kitten, although it's pretty cute. Minnie is a Hyung nothing more nothing less. Now stop being stubborn, stop making up scenarios in your head, and come sit on my lap so we can do this packet together.” He hardens his tone at the end, and I grumble back.

I practically plop down in his lap to make a point, that did not get across. He never so much grunted, sighed, or even winced which only made my blood boil more. It soon diminished when he began giving soft kisses and licks against the mark on my neck.

“Lixie.” I whimper in defeat, my hands coming up to knot into his hair and force him to press his lips harder to it. “M-More.” I gasp and he hums before taking my hands gently and untangling them from his hair.

“No, not right now. We need to finish this, dinner, and then maybe I can have dessert.” His voice is husky, dripping with seduction, and does little to soothe the languid warmth of desire pooling in my blood.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally finished the entire packet, he ran it through the fax machine they had in the building quickly before coming back and setting up everything else for dinner. He wouldn’t let me lift a finger to help him, not even with cleaning as he went.

“I enjoy cooking sometimes, Jin hardly ever lets us go without food, so I hardly ever have to cook.” He chuckles as he brings out all the dishes and my stomach drops feeling suddenly nauseated at the feast set before me.

“I know you won’t eat a lot, but I really hope what you do eat you'll like. If it doesn’t taste right don’t worry about offending me, this is my first time cooking this kind of stuff. I prefer Australian or American dishes.” He blushes when I cock a brow at him. “I can cook basic Korean dishes, but these were a bit more complex.” 

He plates me with one of the skewers that has vegetables of some kind between the hunks of lamb. I thank him quietly and take one of the pieces of meat between my lips and bite down hesitantly, humming when the taste settles on my tongue.

I practically inhale the whole thing and he offers me another one with a broad eager grin on his face when I take it and eat that one too. The vegetables were zucchini, yellow squash, bell pepper, and some kind of smaller sized tomato. The seasonings were just barely there and that was how I liked it. I wanted to taste the meat and vegetables not the overbearing flavors of garlic and herbs.

The side dishes were basic ones my mom would make for dinner most nights, but some were more complex usually reserved for larger dinner parties. I humored him and ate every last bite of food he offered, knowing it would make him happy and his panther.

Once I had enough I pushed away the plate set in front of me, placing a hand on my overly full stomach wincing when it rumbles in discomfort. I hardly ever eat this much, my body just can’t handle it when it is so used to not eating.

“Why do you not eat much, if you don’t mind me asking. I understand if it makes you uncomfortable.” He mumbles looking at me as he stuffs yet another full lamb skewer into his mouth chewing the pieces one by one.

“I uh, I don’t have the money for anything besides instant food and eggs most weeks. I don’t make much money being a piano tutor and most of it goes for my rent and schooling.” I am embarrassed by the way I am forcing myself to live, but I do it for my own sanity.

I love both my parents, I love my little brother, and I love my older sister, but I couldn’t stand living by their rules. I was the only omega in the family, my mom was a beta and my dad was an alpha. 

“I-I moved out of my parent's house, my Appa is the more typical styled alpha and my Eomma is a beta. I have siblings but they were both blessed with being betas.”

I am ashamed of who I am as a hybrid. I am the weakest of the family; I am the weakest in status. I am disobedient, I never liked listening to my father’s rules. I was mouthy, quick-witted, unruly. I wasn't someone to be bossed around or forced into a life of servitude for an abusive power-hungry alpha. I refused to take the suppressants for a long time, and eventually, my mom started hiding them in my food.

“S-So I don’t eat much, most days I have maybe a boiled egg or a cup of ramyeon. I'm okay though I can—” I trail off when a loud scratching sound startles me. I look over to see anger swirling in Felix’s now white eyes. Only it doesn’t scare me like Jhope does, this is a different kind of anger. This held deep guilt and sorrow in it, brokenness to it.

 **"Taehyung or Hoseok did not help you? Why did they not?”** He bites out and I realize it wasn’t Felix talking anymore. It was his panther his eyes no longer glowing but a solid white iris. **“Why would they let you do that to yourself?”**

“I wouldn’t let them help me, Felix. I'm 23-years old I think I can—” He snarls and I sigh taking his fully lengthened clawed hand in mine, my thumb brushing across his knuckles.

 **“I am Yongbok, Felix is shoved away for right now. He was just going to let it slide that is not happening! He is supposed to be your alpha, your dominant not a damn submissive!”** He snarls and I sigh giving him a side-eyed glance of annoyance.

“Okay fine, would it make you happy if I allowed him to cook for me more often?”

 **“Hell no! You are the one supposed to…yah!”** He roars when I reach out and snatch his ear tugging on it hard.

“Watch your damn tone with me Yongbokkie, this isn't happening. I'm not anyone’s fucking bitch do you got that, huh?” I raise my voice and he snarls again his other ear pinning flat against his head. “I'm older than you too which makes me superior in that aspect! Now, are you gonna talk to me like an equal, or do I have to kick your ass?”

He growls but nods begrudgingly and I let go of his ear soothing it once with a firm yet gentle stroke.

 **“I want you to eat more, if you will not do it for yourself do it for Felix. He does not like seeing you so thin either, it is part of both of our natures to take care of our mates. Be it forceful or not.”** He cups my cheek tilting my head up towards his steely gaze, it does something to me ignites a fire in me and I am not even in the mood for this right now.

 **“We are the providers, you are the omegas you must follow whatever care plan we have for you. You are to be obedient!”** He starts with that again and I reach out cuffing him across the back of the head.

“I can provide for myself just fine thanks. I know what my body needs, regardless of what you think!” I pin my ears back and he growls in a warning. “I'm happy to eat for Felix, if it will make this easier, but you will not tell me how much I will eat, you will not tell me what I'm to do with my own body! You don't own me no one does!”

I stand up and go to march out the door and hesitate. This was an alpha dorm filled with all kinds of species, not just canines. This is also where Hyunsoo lives, which means he could be out there.

“Little One?” I glance back and the white-colored depths are gone and replaced again with the warm rich cocoa-colored ones. “I'm sorry he's being an asshole. He just worries and doesn’t know how to express it well.”

I walk back over to him, and wrap my arms around his waist ducking my head to bury it in his chest.

“Maybe I wouldn’t mind if you grew a few more inches.” I teased and he sighed cupping my cheeks and tilting my head up. “I will eat more, I didn’t realize how much it bothered anyone. I don’t want you to be disgusted with my-”

“I'm far from disgusted more like worried about the ribs showing and the deep collar bone sticking out. I don’t care if you're thin, and not curvy like other omegas Yoongi, I just want you to be healthy.”

“I know, I can feel that much. I know this isn’t a control thing with you, I'm just uncomfortable with the idea of mooching off you.”

It was true, I didn’t like having people provide for me, I wan an adult I could handle my own finances. I could handle taking care of myself.

“Think of it as a mutual thing, how about we both pitch in for rent and groceries? Bills can be split in half too if it makes you feel better. Yoongi, I-”

I cut him off with a soft kiss to his nose, peppering more down his face. He was sweet, kind, loving, helpful, understanding. All the things I wanted in a mate, he understood my need to be independent, he understood my need to be my own person.

Finally, someone in my life gets me without having to be told. Maybe this whole mates thing wasn’t so bad, maybe my life would much different than what I was taught. 


	32. Namjoon

**~Namjoon’s POV~**

It is Wednesday now, and Jin is finally able to come home. A clean bill of health for the pup and him both. He was prescribed vitamins and supplements, a special diet that was rich with iron and protein which meant…blood and a lot of it. Doctors typically do not agree with that approach, but some are more open in their way of thinking.

They did specify how to get extra iron other than suggesting raw fresh cut meats or blood of some kind the keyword being some kind. RM wants him to feed multiple times a day, but I don’t know if I am strong enough to make him do that. I am dominant but not over Jin. Not all the time anyway, I never wanted that.

Jin is strongly independent and I want to keep it that way always. It's part of why I fell from him when we were pups. He wasn't like the others, he had his own wants and desires he spoke his mind and never let anyone hurt any of us. 

We have an equal partnership, I don’t want to have all the control, or make him feel like he doesn’t have a voice. Right now, however, with this, I feel like he shouldn’t have the choice to say no. It isn’t just the pup I am worried about; his health comes before any newborn; his health comes before my own even.

Minnie had come to visit once, made it clear that right now he was staying with Hoseok. It made Jin more than happy to hear but it put me slightly on edge. While I trusted Hoseok, I did not trust that fox of his. He proved to be nasty, vile, power-hungry.

Hearing him talk the way he did makes me sick to my stomach, watching him lift Yoongi off the floor like it was nothing. Yoongi wasn’t that much bigger than Minnie, if anything maybe an inch. He was thinner looking too, but if he could lift that easily, the amount of strength he must hold is unreal.

“Joon-ah, stop dawdling, and let’s go home!” Jin is in a pouty mood, impatiently so. I don’t blame him; the smell here is unbearable at times. It wreaked of chemicals, omega, and alpha pheromones; the betas were lucky to not omit them as powerful, so unless close you normally couldn’t smell them easily.

“I'm not Baby Doll I was just packing up the rest of the clothes Minnie brought us just in case.” I fall in pace beside him as we leave the room, the smaller sized owl hybrid that had been his nurse giving a wide smile and waving. She was super sweet, and very laid back when it came to allowing me to come and go as I pleased.

I know why they don’t like it, but not all alphas are hormone-driven monsters that can’t control themselves around an omega. I was fortunate, I could keep RM under control for the most part, but some like Hoseok not so much.

“Aish if you worry any more about Minnie, I swear to god Kim Namjoon!” Jin sneers and I sigh shoving the emotions back and under everything else. “He's safe, I know him much better than you think.”

“I know he was the ringleader Jin, you didn’t see that sick look he had. He isn’t a good alpha.” I stop in my tracks when Jin stands in front of me, giving me a tired look. “He was the one who let them do that Jin. Who's to say he won’t do that again? What if, what if he kills him this time?”

“Joon-ah listen to me, when I say this in the kindest way possible. You worry too much, I know he was the ringleader, I know he caused that whole mess, but I know something you don’t.” I open my mouth to argue back and Jin holds up his hand shaking his head. “Minnie isn’t the weak little fox he once was, and that pendant around his neck prevents Jhope from doing anything like that. He breaks that bond; it won’t be pretty for either of them.”

“He breaks that bond Jin, Minnie dies. That's what I'm scared of, Minnie would be gone for good with no fix this time.” I hoped reality would sit in but Jin just rolled his eyes and continued down the path that leads to the entranceway of the hospital. Taehyung was generous enough to come to pick us up and take us home.

“I asked the doctor while you were gone what happens when a bond is broken. It's different than rejection, a bond doesn’t just break Joon.” I was suddenly confused and that was not something that normally happens. “Minnie or Hoseok can’t just decide they don’t want each other anymore, their foxes can’t either. It's caused by heartbreak, one of them does something that the other just can’t forgive.”

“It makes the other person stop loving them basically?” I felt like a moron right now, asking such a stupid yet obviously answered the question. It went deeper than that, it wasn’t just loss of love. It was the loss of trust, loss of a completed soul.

“Deeper than that, it isn’t very common, and it takes a lot for it to happen. Minnie isn’t the only one who has to stop caring Joon-ah his fox does too.”

“It has to break his soul,” I whispered in horror, and Jin looked me solemnly nodding once in affirmation. “we can’t let that happen Jin, Minnie can’t handle that!” I felt panicky at the idea of him being so broken that not even one of us could fix it.

“In the events that this happens, the bond can be repaired, but both hybrids have to come to terms that it'll not be the same. It can go one of two ways, one the bond won’t be as strong, or two the bond will then become unbreakable and stronger than ever.”

“Is Hoseok a pureblood?” Jin’s eyes hollow and shift nervously to the ground, his ear twitching before tucking tightly against his head. “He isn’t he? Both his parents were alphas?” Jin gives a tiny nod, wincing when I snarl as a million horrific scenarios run through my head. “Why would you not tell me this! He could be using that damn power to control Minnie’s every choice, every damn move!”

“This, right here, is why I believe Jin chose to keep this is a secret. It's nice to see you doing well Jin-Hyung.” I look up and see Taehyung looking cool and unbothered as ever. His russet eyes narrowing in on me before he fixes them back into the emotionless stare once more. “Yoongi wouldn't have introduced Jeongguk to him if he thought he was like that and neither would I. I grew up around Hoseok, and Yoongi both.”

“You don’t know how Minnie is Taehyung, you have no idea.” I clench my fist trying to keep my temper under control.

“I know how Kookie is though, I know how fragile omegas can be. I'm telling you right now, if he was gonna do that to anyone, it would have been Kookie.” He is firm and it makes RM snap his jaws in my head, he was having none of this bullshit from him. “I know you haven’t know me long, but I need you to trust me on this. Hoseok, Jhope, neither of them will ever-”

 **“See that is where you are dead fucking wrong, he already has!”** RM snaps back he is out of my control and surfaces, shoving me further back and refusing to budge. **“You shabby insignificant cat, asinine felines never listen to anyone because they are too full of arrogant pride!”**

“Oh, Jesus Christ, RM go back I can’t take this shit right now. Taehyung knows about what happened, Lix already ran his mouth!” Jin shouts, shoving the bags at us, and slams the car door open and shut as he climbs in with his arms crossed tightly to his chest.

“He did, it's nice to meet you RM, I'm sure V would love to come out right about now, but unlike you, I know my mate can't handle that stress right now.” 

Taehyung had a point, well the cat as RM was calling him. Jin felt everything through the link and if we kept it up, and Jin did get stressed like before, I would never let RM live it down. It would eat RM and I both up inside to know he was the cause of losing the last of our pups.

 _‘I would kill you and I both.’_ I warned and RM sighed pinching the bridge of our nose, looking to Jin still pouting in the front seat. 

**“Jin.”** RM sighed opening the door and crouching in front of him. **“I am sorry okay? Just please do not be mad, please?”** He looks at us out of the corner of his eye and huffs shaking his head like a petulant pup.

“You were mean to a friend, don’t say sorry to me say sorry to Tae!” He shrills and RM looks back at the cat to see him grinning in amusement. “RM say sorry!”

**_‘I can not believe you allow a petulant brat tell you what to do!’_ **

_‘He's our petulant mate, not a brat. Say sorry so he can be home finally, he misses our bed.’_

RM really didn't want to do this, that stupid feline knew exactly what he was doing. They are just as bad as foxes when it comes to playing games and being mischievous if not worse. RM didn’t care so much about his feelings but instead Jin’s.

_‘Tick tock RM, he needs to feed again too every 6 hours.’_

**“Look I am sorry okay? I just—”**

“I get it I really do, but trust in me, please? I wouldn’t ever wish to harm Minnie or anyone for that matter. I think he and I are gonna be great friends once he gets to know me more. All of us are gonna be great friends.”

“There you made up now Tae can you please take me home? I really would like to sleep in my own bed and get out of these nasty-smelling clothes.”

“Of course, Jin-Hyung.” RM stands and climbs in the back seat barely fitting our knees in and shutting the door.

**_‘You really need to learn how to fucking drive! We are 22 years old damn it!’_ **

_‘Oh, shut it, you know I'd do more harm than good. I can barely walk a straight line let alone drive one!’_

“If you both don’t shut up inside our heads I'm gonna climb back there and murder you both! Shut the hell up!” Jin screeches and RM winces ducking down and grumbling in response.

 **“What was that?”** He whips around eyes cold and steely, baby pink rims around honey-colored eyes.

**“Seokjin needs to get his temper under control too. We will be quiet now.”**

It was about a half-hour drive before we were dropped off and warned that Felix had moved in with Yoongi at Yoongi’s apartment. When we walked in, the smell of cats flooded our nose but not our cats. This was a different smell, pungent, sour, and vile. 

“RM I really would like…what’s wrong?” Jin looks from behind our shoulder and RM growls, fangs fully lengthening, and he tucks Jin tightly to him. “R-RM—”

 **“Someone else was here, this is not Yoongi’s or Felix’s smell.”** RM looks around taking a long intake of breath through our nose, trying to pinpoint the exact species. **“It is a lion hybrid, alpha, and a beta. Female and male, the same age as Jeongguk I think the beta anyway.”**

“We don’t know any lion hybrids, unless Felix and Yoongi had them help move-”

**“No, they were in here doing something, I just do not know what. I will get us a hotel for the-”**

“No, I wanna sleep in our bed damn it. Just scope the place out I will even lock myself in the damn bathroom, I just wanna sleep in our bed!” Jin whines and RM fights the urge to make him mind, to force him into submission to him. This was for his protection just as much as the pup.

 **“Fine come then you whiny little brat!”** RM snarls and the fresh smell of salty tears fills the air around us and guilt settles in. **“Honey Boy I am sorry; I just want to keep you safe.”**

“Then do it here, I need our smell RM, not another chemical one right now. I-I need you to uh…well—” He trails off blush tinting his cheeks and for a second, RM almost felt his gruff exterior softening for him.

 **“Okay, I will let’s go.”** RM leads him to the bathroom scoping the entire area out, checking behind every nook and cranny. Then leaving him locked securely in there while he began tearing apart the dorm to find everywhere, they went.

The smell of them both was everywhere in the dorm, but mainly surrounding the two bedrooms. He checked the areas, top to bottom to find nothing out of place, nothing is hidden anywhere.

He walks back out and knocks on the door telling Jin to come out and waiting patiently.

“The pregnancy tests are all missing, from my keepsake container in here.” Jin is sobbing now, on his hands and knees tossing the items out of the smaller sized plastic tote.

**“Honey Boy we will find them, are you sure they were in there?”**

He nods and RM sighs pulling him into our arms when he crouches beside him, trying to soothe him.

That would be one thing they were after but why? Why would that matter to them? What angle would that give them? Neither of us liked the sinking feeling we had in our gut, and he didn’t like that someone was in our home without permission.


	33. Jeongguk (M)

** ~Jeongguk’s POV~  **

It had been a long day already and it hadn’t even started. I was at my new job while Taehyung went and picked up Jin and Namjoon from the hospital.

So far, the job was relatively easy and demeaning, a typical first-time job. I was the person who did all the heavy lifting, set up the backgrounds and props, made sure the lighting was perfect. I also helped with putting new stock away, and a few times I have answered the phone to make appointments.

My boss was actually a really nice ram hybrid who happened to be a beta. He was also thankfully male and not a female. Sheep hybrids especially females could be very dull at times, they were far from interesting, where males had a temper and quite a personality.

“Jeongguk, if you'd please show our newest staff member to the reception area.” I glanced up and my heart sunk, it was Sori.

“Hi, my name is Sori, it's nice to meet you I hope we can become good friends!” Sori held out her hand and I shrunk back against a wall. She terrified me, not herself but who she hung out with. Hyunsoo was her alpha they weren’t true mates, but they acted like it.

“Jeongguk?” She questioned feigning concern, but I could see the wicked gleam in her golden colored eyes, the look of disgust barely hidden behind her fake smile.

“N-No I—” I reached up a dug a claw into the mark on my neck, and not even moments later my phone was buzzing in my pocket.

“Jeongguk is there an issue?” My boss asked, brow raised with a scowl on his face. “Oh god, you're bleeding, you must have caught it on a prop. Come with me, I'm sure Mingi won’t have an issue showing Sori where things are.”

“I-I'm fine really it will heal fast can I, uh go o-outside I'm not feeling so well.” I mumbled, looking at the ground when my phone rings again. My manager allows me to go out the door and I whip around a corner, my stomach in knots.

_‘What's wrong? Kookie answer your phone!’_

Taehyung's voice echoes through my head. I go to take it out of my pocket when claws sink into my mark, while a hand covers mouth swallowing my scream of agony.

 **“I told you, no one gets away from me.”** I feel nauseated and weak, he has me pinned to the brick wall, and when I get a good look at him, I see his eyes turn red.

“N-No!” A muffled beg is useless, his fangs lengthen and his head inclines towards where his claws were. I begin to fight, trying to kick and hit him but it is no use he is much stronger than me.

 **“No more mate for you, you little cock tease!”** He snarls and clamps down hard on the mark, fangs sinking in and my heart feels like it shattered.

 **“Jeongguk!”** I hear a roar and I sob, my body numb, empty. My chest aching with every breath that I take. Taehyung’s mark broken, my link to him gone.

I fall to the ground when someone rips him away from me. My stomach churns and eventually, I begin to lose it all over the cold damp asphalt under me. The sink crunch of bones and flesh being ripped apart makes it ten times worse.

A loud screech and then silence as a body drops leaves me terrified. I curl up in a ball my ears and tail tucked tightly against me while I try to make the nausea stop. Someone crouches next to me trying to take me into their arms, but I fight them with everything left in me. My claws sink into their arm and they grunt, finally trapping me to them.

All the haunting memories flooding into my already haywire brain, the feel of hands that don’t belong on me, the way my clothes were ripped off me without a second to spare between that and—

 **“Kookie baby.”** I sob when I realize it is Taehyung grabbing me now, scooping me up into his arms. **“It is okay, I got you.”**

“I-I'm oh god!” I wail and he rumbles hard pressing me as tight as possible to him.

_‘He didn’t break it, Baby Bun, it's okay I'm here.’_

Sobs of relief leave me weaker than before; he was right this is too much.

 **“This is the help you hire?! Do you not check backgrounds?!”** Taehyung roars standing up swiftly. **“You nasty vile evil little bitch!”**

I look up for a moment and purple-colored eyes stare back at me.

“V-V.” I sob and he nods, his nose nuzzling mine before he looks at my boss yet again.

**“She is a monster; she has done horrid things, and now her boyfriend is chop liver on the fucking ground. I warned you before Sori. Call the damn police we need to finish this and goddamn it get me a first aid kit!”**

The manager scrambled off and Sori just stands there, it was eerie the way she just stood there as nothing had even happened. That same sadistic smirk on her face while staring at me still.

_‘What did I ever do to make you wanna hurt me like this? Why am I the one you are targeting?'_

**“Cub, what were you thinking, going outside alone, hm?”** His voice softens when he talks to me, his nose nuzzling into my neck, and his tongue traces along the marks from that monster. **“There, all better, he can not break a bond just by biting the mark okay? You are so brave Cub.”** I whimper clutching onto him tighter.

“H-Help me.” I beg, the pain still radiating throughout my entire chest. He purrs cooing at me before dipping his fangs gently under the skin of my mark. It begins taking away the ache replacing it with a dull warming pleasure. “A-Ah!” I squirm in his arms as the steady pressure at my core, builds higher and higher.

**_‘You have to be quiet Cub, or I will have to stop.’_ **

His warning does little to quiet the tightened strain of whimpers and gasps that I am trying to keep lodged inside my throat. It was addicting, but not in the sense it normally was, this was different. While it was filled to brim with torturing pleasure, it was healing. It was taking away that nasty feel of Hyunsoo’s fangs in my mark, the nausea was finally gone.

“You two are disgusting!” Sori screeches at us and V growls, pressing into the mark deeper as arrogance floods my system. He was making a point while trying to heal the turmoil Hyunsoo caused. I was his, and no one not even some powerful true blood alpha-like Hyunsoo could change that.

“F-Fuck!” I gasp hips bucking when his hand that was resting under my ass slides up between my legs and cups my groin firmly. He rubs against it hard with the palm of his hand, stroking and pressing just right enough to make me teeter on the edge of exploding right in front of her.

**_‘Cum for me Cub, cum for your alpha Kookie Baby. Show her who you belong to, who can make you feel like this.’_ **

I let go and my teeth clamp down hard on my lower lip trying to stifle the sound of my release. He clamps down harder and I can’t help but sob and squirm more bucking wildly against his hand that is still stroking and pressing against my groin.

He releases my mark, licks the blood that spilled away, and nuzzles my neck lovingly. He sets me down and looks at me, helping me stand as he begins to scent me, rubbing his cheeks anywhere they can reach. Crouching and rubbing even places I wish he wouldn’t right now. My head was cleared, but fear was still edging close again.

**_‘They will never touch you again do you hear me? Never again.’_ **

“V-V I-I need T-Tae.” He hums and nods, kissing me deeply and allowing Taehyung to take back over.

“Never again.” He mumbles against my lips and sinks his tongue in, delving between my lips and stroking it against the roof of my mouth with unashamed entitlement.

Just as he breaks away, leaving me breathless and fidgety, my boss comes out holding a phone to his ear and hands Taehyung the first aid kit.

“I suggest you pick the piece of your piece of shit alpha up Sori.” He chucks the metal tin at her and she just barely catches it. “Oh, and there's a camera right there, next time you wanna try and rape someone actually try harder not to get caught.”

“Fuck you and that slimy little cock tease!” She screams and charges at us, but Taehyung is quicker he pulls me behind him and slams a hand into her chest sending her flying backward.

“Try it again you little—” He trails off when a police car pulls up and two officers step out.

They were both bear hybrids and much large in stature than anyone I had ever met before.

“What exactly is going on right now?” The one looks at Hyunsoo on the ground and then Sori next, my boss walks over meekly with his phone and pulls up the footage from the camera out in the back alley.

“So this lion hybrid, the male, attacked you?” He takes out his pad with a black ballpoint pen and I suddenly feel so small. I feel attacked, cornered and all he did was ask a simple question. “Were you teasing him beforehand? You know it's pretty common with omegas that are—”

Taehyung growls gripping onto me tighter. The spew of curses flying between his thoughts and V’s I can’t keep up.

“How dare you even suggest such a disgusting thing! Can't you see he was attacked?! It shouldn’t matter what the fuck he did beforehand no one and I mean no one deserves to be doubted like this!”

“You can either calm down or we can escort you away from the scene would you rather that?”

“I don’t give a flying fuck what you say or do unless it has to do with taking that sick twisted, yah!” The second officer rips him away from me locking his wrists tightly behind his back while he fights him.

“Keep fighting and see where it gets you, would you like a sedative? Sori get out of here before I change my mind.” I gasp and watch her nod and take off before I could make out what had happened.

“Hyunsoo, I can’t do this again. I have told you to watch what and where you are!” The one with the pad yells and Hyunsoo is helped off the ground, his wounds already healing with a twisted arrogant look on his face.

“Now no more teasing alphas, I get you think you're fragile, but little prisses like you, are what make messes for us.”

 **“I-I want your supervisor now!”** I let JK come out and take care of us. **“You better call whoever and I mean now, I will not be treated like I caused this!”**

“Aw, he let his little kitty out to play! That is a nice mate you got over there; too bad you're already taken I'm sure Hyunsoo—”

There is a roar and when we look over V is in his tiger form, pinning the cop to the ground.

“Shit!” The one in front of us yells and rushes over while JK pulls out our phone and dials emergency.

JK explained the situation and our heart drops when the person says the cops hadn’t arrived yet.

 **“V they are not the cops!”** JK shouts and rushes out what is going on. It wasn’t long before V was lifted and slammed hard into the dumpster, making him yowl and cry out in pain.

Panic was rushed through us and we stood helpless we didn’t know what to do, we are not strong enough to fight off three alphas.

Whistles were heard and JK rushed over slamming into Hyunsoo and making him crash to the ground while V continued to fight off the two fully formed grizzly bears attacking him.

 _‘We need help keep fighting!’_ I echo and we shift latching on to his jugular and refusing to let go no matter how many times he clawed attempted to bite at us.

The car doors slamming makes us drop them and shift back, someone drapes a blanket over our naked form, and we look back to see my boss giving me a comforting smile. JK allows me to come back out to speak with the cops. I look over to see V out of control, completely feral and ripping the bear he had to shreds just about.

“V stop!” He was going to kill them if he didn’t already, he had ripped the ears of the one off and left large gaping wounds across his face, chest, and stomach. I rumble to him, but it goes unheard.

**_‘Mark! Touch the mark and call loud and clear!’_ **

I reach up pressing hard against the mark on my neck and take a deep breath before purring as loud as I could. He stops mid-bite and looks over at me, eyes glowing purple before he shifts and walks up to me grabbing me with his blood-stained hands and pulling me to his naked form.

“No more V it's over, I'm safe.” He growls and I shake my head, pulling his face down to my neck and allowing him to sink his fangs in. I allow the pleasure to flow through us but hold back from allowing it to build like before. I didn’t need to cum all over the damn ground.

My boss showed the real cops what had happened, and they cuffed all three shoving them into the back of the squad cars before taking our statements, V excluded because he was still not thinking clearly. Lust, anger, and impatience making his statement to be invalid.

“Take me home and show me I'm yours.” I purred, enticing him to follow me to his car. “Fuck me V, remind me who I belong to.” I needed to get him away from here now. I needed to get away from here, I told my boss I was done I couldn’t handle this. I was just going to have to focus on school and making sure my mate was okay. He would take care of me just like he always has and I will always take care of him. 


	34. Hoseok

** ~Hoseok’s POV~  **

Once Jimin had learned that Jin and Namjoon had made the decision about getting an apartment rather than living at the dorms, Jimin had also decided he too would need an apartment. I didn’t like the idea of him being alone, I didn’t like the idea of him working on top of what was already going on.

I would feel much better knowing he was safe and sound, that he wouldn’t have to be drained because of a low income on top of being a student. I would rather he just live here with me, but I knew if I suggested that any progress we had made would be gone in a heartbeat.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket quickly glancing at it. It was a text from Yoongi stating Felix was officially moved in with him. My dance class wouldn’t start for another fifteen minutes but I always prepared early for the students.

I mainly worked with kids ten and under, but on occasions like today, I would be working with the older female groups. We tried to keep kids in groups and use the female instructors with the female groups and the same goes for males with male groups. It prevented any problems from arising, for the most part.

Jimin was at my house, supposedly working on homework for his class tomorrow when he would go back to his dorm. He would be alone, in that dorm. Jin needs his mate right now, and I don’t picture Jimin wanting to spend his time in an alpha and beta dormitory.

“Instructor Hoseok, I didn’t realize you would be teaching the class today!” I already know who it is just by voice, Sooyoung. She was a fox hybrid like myself, a beta, with a slight crush on me. Jimin knew her too once upon a time she has been here just as long as I have. 

“Ahhh yeah, Hyomin isn’t feeling too well.” I bowed slightly and watch as she takes her sweater off a little too slowly. She annoys me to no end, the sultry tone she has makes my skin crawl.

Even before I found Jimin again, I knew I was destined to have a male mate. Females while beautiful make my skin crawl at the idea of anything more than a platonic friendship.

“Well maybe before everyone shows up, we can—” She trails off, distress crosses her face before she oversteps her bounds, and yanks the collar of my hoodie down and gasps in horror.

“Get your hands off me now,” I warn and she stomps her foot, snarling at the mark Jimin left on me. “I prefer not to wreak of another hybrid thanks, except for my mate of course.”

“Since when are you...with who?” I give a tired smirk, taking her hand off me and shoving it back down to her side. “Where's the other part of your pendant?” She looks at the gold sun pendant hanging from my neck when I take my hoodie off tossing it over on the bench.

“I gave it to Jimin, my mate.” She always was a jealous little thing, always trying to out best everyone in our class and that included Jimin when we were kids. “Turns out he was the rightful owner all along, just like I thought.”

“That puny little brat? I don’t believe it for one second that he's your chosen.” She snarks and when I look at the door to see who was walking in my heart thumps hard twice. “That little mouse named—” She turns, and her jaw practically hits the floor.

“Chim?” I murmur and he looks at me, fear hidden inside the warm chocolate pools when he gazes into mine. “What're you doing here?” I chuckle and walk over to him in long confident strides taking him in my arms, loving how he instantly relaxed his eyes softening.

He still had my orange hoodie on now that we had washed it but had his own skinny jeans on and his own tee shirt. He smelled of us both, enough to where it was like my own personal addiction. I wanted to scent him every day until he was drowning in our scent.

“I-I wanted to see if it had changed, I see that it hasn’t.” He looks around hesitantly and I hum in agreement. It hadn’t changed at all; flooring was still the same and even held that same gloss after all these years.

“Do you wanna join the class? It's a bunch of females, but I don’t think that'll be a-”

“N-No! I-I don’t uh I don’t dance anymore.” Sadness poured from him but was quickly diminished by anger when Sooyoung walked over, placed a hand on my shoulder, her shiny red painted claws dancing along the groove of it.

“So, this is Jimin now? I see not much has changed still puny and no wonder why, you're a weak little omega.” She sneers and I can’t get over her right now, the cockiness she has is unlike anything she has ever dreamed of holding.

“S-Sooyoung, still snotty and full of yourself as ever I see. Still can’t get over your sad little crush on _MY_ Hobi?” My heart thumps wildly at the possessiveness coming from him. It made me proud to know he thinks of me as his, that he was willing to fight to prove I was **.**

**“Too bad I sunk my puny fangs into him first right? Hoseok has always been mine you rancid inconsequential -"**

I hold him back when he reaches out to swipe at the hand she has on my shoulder still, and quickly realize it is no longer my Jimin talking.

 **“Foolish dawdling bitch!”** He snarls and I have to hold back a chuckle when he goes to swipe at her again, his eyes sunshine yellow now and narrowed in on his prey.

“Jimin, yah stop. Sooyoung is a jealous little kit that's all. Look at me.” He refuses and continues to try and swipe at her and just as people begin to pour in. I snap my fangs at the base of his throat making him halt and submit quickly with a soft yip.

“H-Hoseok—” Someone trails off and I glance up from Jimin’s throat and realize it is Jane, one of the students.

“J-Jane, h-he—” Sooyoung begins and Jimin snarls going for her again and I sigh knotting my fingers into his soft tresses and tugging hard with a sharp yip.

“Enough let my Chim come back out.” I lock eyes with the yellow-colored ones and watch slowly as they fade back to chocolate and sorrow fills them. “It's okay, Baby it's okay.”

“He needs to keep his attitude in check!” Sooyoung shouts and I refuse to pay any attention. Jimin wasn’t used to this, the possessive behavior and stances. I had them too, too much at times, but omegas were different than us.

“H-Hobi.” He mutters and I shake my head, pressing a kiss to his plush bitten lips. I was proud of him, I wanted to see that confirmation that he felt everything I felt too. Saying it was one thing, but seeing it made it that much more real.

“Sh.” I cup his cheeks and kiss him again, ignoring the ‘awes and coos’ in the background. “There are others here that used to dance with us too.” I mumble as I pull away slightly from his mouth.

 **“I do not care, I need you now.”** His voice went from soft and meek to sensual and I look at him yellow rims forming into full yellow eyes.

“No, I have work. Why not stay a bit and just watch?” I offer and he whines writhing in my arms, and I chuckle pressing soft kisses to his lips. “Later if you still feel this way, I will make love to you, I promise.” He nods and the yellow disappears once more. His fox was much different than Jimin himself.

His fox was sultry, needy, desperate. It was like he just couldn’t stand being romantic he wanted what Jhope offered and I hated that small little piece. I hated that my demon managed to give him something I couldn’t.

**_‘It is because I will always be better than you. Maybe if you were not so pathetic you could satisfy your mate.’_ **

His arrogance makes anger boil in me, I wouldn’t ever hurt Jimin never in a million years. He slips out of my arms and I instantly miss the warmth, almost choosing to throw my work duties out the window and just take him home.

**_‘Too bad he does not want to be home with you, he wants me.’_ **

“Alright, everyone! Show is over, let’s get warmed up!” I shake my head ruffling my hair and look at him one last time. There was a small smile graced on his face and I returned it. “Chim you can sit right over there.” I pointed to the benches off to the corner, but he shakes his head opting to sit by the doors on the floor.

Once the class was warmed up, I put on a hip-hop mix and began demonstrating the basics of the choreography to them. Moving to help those who needed until I realized the jealousy spikes leaking through our bond. It only heightened with each female I touched until eventually, I looked up to see him practically fuming and trying to contain his fox.

“Hoseokie-Oppa, can you help me?” Sooyoung gives me a sly smirk and I clench my jaw. If I denied her, she could turn me in for negligent behavior, not being fair to her, and leaving her out.

“Sure, Sooyoung what part don't you understand?” When she explained I groaned inwardly, she was playing a game. It was one of the few sensual moves of the current song. It was a faster-paced rhythm with little to no hip movements thankfully, this part being the only part. 

When I lined up behind her, she made sure to practically shove her ass into my groin and I growled in warning.

**_‘Maybe we should take her out back and fuck her instead, seeming how she seems to know how to submit better.’_ **

I practically rip my hands from her and snarl when she tries to wrap her tail around my thigh sliding it across areas that didn’t belong to her.

“Sooyoung!” I snarl and she turns, eyes glossy and lustful. “Get out!” I bark at her and she grabs ahold of the skin on my wrist.

 **“Bitch!”** Jimin snarls and comes charging over, but I rip away from her just in time to have him slam into my open arms and clutch onto him tightly.

“You're done here, leave, _NOW!_ ” I growl and she shakes her head stuffing her bag back together and practically races out of here, fake tears and all. “I don’t care if you guys touch me, but I will not be molested by any of you!” I warn and they all mumble watching with large round eyes.

“Hoseok, we can just wait until he's calmed down. We really don't need to learn new choreographies today.” Jane walks over cautiously her ears tucked flat against her head. She was a lynx hybrid who was thankfully mated too. “Jimin? I don’t think you remember me much.”

She gives him a soft smile and he nods, eyes shifting back to chocolate.

“I'm sorry Sooyoung did that, but I promise none of us are like that.” Jane had come the year Jimin showed up, her family moved from the states to here. Felix and she used to be friends until she transferred schools according to Felix. He had stopped here and even joined in a few classes, I still did not make the connection even then when he said his friend Jimin used to dance. 

“Take him home, I can handle everyone today.” She was one of the few I could trust fully with locking up and have in the past. It wasn’t often I went home but when I did it was usually the days Sooyoung was here. I hand her the keys explaining quickly and she giggles nodding and waves us goodbye as I begin leading him outside to start our walk home. 

It was a quiet and brisk walk back home, he was too quiet inside my head and then he shut me out.

“Chim talk to me.” I murmured as we walked through the front door, taking our shoes off and he shakes his head refusing to look up. “I'm not mad at you, and I hope you're not mad at me.” His head shoots up and he shakes it, whimpering softly.

“Y-You smell like them.” He whispers shamefully and I bite back a grin. “I-I feel like a nuisance. Maybe I should just go home now.”

“Baby you're not a nuisance, never could be. I actually was flattered today, you have no idea how proud that display made me.” I chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. “I-I don’t want you to go home today.”

“Hoseok I can’t impose on you forever, I can’t stay here forever without any kind of support to help with bills, I'm going home.”

“What if we made this our home?” I whispered cautiously the words just slipping out all caution I practiced thrown to the wind. “W-What if you just moved in here with me? I-I don’t have to worry about money Chim.”

“What are you saying? That you want me here all the time? That you wanna deal with my random bursts of anger? What are you fucking nuts?”

He looks so baffled at the idea that I wanted that, that I wanted him fully.

“Baby, I thought I already made that clear, I want you, all of you.”

“W-Why? Just because I'm your mate right?”

So many negative thoughts pour in and not one true. This was much deeper than a mate bond to me.

“Jimin, this much deeper than that for me. Let me take care of you, let me provide for you while you finish school. Let me love you the way I want to, the way you deserved to be loved.”

“I—” He trails off, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and I want to just reach out and hold him. “O-Okay.”

“What?” I thought this was going to be more of a fight, I thought I would have to beg him. “R-Really?” He nods and I let out a howl of excitement scooping him up and spinning around in a circle kissing him all over his face until he is giggling for me to stop.

“First thing is first, I wanna scent you. You promised if I was still feeling needy you'd make love to me right?” He was bound to give me a stroke with the number of surprises. “Make love to me then.” He mumbles and I don’t waste a second, scooping him up and racing to our bedroom.

The crash was coming but not today, I didn’t know when things would finally stop but right now, all I could think about was Jimin said yes, Jimin wants me too.


	35. Taehyung (TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE, SOME DETAIL NOT MUCH.

** ~MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING~ **

* * *

** ~Taehyung’s POV~  **

Somehow Jeongguk had convinced V to come back to our place without finishing the two fake cops off and I have no idea how. Then on top of that, V allowed Jeongguk to fight; excuse me, JK to fight Hyunsoo.

Now here we are six hours later, him on top of me with handprints and claw marks all over his hips, thighs, and ass. Teeth marks that left red and purple imprints all over his delicate milky white skin, from his neck down, and he is looking at me sleepily, contently with green swirling eyes.

JK was protecting Jeongguk from the crash, protecting him from the memories that just keep replaying in my head.

“You can’t protect him forever; he needs to cope with them.” I pressed a kiss to his head, and he rumbles leaning forward and sinking his fangs into my mark and sliding himself down onto my cock, riding me agonizingly slow. Every thought I had forgotten with each rock of our hips together. 

**“Fuck me.”** He croons and I groan rolling him over and sliding back into him deep in one hard thrust. **“O-Oh O-Oppa!”** The breathless exclamation makes the lust in me grow into a burning inferno again. JK wanted cubs and Jeongguk didn’t, even though I am normally cautious V is not.

Thankfully it must have been Jeongguk doing most of the work until JK finally took over when it got to be too much. There were condoms strewn all across the bed, half opened, half-used, and tied off. We normally do not need condoms I don’t knot to him, but V does every time.

When he is in heat, I don’t have a choice it just happens, thankfully he normally takes medication but even then, we typically use condoms. V, however, pumps him so full of cum, fucks him into blissful oblivion where I prefer slightly kinky stuff but mostly romance.

“V had some fun I see,” I growled and latched my fangs into his neck, crooning in delight when the thick sweetened taste of blackberry jam and vanilla bean filled my mouth. “so, fucking tight still.” I growl when he clenches tightly around me.

“I need my Kookie back JK now.” He whimpers as I slow and lift my head looking down at the green eyes staring back at me. “Please I need him.”

He growls and I chuckle leaning down kissing him sweetly and when I pull back opening my eyes, the sweet doe mahogany stares back, filled with tears.

“Let me love that pain away Baby Boy.” I whisper and kiss him sweetly, suckling on his tongue when I am met with it clashing against my teeth. My hips plunging in a slow, but deep and thorough pace. He writhes beneath me trying to match my rhythm sobbing into my neck as the memories of his hands on him replay again.

“H-Help!” He wails and I cup his cheek, kissing him deeply and fucking into him faster. I groan when his hiccupping sobs don’t stop and scoop him up, pressing his chest to mine.

_‘Mine mine mine. You're mine, not his!’_

The sobs stop and tightened thick drawn out moans replace them, his hands finding mine and lacing our fingers together.

“Wanna cum, gonna cum!” He whimpers clenching tighter around me and I falter my steady pace. Groaning, I drop my head to the crook of his neck and bite down hard on his mark. “O-Oh yes!” He slurs as his release hits his rutting sloppily against mine.

The sensations of his release flooding both of us in euphoric pleasure and sending me into bliss with him. Each pulse of my cock matched with the spasm from his slicked warm-core clenching around me, pulling me in as deep as he can.

“Take it away again.” He begs and I shake my head, trapping him beneath me with my arms. “Y-Yes!” He wails unhooking his fingers from mine and tries to wrap tighter around me, his hips jutting under me.

“Jeongguk enough!” I snarl and his ears pin back, tiny sobs leaving me feeling crushed. I hated seeing him like this but fucking him into oblivion is only prolonging the ache that is building.

He closes his eyes and memories flood in faster than before, his heart pounding in fear. He was trapped inside them, couldn’t escape them.

** ~Joined Memory~ **

_“Hi, my name is Sori, and this is Hyunsoo!”_

_Jeongguk looked up at the two lion hybrids standing by him and gave them a timid smile. Sori the smaller-sized female lion hybrid is beautiful. Long black colored hair, cocoa-colored skin, and warm golden eyes._

_Hyunsoo was a typical build for a lion male, his hair thick, dark, and styled to look unruly. His skin cocoa-colored too with contrasting green colored eyes._

_“H-Hi I'm J-Jeongguk I just moved to the area.” Jeongguk held out his hand and Hyunsoo took it, giving a firm shake with a twisted smirk on his face._

_“We should go to work in the lab for this.” Sori held up the main part of the project and Jeongguk nodded in agreement. “Come with me Hyunsoo is working with someone else just us two.”_

_That was the start of their friendship, well what Jeongguk thought was a friendship._

_A year later down the road, Jeongguk, Sori, and Hyunsoo were meeting up at the little café about a mile away from the campus._

_It was that day Taehyung found him, his mate. Taehyung found Jeongguk without even trying to find him._

_Jeongguk walked in with both of them, smiling brightly, and the strong scent of blackberry jam and vanilla bean filled Taehyung’s entire world. He felt hot, sweaty, and fought hard to keep V under control._

**_‘He is our mate you must go to him, do not trust that lion duo.’_ ** _V said to Taehyung in their thoughts._

_“Hi, so my friend over there wants whatever the muffin of the day is, I want a mocha frappe, and an everything seasoned bagel with salmon cream cheese on it.”_

_Taehyung looked at the girl standing in front of him then back at Jeongguk who was laughing at something Hyunsoo said, his hand resting on his briefly._

**_‘Go to him now!’_ ** _V snarled again, but Taehyung continues to try and ignore him, to push him aside and deal with the consequences later._

_Taehyung forced himself to focus on the task at hand, fixing up the order quickly and practically shoving it at her in the process. She scowled at Taehyung ripping the straw out of his hand and stashed a few napkins in her pocket._

_“You know I'd think this place for the price would have better service!” She turned on her red-colored stripper looking heels and clicked her way back to the table. “Here, the guy was all sweaty and weird acting, but he said this is one of the favorites.” Sori plopped the muffin in front of Jeongguk._

_“Is it peanut butter and bananas?” Jeongguk asks sniffing around in the air to find out where the smell was coming from._

_Sori just scoffs rolling her eyes and shaking her head no. “It's a lemon blueberry poppyseed. My frappe is mocha, so I don’t think that’s what you are smelling, it's probably the sweaty beast over there!” She jabs a finger at Taehyung, and he has to turn away. He clenches down hard on the countertop and prays for it not to break under the pressure._

_Jeongguk takes a bite of the muffin, humming at the tart and yet sweet tasting pastry. It stopped tasting like lemon and blueberry to peanut butter and bananas as the scent flooded his nose further._

_Jeongguk’s eyes met Taehyung’s and he suddenly felt anxious, sweaty, restless. There was a strong burning sensation traveling from his chest down and it was making it hard to think, hard to breathe._

_“I-I'm going outside!” Jeongguk announced and Sori just gave him an uncaring look while Hyunsoo helped him out the door. “W-Why is this happening?” Jeongguk looked to Hyunsoo once they were around the corner in a dark damp back alley._

_“You’re in heat.” Hyunsoo gleamed, fangs lengthening at the idea of a fresh ripe omega for the taking. “Let me help you.” Hyunsoo purred, taking Jeongguk and leading him further back so he was trapped to the brick wall._

_“N-No! Hyunsoo what the hell are you doing?!” Jeongguk tried to escape his tight grasp but he overpowered him. “H-Help me!”_

_Hyunsoo chuckled darkly, using a lengthened claw to slice the black cotton turtleneck open exposing Jeongguk’s neck to him._

_“Unmarked and untainted what a lucky day, I told Sori I would get you one way or another.” Hyunsoo sent shivers of fear down Jeongguk’s spine. Hyunsoo’s hands finding their way to flip and press him roughly to the bricks, scratching the skin of his chest against the rough texture._

_“N-No d-don’t please!” Jeongguk sobbed as he ripped open the denim jeans like they were nothing more than paper._

_“A thong? Are you kidding me? What are you a wanna-be chick?” Hyunsoo teased and all Jeongguk could do was sob as his fingers drove home hard into him. “Mmmmm just tight enough for a nice alpha cock, been waiting an entire year for this.”_

_“No!” Jeongguk screamed and then when he turned his head, he saw Sori standing there with a wicked gleam on her face._

_“Fuck him Hyunsoo, show him who he bows down to.”_

_“N-No! P-Please Sori help!”_

_“Hyunsoo do it!” Sori screeched and Hyunsoo snarled ramming his cock into Jeongguk laughing maniacally when Jeongguk let out an earth-shattering scream of agony._

**_“Yah!”_ ** _Taehyung rounded the corner just as Hyunsoo tried to sink his fangs into Jeongguk’s neck. **“Get off him!”** He roared shifting into his tiger and started barreling down the alleyway. _

_Sori just stepped aside allowing Taehyung to attack Hyunsoo ripping into his chest with his large claws. It wasn’t until Jeongguk whimpered for help that Taehyung saw Sori trying to drag him away._

_“N-No!” Jeongguk shouted when Taehyung went to attack her next. Sori dropped him and raced over to Hyunsoo. “D-Don’t do that, m-mate.”_

** ~End of Joined Flashback~ **

“He'll never do that again Jeongguk.” I murmured, pressing kisses to his forehead and then kissing him deeply, smothering the soft whiny sobs.

Once I was relieved of my knot, I slid out of him, scooping him up, and carried him to our bathroom. Showers helped to an extent, not always but sometimes they worked. It was a quiet shower, Jeongguk just staring off, he was feeling numb, lost.

I helped him get dressed in some of my clothing, then sat him down so I could bring him out his favorite tea. I hear the soft ring from a phone and then his voice wafting into the kitchen. I tried to pinpoint everything being said but could only pick out small details.

“He had pregnancy tests on him?”

I walk back out with five boiled eggs, some cheese, and his tea, raising a brow.

“They were already done the tests? Why would he…oh uhm—” He trailed off and I sat down lifting him into my lap and peeling a boiled egg listening to him mindlessly. “Why would he take them from their place? I don’t understand, he obviously knows it would come back as a wolf.”

That made my heart stop, Jeongguk painted a picture for me in our link and my stomach twisted feeling suddenly sick and losing my appetite. Hyunsoo and Sori had raided Namjoon's and Jin's place. They had this grand scheme and it made me sick to know what Hyunsoo had been planning for my mate. I will never understand what Sori saw in Hyunsoo, she knew he was just using her yet she still stuck around. 

“I can give you Namjoon’s number, but please don't tell Jin this, he doesn’t need to be stressed right now.” Jeongguk gave the detective Namjoon’s number and when he ended the call the waterworks started again.

“Baby Boy drink the tea please? You need to eat too, it'll make you feel better.”

“H-He was planning on going after Yoongi too.” He sobs and I sigh forcing him to turn in my lap cupping his cheeks and trying to make him look at me. “H-He broke into t-their dorm Taehyung, their DORM!” He shouts, as more tears pour down into my lap, and he starts to become inconsolable.

“Kookie Baby listen to me, he's in jail now he can’t hu-”

He rips himself out of my hold and for a moment I am shocked, he has never done this before ever.

“D-Don’t touch me!” He screams and squirms his way out of my lap, panting harshly and trying to create further distance between us. “I-I can’t! I just can’t anymore!” He starts hitting himself with his fists on his head, his legs kicking out and slamming into the coffee table making the tea spillover on the table.

“You haven’t had one of these in a long time.” I sighed and calmly stood grabbing a towel to clean the mess before grabbing the weighted blanket from the back of the couch and carefully draping it over him.

“Calm down, Jeongguk he isn’t here, he isn’t gonna hurt you. Look at me, it's me.” I sit beside him watching the pounding of his fists turn to him clenching hard onto his hair and ears, pulling them hard. I soothe a loud call to him, reaching out to pull the blanket over his legs fully and letting go once again.

“I-I can’t!” He sobs and my heart breaks slowly, I have watched these fits before, it has been almost three years since his last one.

“Yes, you can, but you have to let me help you through this.” I murmured pulling his hands away from his hair gently and pulling him into my lap again. “Listen.” I call for him again, his cheek nuzzling into my chest and breathing in deeply.

“I-I'm sorry.” He sees the purple-colored tea stains on the towel, and I shake my head, soothing my fingers through his now unruly hair. “D-Don’t stop doing that.”

“I don’t plan to Bun. Do you need more again?” He nods looking up at me, eyes swirling with mixed emotions. “How much more?”

He brings my head down to his neck whimpering as my lips ghost over his mark.

“Bite, please make it stop.” He begs and I sigh biting down hard and holding his hips still as a fast orgasm rips through him sending him into a fit of gasping hoarse moans.

“Oh god again, please again!” I rip the blanket off him, and he settles on my lap grinding into it as I make him cum again.

All thoughts of Hyunsoo leaving his mind again and are filled with wanting more of me. This isn’t the end of his crash or mine but for now, loving the pain away is the only way I know how.


	36. Jeongguk (M)

** ~Jeongguk’s POV~  **

Over and over he caved, gave me what I wanted to make the pain stop. Alphas are supposed to make omegas mind but if anything, it seems Taehyung hardly ever denies me a thing. Even when his own morals are being tested and pushed, even when V is roaring for it to stop.

I couldn’t handle the memories, the nightmares of Hyunsoo, him clinging on to me, raping me. We have never talked to anyone about this, not Hoseok, not Yoongi, not even his mother.

“We need to stop.” He mumbles and I whimper shaking my head as the nightmares flash behind my eyes. “Yes Jeongguk, you're fucking exhausted you can’t even keep up with me anymore.” His eyes harden and I know this time I am not winning this.

He shifts away from me and I sob, feeling pain radiating throughout my chest. I feel another fit coming on, feel my hands and legs tensing and aching.

“You need another shower, you need food, and goddamn it, you need to talk to me!” He hardly ever raises his voice, hardly ever uses his alpha tone on me. “I-If you won’t talk to me, then I will have no choice Jeongguk.” His voice cracks as it thickens with raw emotions.

I open my eyes staring into his. He looks just as broken as I feel, the agony hiding behind a mask he never has for me. Never has he ever hidden his emotions to me, his thoughts from me.

“D-Don’t do that.” I whisper.

“You're giving me no choice!”

“I-I'm sorry.” He chokes when the words spill from my mouth and his eyes shift to that deep violet color I normally love. “D-Don’t!” I try to look away, but he is lacing the room with his pheromones, keeping me locked in place.

 **“Talk, talk to me!”** I try to fight it and mewl feeling my own body start to betray me. **“Your alpha wants you to talk, now talk omega!”** He roars and my chest aches as the breath I was holding leaves me gasping.

“It's my fault, I should've told Yoongi, should've warned him about Hyunsoo, but when he said something, I pretended like I had no idea what he was talking about.” I ramble and V motions for me to continue. “He took those tests, to make it seem, like when he raped one of us, that we were pregnant. Only he wasn’t smart enough to remember canine tests are different than feline.” I take a deep breath and flinch when he cups the underside of my jaw, forcing me to come closer to him again.

“I, for a moment, almost gave in to him, almost gave myself to him,” I whispered and watch his eyes go from harsh to heated and possessive in a split second. Anger boiling over and causing his claws to dig into the divots his fingers are pressed against. “I thought he broke our bond, so why would it matter anymore? Why would resisting h-”

 **“You are ours!”** He roars and for the first time I fear the outcome, I hit a nerve, hit a sensitive spot that overstepped. **“You insolent feeble-hearted Cub! Even if he breaks that bond you are still ours, it does not make our love for you go away!”**

I mewl in pain and he rips away from me practically tossing me away from him so he can get up and pace. The power radiating from his trembling body is terrifying and I don’t know what to do.

“H-How am I suppo-”

 **“Trust in me! Trust in us to be there!”** He roars, whipping around, his fists clenched so tightly they are white with blood trickling down from his claws digging into his palms. **“Trust that we know best! That we will always, _ALWAYS_ protect you!”**

When his voice quiets, and cracks I don’t expect to see tears falling down his cheeks.

**“Losing a bond, a mark is not shit that will not hurt us. You not trusting in us does, you just broke Taehyung in more ways than one. You just broke me in more ways than one.”**

“V I—” My voice doesn’t work when I go to speak, the words won’t come out, mumbled cries replace them.

**“Do you think we do not love you enough to love all of you? Do you think we do not love you enough to look past a fucking mark? We do not love you because of some fucking bond!”**

I sit up, on my knees, sobbing when his pain, Taehyung’s pain radiates throughout my entire being.

“Do you only love us because of a bond?” The words slice deep, his voice is quiet too quiet, and I realize Taehyung is back again.

“G-God no Tae I-I love you I-I just—” I had no excuse for myself, I had no response to give other than I knew I loved him past the bond. It wasn’t something that came forced to me, falling in love with Taehyung was like breathing air, it was natural, beautiful, life-altering.

“Let me see what you're thinking!” He is hurt beyond words, and I don’t know how to fix it. I let him in let him see every moment I cherished, let him feel every emotion, and watch as relief floods his distraught features.

“I-I love you so much, I-I just felt guilty, felt unworthy.” It was the truth, every ounce of me still felt this way. I had so much guilt, so much regret, I felt pathetic.

“You're never unworthy of anything I give you; you're never unworthy of my love Jeon Jeongguk! My heart, my soul, my everything is what you are to me, I'd give the world to see you smile.”

“I-I would too, I-I, T-Tae I—” I choke when a sob bubbles up making my throat close off as more tears start to fall.

“Never hide anything like that from me again, never doubt me again.”

I didn’t doubt him, I doubted myself, I doubted my own worth like always. This is why I understood Minnie more than anyone besides Taehyung realized, I felt what he did too.

Taehyung made me feel strong, helped me learn everything I had hidden deep because of the way I grew up. Omegas are not respected, omegas are pawns, omegas are nothing.

“You're everything, I see galaxies when I look at you, I see a future when I look at you. I-I for the longest time couldn’t see myself wanting a family, I want that with you Jeongguk. I wanna give you what my Abeoji couldn’t to my Eomma, to me.”

I sucked in a startled breath when he came rushing at me, scooping me up into his arms, and kissing me until he and I both were breathless.

“I wanna give our cubs what our parents didn’t give to us.” I whispered, looking at his rich walnut-colored eyes. “I-I'm ready for a shower now and some food I think.” I felt better but still was fighting a million different wars in my head and in my heart.

“I want you to come clean to Yoongi, and I want you to forgive yourself just like he will forgive you.” Taehyung lifts me carrying me into our shower helping me wash and clean my skin. His hands gliding smoothly and precisely across each nook and cranny of my body. 

He wrapped me in his clothing when we finished, his fingers delved into my hair and rubbed my ears while he used a blow dryer to remove the rest of the water the towel couldn’t.

“I love you Tae.” I murmured when he finished and pressed a tender kiss to my forehead.

Everything went smoothly, for the most part, food was easy and light. Ramyeon with eggs and chicken to the side. I could feel something was off with him still, but I couldn’t figure out what. It was like he was on edge, like he just couldn’t completely settle something all while hiding it from me.

“It's your turn to talk to me.” He glances up, setting his chopsticks down once he finishes the bite he had between his lips.

“I wanna start a family once we both have finished school. I don’t wanna wait anymore, you have two years left and I have two years left. I don’t wanna risk it though, I don’t wanna bring an omega in this fucked up world. I watch how you struggle, watch how Yoongi struggles it isn’t fair Jeongguk.”

“Taehyung listen to me, and listen well. We'll protect our cubs regardless of what status they are. I'm strong enough to do that and so are you. I want a family, I want cubs, I want your Eomma and Abeoji to experience that joy with us.”

He shoves his bowl away, crossing his arms over his chest with a sullen look on his face.

“I-I wanna be able to hold my own cub Taehyung. I wanna show our cubs that the world I grew up in, isn’t full of people like my Appa and Eomma, isn’t full of monsters like Hyunsoo. It's full of people like you, like Hoseok, like Jin.”

He looks at me, eyes clouded by emotions still and I can’t help the silly grin forming on my face.

“I wanna show them what it's like to fall in love with someone you least expect. I wanna give them what you gave me, unconditional love Tae Tae. You asked me, V asked me to trust that you both will always protect me, but right now I need you both to trust in me to know that I love my life. I love who my mate is, I love you both so much.”

“We know this, and we love you too.” He looks at me fondly, and I scoot over to him draping my arms across his shoulders, pulling myself in his lap. “We love you so much.”

“I know this, I can feel it Tae Tae. Can you feel mine?” He places a hand over my heart, and I hum kissing him softly.

“I can, my Kookie-ah. You're mine and I will always be yours.” He kisses me closing the distance between our lips again. We stayed like that, kissing slowly, softly, lips brushing cheeks and jaws.

“Shit.” He sighs when his cell rings and Felix’s name runs across it. He lifts it from the table answering it and setting it back down once it’s on speaker.

“Taehyungie-Hyung, did you see the news?” His brows furrow and I grab my phone from the pocket of the hoodie I had on opening the news channel app.

“Oh my god—” I gasp and hold a hand to my mouth, eyes wide and filling with tears.

“Kookie what's…no fucking way!” He snatches it from my hands, and I sob harder holding my hands over my face.

“Hoseok is okay, he was just taken in for questioning, but yeah it was his parents.”

“Jung Hoseok, 22 was taken into custody for questioning over the suspicious death of his parents, and an old hit and run case from 2006 when the vehicle that had been missing was found in a storage shed owned by Mister Jung—” Taehyung reads and trails off, and I practically snatch the phone away from him and quickly find Minnie's number dialing it while Taehyung and Felix keep talking.

“Minnie?! Are you okay? Where are you?”

A sob bubbles up on the other line and my heart thuds painfully as anxiety races through my entire being.

“Minnie, does Jin know? Do you need someone? Talk to me Minnie, tell me how I can help.”

The voice suddenly shifts and I know it isn't him now, “There is no help for him.” The line goes dead and at that moment, I didn’t know if I should call him back, run to the car, or sob hysterically.

“Felix get your ass to Minnie right now!” I scream and make Taehyung jump, his ears flattening to his head. Felix has no answer when I scream again. I snarl ripping myself from Taehyung’s arms and stumble over to the door not caring to slide anything else but my house shoes on and grab the keys.

“Jeongguk!” Taehyung called out but I ignored him racing down the hallway quickly and practically jumping down the stairs to get to the front door, to the parking lot. I hit the remote start and then being I am pulled hard by Taehyung who has a bewildered look on his face.

“He isn’t alone Taehyung; I don’t know who said that, but it wasn’t Namjoon or Jin we need to get there now!” He holds out his hand for the keys and I toss them to him and we finally get in the car. Taehyung doesn’t wait for me to even buckle up before he reeling it out of the parking lot and racing to get to Hoseok’s house.

“It'll be okay, Minnie, Hoseok everything will be okay Kookie.” I don’t know if he really meant it for me or for himself.

When we pull up, the gate is smashed in, the door kicked in, and there is blood dripped onto the floor and walls.

 **“Call the cops and get back to the car do you hear me?”** I look over and purple eyes meet green. **“JK this is not up for discussion listen to me!”**

“Help!” A loud wail sounds before a sickening crunch of bones echoes in the house. “Get off me!”

We ignore V and race down where the sound is coming from and see Minnie with a large metal pipe of some sort in his hands and a fox hybrid on the floor.

 **“Minnie put that down**.” JK tries to let me out but I refuse, right now JK was needed more than me. We needed strength not weakness, and while I am strong JK is far stronger than me alone. Minnie whips around eyes a vibrant yellow, wide, and full of fear. **“V is here, I am here he can not hurt you anymore, but I need you to put that down.”**

 **“N-No! H-He hurt Minnie!”** He crashes the pipe down onto the poor bastards head and V finally finds us in time before he goes to do it again. **“L-Let me go!”** He screeches as V rips the pipe from his hands and picks him up kicking and screaming at him.

 **“C-Call Felix now!”** V snarls trying to keep Jimin under control still. JK looks at the hybrid on the floor and nods, turning and finding Felix already standing behind me, Yoongi nowhere to be found.

“I called Namjoon, Yoongi is picking him up. That is Minnie’s Abeoji and the one in the yard I take it you guys didn’t see is Seulong, Minnie’s almost rapist.”

JK looks back over at V who is still fighting with Minnie or whoever it was currently.

“I also see you've met Minnie’s fox; his name is Jimin ironically. He is the complete opposite of Minnie as you can tell. Very violent, very unpredictable, and very possessive.” Felix speaks so calmly, and it is astounding to see, he barely batted an eye at the scene before him.

“Jimin, why the fuck are you naked?” JK looks back to see Jin in the doorway and a fumbling half-awake Namjoon stumbling behind him. “Put him down please, Jimin go get dressed. Felix, call the damn cops, and Namjoon goes check on that piece of shit in the yard.”

“H-How are you all acting like this isn’t a big deal?” JK allows me to take back over finally and Jin walks over to Jimin who is standing with his chin up in defiance.

“Either do it or I will make you do it. I'm not supposed to be dealing with stress right now or have you forgotten already?” Jin’s voice lowers and it makes Jimin tremble, looking at him fearfully. _“NOW!”_ Jin shouts and Jimin scrambles off.

“This is so fucked up.” Taehyung looks at me and I nod, I still didn’t understand what the fuck was going on, how Jin was acting like this is nothing new.

Felix comes back in letting Jin know the cops were here and that Seulong was still alive. Jin sighs walking past us and I stand there, feeling sick to my stomach when the smell of blood finally gets to me.

“Come on let’s go out there I guess.” Taehyung mumbles and leads me out of the room where they all stood with the cops, Yoongi was showing them the surveillance camera footage and I tried to look away.

“Where is the omega right now?” The cop asked and I pointed as Jimin walked out yellow eyes brighter than ever and that’s when I noticed, the marks on his neck were gone.

“J-Jimin.” I whisper and he looks at me before collapsing and my heart stops. “He broke their bond.”

“No, Hoseok did according to this footage. He broke his heart, on purpose. I know Hoseok he wouldn’t give this up. He was protecting him, but I don’t know from what.” Yoongi whispers and I look around, everyone except Namjoon had tears streaking down their faces. He stood there, baby blue eyes present and from the look on his face, it wasn’t going to be good.


	37. Jimin

** ~Jimin’s POV~  **

When everyone flooded in, it still didn’t settle; the anxiety, nausea, the fear. Minnie was lost, broken, gone. No matter how hard I tried to find him, it was impossible. The detective was fine until his dad showed up. I honestly believed the detective was trying to help, but somehow he found him.

Then the truth came out, Seulong had been tracking him all along, saw him at the dance studio, and followed them home. Followed our… followed Hoseok and Minnie home.

**_‘Minnie where are you? We can fix this, Hoseok… I do not think he meant it. Minnie come back, I-I need you too.’_ **

Emptiness, nothing not even an inkling he was still here. Normally when a bond is broken, the soul disappears, but not the person. I was searching through Hoseok’s closet for clothing when I heard a voice I didn’t recognize.

I threw on the first thing I could grab and walked back out where Jeongguk was pointing at me.

“J-Jimin.” Jeongguk whispered and my legs gave out blackness taking hold of me and refusing to let me open my eyes again. “He broke their bond.”

I felt my body heat and nausea flooded me again, my neck felt like it was on fire. I let out a blood-curdling scream and thrash around, my eyes flying open and finding myself lying in a bed tied to it.

“Jimin? Easy, easy, easy!” I thrash around my eyes squeezing shut and screaming again as the fire spreads from my neck to my chest. “Help nurse!” Someone screams and I flail harder, choking on my own vomit as it travels up my throat and gets stuck.

I felt a warming sensation and fall back on the bed, something invading my mouth and banging hard on my back.

“H-Hoseok.” I gasp and feel the restraints being untied but still I am unable to see anything. “I-I Hoseok!” I screamed and fall back into darkness.

** ~Memory POV~  **

_“Mmmm Hobi.” Minnie giggled, and Hoseok hummed kissing him again. Bliss is what he felt, total bliss._

_“Chim, my Chim.” Hoseok mumbled against his lips lifting his legs to wrap around his waist. “I love you, god, how I love you.” He presses kisses to his neck and chest, suckling on one of his tan buds._

_“Show me how much.” Minnie moaned, arching into his seeking mouth when he travels over to the other one._

_A loud banging coming from downstairs causes Minnie to flinch and Hoseok to lift his head furrowing his brows._

_“What the fuck?” He grumbled sliding off from the bed and slipping on his clothes from earlier and Minnie went to go follow him._

**_‘Minnie stay, I have a bad feeling.’_ **

_He sat back down on the bed, sliding one of Hoseok’s oversized shirts on and slipping on his boxers from before. It was only moments before he stopped listening to me and walked down the hall and out to the main area._

_“Hobi?” He calls and eventually walks out to the living room, seeing Hoseok standing there with Seulong and two policemen._

_“Jimin what're you doing here?” Seulong narrows his eyes and it makes me want to take control, but he wouldn’t let me._

_“He's just my little plaything honestly.” Hoseok grins and I can feel Minnie’s heart slowly start to break._

_“W-What? H-Hobi why are you—” He trails off, as tears start to fall._

_“You actually fell for my game just like I knew you would. I knew they were looking into your Eommani’s case again, and you just so happened to be my mate. Perfect plaything you were too.” Minnie falls back against the wall while the cops put cuffs on Hoseok’s wrists. “I always knew about how she died, and did you actually think I could love someone like you? Someone so fucking pathetic?”_

_“Y-You're lying!” He sucks in a breath as the sobs wrack through him, holding a hand to his mouth when they start to escalate into cries and wails or horror._

_“Mmmm but I’m not, you were a great piece of ass for a week or so. It isn’t hard to pretend when your body had no choice!” He grunts when the burning sensation starts on his skin as the mark starts to disappear and Minnie clutches at his, bending over in pain._

_“You were always such a great piece of ass and remember how I said Jhope was the one who let those alphas do that? Ha, I was the one who let those monsters rape you, I was the one in control, but if I had told you, I wouldn’t have gotten that piece of ass again.”_

_“Alright, that's enough of this, get his scummy ass to the station and let detective Gu handle him.” Seulong goes to walk up to Minnie and he screams racing out the door watching as Hoseok is hauled into the back of an SUV._

_“Jimin we need to get you in the house too.” Seulong follows behind him and grabs a hold of his arms trying to wretch him back to the house. “Let’s go!” He snarls and Minnie starts to fight him, swiping out at him._

_“N-No! Let me go!” Seulong growls and out of nowhere Minnie’s father comes up behind him and forces him forward._

_“Go with him now! He had first claim.” Jibum growls and Minnie lets out a loud yelp latching onto his Seulong’s arm with his fangs sinking them in deep while kicking and hitting at him._

_When Seulong hits Minnie hard across the head, I finally take over and force us to shift into our fox form for the first time and lunge right for his throat._

_“Fuck this!” Jibum takes off towards the house and I dig my sharp claws into Seulong’s chest rumbling in pleasure when blood pools in my mouth from his neck. I keep hold of him until he passes out and then shift back racing into the house._

_Jibum meets me at the door with a metal pipe of some kind, but I am faster than his drunken ass. I slam him into the ground the metal piece flying behind him._

_“You worthless wretch!” He yowls as I pounce my teeth sinking into the arm blocking me from his neck. He throws me off him and takes off stumbling into another room and I pick up the metal pipe._

_“You should have died with your Eomma!” He roared as I wailed the pipe down on his head sobbing, feeling Minnie’s pain radiate throughout us._

**_‘Do not listen to him Minnie, he is wrong.’_ **

_‘Just like always, everyone leaves me, maybe this time I'm the one who should leave.’_

**_‘Minnie no!’_ **

**~End of Memory POV~**

**“I think he is waking up!”** Someone calls out and I open my eyes looking to see Namjoon standing by the bed, only his eyes are baby blue. **“Minnie?”** I shake my head looking around.

 **“Jimin, we need Minnie right now.”** RM speaks softly and I shake my head again, looking at the door when a nurse and a doctor come walking in.

“Ah, I see Jimin is still present, your vitals are normal again.” The doctor looks at the chart in his hands marking something down and then the nurse walks over to check my temperature.

“His temperature is still high, maybe we should give him an extra dose?” I shake my head opening my mouth to talk but it is blocked, and I start to gag.

“Easy, easy, easy, here, let’s get this out of you. On three, cough for me okay? One, two, three.” I gag when something is pulled from my throat and look over at RM who has a solemn look on his face as he watches us.

“You should be able to talk now. We will be back in a few hours, buzz us if you need help.” The nurse chirps, then she and the doctor leave. I clear my throat, looking at RM.

**“I can not find him; he is gone, I have been trying he said something about leaving. I need to see Hoseok.”**

RM snarls at the mention of his name and I sigh, looking at the clock on the wall. It has been almost three hours since the last time I checked.

**“RM please, I am telling you this he did not mean it, Hoseok did not do this for no reason.”**

“Why is it, everyone seems to trust that mangy fox? Hm? What makes him so fucking special?!” I look at the door where Felix and Yoongi stand. “He broke Minnie, Jimin!”

**“I need to see him, Minnie needs to hear his truth, not the lies he told. Where is he?”**

“He's still at the station.” Yoongi mumbles and Felix hisses his tail whipping behind him in agitation.

**“What if I leave here with you guys and hide while you get the truth out of him.”**

**“No fucking way kit your body is weak, Minnie is weak, he can die from this!”**

**“I will not let that happen, but I need you to trust me, I need to see him, Minnie needs to see him!”**

**“Fine.”** RM sighs and I breathe out shakily, waves of nausea hitting again but I push them aside.

 **“If he does not give you the answers you want, or you think he is lying still I give you permission to beat the shit out of him, both of you.”** I look at Felix, who is being coaxed to calm down by Yoongi and I sigh again looking back at RM who is now on the phone.

 **“Fine I will not, but I mean it Jin I will kill him**.” RM looks back at me and I know that isn’t a threat it is a promise.

 **“Grab Tae and Kook, we will have to take their car and Felix’s.”** RM grumbles and I watch him unhook me and shut the systems off quickly. **“You had better hope that son of a bitch was lying.”**

**“RM I know he was, Minnie does not. I did not when it first happened, I-I felt rejected, but the look he gave me as they hauled him away RM he loves Minnie so much.”**

I sighed when I see Taehyung and a very distraught Jeongguk at the door.

“Yoongi is gonna be with Jin, he needs someone RM he can’t be on his own.” Felix comes back in and Yoongi is gone, my guess he took his car home.

**“We can not all fit in Taehyung’s car.”**

“We're gonna have to. Taehyung, and you in the front and then us three in the back.”

**“What if you start seizing again?”**

**“I will be fine RM just carry me out to the car and do it quickly before they get suspicious.”**

He lifts me and when Felix let us know the coast is clear we race down to the parking lot and a thought strikes me that didn’t before.

 **“Is Minnie’s Abeoji okay? I kind of went feral on him.”** RM nods, but he has a weird look on his face. **“What is it?”**

**“Seulong is missing, they had him and then he just disappeared. We do not know where he is.”**

**“Great.”** I am placed in the back seat and sigh when I still can’t seem to get Minnie back out.

**_‘Minnie please, Hoseok needs you right now. I need you right now.’_ **

_‘I-I can’t I should've never believed him. Everyone always lies, who could love someone like me?’_

**_‘He loves you, Minnie, please just let him explain himself. If he does not you can hide again just stay for now.’_ **

When Minnie finally takes over again, I slip in the corner of his mind, listening for any changes and hoping for the best.

“I-I'm back guys.” Minnie mumbles and RM looks back at him sighing and running a clawed finger over the mark on his cheek. “I-I'm sorry.” He sobs and Jeongguk wraps his arms around him comfortingly as Taehyung takes off towards the station.

 **“Nothing to be sorry about Minnie, this is his doing, no one else’s.”** Yongbokgrumbles and his eyes shift to white.

“Y-Yongbokkie I-I'm safe now.” Minnie whimpers and Yongbok shakes his head looking out the window. It wasn’t long before Taehyung had driven them all to the station.

 **“Stay here, I told the detective I would call when we were here**.” RM steps out of the car and Yongbok follows him once Taehyung pulls into the visitor parking.

“It's gonna be okay. Minnie, I promise it'll be okay.” Jeongguk murmurs and Taehyung agrees quietly. He turns around in his seat looking at his mate and I can see the agony he is holding behind a cold blank mask.

RM and Yongbok come back to the car and Jeongguk jumps slightly when the door suddenly opens and cold wafts of the fall air invade the warmth of the car. 

**“He is going to be out in about twenty minutes they said. He is okay, just answering questions because of the stunt he pulled.”**

He holds out his keys and wallet handing them to Minnie.

**“He gave us these, I would suggest you hold on to them.”**

“C-Can I call Jin-Hyung?” RM gives him a cross look, but hands him his phone and Minnie dials his number waiting for him to pick up.

“RM I swear to god if you fucking hit him, I'm gonna ki-”

“Eomma.” Minnie sniffles and Jin sighs cooing softly to him through the phone. “I-I'm sorry Eomma.” He sobs, his hand barely holding onto the phone.

“Minnie it's okay, Baby it's okay Eomma is so proud of you. I know this is scary and I'm so sorry.”

Talking to Jin does little to nothing to calm him down, if anything it is making it worse. I want him to just hang up, he doesn’t need to be coddled right now, he needs to face this head-on. He needs to see what I do, I should have seen it sooner, but I too let my emotions get the best of me.

As an omega, you are to believe whatever your alpha tells you. As an omega, you are not to question anything that is told, and to just accept what it is. Minnie normally isn’t like that, but I can be, I in stressful situations go one way or the other. Either I accept what is happening or I fight it with everything that I can.

“Baby put RM back on the phone, okay? Let me talk to him.” Minnie is held tighter by Jeongguk and he hands the phone back.

**“RM he does not need to be coddled right now, he-”**

“Bullshit, this isn’t easy on him. Why do you have to be such a damn hard ass on him?” Taehyung snaps and shoots daggers at Yongbok and they both grit their teeth, jaws tensing.

 **“He needs to handle this Taehyung, this is not something treating him like a baby is going to fix. This is not something that is just going to go away for him, there is not a damn thing RM or anyone else for that matter can do.”** Yongbok’s tone is laced with a warning, a dare to defy him.

“I don’t give a shit what you think, this isn’t easy on anyone! Breaking a bond isn’t a walk in the park, most omegas can’t survive it, let alone understand it!” He is growing more and more tired, purple rims are starting to form around his walnut-colored eyes.

 **“He will not die from it, he will be weak, sick, and broken, but he will not die.”** RM counters and Taehyung slams his hands on the wheel causing the horn to blow and make everyone jump.

“Jesus, Tae.” Jeongguk giggles softly and Taehyung narrows his eyes in annoyance at the inappropriate giggle. “Lighten up, please? Minnie is fine right now.”

“Right now, being the keyword. Can't you all see how weak he is?” Taehyung looks at Minnie and I allow my yellow rims to show letting him know silently I was protecting him.

 **“There he is, ”** RM breaks the silence and Minnie’s heart thumps hard seeing Hoseok standing just behind the glass door waiting to come out. **“Let's do this before I change my mind.”**


	38. Hoseok

** ~Hoseok’s POV~  **

It had only been three hours and I was already wanting to just go home. Jhope was nagging, my heart was numb, and my soul was empty. I needed to explain myself, needed to explain to Jimin why I did what I did.

“So, Hoseok was it?” The detective from earlier came walking back in, feigning like he didn’t know my fucking name. He was an owl hybrid, a large one at that but lean and an alpha. Mated from the smell of him, but no mark on his neck being visible. Probably another power hungry one, too arrogant to have their mate's mark. 

“Obviously it is, are we done here or are you gonna ask me the same questions from before?” I narrowed my eyes crossing my arms over my chest. He sat down looking at the smaller sized file he had in his hands.

“Says your parents died when you turned 18, can you tell me how?”

“I already told you three times, my Appa killed himself and my Eomma. My guess over the shit with the car!” I was growing tired of this, growing tired of the same questions being asked time and time again. “I don’t know why they put the fucking thing in storage shed, I don’t know why they left me the key, and I don’t know why he did it!”

“Lower your voice or I can leave, and you can sit here for the full seventy two hours.” He gives me a cocky smirk and I growl looking away from him. “So your mate is the Adeul of the woman they killed?” I have to bite back tears at that question yet again.

_‘He must hate me now, he'll never believe me we'll never fix this.’_

**_‘He does not, yes, we can but you have to trust me.’_ **

I snort and look at the large owl hybrid sitting in front of me, my stomach churning, and acid gathers in the back of my throat.

“Are you gonna answer or are you gonna cry and puke again?”

“Yes, my mate is the Adeul of who’s Eommani was killed by my parents. Park Jimin, 21, fox hybrid omega status, 5.8 roughly 115 pounds, no longer marked.” My voice betrays me and becomes thicker at the idea of him no longer wearing my mark, I was no longer wearing his mark.

Where the marks were felt like fire burning beneath my skin, like something was missing from my soul.

**_‘They are lost, but can be found, we have to fix this! You need to trust me, you god damn coward!’_ **

_‘Why should I? You always want things ruined, always want full control, always hurt people!_

“You told me you didn’t know about it, yet that’s not what you said to your mate earlier.”

I growled slamming my fists on the cool metal table, staring the man down, my lip curled upward.

“I told him that to make him not follow me in case this kind of shit happened. I told him because Seulong threatened me, told me he would take him and kill him if I didn't do this! So I went a step ahead and broke the bond cause god forbid Seulong went back on his promise, at least my mate wouldn't be in total agony from him! I told him all that to break our mate bond! I have told you this time and time again, either let me go or find some charges!”

“Don’t cop an attitude with me boy or you can rot in here for three days, I just don’t understand why you would say you knew if you didn’t.”

“Fuck it, no one wants to listen to me anyways. Get a damn lie detector test and then you can see I'm telling the damn truth. I don’t know why my parents left that day, I don’t know why they kept the car, and I don’t know why he would kill himself and her both. You think it’s easy being a fucking orphan, that I like this?”

“No, I don’t but according to the text I just got your mate is now in cuffs too, assault with a deadly weapon against the detective on his case and his Abeoji.”

My heart dropped and I reached for the bucket, puking my guts up yet again. My body shook with the effort in trying to stop it, until the rattle of a container was tossed at me. I was trying to prevent this all from happening. I didn't want Jimin to do this shit, I didn't want to be the cause of more pain for him in the long run. 

“Mint helps, drink the water too, I will be back.”

I groaned and grabbed the container of mints, opening to see a note inside it. I looked around popping some mints in my mouth and opening the water bottle again, taking a sip and tucking the piece of paper under the edge of the table where the cameras couldn’t see it.

~‘I know you know nothing about the case, we don’t have your mate, but the two other dirty cops need to believe this. I can’t say much, but please know I am on your side. Be patient, I'm sorry.’~

**_‘The kit is safe for now, be patient and listen.’_ **

I snorted and folded it placing it back in the mint container and popped a few more in my mouth for good measure. I folded my arms on the table and buried my head between them, only raising my head when the detective cleared me to leave but informed me I wasn’t allowed in my own home.

“I believe someone by the name of Namjoon grabbed belongings for you.” He hands me the paper with my statements and punches his number into my phone before handing it back to me and allowing me to leave out the door where Namjoon stood with a nasty look on his face.

“Beat me up, I don’t fucking care; I know what you're thinking, and I know I'm gonna deserve it too.” I already gave up; I broke my promise in order to fulfill another, one that was unspoken.

 **“I was going to let you try and explain first.”** Felix popped out from behind him with a sympathetic yet harsh look on his face. **“Yoongi says you need to be given a chance and RM promised Jin he was not going to hit you unless I deemed it to be necessary.”**

“Oh, how sweet of you both.” I snarked and that’s when I see Felix’s eyes are white and Namjoon’s are baby blue. “Oh, great so RM and what’s your name?”

**“Yongbok, kit you had better watch your—”**

“Fuck you, I'm so sick of being told what to do. I did it to fucking protect him, yet I did it because I was scared okay?”

 **“What did you say to him?”** RM looks at me and I crouch down planting myself against the rough brick wall.

“I told him that I knew about my parents killing his Eommani, I told him I only pretended to be in love with him. That I couldn’t love someone as pathetic as him that he was always just a pawn to me.”

 **“That does not make any damn sense.”** Yongbok growls and I shrug my shoulders, my heart shattering, further when I remember the look on Jimin’s face.

“Then, I finished it off with I was the one who let those monsters rape you, I was the one in control, but if I had told you, I wouldn’t have gotten that piece of ass again.”

 **“You are a heartless monster.”** RM roared shaking with the effort of staying in place.

“Yeah, I'm aware. Yet here I am, falling to fucking pieces because all of it was a lie. I-I love Jimin with every ounce of my fucking being. I love him like the sun loves the moon.”

“Y-You do?” My heart makes my entire body throb with pulses when Jimin, Jeongguk and Taehyung come walking up from behind the sedan parked by Yongbok and RM.

“W-Why would you lie to me H-Hobi?” I stand up weakly and look at him. “W-Why lie about that? Why would you break my heart like that?”

I step forward, but RM is quicker pinning me to the wall while Jeongguk and Taehyung help keep Jimin up. He looks weaker than normal, big black bags hang under his eyes, his lips are pale and cracking, and his hair is dull, greasy looking.

“He needs to go back to the hospital before he passes out again, I told you this was too much for him!” Taehyung warns and Yongbok sighs. 

“I-I'm fine, I need to hear this!” Jimin attempts to struggle, but he is so weak he can barely talk now.

**_‘That is what happens when you break someone’s soul, it ruins them slowly and omegas are the most fragile of all of us.’_ **

“L-Let me go to him p-please?” I whisper, feeling helpless, seeing him so weak, so distraught, even without the bond I still feel that pull. I still feel that need to protect him, to heal what I broke.

“Shit Yongbok!” I watch as Jimin collapses, his body shaking like a leaf and flailing, his eyes cracked but white and his mouth foaming. “He's seizing again!”

“Call an ambulance!” I screamed and find the strength to shove RM off me and race over to Jimin who is now on his side and burning up to the touch. “Angel, I'm so sorry.” I sobbed, I see the mark trailing down his lower back and rip his shirt up. “H-How is this…why is this.”

 ** _‘Feed him, heal him!’_** Jhope roars in my head and I lift my wrist to my mouth, biting down hard, blood pools from it and I put it to Jimin’s half opened mouth.

“P-Please work.” I whispered and watch as a dark blue encompasses his mark and soon enough the other one starts to reappear on his neck.

“H-How is this happening?” I sob, and bring him into my arms clutching onto the back of his head and forcing his mouth open. “B-Bite Chim bite!” I feel him weakly trying to and before I can process what is happening his fangs sink in with a push on his head from Jeongguk.

“Y-Your marks they're glowing!” Jeongguk said in awe and I felt relief flood me as the burning sensations finally stopped, everything slowed to nothing but Jimin.

“H-Hobi?” Jimin mumbled against my neck and cupped his cheeks, bringing his lips to mine in a hard, desperate, and sloppy kiss. I didn’t care who saw, didn’t care about RM and Yongbok growling in the background to stop.

“H-How did you, w-why did you—” He breaks away from me and I hold onto him tighter. He was sweating and still weak, but the seizures had stopped, his heart was pounding loud and clear. “W-Why Hobi, why did you hurt me?”

“I was scared, okay? I-I panicked and did what I thought was best. I love you, god Chim, Jimin I love you.” I sob into his neck, unable to talk anymore.

“H-How do you expect me to trust you again? H-How do you expect me to just believe you?” He pulls away from me and stumbles back onto the ground beneath him, eyes full of fear. “You broke your promise.”

“Chim, I—” I choke on my words and RM scoops him up, shooting daggers my way. “P-Please!” I begged and he grabbed at the pendant around his neck refusing to look at me.

“I don’t think I want this anymore.” He reaches up unclipping the silver chain and tosses it into my lap. “I-I think it's best if we don’t see each other for a while.” RM pulls out my wallet and keys tossing them to me next.

**_‘Do not let him do this! Fight for him you cowardly boy!’_ **

I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off, I didn’t deserve comfort. I didn’t deserve anything right now. I was pathetic, forever pathetic.

 **“Come on Minnie let’s get you back the hospital before you really do pass out on us.”** RM speaks softly to him and Yongbok watches me just sitting on the ground, silent tears falling onto the ground below me.

 **“That is all? You are not going to fight for him?”** Taehyung casts a cool look towards Yongbok who was now lifting me by the collar of my sweatshirt. **“You are pathetic! You break his heart, break his trust, and you can not even fight to make him understand?”**

 **“Yongbok enough!”** V snarls and Yongbok drops me back down.

“Yoongi said Jin is on his way to pick Minnie up, we're gonna drop Hoseok off at a hotel or something.”

“Leave me here, I will walk.” I attempt to stand up, but stumble back onto my ass, holding my face in my hands.

“Hoseok-Hyung no.” Jeongguk kneels down beside me and Taehyung sighs. “Come on Hoseokie-Hyung let us help you okay?” I shake my head sobbing into my hands.

“P-Put me down RM.” I hear Jimin whisper, but I don’t want his comfort either. He should be hitting me, screaming at me, anything besides just leaving right now. “H-Hoseok.” He whispers and I feel his arms encircle my waist, his chin resting on the crook of my shoulder.

“S-Stop this, I-I don’t—” I bite my lips hard, trying to hold in the sobs that want to filter into the air.

“Sh, okay, just—” He breaks off in a sigh cupping my cheeks in his trembling hands. “I-I wanna trust you, but I-I just can’t right now.” He looks at me guilt ridden over agony and I shake my head, looking back down. “Hoseok please stop crying.”

“I-I can feel how much you're hurting Jimin, I can feel how much you wanna just hate me right now.” I look up and he sighs again, shaking his head.

“I don’t hate you, I hate what you did. People always lie to me, use me, leave me.” He looks into my eyes. “I'm just broken, and you just broke more of me.”

Just as he goes to stand again, his knees give out and I fall to the side to brace his fall. He lands on me with a soft ‘oof’ and that is when Jin’s SUV pulls up beside Taehyung’s parked car.

Yoongi and Jin step out looking at Jimin and I on the ground, and within seconds Jin has brought Jimin in his arms pressing him tightly to him.

“You're gonna come live with Namjoon and me, okay?” Jin mumbles pressing a motherly kiss to the top of his head. “First thing is first you need to go back to the hospital to be cleared to come home.” He looks at me, a pitiful look on his face before he hands Jimin over to RM who helps him into the vehicle.

Jin kneels down smacking me hard across the face, enough to send my head turning to the other side.

“You ever hurt him like that again, you so much as make him cry like that, you won’t have to worry about Namjoon or Felix. Do I make myself clear?” Jin’s voice is calm, steady, but harsh and demanding.

“Yes, I-I understand.” I don’t dare meet his gaze, fear sending a shiver down and back up my spine making me shake.

“He's coming with us, Minnie we'll talk this out, but for now, he's gonna be in the same dorm.” Jin stands up offering me a hand and I take it without question, I didn’t dare question him.

“Yoongi, thank you for staying with me.” Jin smiles at him and even with Yoongi grumbling and getting flustered he pulled him in for a big hug.

 **“Alright, let’s go home now Honey Boy.”** RM coos and Jin leads me over to the car, putting me in the front seat while RM gets in the back with Jimin.

I had no choice right now, I knew nothing was forgiven and wouldn’t be for a long time. I still needed to explain myself more, and I had a feeling Jin would be the one to force it out of me.


	39. Jin

** ~Jin’s POV~  **

The ride to the hospital with RM and Minnie in the back and Hoseok in the front with me was fun, to say the least. Any time the poor boy moved RM would snarl and glare him down. I was just about done with the whole overprotective thing, but from what Seokjin had told me, it will only get worse.

“Would you slack off, please? He's fucking breathing, not trying to kill me, dear God!” I finally had enough when Hoseok took a deep breath in and RM let out the loudest snarl yet, his fangs poking past his lower lip when his upper lip curled over it.

 **“He does not even deserve that!”** He countered and I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose when we come to a stop at a red light.

“He's right, I don’t.” Hoseok whispered, looking out the window still with his head pressed against it. I hadn’t known the current him very long, but even as a kit he always was so sunny. Always had a smile on his face, always so positive, but now, it is like he has just given up period.

“Hoseok, what you did was wrong, on so many different levels of fucked up. You, however, don’t deserve to have him breathing down your throat just for trying to breathe yourself. You don’t deserve to be looked at like this without an actual explanation of why you did what you did earlier.” His ears weren’t even twisting in the direction of my voice, they lay limp against his scalp his tail looking just as lifeless.

 **“Minnie is sleeping so be quiet.”** RM warns locking eyes with me and I don’t back down. I would not be bullied into whatever agenda he had, I had my own and it didn’t involve him throwing a tantrum.

“I'm being quiet, Minnie sleeps through just about anything and you know this. I mean we did fuck in the same room what less than two months ago? I was far from quiet then.” I watch his face heat up, his eyes matching the possessive look on his face. “Now you shut the fuck up, let the poor boy breathe, and just mind your own damn business.”

 **“You are so getting it when we get home.”** He grumbles and I cock a brow just as the light turns green and take off again. **“Disobedient little—”**

I clear my throat, challenging him yet again and watch Minnie briefly toss onto his other side, his head landing on RM shoulder. His whole demeanor changes when he looks down at him, a finger brushing the floppy bangs from tickling his nose.

“I love how Minnie can turn you to sap.” I tease and he gives me a smirk back. RM was going to be a good father, even if he was a brute in the past few days I have noticed a different side. I don’t know if it is because of Namjoon peeking through or if it was all on his own.

For the number of years now that I have been mated Namjoon, RM was something else. When we first mated, he would take over constantly trying to shape me into what he felt was needed. It is how society works for an omega in nature, and of course Seokjin my own wolf was more than happy to please him even if it broke him too.

 **“Just because I am a brute to you does not mean I do not have feelings Jin.”** His eyes soften for a second before the hardened layer covers them again and I sigh **. “I have instincts too when it comes to Minnie, Namjoon is to blame for that.”** He sounds almost annoyed, but he is looking down at Minnie so fondly that it makes my heart pool into a puddle of sickeningly sweet warmth.

“You have to park, but I can carry him in.” I look back again and Namjoon, my Joon-ah is back.

“Okay, what floor was he on? The omega wing we were in before?” Namjoon shakes his head directing me to park on the fifth floor of the parking garage. Once I find a somewhat decent spot and pay for my ticket for the next 24 hours, Namjoon scoops him up out of the car rather clumsily I might add.

“You gonna sit here like a coward or are you going in with us?” Namjoon snarks to Hoseok and I sigh kneeling in front of him.

“Hoseok I really feel Minnie needs you right now, even if he doesn’t think so.” Hoseok barely looks up unhooking the seatbelt and swinging his legs out onto the ground. He breaks my heart, seeing him like this. I know he deserves this in a way, but there was something still bothering me about this.

“You're acting like a bitch, get up, get your shit together, and deal with the shit you caused.” Namjoon grumbles and I shoot daggers at him.

“Namjoon really? Like you've never made a mistake that had dire consequences?” His mouth flaps for a second before he closes it in a grim line. “I'm mad at him too, hell I wanna kick his ass too, but I'm telling you this right now he loves Minnie, I can see it Namjoon, can’t you?”

Hoseok stands up, brushing past me and Namjoon both, he looks so numb, eyes dull and lifeless.

“Hoseok wait.” I walk up gripping onto his shoulders and look at his head hanging low. “I need you to look me in the eye and tell me the truth about something.” He looks up eyes hardening. “Did you lie about everything earlier? When you broke the bond was it all a lie?”

“Yes.” He whispers and I see not a single movement from him, eyes are steady and filling with tears yet again. “I love Jimin, I always have.”

“Okay, I believe you.” His gaze shifts down and I look at the cement below us to see drops forming on it. “Oh Hoseok.” I sigh and finally cave, pulling him in for a hug only to have him rip away from me shaking his head.

“I-I deserve to suffer, I deserve to die for what I did. I broke every damn promise I made, I-I broke him, I-I almost killed him.” He starts to become hysterical, his voice cracking and raising. His chest heaves with shallow, fast breaths as he throws himself into a panic.

“Hoseok, you don’t deserve to die, you—” I pull him back in ignoring the snarl ripping from Namjoon’s throat. “Let me hug you okay? You really need a hug.” I finally get it, he reminds me of Minnie right now. He reminds me of how broken Minnie was after his mom dying.

When he woke up Minnie was in a fog, he couldn’t remember anything except for his mom laying there in the snow in a pool of her own blood. It gave him nightmares for years, he had to relearn how to walk, had to learn how to say certain words again. It was a nightmare for all of us, but for him it was a living hell.

“Let him deal with this shit!” Namjoon snarks and I shake my head, pulling him in tighter and humming when he finally caves and hugs me just as tight back.

“Namjoon does your memory seem to fail you? Do you not remember how horrible you felt after you practically beat me into submission?” I just crossed a line, spoke something we never talked about. Minnie thought I was just sick for a week, when Namjoon’s wolf got the best when I argued about something to do with touching others.

“I-I wasn’t the one—”

“Part of it was, I forgave you for that. Even after you broke my heart, I had a broken arm Namjoon from it, but I forgave you. I listened and I forgave, now it's time we do the same.”

The reality is, RM was the main cause, Namjoon hadn’t been in control of him very well and one thing led to another. Some alphas take things too far when they let their beasts get control of them, when their animals are challenged by who they view as lower it doesn't always end well. 

“Now shut the fuck up and actually try to understand him.” I was challenging more than one hard limit for us here. Me hugging another alpha whom neither of them trusted, going against what is being told with someone they don’t trust, and putting myself and Minnie at risk by making him come with us to our home against their better judgement.

Showing fear to RM only drives his instincts further, and sadly the same goes for Namjoon. If I showed fear he would only take advantage of what was going on in the situation.

“He has one more chance, one more Jin and that's it.” Namjoon looks at us and I pull away from Hoseok once the sobs turn into snuffles. “Let’s go _now_.”

I give Hoseok a soft smile and we both follow Namjoon carrying a thankfully still passed out Minnie to the floor.

“Found him!” Someone called out as soon as we entered the main section. A team of nurses surrounding Namjoon with accusatory looks on their faces. “Sir, put the patient down.”

“Minhee it's us.” I spot the smaller sized owl hybrid from before and a look of confusion flashes before what is going on finally dawns on her.

“Girls, he's a good alpha.” She comes to the front giving Namjoon a much kinder look this time. “I take it he went to find Hoseok?” Namjoon nods and for the first time all night I want to just take Namjoon home and baby him. He looks like he is five seconds away from falling apart.

I know that look all too well, his oak colored eyes weary and glossy. The dimples that I love not popping out with a small smile he gives her. He is exhausted but not physically, running on high alert.

“Namjoon how about we set him down on this bed right here.” She leads him into a room, and he listens setting Minnie on the bed beside him. “I will be back, the doctor was very worried.” She has a fake smile on her face and I know it can’t be good.

“Hoseok go hold his hand.” I give him a slightly nudge watching him cautiously walk over and past Namjoon to sit in the chair gripping onto his hand.

“Come here Baby.” I murmur and the soft term of endearment sends Namjoon into a downward spiral. His knees give out on him and even when I try to brace his fall I go down with him. “Oh, Joon-ah.” He whines pitifully as I wrap my arms around him tight.

“I-I should've listened to him.” Namjoon sucks in a breath and then another and another until he is heaving with each one. “I-I this—” He chokes with guttural groan and I shake my head, rumbling a call softly to him.

“No Baby, it isn’t. He'll be okay, our Minnie will be okay.” I had hope everything would work out but that didn’t mean it would. Two broken souls, that isn’t something that just goes away. Two broken hearts can’t easily be fixed, and they both broke each other’s hearts.

“Ah, I see our little escape artist is back, and has new friends?” I look up and see a snake hybrid walk in with Minhee. That was not the same doctor from before, this was a snake hybrid where the one before was an owl one just like Minhee. The doctor Minnie had before was the one who cared for me, he specialized in prenatal and omega care. “His mate came looking for him earlier, said his name was Hoseok.” Hoseok’s head whips up, eyes dark blue and it scares me. It is not Hoseok this time.

 **“When?”** Jhope demands and the doctor ponders for a minute before saying about a half-hour ago. **“I am Hoseok not him, that was the detective your hospital lost!”** He snags the doctor by the collar and Minhee freezes unsure what to do. **“Take me to the room he was in.”**

“Jhope, let him go!” I look over seeing Minnie sitting up in bed, still looking weak.

 **“No, he is in on it I can smell a fucking liar from a mile away.”** The doctor gives a sickening smirk and Minhee looks at me and Namjoon in horror **. “Sniveling cowardly snakes always so manipulative.”**

 **“ _Sssssoooo_ you think, but I think hissssss hissssssssss worked _jussssst_ fine.”** The hissing makes my skin crawl, and makes Namjoon hold me tighter against him.

 **“Jin call the number under Gu Hobin right now.”** Jhope tosses me Hoseok’s phone and Minnie closes his eyes again.

“Minnie!” I call out when he falls back suddenly his chest heaving as the sweat drips off him and his body tenses like before. “Jhope help!” He looks back and his eyes grow wide seeing Minnie starting to seize again.

Namjoon scrambles off the floor taking over the doctor for Jhope, while I call the number waiting for someone to pick up.

“Hoseok I-”

“No time for that, my name is Kim Seokjin I'm at unity hospital floor five with Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok. Get here now!” I hang up the phone watching Jhope bite into his wrist and shove it into Minnie’s mouth.

It was seconds later when Minnie finally settled again and Jhope crawled into the bed next to him.

_‘You need to feed too, this is too much stress’_

Namjoon’s thoughts rang loud and clear and I shake my head, giving him a reassuring smile. “Jhope, keep an eye on him while we deal with this.” He gives a curt nod and when I heard a flood of footsteps racing down the hall, Namjoon practically drags the doctor out the door with him.

 **“I believe he gave him a toxin.”** Jhope whispers, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck and breathing in deeply. **“He gave him venom.”** I nod and Minhee gets to work calling for a complete Tox screen.

The detective comes in against Namjoon’s complaint and looks at Jhope lying on the bed with Minnie. **“He is the reason Minnie is so sick, still even after the marks appeared again. It should have healed the aftereffects and it has not, his body is weak.”**

“You can’t just accuse someone of-”

 **“I am not! Seulong was here pretending to be me and the doctor was in on it!”** Jhope is growing impatient and I am too. **“Either do something or I will and I do not think the law will like my idea of doing something.”** He wasn’t making a threat it was a promise and for once I feared what the outcome would be.


	40. Jhope

** ~Jhope’s POV~  **

I should have known before this happened, I should have known that slimy fucker wasn’t finished that day. Yet I allowed the stupid boy to get close enough, I allowed Seulong to get to my omega. Then Hoseok being the cowardly baby that he is, broke half the bond. Thank god the one on his back stayed, which still made no sense to me either.

“Hoseok, I'm here to draw-”

 **“Not Hoseok little birdie, the name is Jhope.”** I glance up at the owl hybrid they called Minhee.

She was petite for an owl, my guess a barn owl species, most females usually are taller than her. She looks to be maybe 5’4” if she was lucky, her downy looking hair that reminded me of feathers was short and cut in an even pixie style.

“Well Jhope then, I just need to take some blood.” I didn’t trust her but for whatever reason Hoseok did. She picks up the arm scanning his band wrapped around his wrist and begins punching information into the standing computer next to the bed.

“E-Eomma!” Jimin’s eyes crack open and they are swimmy with yellow and chocolate, Minnie was fighting to keep control.

“Maybe Jin needs to-” I give the owl a look that dared her to challenge me and she just sighs focusing back on the screen. “Or maybe not then, not doing him any good being a beast.” She mutters before turning and lifting his arm to settle flat so she can attach a vile to take his blood to the IV in his arms.

 **“I am doing what his alpha thinks is best. I am not a monster like everyone seems to paint me to be.”** I lock eyes with her golden-colored orbs as she fills the vile and then eventually three more. His blood is thinner than it should be, my suspicions are correct.

“I believe you're correct about what Doctor Kang did.” She sighs and looks at the monitor with a sad look on her face. “He's a rattlesnake hybrid copperhead to be exact, I will run these to make sure, but I will have the anti-”

 **“He does not need that.”** I was trusting no one right now, even if she seemed harmless. **“He has me, my blood will heal him faster than that garbage**.” Blood has healing properties that even more doctors do not understand, it is something to do with the mating process but that’s about as much as I would know.

“Jhope please, let me give it to him. Blood only works for certain healing properties. I'm not gonna hurt him, hell I will get bit and give it to myself in front of you, but please let me do this.” She is a feisty little thing, her spark reminds me of Jimin, she isn’t backing down from what she wants, from what she thinks is a better solution.

 **“You honestly do not know much about mate bonds for being a mated beta yourself, do you?”** She pauses and goes to answer again but finds herself to be tongue-tied **. “Omegas are unique little creatures, and when they bond with an alpha the mated pair their power is tenfold, but he is not just mated to an alpha.”**

She gasps and I give a wicked smirk. **_“Bow down beta now.”_** I use my alpha voice watching her without a fight bow to the ground, shaking in fear. **“Now, he does not need to have antivenom, run along little bird.”** She scrambles off the floor once I recede my power and go back to watching Minnie who is back to sleep again.

 **“You, my beautiful little Vixen need to feed again.”** I dig my claws into the mark on my neck watching his back bow upward and whimper **. “I am sorry my omega, but it needs to be done.”** I lift him, ignoring the loud beep of the monitor, and bring his lips to the mark, humming in soft encouragement when his fangs sink in slightly. **“Harder Vixen. ”** I bring a hand to the back of his head, pressing down hard to force his fangs in deeper shoving the pleasurable sensations away.

“Minnie!” Namjoon comes stumbling into the room and his eyes automatically narrow in on us. “You know that monitor is on him for a damn reason.” His wolf is lurking behind the oak eyes that are heated with a venomous glare directed at me.

 **“Mmmm and I know what is best for him,** **_back off wolf!”_** His ears flattened to his head, his chin tucks down, and a whimper sounds from him as he backs up just outside the door. His eyes betray the submissive stance, they are wide, fearful, yet hold a haughtiness. “Good puppy.” I snicker and feel Minnie squirm, pressing his tongue to the mark when his fangs recede back to their normal length.

“H-Hobi?” I release his head, allowing him to meet my cool, steady gaze and almost instantly fear replaces confusion. He fights against my hold looking over to the door and whimpering for Namjoon to help him.

 **“I am not in the mood to be dealing with your mood swings right now.”** I snarl and watch as he weakly tries to swipe at my face missing by an inch. **“Enough Minnie!”**

“Let him go, Jhope!” Namjoon grits and manages to take a few steps forward before falling to his knees when the command from earlier rings loud and clear to him. “J-Jin!”

“G-Get him out of here! L-Let me go!” Minnie shrieks when I raise my hand to grip onto his shoulders better. “P-Please don’t t-touch me!” He shrinks into a ball tucking his head tightly to his knees and for a second, I falter.

I felt hurt, but I know I deserve this reaction. I am a monster who can’t help but make people cower before me. Even my own mate is terrified of me, after everything I have done, I can’t blame him for it.

_‘Oh, so maybe I was right? That maybe you really are a fucking monster? A demon in disguise?’_

**“Minnie I would not hurt you—"** I get out of the bed, stepping over by the bench just across from the left side of the bed. **“I-I will not touch you.”** It is dirty lies falling from my lips, I have hurt him and I did it intentionally. I like the smell of fear, I like the feel of him trembling beneath me.

_‘You're fucking sick. Why would you wanna do that to your mate? To our Chim?’_

Hoseok is fighting harder and harder to get out, clawing at the wall I have placed to keep control longer. He hasn’t taken his medication to suppress me in a few days now, he keeps forgetting.

He looks at me and the yellow from before is there again, resting around his pupils. The fear he held is replaced by a heated stare, but not one I wish to test right now.

 **“You will not lay a fucking finger on Minnie, I can take it Jhope, he can not.”** He sits up yanking all the monitors from him and carefully removes the IV clamping his hand over the spot where the blood comes pouring out. **“Do I make myself clear? He does not need your shit right now.”**

 **“Who are you to tell me what to do hm?”** I wouldn’t be cornered like this, being told what to do by a bratty omega. **“Last I checked, I was the one with the power, _bow Jimin!”_** I roar and he gives me a wicked smirk shaking his head.

“H-How?” Namjoon utters in astonishment.

 **“Minnie, is a special omega made for a very special alpha.”** He grins and looks over at Namjoon who is still frozen in place. **“You are free to move now Namjoon I am sorry he did that.”** I watch Namjoon finally shift from his spot and stand back up walking out into the hall to find Jin.

 **“Just letting out all your little tricks now, my little Vixen?”** I smirk seeing him sitting there looking so utterly proud of himself. Jimin radiates confidence in his choices, strength beyond most omegas when it comes to challenging an alpha. Minnie is weak, fragile at heart, and is easily tricked. **“Are you done showing off now?”** I tease and Jimin huffs rolling his eyes at me.

**“Hoseok needs to be out here just like Minnie needs to be out, but something, is missing is it not?”**

**“The pendant is in my pocket Jimin, all you have to do is come get it.”** I was trying to entice him into a small game of chase. I needed to see how strong he was and if he needed to feed again. **“All you have to do is catch me first.”**

I dart out the door and freeze in my tracks, Seulong was sitting in a chair with a cup of coffee and talking to Hobin like it was nothing.

 **“Stay!”** I snarl when Jimin comes running up behind me. His ears pin back, but eyes focus past my shoulder and I feel his playful demeanor diminishes just as fast as it came.

Fear was replacing it now, which is an odd feeling to have raced through me from him, Jimin has never shown fear since the night we mated. Not a single ounce of it, Minnie is a different story and easily drowned out.

“Ahhh, so the fake mate comes out hm?” Seulong stands up putting his coffee down on the small table beside the chair and walks over to us casually. “Are you done trying to steal my mate away from me? Jimin you know this can’t keep happening, it's why you were on these medications.” He holds up a bottle of blue-colored tabs and from the whiff of him, he was hiding some malicious.

“That's bullshit!” Jin roars and I look over seeing him arguing with two nurses holding him back. Their eyes don’t look right and neither does anyone else’s.

“Hoseok, it's against the law to hide someone’s mate from them, especially a pregnant one.” Hobin walks over and his eyes are a red color now, where before they were a deep shade of brown that was almost black. “Now please allow him to take his mate home and let me take you to the station for booking.”

 **“No no no!”** Jimin shrieks when Seulong reaches forward and snatching his wrist tightly, trying to drag him away from me.

 **“One it is not Hoseok currently, two Jimin and I have _TWO_ matching mate marks, and three I do not fucking think so!”** I shift quickly eyes glowing now as I pounce on Seulong’s arm latching onto it.

“What the hell are...oh my god!” Namjoon gasps and looks over, seeing Jin being held back still.

“Call Felix and Taehyung I don’t know what they did. but something doesn’t smell right.” Jin calls out and I keep my hold on Seulong ignoring his snarls and claws sinking into my scruff.

“Hobi!” I glance over, seeing Namjoon in his wolf form and Minnie back the chocolate color returned. I feel Seulong shift and release going to his throat next ripping at it only to be thrown off by a much bigger body, slamming me into the floor.

I go to jump back up and am held down hard to the floor, someone’s jaws snapping around my whole neck. 

Namjoon has been tackled next and eventually Seulong shifts back, taking Jimin’s wrist in his and I fight harder to get free only to be clamped down on and tossed like I weighed nothing.

“You're mine, I thought you were aware of that? Or did your Abeoji not inform you?”

 **“W-What?”** I snarl when someone stomps on my ribcage, a sickening crack echoing in my head and instant agony shooting throughout my entire body.

“He sold your Chim, after the first time he said he was already tainted so why not give him to the one he chose first.”

I am forced to shift back and attempt to crawl over to him as he drags him away kicking and screaming.

 ** _“Minnie run!”_** I command in the loudest voice I can muster and hear Seulong cry out in pain just before my world goes black and the pain becomes too much.

When I woke again, everyone but Jimin was standing around in the room and I was no longer in control Hoseok was.

“Hoseok?” He looks over to the voice that called his name and it is Yoongi standing the closest with a worried look on his face.

“Where is he?” Hoseok whispers and Jin holds a hand over his mouth sobbing into it as he rushes out the door and Namjoon trailing right behind him. “Where is he?!” He shouts grimacing as pain radiates throughout his entire body.

Yoongi holds out the silver pendant with blood tainting the cool silvered metal and Hoseok reaches out taking it from him, holding it delicately in his hands.

“We don’t know, Seulong and Minnie are both gone, his phone’s GPS is off, and Hobin along with the staff from this floor are recovering from a neurotoxin it's why they were acting strangely and hallucinating.” Felix mutters and slams his fist into the wall creating a large dent, and Yoongi to jump.

“Hyunsoo and Sori are missing now too, they let him go and now they are nowhere to be found.” Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung holds onto his tighter as shivers race through him.

“I need to find him.” Hoseok rips the monitors from him and tries to sit up further, but yelps and falls back tears springing to his eyes.

“You have three broken ribs and a fractured wrist and hip. The doctor said it could take a few days to heal, but seeing how you're—” Yoongi trails off chomping on his lower lip like the words are too scary to say.

“I know I'm true blood alpha and that scares all of you, but goddamn it, I need to find him!”

**_‘You need rest kit or you will be no help to him, try the link, it may be weak, but you might be able to at least get an idea where he is.’_ **

Hoseok practically snarls at me before closing his eyes and attempting to break through to Jimin.

“I-I can’t!” He sobs and I push for him to try harder. “J-Jimin?” He whispers and finally blue and red flashing lights race through our head, and eventually a black alleyway with a silver door opening.

_‘H-Hoseok!’_


	41. Minnie (TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING GRAPHIC DETAILS OF RAPE AND VIOLENCE MENTIONED

** ~MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING~ **

* * *

** ~Minnie’s POV~  **

I had no idea where I was currently, Seulong has me cuffed, blindfolded, and a gag in my damn mouth. I tried to run, everything in me told me to run but I couldn’t. He had such a hard hold on me and no amount of biting him worked. I was too weak to shift and too weak to run like I was told. It has been at least four hours since the last time I remember seeing a time. 

“We’re almost to our new home, my beautiful omega and first thing is first, rules.” Seulong must be delusional to believe I am actually his. I belonged to no one now, not Seulong, not Hoseok, and not even myself.

**_‘You are yours and Hoseok’s the bond is not broken! We must fight for Hoseok!’_ **

I scoff and suddenly feel the car come to an abrupt stop, the blindfold was ripped from my eyes and I looked around, nothing not a soul nothing but red and blue flashing lights and a silver door that was at the end of the alley to my right. It connected to a seemingly empty building that looked no different than a typical shop building on the college campus.

“Do I have to lead you, or can I trust that you'll be a good little boy for your master?” I grimaced, feeling entirely repulsed at the idea of him calling himself my master. “Words or punishments.” He warns and I shook my head, eyes narrowing, I would not follow his damn rules.

 _‘Hoseok!’_ I screamed in my head taking a long shot only to hear nothing, but buzzing in my own head, Jimin fully quiet once again.

The door comes open and I shake my head planting myself hard to the seat, knees locking them in place. I was not leaving this car and going anywhere with him.

“You can either come like a good boy or master will have to punish you, and I promise you won’t like my idea of a punishment.” Fear was racing through me now, the wicked glint in his eyes, the sickening smirk struck something deeper than normal fear. I feared for my life, feared what he would do to me, but I wouldn’t back down.

I shook my head again and shrunk back further, pressing myself to the door and as he slammed the one shut, I took the opportunity to lock the doors ignoring the roar that came from him. The keys thankfully still in the ignition. I scramble to grab his phone resting in the cupholder. Which was already a pain as it was, I had to do it with my hands tied so tight they were starting to turn purple.

“Jimin!” He snarls and I rip the gag from my mouth with my tied hands shakily dialing Jin’s number. “Don’t you dare!” He starts to slam against the windows and I let out a shriek when one cracks slightly.

“Hello?” Jin hoarse tired voice comes through and I whimper unable to make the words come out. “Minnie? Is that you?!” I whimper again and yelp as the window cracks further. “Where are you? Can you see anything? Minnie talk to me!” I scream as my head is ripped out the now broken window, the phone knocked from my hands.

“I told you, you were gonna regret that.” Seulong slams my head back again, the glass from the broken window cutting deeply into the back of my head as a loud scream shatters into the night. “It's time to show you what happens when you don’t listen to your alpha!”

He rips me through the window, ignoring my screams of pain as glass slices into my skin through the skimpy hospital clothing. He drags me to the door punching in the code and tosses me through the door when it opens.

“Knees now!” He roars and I lay there lifeless, the pungent stench of him surrounding the entire area, mixing with the coppery smell of my blood. I start to gag but nothing comes up as I dry heave.

He stomps over his phone in his hands slamming it on the ground and I watch it shatter, sobbing and kicking out my feet.

“I own you!” He snarls ripping me up onto my knees by the ears sticking out at the top of my head and forcing me to look at his wild eyes. “Now on your knees!” He slams me back down and I sob, sitting up on my knees, my head down.

“If I tell you to do something you do it, or punishments will ensue. No back-talking, no running, no refusing, no anything without permission. You'll eat and drink what I tell you to, you'll be available at all times for mating.” I shudder and feel myself getting sick again at the idea of him touching me.

“You'll cook, clean, be waiting for me at the door when I come home on your knees. Oh, and you'll wear this once we get rid of those nasty marks.” I look up and horror fills my entire being. It was a pink laced collar with a padlock on it, my name engraved on the collar with his on the lock.

“This outfit will be worn every day I come home from work and if you don’t punishments will be given.” He pulls out a pink crop top and a matching mini skirt with white fishnet stockings and a pair of baby pink stilettos.

“What do I look like a fucking female?” I snarl, I would not wear something meant for a girl. “Fuck you, kill me because I'm not wearing that!” I ignore the pain radiating in my back and attempt to get up and run away but am slammed down by him kicking me hard in the ribs and stepping down to hold me there.

“I suppose we need to get to work on making you complacent. Good thing I've been craving your ass for a while.” He licks his lips and I sob shaking my head as he kneels down ripping the outfit from my body.

“P-Please no!” I sob and try to fight him as he spreads my clamped legs open with little to no effort. He spits on his hand and reaches between my legs pressing it to my clenched ass and I sob fighting harder. “D-Don’t!” I wail and manage to get a kick to his chest making him grunt and fall onto his ass.

“Too bad!” He rips his pants down and I attempt to crawl away, only to be caught and brought back. He ignores my cry of pain when he practically digs his fingers into my tightly clenched ring of muscle shoving them in and out.

“S-Stop please!” I wail and when his fingers leave me, I sob falling flat onto the concrete floor below me.

“Might as well get used to me little boy because this will be a daily thing for you.” He chuckles and I sob harder, wailing in agony when his fangs sink into my mark and his disgusting cock slides home. It felt like hours, my head spinning and my body igniting with heat unlike any other. My neck was on fire again which meant the mark was fading with each clamp he gave.

“I wish you came pure but this will have to do, better than not having you at all.” He groans and I blackout as stars and moons invade my vision, and pain radiates throughout my skull creating a pressure of a thousand weights on it.

When I woke again, the sound of Hoseok’s soothing voice echoes, and I giggle reaching blindly for him only to be snapped back to reality by a harsh slap to the face.

“Get him right out of your head, you're mine, not his!” I sob and curl back up into a ball ignoring the intense pain from my lower abdomen down. “Why won't your marks go away?” He snarls and I feel relief flood me, they were still there.

**_‘I told you before it was hidden never broken.’_ **

_‘Oh, now you talk after I was fucking raped?’_

**_‘Hoseok is trying to find us, but he can not build the connection he is weak too. He needs you and you need him.’_ **

_‘I don’t need anyone, I am lost always have been always will be.’_

I shut off the connection and allow sleep to take control once more, only to be woken up with water filling my lungs. I cough and fight hard when I am shoved back under into the ice-cold water.

“You do not fucking ignore me!” Seulong roars and I sob, holding onto the edge of the tub and realizing my hands are free again.

“Fuck you!” I scream and shove him as hard as I can, making him wail his head hard on the sink and take off running. “Help!” I scream as loud as I can and look around for a window seeing one with bars over it.

“There's no escaping Jimin.” He is standing behind me now, nose bleeding and it was dripping onto the floor.

“Let me go or I will kill you.” I try to make myself look and seem tough but he just chuckles with an amused smirk on his face. I look around seeing a lamp on a table and back up slowly to it.

“I mean it!” I warn and he slowly falls into my trap, stalking closer to me until I reach around, grabbing the lamp, and smashing it as hard as I can to his head watching him fall to the floor blood spilling everywhere from my hand and his head.

**_‘Keys we need to find the keys!’_ **

I look around and eventually see them hanging off the wall next to the door. I grab them shakily and unlock the door crying when he begins to groan and look around for me. I gimp out the door and ignore the sickening crunch of his fingers when I slam the thing just as he gets to it.

I race to the vehicle unlocking it with a button and relock it shoving the key in and scream when it won’t start, and he comes out the door. I try again and it starts up, he slams himself in front of it and I against all my instincts floor it ramming him under, and start driving wherever the road leads.

I am lost, in the middle of nowhere and I have no idea what I am going to do. I can’t go back to Hoseok like this, I can’t go home like this. I am back to being nothing worthless, broken, alone. I was always meant to die alone and maybe now, the fortune I had always believed is coming true. I was going to die alone, and maybe it was time I made it happen.

I pull off the side of the road once I am a good fifteen minutes away and sob, I was cold, wet, and naked. I had no phone, no one to call, and who would want me now?

**_‘Hoseok will always want you, stop acting sorry for yourself and find your way home!’_ **

I sob harder putting it in drive again and take a turn onto a paved road finally looking for signs for a gas station or something. I was right about time, it was now three in the morning which meant I had been gone over twelve hours now. I pull into a gas station looking for something to cover my lower half and find nothing.

I exit the car and gimp in, the male behind the counter going to scream at me until he notices how I look.

“Oh my god, do you need help?” I nod and fall onto my knees, sobbing and shaking. He rushes around with his coat and an emergency blanket from the kit on the counter. “Who do I call? What's your name?”

“P-Park J-Jimin.” I sob harder shaking to the point where I can no longer hold myself up on my knees and fall onto the floor. He rushes over and hands me a phone and I look at him. “W-Where am I?”

“Gwangju.”

I dial Jin’s number again and this time Namjoon answers.

“I-I'm in Gwangju at a gas station.” I force myself to speak slowly and clearly. “I-I need help Namjoon-Hyung, I need Eomma.” My voice cracks and the boy rubs my back making me flinch and cry out in pain.

“We're on our way Minnie don’t move Eomma is coming!” I hear Jin yell out in the background and the last thing I hear before I black out again is the boy locking the door and telling me, he will make sure I am safe. 


	42. ~ Playlist ~

**These are the songs I listened to while writing this fic :)**

* * *

(G) I-dle – Luv U

(G) I-dle – Hann

(G) I-dle – Lion

(G) I-dle – Oh My God

(G) I-dle – Uh Oh 

24K – City of Angels

2ne1 – Go Away

2ne1 – Ugly

5 Seconds of Summer – Amnesia

5 Seconds of Summer – Jet Black Heart

5 Seconds of Summer – Lie to Me

A.C.E – Circles (Cover)

A.C.E – I Feel So Lucky

Adam Lambert – Better Than I Know Myself

Adele – Set Fire to the Rain

Alec Benjamin – Demons

Alec Benjamin – If I Killed Someone for You

Alec Benjamin – Let Me Down Slowly

Alex and Sierra – Little Do You Know

Alexander Stewart - Backwards

Ally Barron – Just Friends

Amber – Other People

Anson Seabra – Trying My Best

Ariana Grande – One Last Time

Ash Island - Error

Ashes Remain – On My Own

Ashlee Simpson – Pieces of Me

Ateez – Answer

Ateez – Inception

Ateez – Mist

Ateez – Precious

Ateez – Utopia

AuRa – Panic Room

Avril Lavigne – Head Above Water

Avril Lavigne – Innocence

B.A.P – Save Me

Backstreet Boys – Shape of my Heart

Baek A Yeon – Sorry to Myself

Baekhyun – Candy

Bang Yedam – Waeyo

Bang Yongguk – Hikikomori

Bang Yongguk – I Remember

Bazzi – Mine

Bazzi – Myself 

Bebe Rexha – I’m a Mess

Bebe Rexha – I’m Gonna Show You Crazy 

Big Bang – Blue

Big Bang – Fxxk It

Big Bang – Haru Haru

Big Bang – If You

Big Bang – Last Dance

Big Bang – Let’s Not Fall in Love

Big Bang – Lies

Big Bang – Loser

Big Bang – Monster

Big Bang – Stupid Liar

Bii – Back in Time

Black Veil Brides – In the End

Blackpink – Hope Not

Blackpink – Sour Candy

Blackpink – Stay

Block B – Don’t Leave

Block B – Toy

BoA – Every Heart

Bomi – Without You

Brett Young – Here Tonight

BTOB – Beautiful Pain

BTS – Answer; Love Myself

BTS – Best of Me

BTS – Black Swan

BTS – Butterfly

BTS – DNA

BTS – Fake Love

BTS – Heartbeat

BTS – Home

BTS – I Need U

BTS – I’m Fine

BTS – Let Go

BTS – Lights

BTS – Louder Than Bombs

BTS – Magic Shop

BTS – Make it Right

BTS – Mikrokosmos

BTS – Not Today

BTS - On

BTS – Run

BTS – Save Me

BTS – Sea

BTS – Spring Day

BTS – Stay Gold

BTS – Tomorrow

BTS Rap Line – Ddaeng

BTS Rap Line – Ugh!

BTS Vocal Line – Don’t Leave Me

BTS Vocal Line – The Truth Untold

Camila Cabello – Shameless

Carlie Hanson – Back in my Arms

Cassadee Pope – Easier to Lie

Cassadee Pope – Hoodie

Cassadee Pope – Wasting All These Tears on You

Cassadee Pope – Wish I Could Break Your Heart

Chanmina – Pain is Beauty

Chanyeol ft. Punch – Stay With Me

Charlotte Lawrence – Why Do You Love Me

Cher Lloyd – Sirens

Chord Overstreet – Hold On

Christina Aguilera – Beautiful

Christina Perri – A Thousand Years

Christina Perri – Arms

Christina Perri – Human

Chungha – Play

Chungha – Stay The Night

CL – No Better Feeling

Coldplay – Fix You

Crimson Apple Band – Sorry Now 

Crush – Beautiful

Daesung – Shut Up

Dan+Shay – 10000 Hours

Davichi – Don’t Say Goodbye

Davichi ft. T-ara – We Were In Love

Day6 – I Like You

Day6 – I Need Somebody

Day6 – Shoot Me

Demi Lovato – Don’t Forget

Demi Lovato – Give Your Heart a Break

Demi Lovato – Smoke & Mirrors

Demi Lovato – Tell Me You Love Me

Dreamcatcher – Chase Me

Dreamcatcher – Déjà vu

Dreamcatcher – Scar

Dreamcatcher – Scream

Dreamcatcher – You & I

Dua Lipa ft. Blackpink – Kiss and Make Up

Ed Sheeran – Lego House

Ed Sheeran – Perfect

Ellie Goulding – Hate Me

Eric Nam – Wonder

Exo – Monster

Fifth Harmony – Gonna Get Better

Fifth Harmony – Scared of Happy

Gabbie Hanna – Butterflies

Gabbie Hanna - Special

Gain – Paradise Lost

GLEE – Barely Breathing

GLEE – Cough Syrup

Gnash – I Hate You, I Love You

Good Girl – Witch

Got7 – Love Loop

Got7 – Not by the Moon

Grizzly ft Chungha – Run Away 

Halsey – Bad at Love

Halsey – Nightmare

Halsey – Without Me

Halsey – You Should Be Sad

Henry Lau – It’s You

Henry Lau – Monster

Highlight – Loved

Hinder – Lips of an Angel

Holland – Loved You Better

Holland – Neverland

Holland – Not Afraid Anymore

Hunter Hayes – Somebody’s Heartbreak

Hunter Hayes – Still Fallin

Hunter Hayes – Wanted

Hwasa – Maria

iKon – Goodbye Road

iKon – I’m Okay

iKon – Killing Me

iKon – Love Scenario

Jackson Wang – 100 Ways

Jackson Wang – Bullet to the Heart

Jackson Wang – Faded

Jackson Wang – On the Rocks

Jackson Wang – Oxygen

James Lee – Adrenaline

James Lee – Erase

James Lee – Fallin

Jana Kramer – Circles

Jang Jaein ft. Nashow – Auditory Hallucinations

Jason Derulo – F it Up

Jason Derulo – Marry Me

Jesse McCartney – Because of You

Jesse McCartney – Better With You

Jesse McCartney – Just So You Know

Jesse McCartney – Take Your Sweet Time

Jesse McCartney – Yours

Jessi – Drip

Jessi – My Romeo

Jessi – Numb

Jessi – Star

Jhope – Boy Meets Evil

Jhope – Daydream

Jhope – Ego

Jimin - Filter

Jimin – Lie

Jimin – Promise 

Jimin – Serendipity

Jin – Awake

Jin – Epiphany

Jin - Moon

Jin – Tonight

Jinyoung – Youth

Jordan Sparks – Tattoo

Jungkook – Begin

Jungkook – Euphoria

Jungkook – Only Then (Cover)

Kacey Musgraves – Butterfly

Kacey Musgraves - Rainbow

Kane Brown – Excuses

Kane Brown – Found You

Kane Brown – One Thing Right

Katy Perry – Part of Me

Katy Perry – Unconditionally

Khalid, Normani – Love Lies

Khan – I’m Your Girl?

Kim Bokyung – It Hurts

Kim Bokyung – Suddenly

Kim Woobin – Pictures in My Head

Lady A – Just a Kiss

Lady A – Wanted You More

Lady Gaga – The Cure

Lee Brice – Hard to Love

Lee Brice – I Don’t Dance

Lee Hi - Holo

Lifehouse – Broken

Linkin Park – In the End

Linkin Park – Leave Out All The Rest

Linkin Park – Numb

Linkin Park – What I’ve Done

Lonestar – Amazed

Loote – Wish I Never Met You

Luke Combs – Beautiful Crazy

Luke Combs – Hurricane

Luke Combs – One Number Away

Luke Combs – She Got the Best of Me

Maddie & Tae – Die from a Broken Heart

Maddie & Tae – Fly

Maddie & Tae – Friends Don’t

Mamamoo – Egotist

Mamamoo – Hip

Mamamoo – My Star

Marshmello ft. Bastille – Happier

Martina McBride –I’m Gonna Love You Through It

Max ft. Gnash – Lights Down Low

MBLAQ – This is War

Melanie Martinez – Show & Tell

Melanie Martinez – Soap

Michael Ray – Get to You

Miley Cyrus – 7 Things

Miley Cyrus – Drive

Miley Cyrus – The Climb

Miley Cyrus – When I Look at You

Monsta X – Love U

Monsta X – Beside U

Monsta X – Find You

Monsta X – Magnetic

Monsta X – Middle of the Night

Monsta X – Someone’s Someone

Monsta X – U R

Monsta X – Wish on the Same Star

Monsta X – You Can’t Hold my Heart 

Moonbyul - Eclipse

NCT Dream ft HRVY – Don’t Need Your Love

NCT U – Baby Don’t Stop

New Empire – A Little Braver

Ne-yo – Let Me Love You

Ne-Yo – So Sick

Olivia Lane – Hey 3am

Olivia Lane – You Got Me

One Direction – Story of My Life

Paramore – Still Into You

Raelynn – Insecure

Rascal Flatts – Holes

Rascal Flatts – What Hurts the Most

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Your Guardian Angel

Red Velvet – Psycho

Rihanna – S&M

Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo – Hate That I love You

Rita Ora – How to be Lonely

RM – Persona

Russel Dickerson – Yours

Selena Gomez – Back to You

Selena Gomez – Lose you to love me

Selena Gomez – Wolves

Seventeen – Left & Right

Song Jieun – Don’t Look At Me

Song Jieun ft. Bang Yongguk – Going Crazy

Sterling Knight – Hero

Sterling Knight – What You Mean to Me

Steve Aoki ft. RM, JK, Jimin – Waste it on Me 

Stray Kids – God’s Menu

Stray Kids – Hellevator

Stray Kids – Levanter 

Stray Kids – Side Effects

Stray Kids – Slump

Suga – Daechwita

Suga – Give it to Me

Suga – Honsool

Suga – It Doesn’t Matter

Suga – People

Suga – The Last

Suga ft Max – Burn It

Sunmin – 24 Hours 

Taemin – I’m Crying

Taemin – Under My Skin

Taetiseo – Only U

Taeyang – Eyes, Nose, Lips

Taeyang – Make Love

Taylor Swift – Mine

Taylor Swift – Ours

Taylor Swift – Red

Taylor Swift – Safe and Sound

Ten – New Heroes

The Cab – Angel with a Shotgun

The Cab – Endlessly

The Rose – Baby

The Rose – I Love You

The Rose – Red

The Rose – Sorry

The Rose – Strangers

The Vamps – Somebody to You

UNB – Only One

V – Scenery

V – Singularity

V – Stigma

VIXX – Walking

WayV – Love Talk

Why Don’t We – 8 Letters

Why Don’t We – What Am I

Woosung – Face

Woosung – Moon

Xydo – Betting

Xydo – Spolight

YongYong – Lost Ember

Yoon Mirae – Always

Younha – Believe

Yultron ft. Jay Park – On Fire

Yungblud ft. Halsey – 11 Minutes Away

Yutada Hikaru – Simple and Clean

Zedd – Clarity

Zia – Only One

Zico – Being Left

Zico – Daredevil

Zico – Human


End file.
